ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES
by Zafy
Summary: DRARRY. Harry Potter es auror, y una tarde, en medio de una intervención, se encuentra nada más y nada menos con Draco Malfoy. Este encuentro desencadena una investigación mucho más personal de la que sus amigos  y ustedes  creen.
1. PROLOGO

**Título**: Acerca de juegos y verdades.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Resumen:** Harry Potter es auror, y una tarde, en medio de una intervención, se encuentra nada más y nada menos con Draco Malfoy. Este encuentro desencadena una investigación mucho más personal de la que sus amigos (y ustedes) creen.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (en exceso, sobre todo al inicio, pido disculpas por ello, pero Harry y Draco lo hacen felices de la vida); algo empalagoso en algunas partes, enredos y saltos en el tiempo al momento de narrar (ellos no harán saltos en el tiempo, yo, con mi "maravillosa" forma de narrar los haré saltar a ustedes)

**Notas propias**: Este fic está dedicado para Nai, con todo mi cariño y mi corazón, por tu cumpleaños preciosa (que fue en octubre y como ya dije, es el regalo más tardío que he entregado jeje). Espero que la historia te guste.

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**Prologo**

_Immingham, __Lincolnshire, Reino Unido, septiembre de __2008:_

A sus veintiocho años de edad, Harry había estado innumerables veces al borde del peligro, y Hermione siempre le decía que durante la guerra era entendible, después de todo era una guerra y ellos luchaban para librar al mundo mágico de la maldad de un Lord medio loco con ínfulas de pureza de sangre, pero que ahora, tras tantos años –casi diez- de que la guerra terminara, cualquiera esperaría que Harry deseara tener una vida apacible, un trabajo relajante y que pasara los fines de semana sentado en el jardín, disfrutando del hecho de estar vivo, o alguna cosa por el estilo.

Pero Harry distaba mucho de aquellos conceptos. Es más, él tenía en claro que había sido justamente la guerra y la forma en que había pasado toda su adolescencia, año tras año de aventuras y riesgos, lo que lo había convertido en la clase de persona que era: arriesgada, algo imprudente, que no le importaba ponerse en peligro y que no podía estar mucho tiempo sin meterse en problemas.

Y precisamente era ese espíritu osado el que lo había puesto en el cuerpo de Aurores, y esa tarde, para ser más claros, en medio de esa carretera oscura y peligrosa, junto a dos de sus compañeros e investigando, sin autorización de su jefe, a un muggle que aparentemente estaba en contacto con un mago para el tráfico de pociones mágicas desde África y equipos electrónicos modernos y con marcas falsas desde China.

En esa época lo que llenaba el horario de los aurores ya no era los intentos de algunos magos de hacerse del mundo mágico y desterrar a los muggles y mestizos, sino el conseguir oro, valiéndose de su poder mágico, para engañar y aprovecharse de muggles.

—Dentro hay ocho personas, y un mago —susurró Roger Morrice, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para que Harry lo escuchara. Parecía realmente sorprendido por el hecho de haber encontrado un mago dentro.

—Eso es inesperado, no pensamos que realmente el contacto apareciera por fin —meditó Harry.

—Ciertamente lo es, pero no podemos hacer nada más que retirarnos —suspiró Morrice.

—¿Qué? —protestó Harry. —No, no podemos abandonar, el jefe está allí, por fin, y con su contacto mago, quién sabe cuándo tendremos esta misma oportunidad de nuevo.

—No estamos autorizados a estar aquí —aclaró Morrice.

—Pero existen muchas probabilidades de que no tengamos esta oportunidad de nuevo, es decir, ni siquiera nos quisieron autorizar a investigar esta pista en primer lugar —intervino Alyce Snetterton, su otra compañera. Morrice le dio una mirada de fastidio.

—Ya investigamos y sabemos que algo pasa allí, con eso sí nos darán una autorización —respondió Morrice.

Aunque en el cuerpo de aurores nadie tenía un compañero permanente, a Harry le gustaba mucho juntarse con Morrice y Snetterton, se habían hecho bastante amigos y disfrutaba trabajar con ellos e incluso pasar algunos ratos libres. Por lo general se llevaban bien entre ellos, aunque eso no implicaba que estuvieran de acuerdo todo el tiempo. Harry a veces pensaba que era la necesidad de reemplazar a Ron y Hermione en sus aventuras lo que lo había llevado, de manera inconsciente, a buscar dos compañeros como ellos.

—Bueno, es posible, pero no creo que el jefe nos llame la atención por detener a una banda de traficantes, sobre todo si el muggle y el mago que lo organizan están juntos —caviló Snetterton.

—Es un buen punto —asintió Harry.

—Claro que es un buen punto, pero existen reglas, y si están hechas es por algo, es decir, no podemos irrumpir sin una orden —protestó Morrice, cada vez más alterado. Harry y Snetterton intercambiaron una mirada cómplice.

—Tienes razón —dijo finalmente Snetterton —, no podemos entrar, aunque nuestra misión primordial sea mantener la paz y tratar de detener a todos los que atentan contra ella y contra la justicia…

—Sí —asintió Harry, bajando la varita —, debemos ir al cuartel y seguir el trámite correcto para las órdenes de registro y arresto, y luego volver aquí.

—Ojalá aún estén —suspiró Snetterton, mirando hacia el gran almacén que tenían en frente.

—¡Hey!, pero si no están, no importa, después de todo seguimos los procedimientos —intervino Harry —, eso es lo significativo.

—Cierto, cierto —asintió Snetterton, poniendo una mano en el hombro de Harry, pese a que era mucho más baja que él —, no tiene nada que ver que los encontremos nuevamente o no…

—No, y tampoco si es que esta es la única oportunidad en que el jefe y el mago están juntos en un solo lugar con toda la mercadería traficada.

—Y tampoco que continuaran infringiendo la ley impunemente si es que escapan hoy —continuó Harry.

—¡Exacto!, y si…

—¡Ya, ya! —gritó Morrice finalmente, interrumpiéndolos y empujándolos un poco —, me tienen jodidamente harto con sus shows.

—Nosotros no hacemos shows —protestó inmediatamente Snetterton.

—¿Y cómo le llamas a esto?

—Definitivamente no un show…

—¿Qué tal si dejamos para luego la pelea? Para cuando estemos en un bar, celebrando que atrapamos a estos tipos —interrumpió Harry.

Con ellos siempre era así, Morrice siempre trataba de que siguieran el procedimiento al dedillo; a Snetterton era de las que le interesaba muy poco el reglamento, es más, parecía disfrutar cada vez que lo incumplían; y él, bueno, él tendía a saltarse cualquier autoridad que se interpusiera entre él y su objetivo: en este momento atrapar a un tipo que había estado traficando con pociones de dudosa reputación, además de equipos electrónicos muggles. Ganancia por ambos lados. Sabían desde el inicio que su ayuda debería ser un mago, por supuesto, y un soplón les había asegurado aquello, pero también que nadie conocía quién era el mago en cuestión ni el jefe de la banda, y por fin los habían encontrado juntos, definitivamente no podían dejar pasar la oportunidad por un simple tema burocrático.

—Bien, entonces hay que ponernos a esto —suspiró Morrice, dándole una mirada al enorme almacén de altas paredes grises, en la parte frontal tenía una enorme puerta de metal de dos metros de alto, cerrada por dentro seguramente, delante del almacén, a pocos metros, había cuatro camionetas cuatro por cuatro, con lunas polarizadas y de color oscuro.

Harry dio una mirada a la carretera A1173, cerca del puerto Immingham, pese a que la oscuridad ya estaba cayendo, aún podía ver los barcos y los contenedores siendo manipulados por las enormes grúas.

—Debemos atacar por el techo —decidió, mirando hacia arriba.

—¿Con las escobas? —preguntó inútilmente Snetterton, señalando con la cabeza a las escobas que estaban escondidas a un lado del almacén, esa era la forma en que habían llegado hasta allí.

—Hablo en serio —protestó Harry —, usaremos las escobas, obviamente —aclaró, poniendo los ojos en blanco, lo que provocó que Snetterton le diera un golpe en el brazo —Auch —se quejó, apartándose un par de pasos —, decía: usamos las escobas y hechizos bombardas para destruir el techo, ellos no sabrán lo que pasa y en la confusión bajamos en las escobas y los atrapamos.

—Qué simple —replicó sarcásticamente Morrice.

—Ellos no se darán cuenta, y por último el departamento de desmemorizantes podrá solucionarlo luego—se defendió Harry.

—Entonces: volar, bombardas, los capturamos y luego nuestro jefe nos condecora —resumió Snetterton, que había ya atraído las escobas para los tres.

—¡Así de simple! — exclamó Harry. Morrice le dio una mirada resignada y Snetterton sonrió más ampliamente.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire, preparándose para el ataque, por un instante sintió una punzada de preocupación, pero la ignoró, asociándola a lo poco que había dormido por esos días, lo mejor, se dijo, era no pensar en ello y poner su mente en otra cosa, como en la intervención que estaban haciendo, así que se montó en su escoba y rápidamente se elevó, inmediatamente sus compañeros estaban a su lado.

La noche estaba cayendo y el cielo estaba nublado, solo esperaba que no empezara a llover en ese momento, pues les dificultaría el trabajo; sobrevolaron el almacén un par de veces, antes de colocarse a varios metros de distancia, Morrice cerca de la puerta, Snetterton cerca del final del almacén y Harry al centro. Levantó una mano e hizo una señal, antes de apuntar con su varita al techo y gritar:

—¡Bombarda! —aún con el sonido de la explosión pudo escuchar a sus compañeros gritando el mismo hechizo. Contó hasta tres, antes de repetirlo por segunda vez, la nube de polvo se levantó y por un instante lo cegó, no esperó a que su visión fuera clara, antes de lanzarse hacia el espacio que sabía, no debía estar más cubierto por el techo.

Apretó los labios y trató de no respirar mientras sentía el polvo rodeándolo, y cuando tuvo una visión más o menos clara, vio un enorme espacio lleno de anaqueles y cajas por todos lados, un grupo de hombres se habían reunido al centro, y apuntaban enormes armas automáticas hacia el techo, levantó la varita, intentando maniobrar la escoba en un espacio tan pequeño y trató de mandar un desmaius hacia esos hombres, cuando el primer sonido de un sinfín de balas se escuchó.

Durante un instante estuvieron a salvo, pues los muggles no lograban atinarles, pero los obligaban a moverse tanto que les era difícil darles con algún hechizo; la locura llegó cuando escuchó a Snetterton gritar, giró un poco y la vio caer, como si se tratara de una cámara en movimiento lento, desde lo alto de la escoba hacia el piso. Emitió un quejido ahogado, antes de que tres hombres ya estuvieran sobre ella, apuntándola.

—Mierda, le dieron a Alyce —gritó Morrice, volando hacia él y agachando la cabeza para que las balas no le dieran, Harry se lanzó en picada con la escoba, apuntando con su varita hacia los hombres, pero le seguía siendo difícil darles mientras trataba de evitar el tiroteo.

—¡No bajes! —gritó, dando una vuelta al almacén y sintiendo las balas dándole a la cola de su escoba —¡No bajes! —repitió con más fuerza, viendo a Morrice yendo en picada hacia los hombres que rodeaban el cuerpo inconsciente de Alyce Snetterton.

—¡Aléjense de ella! —gritaba en tanto Morrice, volando aún un poco alto y dándoles vueltas a los hombres que tenían a la chica.

—¡Morrice, no, sube! —ordenó Harry nuevamente y ese instante de distracción costó que más de una bala diera en su escoba, haciéndolo perder el control de ella.

Harry veía con temor como se precipitaba hacia los estantes metálicos y lo único que pudo hacer fue intentar desviar su escoba, aunque esta no le respondía ya en absoluto. Escuchó el grito de Morrice a lo lejos, mientras ponía las manos para protegerse la cabeza y así evitar darse muy duro contra los estantes. Aunque no funcionó por mucho. Sintió el golpe en su hombro y claramente como los filos del estante golpeaban sus piernas y su costado, antes del terrible dolor en su espalda, cuando dio contra el piso.

El golpe lo hizo perder la noción de la realidad por un momento. Y entonces escuchó esa voz:

—No, debes estar equivocado.

Abrió los ojos, pese al dolor punzante en su espalda y sus piernas, y trató de sentarse, luchando contra la inconsciencia, aunque parecía que no lo iba a conseguir; las balas se habían detenido y sólo se escuchaba las voces de los hombres, gritando, seguramente asombrados ahora que el ataque había terminado.

—Mátenlos —escuchó otra voz, esta vez tosca y dura, se notaba la prepotencia en cada sílaba.

—Esperen —otra vez esa voz que había escuchado primero.

Puso más esfuerzo en levantarse, sus brazos temblaron cuando apoyó sus manos en el piso, y finalmente lo consiguió. Abrió la boca, pero no fue capaz de decir nada. Delante de él, usando un fino traje muggle, estaba Draco Malfoy, tenía una pistola pequeña en la mano y, por la forma en que la sujetaba, podría apostar que no era muy asiduo a usarla.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Draco, mirándolo con atención por un momento, antes de mirar a uno de los hombres, Harry suponía que al jefe.

Y entonces otra vertiginosa serie de eventos ocurrieron. Vio a un par de hombres levantando las metralletas hacia él y luego una nube de polvo, acompañada por el sonido de muebles metálicos cayendo. Una mano, nada amable, tiró de uno de sus brazos y lo arrastró unos cuantos metros, hasta que dio contra una pared. Los disparos se escucharon nuevamente, pero Harry podía percibir el campo de protección, sabía que los disparos no llegarían hasta ellos.

—Tenemos que ir por mis compañeros —dijo, su voz sonaba rasposa y le ardía la garganta.

Draco le devolvió la mirada un instante, antes de apartarla y levantar un poco la cabeza, Harry siguió su mirada y notó que estaban tras un grupo caído y destrozado de estantes y de cajas. Con algo de esfuerzo se puso de rodillas, junto a Draco, obviando el dolor en varias partes de su cuerpo, y se dedicó a observar. Al otro lado podía ver a los hombres escondidos, también tras un grupo de muebles y cajas, y lo que llamó más su atención fueron las luces rojas que salían de sus metralletas.

—¿Dónde quedaron mis compañeros? —preguntó sin mirar a Draco, no sentía deseos de mirarlo en ese momento, se sentía más que asombrado de habérselo encontrado en ese lugar, y aunque tenía muchas preguntas, lo importante de momento era salir de allí.

—Tras las cajas. Aturdí a los que los apuntaban y lancé a tus compañeros hacia el fondo, espero no haberlos golpeado mucho. Por ahora están rodeados de cosas caídas también, supongo que a salvo por el momento, su prioridad es agarrarnos a nosotros —contestó Draco con voz fría.

Harry volteó a mirarlo, pero Draco no le dio cara, seguía manipulando su varita para crear hechizos de protección y parecía demasiado concentrado.

—Debemos salir, si tú… —Harry dudó un instante, pero Draco asintió, como dejándole en claro que lo ayudaría —, si tú mantienes el hechizo de protección puedo cruzar hacia esa esquina y desde allí atacarlos.

—Tiene que ser rápido —respondió Draco.

—Soy rápido —replicó Harry, se sentía ya mucho mejor, seguramente que la adrenalina del momento lo estaba haciendo olvidar los dolores.

Draco volteó a mirarlo e hizo una mueca que pudo ser interpretada como una sonrisa.

—A la de tres entonces —explicó Harry, centrándose en sacar a sus amigos de allí.

—Con cuidado —recomendó Draco.

Harry no respondió, contó hasta tres en un susurro y echó a correr, sintió el momento en que dejaba el campo de protección de Draco mientras una nueva ráfaga de disparos caía, tropezó con el piso irregular y puso las manos para no darse en la cara, se arrastró un metro más y se escondió tras un nuevo grupo de cosas destrozadas.

Desde esa ubicación no podía ver a sus amigos y solo a una parte de los tiradores, se disponía a correr nuevamente, pero en eso, el sonido de la puerta metálica siendo derribada se escuchó, acompañada por la voz hechizada para resonar en todo el lugar: "Aurores del Ministerio Inglés"

Por un instante se sintió aliviado, al fin habían llegado los refuerzos, trató de ponerse en pie para dejar ver su ubicación, pero con tan mala suerte que un grupo de cajas le cayó encima, haciéndole perder la conciencia.

Cuando volvió en sí aún se sentía algo aturdido y le dolía todo el cuerpo, le fue fácil retirar las cajas que tenía sobre las piernas y escuchó atentamente: ya no se oían balas ni hechizos, solo a los aurores dando órdenes para que se llevaran a los muggles atrapados. Entonces se puso en pie, con las manos en alto.

—Soy auror —gritó.

—Eso ya lo sé, Potter —replicó Henricus Cicell, el jefe del departamento de aurores, su expresión, normalmente seria, demostraba que estaba furioso. Harry tragó lentamente y caminó hacia él, la pierna derecha, la que había golpeado más fuerte contra el estante al caer, le tembló un poco, pero trató de no hacer ninguna mueca.

—Jefe —saludó —, Morrice y Snetterton están heridos, bajo unas cajas al otro lado —explicó rápidamente.

—Ya los han sacado, y hemos apresado a todos —señaló hacia el otro lado del lugar, donde ocho muggles estaban sentados y amarrados, todos permanecían inconscientes. Pudo identificar que le había parecido el jefe, ahora que lo veía con atención le parecía algo conocido, aunque no ubicaba de donde, estaba con su fino traje de diseñador manchado de polvo y el cabello castaño, completamente alborotado.

—Sus amigos están afuera —dijo la voz de una mujer en ese momento, sobresaltando a Harry, que giró a verla, era una mujer de unos cuarenta años aproximadamente, lucía la túnica verde de San Mungo —, lo mejor será que me acompañe para que lo curen también.

—Pero… había alguien más —se apresuró a informar Harry hacia su jefe, que ya se daba la vuelta para continuar con el arresto.

—Sí, también lo han arrestado a él, a Malfoy —aclaró, seguramente al ver la cara de incomprensión de Harry.

—No, no, él no es uno de ellos, él me ayudó y…

—Malfoy es uno de ellos, Potter —interrumpió el jefe, caminando con largos pasos hacia él, la mujer de San Mungo pareció algo asustada y retrocedió un poco.

—Él me ayudó —repitió Harry.

—¿Qué crees que hacía Malfoy aquí? —preguntó su jefe, con voz baja —, era parte del grupo de traficantes, tengo entendido que el GDIS* lo tenía en la mira desde hace más de un año, es más, nuestro inesperado operativo a echado por tierra toda su investigación y comprenderás que están muy enfadados por ello. Tu impulsividad nos costará mucho más de un proceso.

—¿Qué? —jadeó Harry, su pierna le temblaba más y además el pecho y los brazos comenzaban a dolerle también.

—No quiero escuchar tus excusas ahora, las dejaremos para más tarde, para cuando tú y tus compañeros puedan responder al interrogatorio.

—Pero…

—Luego, Potter, el grupo de desmemorizantes ya está aquí, y ya sabes cómo son —negó su jefe, haciéndole un gesto para el lado de la puerta, donde los desmemorizantes del Ministerio, con su típica actitud de fastidio, llegaban.

—Jefe, Malfoy… ¿dónde se lo han llevado?

—No lo sé, ni me interesa la verdad, ya sabes cómo son los del GDIS, tienen sus propios lugares y sus propias normas — Henricus Cicell se encogió de hombros.

—Él no puede…

—Potter —su jefe le hizo un gesto a la mujer de San Mungo para que se apartara y cuando habló lo hizo en voz demasiado baja —, los del GDIS también me han comentado que al parecer tú tratabas con Malfoy regularmente —Harry sintió que el piso se le movía y que perdía la estabilidad —, y espero sinceramente que esos tratos sólo hayan sido ehm… bueno, ya sabes de qué tipo, pero no del tipo comercial, porque estaríamos en un grave problema.

—¿Y por qué no me han detenido entonces? —increpó Harry, no creyendo todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Porque eres Harry Potter y un auror además, es evidente que se medirán mucho antes de levantar una acusación que puede ser falsa.

—Jefe, Draco no puede estar metido en algo turbio, él no… él simplemente… —Harry no sabía cómo continuar.

—Sólo contéstamente entonces: ¿qué hacía Draco Malfoy en un almacén clandestino y rodeado de traficantes?

—Yo… —Harry agachó la cabeza, por supuesto que no tenía una respuesta para eso —, no lo sé —suspiró finalmente.

—Allí lo tienes. Ahora anda a que te revisen, no bromeo con que en cuanto estén en condiciones tendrán que pasar por un interrogatorio. Estamos en un grave problema.

Y dicho eso su jefe se alejó, Harry se quedó allí, contemplando a los detenidos ser puestos en pie y llevados hacia la salida y todo el destrozo del lugar, antes de sentir la mano de la mujer de San Mungo sobre su hombro.

—Vamos, señor Potter, no quiero que se desmaye aquí.

Harry la miró un instante y luego asintió, dejándose llevar a la salida, sintiéndose aturdido y confuso.

* * *

**N/A: **

*GDIS: Grupo de investigación secreta. Aunque no salen hasta dentro de unos cuantos capítulos, aprovecho para explicarlo: El GDIS es el organismo creado tras la guerra para supervisar a todas las autoridades del Ministerio: jefes de áreas, personal del Ministerio, aurores e inefables, para evitar que sufran de algún ataque (como el imperius que sufre Barty Crouch por ejemplo), que estén abusando de su poder o maltratando a los muggles, e incluso a los prisioneros de Azkaban. Casi nadie sabe a ciencia cierta quiénes son, ni donde están sus oficinas, reportan directamente con el Ministro. Son temidos por todos los del Ministerio porque pueden abrir un proceso legal y echar por tierra la carrera de cualquiera.

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, espero que les haya gustado esta primera parte, en un momento más estoy colgando el primer capítulo y luego ya continuamos cada miércoles con las actualizaciones.

Recuerden, un comentario no te toma mucho tiempo y hace feliz a esta humilde pseudo-escritora . Tengan lindo día.

Zafy


	2. CAPÍTULO 1

Hola a todos de vuelta, aquí empezamos con los saltos en el tiempo, espero que les esté gustando la historia, este capítulo es largo y tal vez con exceso de lemmon, pero sirve para ver algo de Harry y Draco.

* * *

**Resumen:** Harry Potter es auror, y una tarde, en medio de una intervención, se encuentra nada más y nada menos con Draco Malfoy. Este encuentro desencadena una investigación mucho más personal de la que sus amigos (y ustedes) creen.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (en exceso, sobre todo al inicio, pido disculpas por ello, pero Harry y Draco lo hacen felices de la vida); algo empalagoso en algunas partes, enredos y saltos en el tiempo al momento de narrar (ellos no harán saltos en el tiempo, yo, con mi "maravillosa" forma de narrar los haré saltar a ustedes)

Dedicado para Nai, con todo mi cariño y mi corazón, por tu cumpleaños (que fue en octubre). Espero que la historia te guste.

* * *

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 1: SÓLO JUEGOS:**

_Muchos meses antes…_

_Londres, agosto de 2007:_

El sonido de la música era ensordecedor, las luces parpadeaban constantemente, agitándose al mismo ritmo que esa gran cantidad de cuerpos en la pista de baile, casi todos vestidos de blanco o colores muy claros, como si fueran ángeles bajados del cielo, dispuestos a disfrutar de todos los placeres carnales que la tierra ofrecía.

—Nada mejor que una buena salida con los amigos después de casi un mes, ¿eh? —le dijo su amigo Daniel a un lado, mientras Harry apuraba el whisky que le habían servido. Estaban en "Tellus", la discoteca más fina del mundo mágico y gay de ese entonces, una gran discoteca de tres pisos que se vanagloriaba de ofrecer lo mejor de cada país cada fin de semana, presentando música, bebidas y bailarines; es decir un lugar que te cobraba una gran cantidad de oro por la entrada y te obligaba a beber sólo determinados tipos de tragos y presionaba para vestir de colores determinados, esa semana habían tomado como tema: "El cielo en Inglaterra"; pero después de haber estado más de un mes alejado de la civilización debido a su trabajo como auror, aquello le daba igual, tenía ganas de emborracharse un poco, bailar y tal vez ligar con alguien.

—En realidad fueron cinco semanas —masculló Harry, dejando el vaso vacío sobre la barra, una nueva copa de whisky apareció y no dudó en tomarla —, y mis amigos ya se perdieron por allí —señaló con la cabeza hacia la pista de baile, donde Sean y William, dos amigos que había conocido saliendo de fiestas cuando estaba fuera de servicio, ya se habían conseguido con quien bailar.

—Cierto… eso me recuerda —murmuró Daniel, mirando hacia un chico de cabellos rojos y camiseta celeste ajustada, que lo miraba desde buen rato antes.

—Ve, yo estoy bien —asintió Harry, observando al chico y sonriendo un poco.

—¿Seguro?

—¡Claro! —aseguró con más entusiasmo, mientras empujaba un poco a Daniel, que terminó su copa y la dejó sobre la barra, antes de meterse en medio de la pista de baile y tomar al chico de las caderas.

Harry suspiró y miró el contenido de su copa, sabía que era algo demasiado fuerte como para tomar de manera desmedida, pero el tiempo que le había tomado la misión anterior lo había alejado de toda la diversión y quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Tomó solo un sorbo de la bebida y se dedicó a estudiar el lugar, tal vez en el segundo nivel habría más chicos lindos con los cuales bailar…

Su mirada se detuvo de pronto en una esquina, donde vio a un chico: apoyado contra una columna y de manera desenfadada, con una camisa blanca media abierta que revelaba una camiseta debajo y con las mangas dobladas hasta los antebrazos, dejando ver unos brazos fuertes; los pantalones blancos se pegaban a las musculosas y torneadas piernas y el cabello rubio le caía sobre la frente y los hombros de una manera tan descuidada como sexy…

Terminó el contenido de su copa y decidió que había encontrado con quien bailar.

Caminó lentamente hasta el chico, esquivando a algunos otros, y no fue hasta que estuvo a un par de pasos de él que se dio cuenta de quién se trataba: Draco Malfoy, luciendo endemoniadamente sexy y atractivo, mucho más atractivo de lo que había imaginado alguna vez que Draco Malfoy pudiera lucir, su cabello rubio brillaba por el efecto de las luces, y se lo apartó con una mano, entonces fue que esos ojos grises y fríos se clavaron en él con un deje de burla.

Decidido a no hacer el papel de tonto, y seguramente influenciado por los cuatro whiskys que se había tomado antes, terminó de avanzar la distancia hasta él, mientras la mirada de burla cambiaba a una de curiosidad.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó en voz alta, para hacerse oír sobre el sonido ensordecedor de la música.

—Potter —replicó el chico sin mucho interés.

—Vaya… no te había visto por aquí antes.

—Es un lugar enorme, las posibilidades de que nos encontráramos eran mínimas, sin embargo yo sí que te he visto por aquí antes, es imposible no hacerlo con todos los que te andan adorando y persiguiendo —comentó Draco, inclinando un poco el rostro hacia él para que lo escuchara, señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás y Harry, curioso, giró también, dos chicos de cabellos castaños y cortos lo miraban con aquella adoración que tanto detestaba.

—Oh…

—¿Por qué no vas a atender a tu club de fans y te pierdes? —preguntó entonces Draco, usando el mismo tono despectivo de siempre —, estás arruinando mi vista.

Harry abrió la boca y luego la cerró, no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado en medio de las discotecas, no que tuviera un ego muy alto, sin embargo aquella reacción lo tomó por sorpresa, aunque luego se tuvo que recordar que se trataba de Malfoy, obviamente él siempre lo trataría así.

Draco puso los ojos en blanco, como si creyera imposible hacerlo entender algo tan simple, y antes de que Harry encontrara algo ingenioso que decir, lo vio alejándose hacia el otro lado del lugar, caminando de una manera demasiado sexy.

Esa noche bailó con aquellos dos chicos, y con muchos más, y estuvo coqueteando descaradamente con otro chico de cabellos rubios vestido de blanco, pero por más que lo intentó, no logró sacarse la cabeza la idea de Draco, vestido de blanco, caminando coquetamente y alejándose de él.

°.°

El tema del siguiente fin de semana fue "Desde Rusia con amor", y podía ver en lo alto, en las pantallas en movimiento, imágenes de chicos altos y fornidos, pálidos, algunos rubios y otros morenos, agitándose de manera descarada y sólo en ropa interior, mientras la pista de baile se llenaba de chicos que danzaban al ritmo de música electrónica en un idioma extranjero.

El vodka no era algo que supiera tomar, cuando había estado en la escuela había probado muchas bebidas y algo que lo tumbaba casi inmediatamente era el vodka, sin embargo pensó que, a sus veintiséis años y con su cultura alcohólica, aquello estaría superado, pero se había equivocado.

—Tal vez no debiste haber bebido ese quinto vaso —le dijo Blaise Zabini, que esa noche había accedido a ir con él, pese a que a él lo que más le iban eran las mujeres, lo cual, Draco siempre pensó, era una pena. Pese al mareo que tenía, podía distinguir una burla en sus labios y le disgustó que lo viera en ese estado.

—Vete a la mierda —jadeo sin demasiado veneno en la voz, mientras se alejaba hacia uno de los baños, seguro de que un poco de agua haría que el piso volviera a estar estable.

—Te acompaño —dijo Blaise, notando sus intenciones.

—No, ya te dije que te fueras a la mierda, ¡Déjame solo! —gritó un poco más alto, si había algo que detestaba era que lo quisieran atender como si fuera un enfermo.

—Vaya carácter, no cuestionaremos las razones por las que andas solo —replicó Blaise, parecía algo herido, aunque Draco sabía que pronto se le pasaría.

Esquivó los cuerpos calientes y en movimiento de la pista de baile y llegó hasta la puerta oscura, empujó con fuerza y trastabilló hasta el primer lavabo, haciendo caso omiso a los gemidos que se escuchaban al fondo, sacó la varita y pensó en practicarse un hechizo de sobriedad, aquello no funcionaba si estabas muy ebrio, lo cual siempre le pareció una estupidez, pero ya antes lo había hecho y al menos se le quitaría en algo la borrachera. Agitó la varita en torno a él y suspiró, mientras sentía como la habitación dejaba de dar vueltas, se inclinó hacia el grifo y se echó un poco de agua en el rostro, en cuanto levantó la vista lo vio, detrás de él, mirándolo a través del espejo; se giró con lentitud, midiendo sus pasos para no demostrar su debilidad.

—Potter —dijo, y esperó no estar arrastrando mucho las palabras.

—Malfoy —Harry lo observó con lentitud, la camiseta y los pantalones ahora eran de color negros y bastante apretados, dejando ver un cuerpo mucho más caliente que la vestimenta blanca.

Draco hizo una mueca de descontento y trató de avanzar un par de pasos, no se le hacía nada gracioso encontrarse con Potter en medio de un baño, en una discoteca gay, rodeado de gemidos y medio borracho.

Harry tomó la muñeca de Draco y lo detuvo, observándolo con atención.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó, notando su inestabilidad.

—Vamos, Potter, ¿ni en una discoteca puedes dejar de hacerte el héroe?

Harry le dio una mirada dura y dolida, antes de soltarlo.

—Idiota.

—Ya, ya —se mofó Draco —, me sé todos los insultos de tu escaso repertorio —trató de avanzar nuevamente, pero el hechizo practicado al parecer no había surgido todo el efecto deseado, pues sintió la habitación girar violentamente y no tuvo más remedio que sujetarse de Potter para evitar caer.

—Entonces, ¿si necesitas ayuda? —se burló Harry, mientras lo tomaba de la cintura para estabilizarlo.

—Mas quisieras —dijo Draco, tratando de apartarse de él, pero Harry no lo soltó, sólo lo miró con detenimiento; aún bajo las gafas y en medio de aquella borrachera, Draco pudo ver lo brillantes que eran sus ojos.

—Te haré un hechizo de desintoxicación —informó Harry, sin dejar de mirarlo y soltándolo de un lado para sacar la varita.

—Ya hice uno y… —Draco inclinó el rostro hacia un lado, molesto por haber dicho aquello —, no que necesitara uno, pero…

—Como sea —interrumpió Harry, antes de agitar la varita y susurrar un par de palabras.

Draco se quedó quieto, sintiendo como su cuerpo se iba limpiando un poco, sabía que ese hechizo no conseguiría dejarlo completamente sobrio aunque lo practicara sobre él otro mago con menos alcohol en el organismo, pero el dejar de ver la habitación dando vueltas era un gran alivio.

Molesto consigo mismo, se apartó un par de pasos de Potter, que permanecía con la varita en alto y mirándolo con atención.

—Un "gracias" estaría bien —le dijo Harry, arqueando las cejas.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—Yo no he pedido que lo hagas, has sido tú solito quien lo quiso hacer, una buena acción que nadie te pidió.

Y dicho eso caminó hacia la salida y sin voltear ni una sola vez a mirarlo.

Harry permaneció en el baño un momento más, algo molesto por la reacción de Draco y recordándose una vez más que se trataba justamente de él, de Draco Malfoy y que haber esperado una reacción diferente había sido una estupidez.

°.°

El trabajo lo había mantenido esta vez solo un par de semanas fuera, y no que estuviera ansioso por ver a Malfoy nuevamente, pero sin pensarlo mucho, y sin su grupo habitual de fiesta, se encaminó hasta Tellus.

Esta vez la música era brasilera, el lugar estaba lleno de banderas de Brasil y toda la decoración iba acorde con el verde de la bandera. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un trago, le sirvieron un vaso pequeño con un líquido transparente, dos rodajas de limón y hielo.

—¿Y esto qué es? —preguntó mientras dejaba un par de monedas en la barra.

—Cachaza —respondió el barman, sonriéndole ampliamente —, típico de Brasil, ya sabes…

—Oh… Gracias —Harry levantó el vaso y le dio un sorbo, el sabor era fuerte y le hizo arder la garganta.

—Tranquilo, es fuerte —le dijo la voz de un chico a sus espaldas, lentamente Harry volteó para ver a Malfoy, con una copa similar a la suya en una mano, está vez vestía de verde y negro y le hizo recordar a la escuela.

—Ya… mira quién lo dice —respondió rápidamente, antes de darle otro trago a su copa.

—Bueno, sólo quería advertirte —asintió Draco, antes de alejarse hacia las escaleras que llevaban hacia el segundo nivel.

Harry, mientras lo observaba marcharse tuvo en claro dos cosas, primero: Draco Malfoy era un descarado caminando de esa manera tan coqueta y sexy, demostrando sus atributos, hasta hace poco desconocidos para Harry; y segundo: esa bebida estaba realmente fuerte.

Miró hacia las escaleras del segundo piso, iluminadas de verde y amarillo, y no se resistió, bebió lo que le quedaba en su vaso de un solo trago y se enrumbó hasta el segundo piso.

°.°

Draco caminó con lentitud, aún sosteniendo su copa con una mano, metiéndose en medio de la pista de baile, agitándose al ritmo acelerado de aquella música, tratando de no pensar en lo que había hecho poco antes, después de todo se había extrañado de no ver a Potter los últimos dos fines de semana, sobre todo porque antes, dos veces, se le había acercado y sabía que lo había estado observando.

Giró un poco y sonrió con autosuficiencia, pues ubicó a Potter, moviéndose lentamente junto a un chico de cabellos castaños. No era un tonto como para no darse cuenta que lo estaba siguiendo y eso, de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, lo hizo sentir mejor.

°.°

Pronto Malfoy se le perdió de vista, el chico de cabello castaño, que había bebido un par de Cachazas de más, estaba cada vez más insinuante y él debía reconocer que no le vendría nada mal una noche más entretenida que la que había tenido en las últimas semanas, así que decidió relegar el tema de Malfoy a un lado y jalar a su acompañante hasta uno de los baños.

No fue sino hasta casi al entrar al baño, que ubicó a Malfoy, pegando a una pared a un chico de cabello oscuro y besándolo con descaro, y algo se agitó en su interior, sabía muy bien de lo que se trataba: deseo no consumado, desde aquella noche, varias semanas atrás, cuando había visto a Malfoy vestido de blanco, había sentido deseo, deseo que parecía imposible de realizar.

—Hey... —jadeó el chico sobre su oreja, y Harry retomó la atención hacia su acompañante, que lo jalaba hacia la puerta del baño. Harry solo sonrió y siguió caminando con él.

Draco frunció el ceño y, pese a que había deseado, hasta solo unos segundos antes, seguir el mismo camino que Potter, se le hacía imposible entrar a ese baño, donde Potter seguramente estaría retozando con su acompañante de turno. No quiso cuestionarse las razones de aquel sentimiento y pasó a resolver el problema de la manera que le pareció más lógica:

—Tengo un depa… —murmuró sobre la oreja de su compañero —¿Te apetece?

—¿Tu departamento? —jadeó el chico, frotando su mejilla contra él.

—Sí, pero solo un rato, ¿de acuerdo?

El chico se apartó un poco y lo miró con sus ojos oscuros, antes de asentir y tomar su mano, para ser guiado.

°.°

Lo mismo sucedió durante las tres semanas siguientes, Harry agradecía no tener tanto trabajo ni misiones como para apartarse de Londres, y poder ir sábado tras sábado a la misma discoteca, pese a que sus amigos le proponían ir a otros lados, él no podía dejar de ir, miraba a Malfoy, vestido de diferentes colores, de acuerdo a la decoración de la semana, y sabía que Malfoy también lo observaba, pero parecía que ninguno estaba dispuesto a claudicar.

—No te entiendo —masculló Blaise, de pie junto a Draco, ambos estaban cerca de la barra del tercer nivel, la música resonaba con fuerza y Draco se alegraba de que esa semana hubieran decidido por Alemania, la cerveza era algo que le iba bastante bien.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —preguntó Draco, poco interesado realmente, mientras observaba el lugar, sabía que Potter llegaría alrededor de las once, siempre lo hacía.

—Ya me aburrí de que cada vez que te quiera seguir, tenemos que ir siempre al mismo sitio, hay otros lugares que se están poniendo de moda, ¿sabes?

—Imagino que sí, además yo no te obligo a venir aquí, eres tú el que insistió en seguirme hoy, y no han sido tantas veces.

—Qué raro que estás —farfulló Blaise, dándole un trago más a su vaso de cerveza rubia, hechizado para mantenerse helado hasta que el contenido se acabara.

—Ya… como sea, me iré por allá a bailar —dijo Draco, terminando el contenido de su copa y observando por fin a Potter, al otro lado de la pista de baile, vestía una camisa verde botella y unos pantalones oscuros y ajustados, definitivamente nada que ver con la decoración, pero se le veía genial.

—Yo me iré a casa —le atajó Blaise, Draco sonrió con suficiencia.

—Bien que sé que te vas a otro lado…

—Tal vez, es lo que hay, qué te puedo decir, aquí no hay ni una sola mujer —suspiró Blaise dramáticamente.

Draco soltó una carcajada y asintió.

—Nos vemos entonces.

—Sí —asintió Blaise, antes de darse la vuelta para salir. Draco sonrió y volvió a mirar a Potter, antes de acercarse hacia el centro de la pista.

°.°

Harry daba pequeños sorbos a su cerveza, mirando disimuladamente alrededor, tratando de encontrar a Malfoy entre toda esa multitud, había llegado un poco antes y ya iba por su tercera cerveza, había bebido la primera en el primer piso, sin suerte, y lo mismo se había repetido en el segundo piso, cuando llegó al tercero empezó a creer que tal vez Malfoy no aparecería ya, después de todo no había razón aparente para hacerlo, y su estómago dio una vuelta completa cuando lo vio por fin, al centro de la pista, vestido enteramente de negro, con la ropa apretada y dejando ver un culo que le parecía apetitoso, unas espaldas fuertes y unas piernas torneadas.

Apuró su cerveza y levantó el vaso vacío, que inmediatamente desapareció, debido a los hechizos del lugar. Librado de eso, comenzó a moverse lentamente, agitándose al ritmo de la música electrónica y contoneándose, rodeando poco a poco a Malfoy, su intención no era simplemente plantarse delante de él, no quería parecer así de desesperado, aunque ciertamente lo estaba.

Draco no perdía ni un solo movimiento de Potter, había varios chicos que se le habían acercado, mientras continuaba en medio de la pista, pero los había apartado, esperando por el acercamiento de Potter. No podía decir a ciencia cierta qué era lo que estaba haciendo o buscando, hace varias semanas, cuando Potter se le había acercado por primera vez, ni siquiera había imaginado algo como eso, pero ahora, después de tantas miradas, de tantos seguimientos, no podía seguir obviando su deseo, y sabía que esa sería la noche en que por fin viera cumplida aquella absurda fantasía. Tenía la teoría de que si es que sucedía, pronto podría pasar a otra cosa y dejar de pensar cada sábado en volver al mismo sitio para verlo y dejarse ver.

Harry llegó hasta Draco y se puso detrás de él, sus manos luchando por ir hacia las caderas del chico y atraerlo hacia él, pero se contuvo, intentando no hacer más que moverse hasta que fuera el mismo Malfoy el que se girara y diera el primer paso.

Y Draco no soportó más la tensión de tenerlo y sentirlo cerca, y finalmente se giró con lentitud, encarnando una ceja y queriendo parecer sorprendido por su presencia.

Harry arqueó las cejas un poco y se acercó más a él, no se tocaban, pero sus cuerpos estaban tan juntos que ambos podían sentir el calor del otro.

Sin palabras, sin argumentos y sin burlas, fue así como inició, con sus cuerpos moviéndose al compás de la música, dejándose llevar, amoldándose el uno al otro, sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, tal vez de manera algo retadora.

Harry dio el primer paso, luego de un largo momento, luego de comprender que no podía dejar ir la idea de tocarlo, de sentirlo. Puso una mano lentamente en la cadera de Draco, jalándolo un poco hacia él, y no recibió ningún rechazo, como había esperado, sino todo lo contrario, la mano de Draco fue a parar a su hombro, terminando de acercarlos completamente, sintiéndose el uno al otro.

Draco cerró los ojos un instante, mientras inclinaba un poco el rostro y sentía la respiración agitada de Potter en su cuello, y un estremecimiento le recorrió el cuerpo. Se llamaba deseo, puro y ansioso deseo esperando ser satisfecho, esperando por ser realizado al fin, luego de tantas semanas de mirarse y rondarse el uno al otro.

Harry aspiró profundamente, sintiendo el aroma que emanaba Draco y suspiró satisfecho antes de inclinarse un poco más y dejar un par de besos en el cuello, sintió más que escuchó el pequeño gemido que surgió por ello y continuó, repartiendo pequeños besos, mientras sus cuerpos se dejaban de mover al ritmo de la música y se frotaban, sin poder esconder más tiempo su ansiedad.

Draco recorrió con ambas manos la espalda de Potter, apretándolo y sintiendo los músculos de su espalda marcándose, continuó con los brazos, fuertes y duros, y se detuvo allí, sujetándose de sus brazos y arqueándose un poco más contra él, gimiendo mucho más alto aún.

Entonces Harry se apartó un poco, lo suficiente para ver su rostro, y se inclinó a besarlo, tratando de demostrarle de esa manera cuánto lo ansiaba y deseaba, y el deseo era recíproco, por la forma en que Draco estaba mordiendo sus labios y empujando su lengua dentro de él.

Ni siquiera preguntó, no estaba dispuesto a recibir una negativa, así que tomó su mano y lo jaló por entre los demás danzantes, empujando a uno que otro en su prisa por llegar a un lugar más privado. Draco se dejó jalar, caminando a la misma velocidad que él, sintiendo su miembro apretado en la ropa ajustada.

Harry empujó la puerta del baño y lanzó a Draco dentro, luego lo pegó a la primera pared disponible que encontró, y sin intercambiar ninguna mirada o palabra, comenzó nuevamente a besar y morderle el cuello, mientras sus manos subían un poco la camiseta ajustada, lo suficiente para poder sentir esa caliente piel.

—Potter… —jadeó Draco, bajando con sus manos hasta las nalgas de Harry y apretándolas un poco, tratando de pegarlo más aún a su cuerpo, para que sus erecciones se frotaran más fuerte.

—Merlín, Malfoy, eres tan sexy —murmuró Harry antes de dejarse caer de rodillas sobre el piso del baño y abrir a prisa los pantalones y dejar ver primero los bóxers de color oscuro. No demoró demasiado en apreciarlos, los bajó a prisa, lo suficiente para liberar el miembro erecto y rosado de Malfoy. Jadeó de ansiedad y lo acarició un par de veces, antes de levantar los ojos hacia Draco, que lo miraba fijamente, con los ojos oscurecidos por el deseo; y sin dejar de mirarlo, lentamente pasó la lengua por toda la longitud, saboreando su sabor.

—Oh… Morgana, sí, sigue —pidió Draco con voz ahogada, mientras se sentía hipnotizado por esa mirada verde y brillosa. Y cuando Harry abrió finalmente la boca y se tragó toda su extensión, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y tirar la cabeza hacia atrás, dándose con la dura pared y soltando un gemido de satisfacción.

Harry apretó los labios en torno al glande, lamiendo, subiendo y bajando con lentitud al inicio, metiendo de manera desesperada la mano dentro de los bóxers apretados y acunando los testículos, los sentía endurecerse y tensarse conforme Draco empujaba con más fuerza las caderas contra su boca. Usó su otra mano para acariciar la parte que su boca no podía tomar, tratando de relajar su garganta para darle más y más espacio, sintiendo el sabor del líquido preseminal. Levantó la vista nuevamente, y vio el perfil de Draco, con el rostro inclinado hacia un lado, respirando agitadamente, su cabello estaba siendo tironeado y aquello solo lo hacía sentir mucho más placer.

—Potter… Merlín, Potter… no, no te detengas —jadeó Draco, jalando con más fuerza los cabellos de Harry, con su otra mano bajó hasta la mejilla y la acunó, apretándola un poco, sintiendo como Harry hundía sus mejillas para darle más estrechez y placer.

Entonces Harry decidió que no bastaría con eso, que quería más, y en el momento en que Draco gemía más fuerte aún, apretó la base del miembro, apartando su boca con rapidez.

—Potter… —lloriqueó Draco, empujando sus caderas nuevamente hacia la boca de Potter, pero este lo ignoró, levantando su camiseta un poco y dejando un par de rudos besos en su abdomen, antes de ponerse en pie.

—Harry —corrigió —. No me gusta que me digan Potter —masculló, pegándose a él, Draco frotó su miembro, aún sujeto por la mano de Potter, contra la áspera tela de su pantalón, y jadeó.

—Harry… —murmuró al fin, hundiendo su cabeza en el cuello de Potter.

—Quiero follarte —dijo entonces Harry, apretando un poco más el miembro de Draco, y lo sintió jadear nuevamente.

—Oh… De acuerdo —asintió Draco, intentando girarse, no le importaba que Potter lo follara, es más, lo haría con gusto, se sentía demasiado ansioso como para ponerse remilgado, más aún rodeado de los gemidos de otros en ese lugar.

—No, aquí no —detuvo Harry el movimiento de Draco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, mirándolo con disgusto.

—No creo que... que un baño sea el lugar para… —Harry se inclinó y comenzó a besarle el cuello, intentando no mover la mano que sujetaba el miembro de Draco o frotar su necesitada erección contra él —he deseado ese culito tuyo por semanas, no quiero hacerlo aquí —confesó, y no lo encaró hasta que lo sintió asentir lentamente.

—Vamos —dijo Draco, apartando a Potter un poco, este sonrió en respuesta.

—Genial —masculló Harry, soltando lentamente a Draco y tratando de acomodarle la ropa, pero las manos de Draco lo apartaron bruscamente.

—Yo puedo solo —negó Draco, tomando bocanadas de aire, para calmarse y poder subirse la ropa.

—¿Podemos ir a tu casa? —preguntó Harry, mirando hacia la cara de Draco, y tratando de apartar la mirada de esa erección o la forma como Draco se subía los pantalones.

—Pero sólo un rato —advirtió Draco, tal como tenía costumbre con los pocos tipos que había llevado allí, por lo general evitaba llevarlos a ese lugar, pero la mansión estaba fuera de discusión, y no pensaba empezar a buscar un hotel a esas horas de la noche.

—Tengo que irme rápido de todas formas —contestó Harry, tomándolo de la muñeca —, tengo que trabajar.

—Ah… —Draco intentó no mostrarse descorazonado por ello, por lo general los chicos pedían quedarse más tiempo, ninguno estaba con prisas de marcharse.

—Entonces… Vamos —apuró Harry, apretando un poco más su muñeca.

Draco asintió y se soltó de la mano de Harry, para luego tomarlo de la muñeca y jalarlo, salieron del baño, ambos sonrojados y más que ansiosos.

Por ley del Ministerio, nadie podía aparecerse o desaparecerse desde el interior de las discotecas por seguridad, así que esos establecimientos generalmente tenían un lugar apartado cerca de la salida para que los clientes lo pudieran hacer, así como una red de chimeneas que también servían, sobre todo para los que habían bebido de más.

—¿Chimenea? —preguntó Harry, apretando un poco más su mano con la de Draco.

—No, aparición —respondió Draco, jalando a Harry para pegarlo a su cuerpo y abrazarlo, mientras se concentraba en el apartamento al cual quería llegar.

°.°

Harry no se fijó en dónde estaban, ni siquiera se cuestionó si es que Draco los había llevado hacia la Mansión, o a la China, no le interesaba en absoluto, en cuanto sus pies tocaron el piso y se sintió completamente estable, se pegó nuevamente a él, empujándolo con prisas mientras comenzaba a besarlo con desesperación.

—Pott… Harry —jadeó Draco, dando contra el respaldo del viejo sofá, fueron los brazos de Harry los que le evitaron la caída y antes de mediar palabra alguna, lo volteó con fuerza, su abdomen golpeó contra el respaldo y usó las manos para estabilizarse, alzando un poco más las caderas y sintiendo las manos de Potter peleando por deshacerse de los botones y el cierre de su pantalón.

—No tienes idea de lo que he deseado… —Harry jadeó en cuanto pudo meter la mano dentro de los pantalones de Draco nuevamente, sintiendo su dura y húmeda erección, se regocijó con la forma en que Draco se arqueó y gimió y se inclinó hacia delante, peleando con el cabello de Draco y empezando a mordisquearle el cuello con algo de fuerza.

—Mierda… Harry, eso es… ¡Oh, diablos! —se retorció Draco, luchando entre las sensación de dolor y de placer.

—Lo siento —gimió Harry, acariciando con la lengua la parte que anteriormente había mordido, recriminándose el ser tan brusco. Sintió a Draco estremecerse mientras apretaba con más fuerza su miembro.

—No… no dejes de hacer eso —pidió Draco, pegando mucho más su cuello a la boca de Harry, deseoso de sentir nuevamente esos dientes clavándose en su piel.

—Draco —gruñó Harry, empezando a mover su mano con lentitud, mientras volvía a morder en el cuello a Draco, que lo recompensó con una serie de gemidos y gruñidos que le parecieron deliciosos.

Draco levantaba las caderas y se frotaba furiosamente contra la erección, aún cubierta por los pantalones de Harry, mientras se mordía los labios para evitar gritar más fuerte, tratando de controlar su propio deseo de agitarse más rápido contra la mano de Harry, que masajeaba lentamente su erección.

—Necesito follarte —gimió Harry, pegándose más a su cuerpo y frotando su erección contra el culo de Draco antes de apartarse un poco, lo suficiente para abrirse sus pantalones y dejar a Draco hacer lo mismo.

—Sí… ahora mismo —respondió Draco, girando un poco y dejando caer sus pantalones con un meneo de caderas, observó a Harry entrecerrar los ojos, antes de quitarse la camiseta, que se llevó los lentes con ella. Pudo ver sus ojos verdes, pese a la oscuridad del lugar, brillosos y eso sólo lo atrajo más.

Harry se quitó los pantalones y los zapatos lo más rápido que pudo, antes de quitarle la camiseta y la ropa interior a Draco, observando su cuerpo pálido y perfecto, algo en él gruñó de satisfacción, antes de pegarlo contra él y besarlo nuevamente. Sus erecciones encontrándose y frotándose los hizo gemir entre sus labios, y las manos de ambos aprovecharon para recorrer toda la piel a su disposición.

Draco sintió cómo era empujado por el cuerpo de Potter y cómo este caminaba a ciegas tratando de guiarlo, y no fue hasta que dio de culo en el piso que se dio cuenta que le habían dado la vuelta a todo el enorme y viejo sofá.

—Harry… —gimoteó cuando Potter se arrodilló entre sus piernas y sopló sobre su erección, antes de engullirla por completo. Sin contemplación sujetó los cabellos de Harry y lo jaloneó, mientras sus caderas se elevaban para darle el encuentro a esa caliente boca.

Harry continuó chupando e incluso mordisqueando la erección, disfrutando del placer que podía provocar en Draco, mientras sentía sus cabellos ser tironeados con fuerza, y no se detuvo ni siquiera cuando Draco le advirtió que lo hiciera, y cuando Draco se vino, se quedó allí, tragando todo lo que pudo, saboreando y lamiendo, hasta que sintió a Draco completamente relajado bajo su cuerpo.

—Mierda, Potter —medio rió Draco, soltando el cabello de Harry y dejándose caer de espaldas sobre la alfombra.

—Pensé que habíamos quedado en que me llamarías Harry —resondró Harry, dándole una no muy fuerte palmada en la pierna, sintió la piel de Draco estremecerse por ello.

—Hey —protestó Draco sin mucha fuerza —¿acaso te va el sado?

—No, no tanto como eso —negó Harry, riendo un poco y subiendo lentamente, encargándose de que su erección se frotara contra la pierna y la cadera de Draco, hasta llegar a sus labios y darle un beso largo y profundo, acariciando con sus manos los costados de su cuerpo.

—Mmm… sí, Harry —dijo entonces Draco, en cuanto los labios de Harry se desviaron a su mandíbula, y comenzaron a bajar a su cuello, y se arqueó cuando Harry descubrió otro punto más de placer en él, mordisqueándolo y marcándolo.

—Voltea —ordenó Harry con voz ronca, apartándose un poco de él, y Draco no necesitó que se lo repitiera, pese a lo relajado que se había sentido un poco antes, ahora su cuerpo reaccionaba nuevamente a las atenciones de Harry. Se apoyó en sus rodillas y sus manos las puso sobre el sofá, dejando caer la cabeza entre ellas.

Harry observó la pálida espalda y la curva de la cadera y no pudo evitar pasar su lengua por toda la columna, terminando en la elevación de las nalgas, donde comenzó a dar pequeños besos, que luego se convirtieron en mordidas, tratando de medirse un poco.

—Sí, eso… puedes… —Draco descubrió que se había convertido una gelatina jadeante incapaz de hilvanar alguna frase coherente.

—¿Te gusta así? —preguntó, luego de morder un poco más fuerte, la respuesta de Draco fue elevar un poco más las caderas, acompañando el gesto con un sonoro gemido.

—Sí… sigue —respondió finalmente Draco, su voz sonaba agitada y se removió un poco más, sintiendo esos dientes clavándose en una de sus nalgas, seguramente que dejándole marcas.

Harry entonces invocó a su varita, que voló luego de librarse del bolsillo de los pantalones, tirados al otro lado del sofá, y susurró un hechizo lubricante, sus dedos acariciaron la fruncida y pequeña entrada y su erección dio otro tirón más, anticipando el placer que pronto llegaría.

—Sólo hazlo —ordenó Draco, abriendo un poco más las piernas y quebrando más la espalda, consciente del espectáculo que estaría siendo para Potter, gimoteó más fuerte cuando sintió el ardor de esos dos dedos metiéndose en su interior, entrando y saliendo con rapidez.

—Voy —avisó Harry, apartando sus dedos y lubricando su miembro también, antes de dejar la varita a un lado y tomar las caderas de Draco con firmeza.

Entró en él de un solo empujón, estaba demasiado ansioso para resistirse, y lo abrazó por los hombros, pegando su pecho a la espalda caliente y sudorosa de Draco, mientras respiraba agitadamente, tratando de consolarlo y de controlarse, pues el interior de Draco se sentía tan caliente y estrecho que casi estaba seguro que terminaría con moverse un poco.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó pese a todo, susurrando sobre la oreja de Draco, que giró un poco el rostro, lo suficiente para alcanzar sus labios y darle un beso descuidado.

—Hazlo rápido y duro —mandó Draco en cuanto se apartó de sus labios.

—Oh, sí —rugió Harry con satisfacción por aquella orden, apartándose un poco y saliendo casi por completo de él para luego volver a empujar, con tanta fuerza como la primera vez, la espalda de Draco se arqueó y éste gimió nuevamente, dejando caer sus brazos un poco y acomodando su cabeza sobre ellos.

Draco se agitaba sin control, tratando de que Harry llegara más profundo cada vez, aprobando las mordidas en sus hombros y su espalda, controlándose por no llevar una mano a su erección, porque sabía que estaba al límite y que cualquier estimulo adicional lo haría correrse nuevamente y Potter se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien como para querer terminar tan pronto.

Harry se apartó un poco más de Draco, sujetándolo con más fuerza de las caderas y empujándolo una y otra vez, viendo el cuerpo de Draco agitarse y moverse de atrás para adelante y cuando estaba cerca del final, se detuvo, apretando la piel bajo sus dedos y cerrando los ojos un instante, antes de salir completamente de él.

—¡Potter! —reclamó Draco, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer más protestas, pues esas manos lo voltearon sin contemplación y lo dejaron caer sobre la alfombra, su piel en la espalda ardía, y antes de objetar que hacerlo sobre una alfombra áspera era mala idea, Harry ya le había separado las piernas y se volvía a introducir en él.

—Tócate —resopló Harry con voz grave, mirando la polla roja e hinchada de Malfoy, y éste lo obedeció inmediatamente, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos mientras Potter se clavaba con más fuerza cada vez, empujándolo sobre la alfombra y sujetándole las piernas en alto, su mano se movía con fuerza y rapidez, y no tardó casi nada en sentir una corriente de placer desde su abdomen y sus huevos recorrerle el cuerpo entero, mientras gritaba con más fuerza y se corría, sentía los chorros de esperma caliente sobre su pecho cuando Potter finalmente se detuvo, con un gemido ahogado, apretándole las piernas, antes de desplomarse sobre él.

Harry cerró los ojos un instante, saboreando el placer del orgasmo y cómo éste relajaba su cuerpo, hasta que por fin se sintió con fuerzas de levantarse, dejó un par de besos en el cuello de Draco y se apartó un poco de ese cuerpo jadeante, arrodillándose lentamente.

—Debo… debo irme —dijo, al fin encontrando su voz y apartando la mirada del cuerpo sudado y manchado de Draco.

—Ajá…

—¿Estás…? Es decir, tú…

—Genial —afirmó Draco, aunque empezaba a sentir los estragos de aquel encuentro: su espalda le ardía un poco y estaba seguro que tendría más marcas de las que podría explicar, pero no podía negar que le ponía que alguien se pusiera salvaje con él.

—Debo irme —repitió entonces Harry, poniéndose de pie al fin.

Aún con la escasa luz que daban los autos al pasar por la estrecha calle, Draco pudo admirar el cuerpo desnudo de Potter, aquel que no había podido apreciar o siquiera tocar tanto como hubiera querido. Con lentitud se movió un poco y sintió el dolor en su culo también, otra de las consecuencias por ponerse en plan salvaje, intentó no hacer ninguna mueca mientras se apoyaba sobre el sofá y se sentaba, recogiendo sus piernas un poco y quiso convencerse de que no se trataba de decepción lo que sintió cuando vio a Harry lanzarse un hechizo de limpieza y vestirse con tanta prisa.

—Bueno… supongo que nos vemos por allí —dijo entonces Harry, ya completamente vestido y sentándose a su lado para ponerse los zapatos.

—Supongo —respondió Draco, lo más neutral que pudo y sintiéndose incómodo al estar completamente desnudo aún, pero por lo pronto no tenía fuerzas para siquiera invocar su varita.

Harry dudó un instante en cómo despedirse de él, y finalmente decidió por lo que le pareció lo más adecuado, le dio un ligero apretón en el brazo antes de ponerse en pie.

—Yo espero… ¿Fui demasiado rudo? —preguntó, balanceándose sobre sus pies y mirando nuevamente con atención el cuerpo de Draco, disfrutando de aquella visión y pensando en si es que sería capaz de salir de allí sin decir alguna cosa tonta o comprometedora.

—Me gusta lo rudo —respondió Draco, arqueando un poco las cejas, se mordió los labios para no decirle a Potter que se quedara un poco más, que aún se podían poner más rudos.

—A mí también —asintió Harry, antes de mirar alrededor por primera vez: era un departamento pequeño, pero que pese a estar prácticamente a oscuras, parecía ordenado, sólo estaba ese sofá grande y viejo y un sillón más al lado opuesto de la puerta, la cocina se dejaba ver, separada por una pequeña barra y al otro lado había un pasillo, supuso que el que llevaba a la habitación. Se preguntó si es que Draco lo había llevado a su picadero particular, pero se abstuvo también de preguntar.

—Me voy entonces —dijo finalmente Harry, sorprendiendo a Draco observándolo, que apartó la mirada un instante.

—Puedes desaparecerte desde aquí, no hay barreras de protección.

—Bien —Harry asintió y sacó su varita, y sin dejar de observar el cuerpo desnudo de Draco, se desapareció.

Draco permaneció mucho rato más allí, en la misma posición, observando el lugar donde Harry había desaparecido, incapaz de moverse y comenzando a sentirse un poco mal, preguntándose si es que así era como se sentían sus amantes luego de una follada con él, cuando les pedía que se marcharan. Sintiéndose un poco usado y abandonado.

—Maldito Potter —negó con la cabeza, decidiendo que más le valía moverse hacia la ducha y luego hacia la cama, al día siguiente tenía algunas cosas que hacer y no podía darse el lujo de quedarse dormido.

°.°

Dos días después Draco aún continuaba en un estado de shock, _shock post magnifica follada al estilo Potter_, que era como él lo había denominado, aunque no lo admitiría en voz alta a nadie, ni siquiera a Blaise, que era con quien estaba desayunando esa mañana.

—Estás muy raro, ¿seguro que no ocurre nada más? —preguntó Blaise, dejando a un lado la taza de humeante café y observándolo con sus grandes ojos castaños.

Draco se tensó un poco, tenía esa mirada de obstinación, esa mirada que delataba que estaba dispuesto a averiguar lo que fuera que estuviera pasando. Y él ya sabía que no había forma de escaparse de ella, así que optó por hacer lo mismo que había hecho algunos meses atrás, la última vez que había visto sobre sí esa terquedad, decir la verdad, a medias, por supuesto.

—He tenido una noche agitada el otro día… ya sabes, de esas que te dan ganas de repetir…

Blaise se dejó caer hacia atrás y, pese a estar en una cafetería elegante, soltó un silbido.

—Vaya, vaya.

—¿Quieres comportarte? —le reprendió Draco. Blaise negó con la cabeza y luego miró a Draco detenidamente.

—Eso no te pasaba desde… ¿cuándo?, ¿cuándo tenías dieciséis?

—¿Dieciséis? —preguntó Draco, algo extrañado, él ni siquiera recordaba haber tenido ese tipo de deseo obstinado a los dieciséis.

—Claro que sí, fue antes de la guerra, cuando conociste a ese encantador primo lejano italiano tuyo…

—Leone —murmuró Draco, recordando al hermoso chico italiano. No, definitivamente eso era mucho más grande que aquella chiquillada.

—Pobre, pensar que ya hasta te olvidaste de su nombre…

—No fastidies —negó Draco, tomando del plato una tostada más, masticándola con lentitud y perdiéndose un instante en los recuerdos de Leone, realmente había sido una tontería, pero qué se podía esperar a los dieciséis años.

—Y entonces este otro…

—No te diré nada más, ni siquiera sé si lo volveré a ver —negó Draco rápidamente —. No —interrumpió cuando Blaise parecía dispuesto a hablar nuevamente —¡No volveré a verlo, fin de la historia!

—No te sulfures —se rió Blaise, mientras tomaba nuevamente la taza de café.

—No me… ¿sulfures has dicho?

—Ya, ya…

Draco se quedó quieto y cayado por un largo rato, mientras Blaise daba cuenta del desayuno con bastante entusiasmo, tratando de no pensar en Potter y lo mucho que le gustaría haberlo tenido a sus pies, en lo más tonto que se sentía a cada momento por haber sido utilizado de esa manera. Y no que se quejara de cómo había sido utilizado, es solo que… Esperaba un poco más, esperaba poder haber utilizado a Potter de esa manera también.

—Ahora que al fin vuelves a ser tú, más o menos… —sonrió Blaise, apartando el plato de omelette y tocino.

—Oh, no, algo me dice que debo temer —interrumpió Draco, en cuanto vio la sonrisa de Blaise.

—Vamos, te encanta hacer estas cosas y la última vez no salió tan mal…

—_Si tú supieras —_suspiró mentalmente Draco.

—Además no estás haciendo nada estos días y a ti te aburre eso mucho.

—Estoy estudiando algunas posibilidades, Blaise, no creo tener tiempo ni mente para hacer nada ahora, tal vez en unos meses, más adelante —se justificó Draco. Blaise no estaba al tanto de nada de lo que pasaba en la mayor parte de su vida, y no porque no fueran amigos, es más, de la escuela, pese a que aún se mantenía en contacto con varios compañeros, el único amigo real que le quedaba a Draco era Blaise, y lo apreciaba mucho, y justamente por ese aprecio no concebía la idea de ponerlo en peligro.

—Draco… —canturreó Blaise con voz extremadamente alta y fingida.

—Ni aunque hagas eso, créeme cuando te digo que no puedo, ahora no, en serio.

Blaise le dio una mirada de fastidio, pero ambos se conocían lo suficiente para reconocer sus límites y cuando no podían empujar más.

—De acuerdo, estaremos perdiendo una gran cantidad de oro.

—Tú tienes oro. Eres ambicioso —negó Draco, levantando la mano para pedir la cuenta.

—Tú lo dices porque tienes demasiado oro. Además solo quiero un poco más… cuando tenga hijos quiero que tengan una gran fortuna —se burló Blaise, pero su sonrisa se borró cuando Draco giró a verlo, con los ojos fríos.

—De nada servirá que les dejes una gran fortuna si es que los dejas solos por andar haciendo estupideces.

Blaise abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente, mirando hacia Draco de manera culpable.

Draco negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, dejó unas cuantas monedas en la mesa y se encaminó hacia la salida. Sabía que Blaise no lo había hecho apropósito, por supuesto que no, nunca lo hacía, pero había momentos, momentos en que se sentía demasiado cansado y débil, en que recordaba que tenía una gran fortuna, una gran cantidad de negocios que se administraban prácticamente solos, y eran todos para él, la herencia de sus padres, padres que ya no tenía. Él hubiera dado toda su fortuna porque ellos volvieran a su lado, porque no lo hubieran abandonado, sobre todo defendiendo un ideal que, ahora más que nunca, Draco pensaba, era estúpido.

Se apareció en la Mansión, en el estudio de su padre, el escritorio y todo lo demás seguía tal como su padre lo había dejado diez años atrás, incluso las copas de brandy habían sido congeladas por un hechizo que había encontrado Draco, todo estaba como debía haber estado aquella noche. Siempre imaginó que sus padres habían cenado y se habían sentado allí a conversar, como cada noche, antes de ser atacados y asesinados.

Draco, que por ese entonces estaba en Austria, encerrado contra su voluntad por sus propios padres, no pudo volver a la Mansión hasta tres meses después, cuando la guerra por fin había terminado, para encontrarse con ese lugar que, pese a ser gigante y enorme, nunca le había parecido tan vacío hasta que sus padres no estuvieron en el.

Draco sabía que sus padres se habían jugado mucho por sacarlo del país, por alejarlo de la horrible guerra que se aproximaba, y protegerlo de los mortífagos y de la justicia, y también sabía que su vida era un regalo de ellos, que debía aprovecharla y no desperdiciarla haciendo estupideces. Aunque ciertamente ya había hecho un par de ellas y ahora estaba pagando las consecuencias.

Suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie, no sabía por qué exactamente esa mañana Blaise había conseguido hacerlo rememorar todas esas cosas, pero no quería seguir triste ni recordando, así que decidió buscar algo en qué más ocupar la mente, y ese "algo" tenía el cabello negro alborotado, unas gafas tontas y redondas y un cuerpo bastante apetecible.

°.°

Harry estaba esa tarde libre, habían pasado ya tres días de su encuentro con Malfoy y lo que ocupaba su mente ahora era si volver o no a esa discoteca, pues sabía que probablemente se encontraría con él y no estaba seguro de cuáles serían sus reacciones luego de aquella madrugada.

—A veces creo que te explotan en ese lugar —dijo Remus, antes de darle un sorbo a su vaso de cerveza.

—No, claro que no —respondió automáticamente Harry.

—Claro que sí, la última vez no pudiste ir a la celebración del cumpleaños de los gemelos por andar de misión —acusó Ron rápidamente.

—Es cierto, Harry —convino Remus con aquella mirada calmada que tanta confianza le inspiraba a Harry.

Harry suspiró lentamente, odiaba cuando ellos hacían eso, cuando sacaban ese tema en medio de una tranquila tarde.

—Me gusta lo que hago —se defendió Harry, esa era la excusa que había dado desde el inicio, cuando Remus le había cuestionado que, tras una guerra sangrienta, decidiera unirse al cuerpo de aurores, en lugar de buscar algo más tranquilo a qué dedicarse.

Remus dejó su vaso de cerveza y se inclinó un poco hacia delante.

—Está bien, no te estamos juzgando ni nada, pero hay veces en que no te vemos por semanas enteras, y en que nos preocupamos porque nada te haya pasado cuando estás de misión.

—Mi madre siempre está pendiente de ti, teme que te pase algo malo —argumentó Ron, y Harry vio en sus ojos preocupación, como siempre. Ron siempre se escudaba en que era la señora Weasley la que estaba preocupada, pero Harry sabía que era él quien lo hacía también.

—Vamos, chicos —se rió Harry de manera falsa, levantando la mano para que Madame Rosmerta les traiga una ronda más de cervezas —, si siguen así ya no aceptaré sus invitaciones.

Remus y Ron intercambiaron una mirada y luego se encogieron de hombros.

—Esta vez es por otra razón en realidad —dijo Ron, Harry arqueó una ceja al ver lo colorado que se estaba poniendo, Remus se dejó caer un poco en la silla, mirando la escena con atención.

—¿Qué otra cosa? —preguntó Harry lentamente.

Ron pareció tomar una profunda bocanada de aire antes de levantar la mirada.

—Hermione y yo… hemos decidido casarnos —soltó, Remus sonrió un poco más y Harry se quedó con la boca abierta por un instante, antes de murmurar:

—¿Casarse? ¿Cómo en una boda de verdad?

—¡Claro que en una boda de verdad! —protestó Ron —¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Yo… lo siento, es solo que me ha tomado por sorpresa —Harry sonrió un poco y le dio un golpe en el brazo a Ron —Pues, ¡Te felicito!

—Ya, vaya al fin una reacción normal —masculló Remus.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —preguntó Harry hacia Remus, que asintió rápidamente.

—Es que tú estabas de misión y… —Ron se movió algo incómodo —, bueno, no sé, estaba algo nervioso, Remus me ayudó.

—Ah…

—Pero queremos que seas el padrino —dijo rápidamente Ron, como queriendo borrar el no haberle confiado a Harry el gran paso que pensaba dar —, Hermione y yo lo hemos decidido, nos gustaría mucho que lo fueras.

—¿Yo? Guau, no sé qué decir —negó Harry.

—Pues que sí, y que verás de encontrar la forma de que nada interfiera con ese día, sé que aún falta mucho, pero necesitamos que lo tengas presente para que no se te ocurra irte de misión a un lugar perdido del mundo o algo así.

—Claro que no, tonto, como crees… ¿Cuándo es?

—Aún en diez meses —respondió Ron.

—Hecho, ya veré qué hago, pero allí estaré —se comprometió Harry, elevando su copa para brindar con Ron.

De haber sabido que en diez meses tantas cosas cambiarían…

°.°

A Draco se le daba bien investigar, era una de sus habilidades descubiertas luego de la guerra, cuando volvió a casa y no tenía nada más que hacer, así que no se abstuvo de utilizarlas para averiguar un poco más acerca de Potter. Se repetía una y otra vez que no se estaba volviendo un acosador, que estaba simplemente yendo por lo que quería, una pequeña revancha que lo dejara completamente satisfecho con ese asunto. Eso era todo.

Por supuesto que había sido algo iluso.

Sabía que Potter, al igual que todos los aurores jóvenes, no hacían casi nunca trabajo de escritorio, que estaban constantemente en misiones y cosas por el estilo, pero que cuando estaban entre misiones siempre estaba a determinadas horas en la oficina de aurores, para presentar informes y marcar tarjeta.

Draco había averiguado que Potter esa semana tenía el turno de la mañana y que se desocupaba cerca de las cinco de la tarde. También lo había visto un par de veces, saliendo con sus compañeros, riendo y conversando, sabía que le gustaba tomar la vía muggle, caminando por el callejón desierto y entrando al mundo muggle por la ancha avenida.

Draco no había podido averiguar la dirección de Potter, lo cual no le había parecido raro, después de todo había cosas que no se podían averiguar con tan pocos días de antelación. Sin embargo sí sabía que Potter se alejaría por la avenida solo antes de desaparecerse a quién sabe dónde, y luego de pensarlo mucho, de tratar de justificarse nuevamente con que definitivamente no estaba actuando de manera obsesa, decidió que había llegado su momento de actuar.

Caminó a varios metros de distancia de Potter, siguiéndolo por la atestada avenida, hasta cerca del callejón que sabía que utilizaría para desaparecerse, cuando estuvieron a poca distancia de ese callejón, Draco se apresuró un poco, de tal forma que, en cuanto Potter dobló para entrar, él lo empujó con fuerza, tratando de sorprenderlo.

Pero claro, había olvidado que Potter era auror, que siempre andaba prevenido y que él, en ese aspecto solo era un aficionado. Antes de poder pegar el cuerpo de Potter a la pared, él ya estaba con una varita bajo el cuello y presionado contra la otra pared del callejón, la mirada de Potter le pareció curiosa, primero unos ojos amenazantes, y un instante después, abiertos de par en par y asombrados.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó Harry en un susurro, no creyendo que el chico hubiera sido quien lo venía siguiendo desde que tomara la avenida muggle.

—Potter —asintió Draco, soltando un poco el aire cuando Harry dejó de presionarlo contra la pared y de apuntarlo con la varita.

—¿Qué es lo que…? —pero Harry no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues había bajado la guardia, y solo ese momento de debilidad bastó para que Draco lo tomara de los brazos y los desapareciera.

Aparecieron en medio del mismo departamento de la última vez, Harry miró alrededor un instante, antes de ser jaloneado por Draco hacia el pasillo.

—Hey, hey —protestó sin demasiado entusiasmo, dejándose llevar.

—Nada de quejas, Potter —gruñó Draco, agradeciendo que el lugar fuera pequeño y que llegar a la habitación le tomara sólo diez pasos.

—¿Acaso estás buscando una repetición? —se burló un poco Harry en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió, no tuvo problemas en seguir a Draco, y soltó un pequeño jadeo cuando fue lanzado hacia la cama.

—Algo así —gruñó Draco, lanzándose sobre el cuerpo de Harry y comenzando a besar su cuello, recordó entonces que Harry, la primera noche en que habían estado juntos, no le había dado tiempo ni espacio para eso siquiera.

—Oh… Draco —se retorció Harry, dejando caer la varita, que aún tenía en una de las manos, a un lado de la cama y apretando la espalda de Draco contra él.

—Sí, eso suena bien —replicó Draco, sentándose sobre él y dándole una mirada evaluadora.

Harry arqueó las cejas y apreció la figura de Draco a la luz de la tarde, las cortinas estaban abiertas así que tenía la oportunidad de verlo con más claridad y sí, definitivamente era demasiado sexy y atractivo para su propio bien.

—Ahora —Draco levantó la varita y con un par de movimientos la ropa de Harry desapareció, dejándolo completamente desnudo, Draco gruñó de satisfacción al ver que Potter estaba ya excitado.

—Odio ese hechizo —se quejó Harry, elevándose lo suficiente para levantar la sudadera que Draco utilizaba.

—Es que no tengo mucho tiempo —se defendió Draco, y esperó que Potter no notara que mentía.

—Entonces deberías quitarte esto —apuró Harry, tratando de levantarle la sudadera y quitársela.

Draco sonrió ampliamente y en solo un movimiento más de varita, ya estaba completamente desnudo también, cerró los ojos un instante, cuando sintió las manos de Harry acariciarlo con lentitud, pero al siguiente momento recordó la real razón por la cual había lo había secuestrado, así que apartó esas manos de su cuerpo y se dejó caer hacia delante, besando y mordisqueando los labios y la mandíbula de Potter, mientras sus manos acariciaban los costados, sus erecciones frotándose con algo de ansiedad y desesperación.

—Merlín, eres tan caliente —gimió Harry, levantando las caderas un poco.

Draco solo respondió con una mordida en el hombro de Harry.

—Sí, así… eso se siente bien —continuó Harry, cerrando los ojos y dejándose atrapar por el placer que Draco estaba dándole.

Draco continuó mordiendo y besando el cuello y los hombros, para luego, lentamente, levantar las manos de Harry hasta el cabecero de la cama, se adelantó un poco y entonces sacó de debajo de la almohada lo que tenía preparado.

—¡Malfoy! —protestó Harry, abriendo los ojos y tirando sus manos hacia arriba, aunque sabía que no las podría librar.

Draco retrocedió un poco, apreciando a Harry, con los brazos hacia arriba y esposado al cabecero de su cama, completamente desnudo, excitado y jadeante.

—¿No te gusta no ser el que lleve el control? —preguntó en voz baja, recorriendo con sus manos las piernas de Harry, disfrutando de su piel caliente.

—Sólo si es que sabes cómo hacerme perder el control —replicó Harry, mirándolo a los ojos y sintiéndose más caliente aún. No era un santo, por supuesto que no, pero normalmente sus amantes no osaban atarlo a la cama, Harry siempre pensaba que le tenían demasiado miedo para eso, o para hacerle algunas otras cosas.

—Bien, eso es algo que planeo demostrarte —susurró Draco, abandonando su posición y arrodillándose entre las piernas de Harry, sonrió un poco más cuando lo sintió estremecerse y se inclinó un poco más, para tener a mano la erección de Harry, apreció el miembro con detenimiento, acariciándolo con una mano con lentitud.

—Draco… sólo, por favor… —jadeó Harry, levantando un poco la cabeza —¡Hazlo, maldita sea!

Draco soltó una carcajada.

—Bien, creo que tomará un poco más de tiempo que aprendas a dejarme tener el control.

Media hora después Harry se sujetaba con fuerza del cabecero de la cama, mientras movía la cabeza de un lado al otro, soltando gemidos sonoros y nada recatados, su cuerpo estaba doblado casi por la mitad, sus piernas completamente abiertas y Malfoy entre ellas, sosteniéndolo de la cadera para que se mantuviera levantada, mientras esa lengua –Merlín, que Harry ya planeaba crearle un monumento a esa lengua –se presionaba contra su entrada, empujando cada vez más, dejándolo húmedo y abierto. Esos labios se presionaban también allí ocasionalmente, y luego subían hasta su erección, chupando con rudeza, antes de volver a su entrada nuevamente.

—Draco… Ah… —Harry quería pedir, no, pedir no, _implorar_, que Draco lo tomara de una vez por todas, que terminara con aquel dulce tormento, y es que en su vida se había sentido así de excitado y caliente.

Pero Draco lo torturó por un buen rato más, presionando ya no sólo su lengua, sino también sus dedos en su interior, llegando profundo y rozando en aquel lugar que lo hacía gritar y retorcerse, y estaba a punto de llorar de frustración y ansiedad, cuando Draco se apartó de él.

Draco observó el cuerpo de Harry, bañado por la luz de la habitación, esa que se había encendido sola luego de que el sol terminara de ocultarse, y no pudo más que relamerse los labios, su propia erección, a la que había relegado por demasiado tiempo, dolía y sabía que no podría aguantar mucho más tiempo sin clavarse en su interior.

—Draco… hazlo ahora o… —pidió Harry, observándolo también.

Draco sonrió con petulancia.

—¿O? —preguntó, sus manos seguían sosteniendo las caderas de Harry en alto y apretaron un poco más.

—No puedo aguantar más —confesó finalmente Harry, mirándolo con deseo. Demonios que no sabía qué hacer ya con tanto deseo.

Draco lo soltó por un momento y se acercó a él, besándolo en los labios, antes de apartarse con una pequeña mordida en el labio inferior, bajó hasta el cuello, luego por la clavícula y el pecho; atrapó con sus dientes uno de sus pezones y lo apretó hasta que sintió a Harry retorcerse.

—Oh, Potter, Potter —canturreó, mientras le separaba las piernas nuevamente y jalaba un frasquito de lubricante de la mesa de noche.

Harry lo observó en silencio, mordiéndose los labios mientras apreciaba la roja erección de Draco empezar a brillar por el lubricante, sus manos se apretaron más fuerte, tratando de aguantar las ganas de poder tocarlo y cuando Draco le levantó nuevamente las caderas, pasando una almohada bajo ellas, colaboró todo lo posible, con tal que pronto Draco le diera la satisfacción que tanto buscaba.

—¿Y cómo lo quieres? —preguntó Draco, tratando de lucir calmado, mientras frotaba su lubricada erección contra la entrada de Harry.

—Cómo sea, como quieras, sólo… lo quiero, lo quiero ahora —respondió Harry entre gemidos, sintiéndose raro al casi no poder moverse por aquella posición.

—Rudo entonces —afirmó Draco, antes de empujarse en su interior con fuerza, escuchó el rugido de Harry y levantó la vista de su polla internándose en el culo de Potter, para mirarlo.

—Mierda —gimoteó Harry, mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

—¿Muy rudo para ti? —preguntó, intentando sonar burlón, aunque algo preocupado en realidad.

—Sigue… —pidió Harry, mirándolo a los ojos un instante, antes de dejar caer la cabeza hacia atrás, cuando Draco salió y se empujó nuevamente contra él, frotando en los lugares apropiados.

Draco no se hizo de rogar más y pronto comenzó a moverse con rapidez y fuerza, la cama chirriaba con cada empujón que daba, y el cuerpo de Harry se agitaba y retorcía, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de los gritos y gemidos de Harry, acompañados de los suyos propios. Se las ingenió para tomar la erección de Harry con una de sus manos y masajearlo con la misma velocidad con que estaba empujando, y cuando sintió que el interior de Harry se contraía mucho más, se quedó quieto un instante, presionando con fuerza la base del pene de Harry, antes de empujarse un par de veces y dejarse ir, mientras Harry gritaba su propio orgasmo.

Harry sintió sus piernas entumecidas caer a los lados de la cama, y trató de calmar el ritmo de sus respiraciones, mientras Draco salía de su interior, dejándolo húmedo, y se apartaba de su cuerpo.

—Potter… ¿no perdiste el conocimiento o sí? —preguntó Draco con burla un instante después, había estado un par de segundos observando su rostro, sonrojado y sudado, sus labios exhalando el aire rápidamente y decidió hablar antes de seguir perdiéndose en esa imagen.

—En serio, decirme Harry luego de todo lo que me has hecho, no es incorrecto —reclamó Harry, abriendo los ojos y volteando el rostro para observarlo.

—De acuerdo, tienes un buen punto —asintió Draco, soltando una carcajada. —Te desataré ahora, ¿te parece bien?

—Sería buena idea, creo que mis brazos estarán resentidos por días —se quejó Harry, soltó un gemido de alivio al recuperar la movilidad de sus brazos y lo primero que hizo fue ver sus muñecas, cada una de ellas tenía una marca roja que mostraba el lugar donde las esposas habían presionado cuando había tirado de sus manos tratando de tocar a Draco, o a sí mismo.

—Hay un hechizo para eso… —comentó Draco, tomando una de las muñecas de Harry y observando su piel, no había sido su intención lastimarlo así. —Lamento que haya dejado marcas… ¿Te duele mucho?

Harry soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza, apartándose de Draco y sentándose lentamente.

—Me gusta así —le dijo, antes de invocar su varita y hacerse un hechizo de limpieza.

—Cierto, ya lo habías dicho —aceptó Draco, dejándose caer nuevamente en la cama y pasando los brazos tras su cabeza.

—Sí… —Harry miró alrededor, tratando de ubicar algún reloj, pero no había nada cerca. —¿Me devuelves mi ropa? —preguntó un instante después.

Draco soltó una risita y arqueó una ceja.

—Sería muy divertido quedarme con ella.

—Mmm, ¿tienes ese tipo de fetiches? —preguntó Harry con voz sensual, mientras se acercaba a la cama y se subía en ella, quedando sobre Draco.

Draco pensó que no, que no tenía ese tipo de fetiches, pero que sí Potter continuaba comportándose de esa manera, pronto empezaría a tener más de una fijación sexual.

Harry se inclinó y besó rudamente a Draco, sus manos recorrieron el cabello y el cuello, acunaron sus mejillas y no se apartó hasta que lo sintió gemir un poco.

Draco abrió los ojos con lentitud, y su mente tardó un instante en hacer conexión, pero finalmente pudo ubicarse en la realidad, en aquella en la que no quería quedar a merced de Potter nuevamente.

—Tengo algunas cosas que hacer, así que sí, te la devolveré —dijo finalmente, apartando un poco el cuerpo de Potter para invocar su varita, un instante después la ropa volaba a los brazos de Potter, que lo miraba de manera rara.

—Cierto, ya lo habías dicho —asintió Harry, sintiendo cierta desazón en ser prácticamente echado de allí.

—Ajá —dijo Draco, sólo por llenar el vacío, mientras se ponía en pie y caminaba lentamente hacia el baño, tratando de ofrecer el mejor espectáculo posible, se regocijó al girar de pronto y ver los ojos de Potter clavados en él, con anhelo.

—Como siempre, ha sido un gusto verte, _Harry_ —dijo, antes de meterse en el baño.

Contó silenciosamente y llegó hasta veinticinco, fue en aquel momento cuando sintió la vibración de magia, sólo entonces se animó a abrir la puerta, para ver la habitación ya vacía. Potter había entendido bien el mensaje y se había marchado.

Trató de sonreír complacido, pero había algo que lo molestaba en todo eso, aunque no estaba seguro del qué.

°.°

Para Harry las misiones se dividían en: las interesantes; y las tontas y aburridas, y precisamente esa tarde estaba en una de las que consideraba extremadamente aburrida. El área de aurores no sólo se encargaba de arrestar criminales, tenían también entre otras cosas, estar al tanto de los movimientos de muchos magos y brujas considerados sospechosos. Tenían además una gran red de informantes –no todos muy confiables- por lo que antes de tomar alguna acción mayor, se encargaban de seguir e investigar aquellas pistas.

Por regla general el Jefe de Aurores: Henricus Cicell, no dejaba que los aurores pasaran de misión interesante en misión interesante, según decía, para no estresarlos, así que luego de la última misión que había alejado a Harry de Londres, ahora le tocaba la parte aburrida del trabajo.

Y por esa razón estaba sentado, con algunas transformaciones en su rostro, en un fino restaurante del Londres Muggle, muy cerca al centro financiero de la ciudad, acompañado de otra auror más: Edith Fortie, también transformada, espiando a Willielmi Arawn, un mago que había levantado sus finanzas en el último año de una manera algo dudosa.

Un informante les había dado el dato: al parecer Willielmi Arawn se estaba relacionando con personas poco respetables del mundo muggle, para ser más específicos: maleantes que tenían por costumbre secuestrar personas importantes para luego cobrar astronómicos rescates. Por lo general los secuestros muggles los manejaba la policía y ellos estaban extrañados de no poder descubrir la forma en que los secuestradores se llevaban a sus víctimas, de lugares completamente seguros o de cómo luego tomaban el dinero sin poder ser vistos. Pero los aurores se hacían una idea, con un mago eso era mucho más sencillo.

—Allí viene nuestro hombre —dijo Edith Fortie, levantando su copa de vino y sonriendo un poco, Harry retribuyó el gesto y levantó su copa de vino, asintiendo lentamente mientras observaba al hombre cruzar el salón.

Iba vestido impecablemente, con un traje muy fino, Harry se sorprendió de que, pese a casi ser sangre pura, se supiera mover tan bien en el mundo muggle. Durante esos años habían descubierto a varios magos de ese tipo, que tras la guerra no habían quedado tan bien económicamente y que buscaban desesperadamente recuperar en algo la fortuna perdida, incluso metiéndose en cosas ilegales, y las más fáciles eran de esa forma, engañando y/o asociándose con muggles.

Harry lamentó que el hombre se sentara a sus espaldas, porque sería su compañera, gracias a algunos hechizos, la que podría estar al tanto de toda la conversación.

Unos minutos después apareció Lennin LeFay, un conocido delincuente muggle, que incluso había pasado una temporada en la cárcel.

—Y aquí viene nuestro siguiente hombre —murmuró Harry, sabiendo que Lenin LeFay no entraría por la puerta del restaurante, sino por la parte trasera, por una entrada privada destinada a la gente de mayor estatus.

—Y comienza el show —asintió Edith Fortie, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia el frente, Harry movió su silla lentamente hacia un lado, dejándole espacio para que tuviera una visión perimétrica de toda la reunión.

Durante los siguientes veinte minutos Harry se la pasó jugando con su comida y mirando alrededor, observando a los guardaespaldas de ambos sujetos, repartidos por el resto del salón y bastante atentos a todo lo que ocurría.

—Lo tenemos —sonrió Edith Fortie, mientras se dejaba caer un poco hacia atrás, un instante antes de que Lenin LeFay se pusiera en pie y abandonara el lugar.

—¿Qué tenemos? —preguntó Harry, jugando con su servilleta.

—El contacto tenía razón, Willielmi Arawn está negociando con Lenin LeFay, aunque Lenin no sabe la manera en que lo hace, solo le paga una gran tajada por ese trabajo, ya sabes, Arawn se encarga de tomar "el paquete" y LeFay de negociar el secuestro, es él quien consigue los datos y tiene todo un grupo de gente dándole información sobre quién secuestrar.

—Genial —sonrió Harry, no siempre esos trabajos aburridos terminaban de esa manera, este caso, por ejemplo, se había convertido ya en uno de los interesantes, pues pronto tendrían un poco de acción. Levantó la mano con rapidez, para obtener la cuenta, y esperó durante un largo momento, hasta que finalmente el mesero les trajo el voucher. Pagó y sonrió hacia la chica, como si se trataran de una pareja en sus primeros meses de enamoramiento, pues sabían que era probable que algunos guardaespaldas más se hubieran quedado para revisar que no hubiera nada raro en el lugar.

Y no fue hasta que se puso en pie para salir, que lo vio entrar, vestido de manera elegante y sobria, venía junto con Blaise Zabini, Harry lo recordaba de la escuela, aunque ahora parecía haber crecido unos cuantos centímetros, y por la forma como conversaba con Draco, parecían ser bastante íntimos.

—¿Nos vamos? —preguntó Edith Fortie, algo extrañada de que Harry se quedara quieto.

Harry observó a Draco sentarse delante de Blaise y sonreír, y trató de convencerse de que no eran celos lo que sentía en ese momento. Se había resistido a investigar a Draco, no había querido indagar en su vida, pero no había esperado que estuviera saliendo con alguien, aunque no estaba del todo seguro de que Blaise fuera gay, la forma tan amena en que conversaban y reían le daba algo de desconfianza.

—Vamos —dijo hacia la chica, y la ayudó a ponerse el abrigo ligero que tenía, antes de ofrecerle el brazo y guiarla hacia la salida, no fue hasta que doblaron la calle y se detuvieron en el callejón que podrían usar para aparecerse, que decidió qué hacer.

—Tú ve a la estación, yo llegaré en media hora.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Has visto algo raro?

—No —negó Harry rápidamente —he recordado que tengo algo que hacer, no tardaré nada, además eres tú la que tiene toda la información, avanza con eso a lo que llego y luego podremos presentar el informe.

Edith Fortie le dio una mirada desconfiada, pero finalmente asintió y se desapareció.

Harry sabía que se vería muy extraño si volvía a aparecer allí, así que se quitó los hechizos de transformación, después de todo quería que Draco lo viera.

°.°

Draco soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza, mientras Blaise le contaba con entusiasmo acerca del último partido de quidditch al que había asistido, donde las Arpías de Holyhead habían logrado derrotar a los Murciélagos de Ballycastle por 750 a 150, luego de un corto partido que más había sonado a masacre que a deporte, en el nuevo estadio de Rhidorroch Forest, donde Draco había adquirido un palco que aún no había utilizado, cuando se quedó congelado un instante, observando a Potter mirándolo desde el otro lado del salón.

Sus ojos se detuvieron en él un instante, perfectamente vestido y luciendo, no podía negarlo, muy atractivo, estaba mirándolo fijamente, sus verdes ojos brillaban un poco y un instante después, cuando supo que tenía su total atención, Potter le hizo un suave gesto, inclinando la cabeza en dirección a los servicios, antes de alejarse caminando con lentitud.

La boca de Draco se secó y por un largo instante hasta olvidó que Blaise estaba con él, deseando más que nada seguir a Potter.

Le tomó medio minuto más decidirse, y dejando la servilleta de tela sobre el plato aún vacío, se puso en pie con rapidez.

—Debo ir… ya sabes, ya vuelvo —habló apresuradamente.

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí, bastante bien —respondió en voz alta, mientras se encaminaba ya a los baños.

En cuanto entró sintió las manos de Potter sobre sus hombros, tirando de él hacia uno de los cubículos privados.

—¡Harry! —recriminó, mientras éste cerraba la puerta del cubículo con un hechizo.

—Draco —respondió Harry a modo de saludo, antes de lanzarse sobre él, besándolo y tratando de abrirle un poco más la camisa.

Draco gruñó satisfecho y dejó que Potter le desarreglara la ropa, mientras él hacía lo mismo con la ropa de su compañero. No intercambiaron palabras mientras Harry lo volteaba contra la pared y le bajaba los pantalones a prisa.

—Tengo que volver al trabajo —le dijo en un susurro, mientras refregaba su ya lubricada erección entre sus nalgas.

—Y yo donde Blaise —respondió Draco, arqueando un poco más las caderas. —Date prisa.

Harry le dio una mordida en la nuca y rápidamente se introdujo en él.

A diferencia de las ocasiones anteriores, fue mucho más rápido, y sin tantos juegos, sin embargo no había ni una pisca menos del deseo y ansiedad que los había llenado las veces anteriores, y no se detuvieron hasta que ambos culminaron a la vez, Draco acariciándose a sí mismo, mientras Potter lo hacía en su interior.

—¿Me has seguido? —preguntó Draco, algo nervioso, mientras, luego de un hechizo de limpieza, se subía los pantalones a prisa. Lo que menos le convenía era tener a un auror persiguiéndolo.

—No, estoy aquí por trabajo, y debo irme —contestó Harry, acomodándose la ropa también —, sólo ha sido una casualidad entrar al mismo lugar que tú y tu… ¿novio? —tentó, mirándolo de reojo.

Draco soltó una carcajada, divertido porqué Harry considerara que Blaise fuera su novio.

—Amigo —corrigió.

—Ah… bueno, debo irme —comentó Harry, acomodándose el cabello y mirando por fin de frente a Draco.

—Ajá, también yo —asintió Draco, observando la puerta y esperando que Potter quitara el hechizo de bloqueo.

—Nos vemos —murmuró Harry, algo incómodo, quitando el hechizo de seguridad y saliendo a prisa.

—Sí, ya lo creo —suspiró Draco, cruzado de brazos y observando a Potter desaparecerse en medio del baño.

°.°

* * *

Gracias a todos por leer, hasta aquí llegamos esta semana, espero que la historia les esté agradando, en unos días más subimos un capítulo más. Como siempre les recuerdo que esta historia ya está completa en mi pc, así que no se preoucupen que no los dejaré en "ascuas"

Ya el viernes es navidad, para todos los que la festejan, espero que la pasen muy bien, que disfruten, bailen, coman y beban y que sobre todo recuerden cuál es el espiritu genuino de la navidad; no es ver quièn te da mas regalos, cuánto puedes gastar o presumir, sino pasarla en familia, con la gente que uno ama.

Feliz navidad a todos ustedes.

Un beso y un abrazo

Zafy 


	3. CAPÍTULO 2: EN ALGÚN MOMENTO TE TIENES Q

**Título**: Acerca de juegos y verdades.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Resumen:** Harry Potter es auror, y una tarde, en medio de una intervención, se encuentra nada más y nada menos con Draco Malfoy. Este encuentro desencadena una investigación mucho más personal de la que sus amigos (y ustedes) creen.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (en exceso, sobre todo al inicio, pido disculpas por ello, pero Harry y Draco lo hacen felices de la vida); algo empalagoso en algunas partes, enredos y saltos en el tiempo al momento de narrar (ellos no harán saltos en el tiempo, yo, con mi "maravillosa" forma de narrar los haré saltar a ustedes)

**Notas propias**: Este fic está dedicado para Nai, con todo mi cariño y mi corazón, por tu cumpleaños preciosa (que fue en octubre y como ya dije, es el regalo más tardío que he entregado jeje). Espero que la historia te guste.

* * *

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES **

**CAPÍTULO 2: EN ALGÚN MOMENTO TE TIENES QUE CANSAR DE JUGAR... ¿ESO TE ASUSTA?**

**

* * *

**

Y entonces Draco descubrió que, si lo planeaba, encontrarse con Potter no era tan difícil, el sábado siguiente lo acorraló en el primer piso de Tellus, y no lo soltó hasta casi hacerlo correrse, para luego llevárselo a casa, al igual que las veces anteriores, Harry ni siquiera esperó a estar completamente calmado tras el fuerte orgasmo, antes de anunciar que debía irse.

Pero en desaparecerse rápido tras el sexo, Draco no se quedaba atrás, tres días después Harry lo había llevado por primera vez a su departamento, en el mismo centro de Londres, por las ventanas se colaba el ruido de los autos pasando y la pequeña habitación que era el dormitorio, se iluminaba con las luces de la calle. Draco había sido arrastrado hasta allí durante la tarde, luego de que coincidiera con Harry en el callejón Diagon.

Draco había sabido desde un inicio que Harry lo estaba siguiendo, y se había deshecho rápidamente de Goyle, Crabbe y Millicent, quienes lo acompañaban en ese momento, para luego dejarse secuestrar.

Fue un interesante secuestro, debió reconocer, y también que con Harry tenía demasiada confianza como para dejar ser amarrado, mordido, e incluso permitir cosas más rudas. Por lo general le gustaban esas cosas, sólo un poco, pero era difícil encontrar en quién confiar para permitirlas cuando conservabas a tus amantes tan solo unas horas en tu cama. Luego de aquella maratónica tarde, que terminó cerca de media noche, tomó sus cosas y farfulló el ya muy usado entre ellos "me tengo que ir", antes de aparecerse en la Mansión Malfoy, empezando a preguntarse si es que no estaba quedando ya demasiadas veces con Potter.

Pero Harry, pese a que su mente también rondaban los mismos cuestionamientos, no dejaba que esas dudas se interpusieran con sus deseos, y por ello averiguó que el palco de los Malfoy, en el nuevo estadio de Rhidorroch Forest, sería utilizado por primera vez el viernes en la noche para ver el juego de los Puddlemere United contra los Wigtown Wanderers, y después de mucho tiempo, se dio el tiempo de ir a ver un juego de Quidditch. Por supuesto que buscaba provocar a Draco, y aprovechó su fama para dejar que el locutor comentara a todos los aficionados que él se encontraba en el estadio esa noche.

Su encuentro no se hizo esperar y pronto Draco, que había estado junto a Blaise y unos cuantos ex compañeros más de la escuela viendo el partido, se movió con cautela hasta un lugar donde Harry lo pudiera ver, luego de hacerle un par de gestos, lo llevó hasta uno de los armarios para utensilios de limpieza en uno de los pasillos, en ese momento vacíos, del estadio.

Cuando Nicodemo, buscador de los Puddlemere United, atrapó la snitch, Harry se estaba corriendo sonoramente, presionado contra la pared de aquel armario, con las piernas enredadas en las caderas de Draco y con él en su interior.

Aquella vez Draco tuvo el loco impulso de inclinarse a darle un beso al momento de marcharse, y si ello asombró a Harry, no dio ninguna muestra al respecto.

Durante todo el camino de regreso a su palco Draco se reprochó haber hecho eso y esperó sinceramente que Potter no mal interpretara las cosas y creyera que había algo más entre ellos que solo follar.

Aunque Draco a veces era muy propenso a negarse las cosas así mismo, por más que éstas fueran tan claras como el agua.

Estuvieron cerca de un mes más en ese juego, persiguiéndose el uno al otro, follando en cualquier lugar, lo sábados siempre terminaban en el departamento de uno de ellos y al culminar siempre usaban las mismas palabras: "Me tengo que ir", cada vez dichas con menos entusiasmo, tal como al inicio, ambos temían ser quien diera el primer paso.

Hasta aquella noche, cerca de las diez. Draco no había tenido intensiones de perseguir a Potter ese día, ni mucho menos encontrárselo en aquel bar, aunque usando el razonamiento, le pareció extraño no habérselo encontrado nunca antes allí.

Se trataba del bar "El Barril", quedaba a cuatro calles del Ministerio, y normalmente Draco iba a tomar una copa a solas luego de algunas reuniones especialmente difíciles, y esa noche había tenido una realmente estresante. Es más, estaba seguro que entre Potter, Hathor y todos esos del GDIS, terminaría completamente loco.

Al inicio no se dio cuenta, se sentó en la mesa más apartada del lugar, cerca a los baños, y pidió una copa de Firewhisky y una cerveza. Estuvo unos cuantos minutos, luego de beber de un solo trago su copa de firewhisky, observando, hasta que notó que la espalda del sujeto sentado en la barra se le hacía particularmente conocida. Arqueó las cejas e ideó una nueva forma de quitarse el estrés, se puso en pie y se alisó la ropa, antes de caminar hacia él, con la cerveza en la mano.

En cuanto Harry sintió una mano sobre su espalda dio un respingo, el alcohol no había conseguido aún quitarle sus reflejos, así que se dio la vuelta con rapidez, ensayando su mejor mueca de "aléjate si quieres seguir vivo", y abrió los ojos de par en par cuando se encontró nada más y nada menos que con Draco.

Draco arqueó una ceja, los ojos de Harry estaban brillosos y hasta podía apostar que algo húmedos, durante todo ese tiempo, más de dos meses, sino se equivocaba, nunca lo había visto en ese estado. Apostaba a que estaba ya completamente ebrio. Aún así pensó en tentar un poco de suerte.

—¿Alguien necesita un hechizo de desintoxicación? —preguntó, sin apartar la mano de su espalda.

Harry lo continuó observando durante un rato más, antes de negar con la cabeza. No tenía intenciones de estar sobrio esa noche.

—Lo siento, hoy no tengo ganas de ningún juego… —su voz sonaba algo pastosa y pesada, pero aún así continuó —disculpa.

Draco arqueó una ceja, sintiéndose algo herido por el rechazo, pero trató de no tomárselo personal, seguramente Harry tendría algún problema, algo malo habría pasado y por esa razón estaba allí, sin sus compañeros del trabajo y sin sus amigos, emborrachándose solo en un bar. Y él sabía lo que era querer estar solo y emborracharse hasta olvidar todo. Pero también sabía que por más que uno dijera que quería estar solo, tener a alguien al lado siempre ayudaba. Suspiró vencido, no creyendo lo que iba a hacer, y se sentó junto a Potter, que seguía observándolo con atención.

—¿Qué estás tomando? —preguntó, dando un sorbo más a su vaso de cerveza y viendo la copa vacía de Potter delante de él.

—¿Qué…? —Harry suspiró y apoyó los codos en la mesa y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

—Pregunté: qué estabas tomando —repitió Draco —, ya sabes, para acompañarte.

—Es en serio, Draco, hoy no tengo ganas de ningún encuentro de esos, es increíble cómo puedes encontrarme incluso aquí, si me he escapado de mis amigos y compañeros…

Draco supo, por la forma en que Harry arrastraba la lengua y hablaba, que había bebido demasiado, se preguntó con más preocupación qué era lo que había pasado, aunque no iba a preguntar, claro.

—No te he seguido —admitió antes de darle un sorbo a su cerveza.

Harry lo observó un instante más, antes de suspirar y mirar hacia el frente, por un largo rato ambos se quedaron callados, hasta que la bebida de Draco se acabó.

—Firewhisky —dijo de pronto Harry, respondiendo a la pregunta que le hiciera Draco y pensando que tal vez algo de compañía no le vendría mal.

—Dos fireshisky entonces —suspiró Draco, levantando un poco la voz para que el barman, un hombre mayor, medio calvo y con algunos kilos de más se acercara. Dejó un par de monedas en la mesa y luego el hombre trajo la botella de firewhisky, dejando caer el contenido en los dos vasos con gran lentitud.

—¿Sabe qué? —llamó de pronto Harry, cuando el hombre ya cerraba la botella —Deje toda la botella —pidió, tratando de equilibrarse en el asiento para sacar algo de dinero.

—Deja, ya me encargo yo —atajó Draco, sacando más rápidamente algunas monedas más y dejándolas en la mesa.

El hombre simplemente hizo un asentimiento y se apartó rápidamente, seguramente ya acostumbrado a aquellas discusiones de "yo pago", "no, pago yo".

Draco hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza hacia Potter y se bebió el contenido de su copa de un solo trago. Harry lo observó antes de imitarlo y luego dejó el vaso de manera ruda sobre la barra, hundiendo nuevamente la cabeza entre las manos.

Pasó otro largo rato más, tan largo que Draco empezaba a creer que Potter simplemente se había quedado dormido, antes de que Potter levantara la cabeza nuevamente.

Harry tomó con manos algo temblorosas la botella y sirvió torpemente una gran cantidad de firewhisky en cada vaso.

—Tal vez deberías dejar que yo hiciera eso —le aconsejó Draco, dándole un sorbo muy pequeño a su vaso y tratando de lucir calmado, aunque en realidad empezaba a preocuparse un poco por la actitud de Potter.

—Hoy estuve en una intervención —dijo al fin Harry, luego de beber el contenido de su vaso de un solo golpe. Había bebido tanto ya, que ni siquiera sintió que la bebida le quemara la garganta.

—¿Intervención? —preguntó Draco, hablando en voz baja y pegándose un poco más a él, a fin de poder escucharlo y sobre todo entenderlo.

—Habíamos investigado a un tipo… no te puedo contar eso —negó rápidamente.

—No hay problema —se encogió de hombros Draco, pensando en llevarlo ya a su casa, tal vez era hora que se metiera a la cama.

—Un compañero murió hoy… —continuó Harry, saltándose todo el relato y llegando a la peor parte.

—Oh… —suspiró Draco, pasando una mano por la espalda de Harry y dándole un par de palmaditas, dejó la mano allí, sintiendo la forma en que los músculos de éste se relajaban poco a poco.

—Estaba en pareja conmigo, ambos teníamos que cuidarnos… —Harry se dejó caer un poco más hacia atrás, sintiendo alivio y confort en esa mano sobre su espalda —, era un trabajo simple, o eso parecía al menos y… —Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró profundamente, antes de servir torpemente un poco más de licor en su vaso.

—No creo que debas seguir bebiendo tanto —dijo Draco, pensando en que era realmente necesario que Potter fuera a casa.

—Mauro era realmente un buen tipo, tenía más de quince años de auror, había soportado la guerra con Voldemort… tenía una novia, se iban a casar en menos de un año…

—Lo siento —atinó a decir Draco, realmente no sabía qué se suponía que debía decir, imaginaba que decir "lo lamento, es una gran pérdida" o "la vida es así" no era algo que Potter quisiera escuchar. Al menos no había sido algo que lo hubiera reconfortado al momento de afrontar la pérdida de sus padres.

—Cayó junto a mí, estaba a mi lado, bromeando acerca del fin de semana que seguía, cuando saliera con ella, que es medibruja… —Harry soltó una carcajada amarga —, él siempre decía que no tenía novia porque ninguna comprendía sus horarios, hasta que la conoció a ella, dijo que tenía tantos enredos en el horario y tan poco tiempo libre como él, que eran el uno para el otro.

Draco dio otro sorbo más a su copa y se pegó un poco más al cuerpo de Potter, pensando que en cualquier momento se caería.

—Le alcanzó una maldición asesina, no se suponía que los que estuvieran allí pudieran hacer magia, no nos dimos cuenta… ¡Fuimos tan estúpidos!

—¿Perseguían a muggles? —preguntó confuso Draco, Harry levantó la mirada y lo observó durante un largo rato, como si recién notara su presencia, y luego negó con la cabeza.

—También, pero no te puedo contar —susurró, arrastrando más la lengua.

—Sí, lo siento, me sorprendió… —se excusó rápidamente Draco, temiendo haber espantado a Potter, aunque estaba realmente preocupado de que él estuviera investigando muggles.

—No creo que pueda… —Harry negó con la cabeza y se dejó caer hacia delante, tratando de apoyarse en la mesa, pero sus brazos parecían ir a una velocidad mucho más lenta que sus pensamientos, porque si no fuera por Draco, que lo sujetó de los hombros, casi se da de cabeza en la mesa.

—Creo que es hora de ir a casa —recomendó Draco, jalándolo un poco para llevárselo de allí de una vez por todas.

—No quiero ir a casa… —Harry negó con la cabeza y luego se dejó poner en pie, rodeó con sus brazos el cuello de Draco y trató de pegarlo más a él —quiero que me lleves a tu _depra… _tu _de par ta man to_ —dijo con voz que pretendía ser insinuante.

—Vaya, ni deletreándolo te sale bien —sonrió un poco Draco —, vamos, te llevaré a casa.

—Draco… —susurró Harry, obviando las palabras de Draco —Draco… escúchame…

—Te estoy escuchando, Potter, desde hace mucho rato —suspiró Draco, no recordaba la última vez que había cargado con un amigo borracho. Obvió el haber considerado a Potter un amigo y trató de arrastrarlo hacia la zona de desapariciones de aquel bar.

—No, no, te estoy hablando en serio…

—Sigo escuchándote —jadeó Draco, Harry se estaba convirtiendo en peso muerto y esperaba poder llegar a su departamento antes de que quedara inconsciente.

—Quiero que me lleves a tu casa y que me folles —soltó Harry con voz demasiado alta y para mala suerte, esta vez no se equivocó en la pronunciación, varias personas voltearon a verlos y Draco agradeció que las luces del lugar fueran tan bajas como para que alguien los pudiera reconocer.

—Genial, ahora nos avergüenzas —farfulló Draco, por fin en la zona de aparición.

—No te quise… —pero Harry no pudo terminar su explicación, pues inmediatamente sintió un muy desagradable tirón en el estómago y cómo toda la habitación daba vueltas sin parar.

Draco ni siquiera se cuestionó porqué se había podido aparecer en el departamento de Potter, cierto que ya había estado allí varias veces, pero nunca había notado que Potter le había dado acceso al sitio.

—Mierda —se quejó Harry, tratando de sujetarse con más fuerza de Draco.

—Oh, no —reclamó Draco, apartándolo con poca delicadeza —Potter, ni siquiera se te ocurra vomitar.

—Necesito… ¡Mierda! —Harry sintió como Draco prácticamente lo empujaba hasta el baño y un instante después estaba vomitando, una mano le apartaba el cabello de la frente y lo sostenía.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó Draco un instante después, cuando Harry ya se ponía en pie, realmente lucía fatal.

—Mierda —replicó Harry.

Draco suspiró, al parecer esa noche le tocaría hacer de niñera.

Hizo pasar el agua del baño y bajó la tapa para dejar a Potter sentado allí, mientras llenaba la tina con agua tibia y buscaba algunas cosas que pudiera utilizar en el armario de baño.

—¿No tienes poción antiresaca?

—No bebo —replicó Harry, Draco notó que estaba poniéndose verde, y temió que pronto vomitara de nuevo.

Al fin se resignó a qué no había nada que pudiera darle por el momento y esperó a que la tina estuviera con suficiente agua, dejó caer un poco de jabón allí y le ayudó a quitarse la ropa a Harry.

—¿Entonces te estás aprovechando de un borracho? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo con ojos brillantes. Draco puso los ojos en blanco.

—Claro, porque te haces el difícil normalmente —respondió, poniéndolo en pie y guiándolo hasta la tina.

Harry soltó una risita tonta.

—No parece importarte que no me haga el difícil contigo.

—Nadie se está quejando, Potter. Ahora, métete en la tina de una vez por todas.

—Sí, señor —replicó Harry, entrando a la tina con ayuda de Draco.

Harry sintió el agua caliente muy tranquilizadora y un instante después sus ojos se estaban cerrando solos, casi como en un sueño sintió a Draco ponerlo en pie, secarlo con un par de hechizos y arrastrarlo hasta la cama.

Draco lo cubrió con una de las mantas y apagó las luces para que Potter finalmente pudiera descansar, estaba por irse cuando la voz de Harry, aún sonando arrastrada y cansada, lo detuvo.

—Draco…

—¿Te sientes mal de nuevo? —preguntó Draco, caminando hasta él.

—No… yo quiero… —Harry apartó las mantas y dejó ver su cuerpo desnudo aún en medio de la oscuridad.

—Potter… —empezó a protestar Draco, sin saber cómo hacerle entender que no se acostaría con él si estaba tan borracho.

—…que te quedes conmigo, solo… acompáñame… quédate a dormir aquí —pidió finalmente.

—Potter, no sé si…

—¿Por favor? —interrumpió Harry —, no quiero quedarme solo esta noche.

Draco abrió la boca y luego la volvió a cerrar, antes de suspirar y asentir.

—Claro —dijo, mientras empezaba a quitarse la ropa, un instante después estaba ya sólo en ropa interior y metiéndose en la cama.

Harry se dio la vuelta y lo jaló para que lo abrazara. Draco se sintió algo incómodo al inicio, normalmente no dormía abrazado a la gente, es más, siempre le pareció que era algo medio tonto y ridículo, incluso hasta raro, pero poco a poco se fue acomodando hasta que su cuerpo se amoldó al de Potter.

En un principio había pensado quedarse a su lado hasta que se durmiera, pero dada la hora qué era y lo cansado que se sentía, sin querer admitir que también se sentía muy cómodo, cerró los ojos y dejó que el sueño lo venciera.

°.°

Harry despertó confundido, sintiendo un terrible dolor de cabeza y la calidez de un cuerpo abrazándolo. Soltó un gruñido de fastidio y luego se quedó completamente quieto, sabía que estaba desnudo, y que el cuerpo detrás suyo no lo estaba del todo, sin embargo no recordaba haber traído a nadie a casa… Es más, no recordaba cómo había llegado a casa, o si estaba en casa. Dio una mirada de reojo al lugar y reconoció las paredes de su casa, al menos sabía dónde estaba.

—No te alteres, Potter, tu virtud está a salvo, sólo nos quedamos dormidos —dijo entonces Draco, soltándolo finalmente y tratando de bromear en lugar de pensar en cómo es que había permanecido abrazado a Potter toda la madruga y esa mañana al despertar no había sentido deseos de soltarlo.

—Malfoy —gimió Harry, girándose lentamente, Draco sonreía y parecía completamente descansado.

—Te diré algo para que te sientas mejor: tengo algo de dolor de cabeza, creo que me tomé demasiadas copas… no tantas como tú, pero sí más de lo debido.

—¿Copas? —Harry suspiró y se puso una mano en la frente, cerrando los ojos con cansancio, tratando de recordar.

—Estuvimos en el "El Barril", bueno, nos encontramos allí, por casualidad, una de a de veras, y nos pusimos a hablar, tú ya estabas demasiado bebido cuando te encontré, pero debo declararme culpable de no detenerte en la cantidad desmedida que bebiste después.

—Oh… —Harry apretó un poco más los ojos, empezando a recordar —Cierto…

—Y por cierto —agregó Draco, poniéndose ya en pie, pues tenía cosas que hacer —, realmente lamento lo que le pasó a tu compañero, y que te hayas visto en medio de eso —apretó con una mano el hombro de Harry y éste apartó la mano de sus ojos con rapidez.

—Te conté…

—Pero no me contaste nada de la intervención, solo lo que le había pasado a tu compañero… y por supuesto que no le diré nada a nadie, ya te lo dije ayer…

—Oh…

—Y de verdad, tengo algo que hacer y ya estoy retrasado —se excusó Draco, caminando hacia el baño.

Harry lo miró caminar solo en ropa interior hasta el baño y cerrar la puerta y luego cerró los ojos, su cabeza pronto estallaría y tenía demasiado frío. Se preguntó cómo es que había acabado desnudo, pero decidió que mejor era no averiguarlo. No solía beber de esa manera casi nunca, sólo cuando algo como eso pasaba y no quería imaginar las cosas que pudo haber dicho o hecho en ese estado.

—Podría conseguirte algo de poción para la resaca y mandártela con un elfo si es que te quedas aquí —dijo Draco, saliendo ya duchado y con una toalla amarrada a sus caderas.

—Gracias, pero no me quedaré, debo… —Harry abrió los ojos mucho más y se sentó de golpe, ignoró el mareo que le dio y se puso en pie —¡Mierda! ¡Mierda!

—Sí, he notado que usas mucho esa palabra —asintió Draco, comenzando a vestirse.

—Me he quedado dormido… no sabía que era tan tarde, debo ir a la oficina y… ¡Demonios!

—Bien, antes de ser arrollado por tus apuros, me voy —comentó Draco, ya completamente vestido y observando a Potter correr de un lado al otro de la habitación.

—Sí, tienes cosas que hacer —replicó Harry, deteniéndose un momento y observándolo.

—Pues sí, exacto —sonrió un poco Draco y luego avanzó un par de pasos hacia él, apoyó su mano en su hombro y apretó —, espero que estés bien…

—Sí, lo estaré, lamento que me hubieras visto en ese estado y… si hice algo que no…

—Nada malo, no te preocupes —le tranquilizó Draco, antes de soltarlo.

—De verdad, gracias —repitió Harry. Draco se encogió de hombros y desapareció.

Antes de llegar a la oficina, Harry se pasó por una tienda de pociones y consiguió una buena ración de poción antiresaca, la cual bebió de un solo trago, y con ella pudo tener una mejor cara al momento de presentarse delante de su jefe.

Los funerales fueron esa misma tarde, Harry no podía mirar a la cara a la novia de Mauro, y se sintió fatal durante todo el tiempo.

En la noche Hermione y Ron fueron a verlo y lo obligaron a cenar con ellos, tratando de reconfortarlo y hacerlo sentirse mejor, Harry les agradeció el gesto, pues sus amigos lo entendían, la noche anterior no lo habían buscado porque sabían que seguramente querría estar a solas. Le habían dado el espacio que siempre necesitaba cuando algo así ocurría, desde la guerra que tenía la costumbre de aislarse cuando algo salía mal. Aunque ese espacio había sido llenado por Draco. Harry recordaba fragmentos de lo ocurrido y sinceramente esperaba que la parte en que le había pedido a Draco que lo follara fuera solo producto de su imaginación.

°.°

Durante los siguientes días Harry se metió de lleno al trabajo, la misión no había quedado completada y él y sus compañeros se esmeraron por atrapar a todos los que se les habían escapado, así que estuvo más de una semana fuera de Londres, pensando en Draco, pero abocado en la misión.

Por su lado Draco se extrañó de no encontrar a Potter en la discoteca de siempre y trató de convencerse de que no lo extrañaba cuando se fue a casa cerca de la una de la mañana, y solo.

El clima fue cambiando y las lluvias empezaron a ser más intensas, por lo general a Draco le gustaba ver la lluvia desde su Mansión, mientras tomaba una taza de chocolate caliente, pero esas noches había tenido que hacer algo de trabajo extra y había terminado más de una vez empapado. No le sorprendió que al cuarto día se sintiera tan enfermo. Por seguridad se refugió en el departamento muggle, y el primer día tomó algunas pociones para el resfriado, sin embargo Blaise había viajado a Italia esos días y la fiebre lo hacía sentir demasiado débil para siquiera invocar a sus elfos por más pociones.

°.°

Habían pasado prácticamente dos semanas desde la última vez que había visto a Draco, su misión había concluido mucho más que exitosamente, habían logrado conseguir pruebas para hundir a Willielmi Arawn y a todos sus cómplices, incluyendo a los muggles, además de capturar al que había asesinado a Mauro, otro mago más que trabajaba bajo las órdenes de Willielmi Arawn. Tanto Harry como sus compañeros sabían que no era suficiente, que nada sería suficiente para sustituir la ausencia de Mauro, pero al menos se sentían un poco mejor habiendo conseguido que el culpable pasara el resto de sus días en Azkaban.

Harry no le había avisado a nadie aún de su regreso, se sentía relajado y tranquilo y extrañamente lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ver a Draco.

Ya casi estaba anocheciendo y las lluvias no cesaban cuando decidió que lo mejor era aparecerse en el departamento de Draco y tocar la puerta, pensó que lo más probable era que el chico estuviera en casa, sin ánimos de salir, como la mayoría con un clima así.

Tocó el timbre una vez y contó hasta diez, antes de volver a tocar, pues nadie contestaba, para el cuarto toque, su alegría ya se había desinflado un poco y empezaba a sentirse algo tonto, en el momento que planeaba volver a su departamento, escuchó pisadas lentas del otro lado, se quedó completamente quieto, esperando, hasta que finalmente la puerta se abrió.

Harry inclinó el rostro un poco, mientras observaba la imagen de Draco, con su bata color azul, y sin zapatos ni calcetines, su cabello estaba algo alborotado, sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos tenían un brillo distinto.

—Potter —Draco entrecerró los ojos, le había tomado demasiado tiempo ponerse en pie, sólo para notar que ya era de noche, y que no estaba seguro de qué día exactamente, sabía que tenía fiebre, y un aspecto desastroso, pero no esperaba que fuera precisamente él quien tocara su puerta.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó Harry, algo preocupado.

—Creo que un camión por encima, o bien pudo ser un dragón… no estoy seguro —respondió Draco, apoyándose en la puerta y sintiéndose algo mareado.

—Diablos, luces como si ambos te hubieran pasado por encima —negó Harry, animándose finalmente a entrar —¿desde cuándo estás así?

—No sé… —Draco cerró los ojos un instante —¿Qué día es hoy?

—Viernes —respondió Harry, empujándolo un poco para poder entrar.

—¿Qué haces? —cuestionó Draco, bastante seguro de que no lo había invitado a pasar.

—Te haré algo caliente.

—Ay, Potter, ¿será posible? —masculló, dejándolo pasar y cerrando la puerta —estoy medio moribundo y tú solo piensas en _eso._

Harry soltó una carcajada, mientras lo tomaba de los hombros y lo guiaba hacia la habitación, Draco se sentía demasiado débil siquiera para intentar protestar.

—No me refiero a _eso,_ sino a algo de comer, apuesto a que no has probado nada de comer en todo el día, y además iré a conseguirte algunas pociones… ¿por qué no has conseguido pociones tú mismo?

—Porque me sentía… no, porque me siento muy mal —explicó Draco, mientras Harry le quitaba la bata y lo hacía recostar, suspiró cuando lo cubrió con algunas mantas y sintió el hechizo de calentamiento.

—Duerme un poco, iré por algunas cosas, no tardaré nada.

Draco no respondió, se acomodó mejor en la cama y cerró los ojos.

°.°

Un momento después Harry comprobaba que la cocina de Malfoy no tenía absolutamente nada de comer o beber, y se encaminó a su departamento, recogió unas cuantas pociones y luego tomó el paraguas y salió a la calle, compró en el restaurante en el que normalmente cenaba una porción de sopa de pollo para Draco y una hamburguesa para él, luego buscó un callejón y se apareció en el departamento de Draco. Esta vez se apareció directamente dentro y primero constató el estado de Draco, que permanecía durmiendo. Con pesar lo despertó, tocando su piel se dio cuenta que aún tenía fiebre y lo obligó a beber la poción para el resfriado y un poco de sopa, antes de dejarlo descansar una vez más.

Se sentó a un lado de la cama y jaló unas cuantas revistas que también había traído de su departamento, y se comió la hamburguesa en silencio, observando de rato en rato a Malfoy, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde.

—Potter —susurró Draco, abriendo los ojos con lentitud, la habitación solo estaba iluminada por una lámpara de la mesa de noche y Harry dormitaba sobre la silla, con una revista haciendo precario equilibrio sobre su regazo. —Potter —repitió un poco más alto, y consiguió que Potter abriera los ojos sobresaltado, haciendo caer la revista al piso y casi cayendo él mismo por el susto.

—Malfoy —suspiró Harry, sentándose mejor en la silla y observándolo. —¿Te sientes mejor?

—Creo que sí… ya no me duele la cabeza.

Harry se inclinó hacia delante y tocó su frente, asintiendo lentamente.

—Sí, parece que ya no estás con tanta fiebre.

—Eso es bueno —admitió Draco, sin querer parecer extrañado, y hasta algo asustado, por el cuidado de Harry.

—¿Tal vez quieras comer algo ahora?

—Sí —Draco asintió con rapidez —, muero de hambre.

—Bien, te traeré un poco más de sopa.

—No, no me gusta comer aquí, vamos a la cocina.

—Si a eso le llamas cocina —criticó Harry, pasándole la bata.

—¿Eh?

—No tienes nada de comer allí —explicó Harry, mientras caminaban por el pasillo, hasta la cocina. Draco se quedó de pie, mientras Harry sacaba un plato y vaciaba el contenido de un envase descartable.

—No como aquí, prefiero la calle.

—Yo también —admitió Harry, señalándole con la cabeza el sofá, para que Draco se sentara allí.

Draco se sentó a un lado y recibió el plato de manos de Harry, comenzó a comer con rapidez, pues realmente tenía hambre, mientras Harry lo acompañaba en silencio.

—No estuviste por aquí estos días —comentó Draco un rato después, cuando casi había terminado de comer.

—No, tuve una misión… nosotros atrapamos al que mató a Mauro —le explicó Harry, quitándole el plato vacío y llevándolo a la cocina.

—Me alegra que lo hayan atrapado.

—Sí, al menos ahora está en prisión, y no saldrá más —suspiró Harry, mirando a Draco desde la cocina.

Ambos se quedaron en silencio un largo rato, hasta que Draco se animó a hablar.

—Creo que debo volver a la cama.

—Es buena idea, parece que ya estás mucho mejor.

—Sí… me siento mejor, gracias por… por las pociones y la comida —Draco se puso en pie y se sonrojó un poco, no tenía costumbre de andar recibiendo ese tipo de cuidados, no desde que su madre había muerto.

—No fue nada, no iba a dejar que siguieras sufriendo cuando podía ayudarte a sentirte mejor.

—Y entonces…

—Entonces supongo que debo irme —suspiró Harry, aunque no se movió.

—¿Por qué no… —Draco se mordió el labio inferior y miró a Potter nuevamente, sintiéndose extraño —, por qué no te quedas a dormir aquí?

—¿Contigo? —preguntó Harry con rapidez.

—Puedes usar el sofá, o la cama, conmigo —propuso Draco —, pero no creas que…

—No, claro que no… supongo que aún te sientes algo débil y eso.

—Sí, ciertamente, pero sí quieres, no me molestaría que…

—Vamos —interrumpió Harry, y Draco lo agradeció, no quería seguir diciendo incoherencias delante de él.

Draco se metió a la cama y observó a Harry desnudarse y le hizo un espacio para que se acostara a su lado, por un rato estuvieron en silencio y sin tocarse, hasta que Draco bostezó y decidió que mejor era dejar de hacerse los tontos, él sabía que quería que Potter lo abrazara y por fin poder descansar, así que se volteó lentamente y le dio la espalda a Harry, esperando que captara el mensaje.

—Buenas noches —murmuró.

—Buenas noches —contestó Harry y luego de un instante de indecisión, se giró y se abrazó a Draco, sintiendo su cuerpo tensarse un instante antes de relajarse.

Rápidamente se amoldaron el uno al otro y se quedaron dormidos.

°.°

Al día siguiente ambos despertaron muy entrada la mañana, Harry constató, con algo de preocupación, que Draco volvía a tener un poco de fiebre, además que estaba algo aturdido.

Le dio otro poco de la poción para el resfriado y lo dejó en la cama, antes de encaminarse a la calle para buscar más comida. Las calles estaban húmedas por la lluvia de la noche anterior, pero por suerte no había señales de que volvería a llover.

No conocía en absoluto el barrio de Draco, así que le costó un poco de esfuerzo encontrar un pequeño supermercado, donde consiguió varias botellas de agua, pan, queso, leche y algunas sopas para calentar en microondas, esperó que el microondas que había visto en casa de Draco funcionara adecuadamente.

Volvió cerca de una hora después, llegó hasta el pasillo y luego se apareció en la sala, para evitar hacer que Draco se levantara a abrirle la puerta. Luego de dejar todo en la mesa, fue hasta la habitación. Draco permanecía aún durmiendo y se había destapado un poco.

Harry lo cubrió con las mantas y tocó su frente y su cuello, aparentemente la fiebre estaba bajando nuevamente. Se quedó de pie, observándolo a la luz del medio día, notando lo apuesto que era, pese a estar enfermo. Incluso se dio el gusto de acariciar su mejilla y apartarle el cabello. En cuanto se dio cuenta de lo tonto que se veía haciendo eso, se fue de vuelta a la cocina, donde preparó un par de emparedados de queso y leyó unas cuantas revistas que había traído de casa.

Para la tarde Draco despertó de nuevo, sintiéndose algo confundido, sobre todo cuando encontró a Harry a su lado.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —le preguntó Harry, mientras, en un gesto que le pareció extraño, tocaba su frente. Su mano estaba fría y se sentía reconfortante.

—Más o menos… aún estoy confundido.

—Es por la fiebre… aunque no a todos nos afecta de la misma manera —le explicó Harry, mientras le pasaba una botella de agua —, cuando yo estoy con fiebre no tengo sueño ni me pongo como tú.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Draco, luego de darle un gran trago a la botella de agua.

—Sí, yo más bien me acelero un poco. ¿Quieres algo de comer?

—No tengo hambre —frunció el ceño Draco.

—Debes comer algo, no puedes tomar pociones y no tener nada en el estómago —regañó Harry.

—Vaya… suenas como… —Draco se detuvo e inclinó el rostro un poco.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry, algo extrañado.

—Como mi madre, iba a decir que suenas como mi madre —aclaró Draco.

—Ah… —Harry pensaba que eso podía ser un halago, pero no preguntó más. —¿Por qué no te cambias de ropa mientras te preparo una sopa?

—¿En esa cosa que bota fuego? —preguntó Draco. Solo una vez, cuando recién había encontrado ese lugar, había intentado usar la estufa, los resultados no habían sido nada buenos.

—Se llama estufa, Malfoy, y no, no lo haré allí —se burló Harry —, anda ve, haz lo que te digo y si quieres luego te explico cómo se usa la estufa.

Draco pensó que en realidad no quería saber cómo se usaba esa estufa, o nada de esa cocina, pero asintió y se puso en pie con lentitud, para obedecerlo.

Durante el resto de la tarde Draco y Harry estuvieron conversando, Harry le contaba cómo, desde que vivía solo, se las había tenido que arreglar para conseguir pociones y ese tipo de cosas cuando caía enfermo, sobre todo porque no le gustaba molestar a sus amigos. Draco reconoció que para él era indispensable la ayuda de sus elfos, que antes era su madre la que se encargaba de cuidarlo, pero que desde que ella había muerto ya no se había enfermado tanto.

Para la noche Harry fue a comprar, por instrucciones de Draco, un par de platos a un restaurante cercano. Ambos cenaron en el sofá de la sala, continuando con aquella conversación sin importancia, hasta que se hizo bastante tarde.

Harry constató que la fiebre casi había desaparecido y auguró que para el día siguiente Draco estaría completamente curado.

—Si quieres me puedo quedar esta noche también —dijo luego de un instante, pensando en que le gustaría dormir nuevamente a su lado, era extraño, no había deseado nunca antes solo dormir con alguien —, ya sabes, por si necesitas algo o… para cualquier cosa.

Draco arqueó una ceja, pero asintió.

—Claro… por si necesito algo —dijo, antes de tenderle una mano.

Harry aceptó gustoso y ambos se encaminaron a la habitación, se desnudaron en silencio, hasta quedar uno al lado del otro.

Draco, que estaba agotado y aún algo débil, se dejó abrazar por Harry y cerró los ojos, quedándose casi inmediatamente dormido.

A Harry le costó un poco más de esfuerzo hacerlo, mientras observaba a la luz de la luna el perfil de Draco, apartó de su mente la pregunta de qué hacía allí, durmiendo al lado de quien hasta hace poco era sólo un amigo con derecho, y finalmente se quedó dormido también.

°.°

Escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia golpeando contra la ventana, y eso lo hizo abrir los ojos con lentitud, de pronto el dolor de cabeza y todo el malestar habían desaparecido, al fin.

Sintió el cuerpo al que estaba sujeto y recordó que no era que el malestar hubiera desaparecido por arte de magia, Potter había aparecido dos noches antes y se había encargado de conseguirle pociones y comida. ¡Oh, los Gryffindor! Siempre propensos a hacerse los héroes, sin importar a qué escala.

Se estiró lentamente, Harry permanecía quieto y aparentemente profundamente dormido. Draco pasó un largo momento observándolo. La primera noche había estado enfermo, afiebrado y probablemente por ello lo había invitado a quedarse en su cama, la noche anterior le pareció normal que Harry le pidiera quedarse, después de todo aún estaba algo enfermo. Resolvió que no quería un tercer día con Potter y sin sexo, pues entonces, ¿qué clase de "amigos que se encontraban para follar" serían?

Se puso en pie y caminó lentamente hacia el baño, se metió bajo el chorro de agua tibia y disfruto de lo bueno que era sentirse sano, incluso estuvo silbando por un momento, mientras lavaba su cuerpo y su cabello.

Salió envuelto en una toalla, con el cabello aún algo húmedo y se quedó quieto observando a Potter, durante su ausencia se había movido de tal forma que las mantas habían caído hacia un lado y ahora se observaba su cuerpo apenas cubierto por la ropa interior, dejando ver su erección matutina. Draco sonrió un poco más y se deshizo de su toalla, quedando completamente desnudo, para luego caminar hacia la cama, y treparse en ella, entre las piernas de Harry.

Sin tocarlo mucho, comenzó a mordisquear y pasar su lengua sobre la ropa interior de Harry, que soltó en respuesta un pequeño gemido, Draco continuó con sus atenciones, cada vez los suspiros y gemidos de Harry eran más altos, hasta que sintió una mano sobre su cabello, jalándolo un poco.

—Draco —gimió Harry, levantando un poco más las caderas.

—Oh… te despertaste —suspiró Draco, haciendo un puchero y apartándose un poco para retirar la ropa interior de Harry.

—No creo que alguien pueda permanecer dormido si es que le haces eso —negó Harry, levantando las caderas y sintiendo la única prenda que lo cubría, descender por sus piernas, hasta quedar libre de ella.

—¿Eso es un halago? —se burló Draco, dejándose caer entre las piernas de Harry y tomando con una mano la erección y soplando sobre ella.

—Entonces estás mejor —jadeó Harry, apretando las sábanas con sus manos y levantando un poco las caderas.

—Creo que tuve un buen enfermero —Draco dio un par de lamidas, y Harry se agitó un poco más bajo su cuerpo.

—Eso… —Harry jadeó y cerró los ojos un instante, sintiendo la lengua caliente de Draco acariciarlo —¿Eso también fue un halago?

—Sí, lo fue —admitió Draco, antes de alojar el miembro de Harry en su boca, presionando sus labios un instante en la base y jugueteando con la lengua.

—¡Draco! —chilló Harry, con una mano atrapó el cabello húmedo de Draco y lo jaló un poco, levantando las caderas y recordando de pronto que en más de dos semanas no había estado con él, ni con nadie.

—Harry… —Draco se apartó un instante y acarició con lentitud los muslos, obligándolo a abrirlos un poco más, luego le levantó un poco más las piernas y continuó por un largo rato, mientras sus dedos presionaban y rondaban la apretada y caliente entrada.

—Dioses, no quiero correrme —gimió Harry, tratando de apartar a Draco, pues estaba demasiado cerca del final.

Draco soltó una risita, apartándose de él.

—Pensé que ese era el objetivo —dijo, arqueando una ceja y presionando un poco más los dedos en el interior de Harry.

—Sí… oh, Draco —Harry se arqueó un poco más —Quiero venirme contigo dentro —pidió entre jadeos —y si… —Draco hizo girar sus dedos, disfrutando el poder tener a Harry en ese estado, con su otra mano tomó el miembro de Harry y lo apretó un poco —si sigues así yo…

—¿Tú? —presionó Draco.

—¡Mierda! —gruñó Harry.

—Sí, ya te he dicho que usas demasiado esa palabra —reprochó Draco, soltando el miembro de Harry y sacando sus dedos del interior del chico con lentitud.

—Oh… Draco —gimió Harry, en cuanto Draco se pegó a su cuerpo, sus erecciones encontrándose y frotándose.

Draco se encontró deseando besar mucho más a Harry, recordando que no lo había tenido cerca en demasiado tiempo, y pronto sus manos recorrieron el cuello y los brazos de él, mientras Harry lo apretaba por la espalda y levantaba las caderas, frotándose cada vez más duro contra él.

—Si no te detienes, harás que yo me corra —le advirtió Draco, apoyando las manos en la cama y apartándose un poco.

—Pensé que ese era el objetivo —se burló Harry, empujándolo a un lado y sentándose sobre él, con las piernas a los lados de sus caderas.

—Oh… ¿Ya estás en plan mandón? —replicó Draco, apretando a Harry por la cintura y jalándolo un poco más hacia él.

Harry se inclinó y lo besó en los labios y el cuello, apretando un poco más los dientes en la clavícula, antes de separarse nuevamente y tomar su erección.

Draco soltó un pequeño gemido mientras sentía esa mano subiendo y bajando por su erección, y sin dejar de acariciarlo, Harry se inclinó hacia un lado, hacia la mesa de noche y metió la mano en el cajón. El que Harry supiera ya exactamente donde él guardaba el lubricante le pareció inusual, pero no se detuvo a analizarlo.

Harry espació una gran cantidad de lubricante sobre la erección de Draco, acariciándola con rapidez, antes de hacer lo propio con su entrada, mientras Draco jadeaba suavemente y le acariciaba el pecho y los costados.

Draco apretó un poco los labios sintiendo a Harry descender poco a poco, absorbiéndolo con extremada lentitud, mientras esa estrechez —en verdad estaba muy estrecho— pensó Draco, lo iba acogiendo.

—Draco —jadeó Harry, quedándose un momento quieto, sintiendo su interior ardiendo y tratando de acostumbrarse.

—Morgana… ¡Estás tan apretado! —gimió Draco, tomando a Harry por la cadera y jalándolos a ambos un poco más atrás, hasta que se pudo acomodar entre las almohadas.

Draco se inclinó hacia delante, para empezar a repartir besos y mordidas sobre el pecho de Harry, sujetando con una mano su erección, mientras Harry subía y bajaba lentamente sobre él, soltando pequeños gemidos y jadeos.

—Cómo te he extrañado… —suspiró Harry, dejando de apoyarse en los hombros de Draco y sujetándose del cabecero de la cama, se quedó quieto durante un instante, cuando notó lo que había dicho y por un momento creyó que Draco le reprocharía algo, sin embargo éste no lo hizo, solo lo pegó más a su cuerpo y lo sujetó de las caderas, instándolo a que se moviera más rápido.

Draco pensó que él también había extrañado a Potter, por supuesto que sí, después de todo era con quien follaba regularmente y era normal que se extrañaran. Deseando no darle más vueltas al asunto, apretó más fuerte las nalgas de Harry y levantó un poco las caderas, tratando de darle el encuentro a cada estocada, hasta que se sintió demasiado caliente y ansioso.

Harry había apoyado la cabeza en el cuello de Draco y disfrutaba de su olor, ese que había descubierto aquella primera vez, cuando habían estado bailando, mientras sus piernas se movían de arriba hacia abajo, tratando de tomarlo por completo y gimiendo entrecortadamente cada vez que llegaba a aquellos lugares que le daban tanto placer.

—Harry… Oh, Harry —gimoteó Draco, mientras lo empujaba con menos delicadeza a un lado de la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —farfulló Harry, sintiendo su espalda golpear contra el colchón, un instante después Draco estaba sobre él nuevamente, besándolo y mordiéndolo en los labios, mientras su erección buscaba hacerse un sitio en su entrada.

Harry levantó una de sus piernas y entonces Draco se introdujo en él, rápido y de un solo golpe, con una mano le sostenía esa pierna, apretándola conforme ganaba velocidad, mientras sus labios no dejaban de besarse en cualquier lugar a disposición, hasta que les fue imposible controlarse, Draco sentía la forma en qué Harry le apretaba la espalda, mientras su miembro, cada vez más húmedo y duro, se frotaba entre ambos cuerpos.

Draco jaló del cabello de Harry con fuerza, mientras lo obligaba a levantar el rostro lo suficiente para morderlo en los labios, en tanto ambos gritaban su orgasmo casi a la vez, y luego se dejó caer sobre él, sintiéndose sin aire y demasiado agitado, aunque se sentía satisfecho de escuchar a Potter jadear de la misma manera.

Harry acarició con lentitud la espalda de Draco, mientras trataba de recuperarse de ese brutal orgasmo, cuando sintió a Draco apartarse un poco.

Draco levantó la mirada y apreció los ojos verdes y brillantes a plena luz del día, y no pudo resistirse a inclinarse un poco y besarlo, esta vez de manera lenta y pausada, mientras con una mano le acariciaba la mejilla, deleitándose de manera diferente de sus labios.

Harry se dejó llevar por el beso, acariciando la espalda de Draco casi con la misma lentitud con que estaba siendo besado, esa lengua indagando en su boca, de una manera diferente a las anteriores, y no pudo evitar el gemido que se le escapó.

Fue en ese punto en que Draco se dio cuenta que algo raro estaba pasando allí, algo extraño y diferente, algo que no había esperado, y mucho menos deseado. Y entonces se apartó de Harry, asustado por lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Harry reaccionó ante la mirada de Draco y tuvo que voltear el rostro para no sentirse avergonzado, no tenía la menor idea de lo que eso había significado, pero sabía que no parecía complacer a Draco, ya que se apartó de él con mucha rapidez.

—Ehm… —Draco se aclaró la garganta y se movió hasta el otro lado de la cama, lo más lejos posible de Harry.

—Yo tengo… he quedado en salir y… —Harry se sintió estúpido, mientras se sentaba y buscaba alrededor, sobre la mesa de noche había dejado sus lentes y su varita, los tomó y luego se pasó un hechizo de limpieza.

—Yo también, es decir, ahora que estoy… mejor, debo… —Draco cerró la boca, antes de seguir haciendo el tonto y se sentó, dándole la espalda a Harry, fingiendo que buscaba algo en su cajón de la mesa de noche.

—Ya me voy —dijo entonces Harry, que se había puesto los pantalones, aunque no los había abrochado, cargaba el resto de sus cosas en los brazos.

—Aja —asintió Draco, aún sin voltear a verlo.

Harry iba a agregar su tan típico "nos vemos por allí", pero se contuvo y simplemente se desapareció, para luego aparecer en su departamento.

°.°

Aquel día Harry fue a visitar a la señora Weasley, luego a los gemelos al callejón Diagon y finalmente a cenar con Ron y Hermione, que le contaban encantados los planes de la futura y cada vez más cercana boda; Harry trataba de mantenerse ocupado durante el mayor tiempo posible, pues de esa manera alejaba el pensar en Draco.

Por su lado Draco aprovechó sentirse mejor para poner al día todo lo que había dejado pendiente y no volvió a casa, a la Mansión, hasta la madrugada, agotado y tensionado, se metió en la tina de agua caliente y se bebió una copa de vino, antes de dejarse caer en la cama, solo entonces su mente pareció revelarse contra él y recordarle lo que esa mañana había pasado, la forma en que él y Harry se habían besado después de… ¿hacer el amor?, como si fueran una pareja, como si… como si se estuvieran gustando más de lo debido.

Negó con la cabeza y se reprochó lo estúpido que sonaba, sin imaginar que en un departamento de Londres, a muchos kilómetros de allí, un auror tampoco podía dormir, pensando en él.

°.°

**Respuesta a comentarios: **

**YUKI**  
Hola… Muchas gracias por tu comentario y tus palabras, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado el inicio de esta historia y espero que la continúes…

Un beso y un abrazo para ti

**Cindy**

Hola… XD cuanto gusto leerte… justo hace poco decía que esto de volver a publicar era como volver al cole y encontrarte con los compañeros, todos nos reconocemos y abrazamos y festejamos.. jejeje…

Pues muchas gracias por tus palabras, me halagas mucho… yo no soy nada buena, creo yo, para escribir cosas graciosas, como habrás visto, me gusta o me da mejor escribir dramas y sufrimientos y… ejem… bueno, decía, que me hace súper feliz siempre que alguien me dice que se ha reído de uno de mis "chistes" porque como que me da orgullito.

Bien por ti y las vacaciones navideñas, aquí yo no tener eso.. no saber qué es tener vacaciones navideñas jajaja.. pero bueno, espero que la pases bien y te diviertas un montón.

Y por supuesto, aprovecho para enviar los sinceros deseos de amor, éxito y alegrías en el 2011 que ya se nos viene encima…

Un abrazo para ti y ya quiero leer tus teorías acerca de todo esto XD

**dospiesizquierdos**

Amiga mía, por fin apareciste, aunque suene medio obseso y falso, no es así, estuve pensando en ti mucho, porque luego de que me pusiste lo que había pasado con tu papá no supe más de ti y eso me dejó algo preocupada, pero me alegra saber que estás bien…

Espero que hayas pasado felices fiestas y que el 2011 sea un buen año en todos los aspectos de tu vida.

Y gracias por el comentario al fic… ah, ya están lanzando teorías, anotaré la tuya también, a ver quiénes aciertan jejejeje-

Besos y pásala bien

**ruka  
**

Hola… ¡Cuánto gusto leerte! Me alegra verte por aquí y que la historia te esté gustando..jeje por un momento sí pensé dejarla en el prólogo hasta la semana siguiente pero… ah.. en realidad yo desesperada por poder actualizar así que… mejor les daba el capítulo uno también.

Esta historia tiene 10 capítulos más o menos, no es tan larga y espero que la disfruten mucho.…..

Un beso para ti y que la pases muy bien, que el año nuevo esté lleno de cosas maravillosas para ti y tus seres queridos.

Besos

**leyla**

Hola.. .un gusto saber de ti, qué bien que la historia te esté gustando XD y bueno, sí, no podría escribir mientras cuelgo por varias razones, me estresaría, tal vez quisiera cambiar algo y no podría con la presión así que ya está terminada.

Espero que pases lindo año nuevo XD

* * *

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

* * *

_**Muchas gracias a todos por leer, muchas gracias a todos los que se han dado el tiempo de dejar un comentario. Realmente me alegra que la historia les esté gustando, espero que sea así hasta el final.**_

_**Por lo pronto creo que retornaré a los lunes para actualizar… no estoy muy segura de ello, pero me gusta más ese día, es como una tradición ya.**_

_**Y ahora, antes de despedirme, mi saludo para todos ustedes: **_

_**Espero que el año nuevo este colmado de buenas experiencias, de éxitos, de triunfos, de metas logradas, de mucho cariño y sobre todo de mucha risa, que las sonrisas no les cueste, que le encuentren el lado positivo a las cosas y que cada nuevo día sea un aprendizaje que nos haga ser mejores.**_

_**Un abrazo y un beso para todos ustedes, de corazón les deseo lo mejor….**_

_**Levanto mi copa de champagne y brindo con ustedes en la distancia que nos separa, esperando leernos muy pronto.**_

_**Zafy**_


	4. CAPÍTULO 3: ¿Y QUÉ TAL EMPEZAR CON UNA C

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 3: ¿Y QUÉ TAL EMPEZAR CON UNA CITA?**

Harry discutió con su jefe dos días después, no solo pidiendo, sino exigiendo, que le dieran una nueva misión que lo alejara de Londres; ese tipo de misiones que lo hacían estar tan ocupado que ni siquiera tenía tiempo de pensar en sí mismo, y menos en rubios sexys que lograban girar su mundo completamente, y con sólo un beso.

Porque tenía que reconocer que eso era lo que estaba pasando, y no podía estar más asustado por ello, porque, siendo honestos, ¿qué se suponía que iba a hacer? Malfoy seguramente se había apartado de él en ese momento porque había entendido lo que Harry estaba sintiendo y seguramente que hasta le pareció algo patético. Al menos era como Harry se sentía, recordando lo bien que se había sentido durmiendo con él los últimos dos días, o la forma tan distinta en que había percibido ese último beso luego de… de hacer el amor. Harry había tenido algunas parejas estables, por los cuales había desarrollado algunos sentimientos, y podía percibir claramente las señales: Draco Malfoy había empezado a gustarle demasiado, se estaba encariñando con él y ya no era solo sexo lo que lo hacía volver una y otra vez con él, aunque claro que tenía que reconocer que el sexo era fantástico.

Y sí, seguro que a Draco también le gustaba el sexo con él, por eso es que habían quedado tantas veces, más veces de las que normalmente quedas con un amante ocasional, claro, y seguro que también, al igual que él, Draco había disfrutado todo ese juego de andarse persiguiendo y secuestrando, pero todo eso se estaba saliendo de proporciones, estaba empezando a sentir cosas raras que no quería sentir, y muchos menos reconocerlas ante Draco.

Harry casi podía ver la mueca burlona de Draco si es que se atrevía tan solo a insinuar algo como eso. Además, él tampoco estaba en busca de un novio. Ese tipo de relaciones no funcionaban para él. Y no que hubiera tenido muchas, claro que no, pero las pocas que había tenido le habían aleccionado lo suficiente para una vida.

Finalmente consiguió que su jefe lo enviara a Gales durante diez días, a seguir de cerca el movimiento de magia de un pueblo pequeño y escondido, supuestamente muggle, apartado de la civilización, en el distrito de Carmarthenshire, pues se habían reportado ciertas cosas extrañas.

Durante diez días estuvo escondido en unas cuevas cercanas al pueblo, recorriendo las calles durante la madrugada, enfundado en su abrigo oscuro y rastreando magia, hasta que por fin encontró una casucha aparentemente abandonada, que estaba sirviendo de laboratorio clandestino para un muy insignificante vendedor de pociones de amor.

Y aunque en un inicio había pensado que era buena idea dedicarse a una misión, su jefe había sido muy listo al enviarlo a ese sitio, había tenido demasiado tiempo libre durante el día para pensar y eso no era lo que él quería.

Volvió a la civilización, como le decían sus amigos cuando regresaba de una misión de ese tipo, el día sábado en la mañana, con el informe ya listo y preparado para su jefe. A medio día se encontró con Ron, Hermione y la señora Weasley, que tenían más novedades acerca de la boda, y al atardecer decidió que estaba demasiado agotado como para ir a ver a los gemelos, así que se apareció en su departamento, se dio una ducha y luego, cerca de las siete de la tarde, se metió a la cama, dispuesto a dormir de largo hasta el día siguiente.

Durmió sólo un poco más de dos horas, cuando despertó todo estaba a oscuras y el reloj de la mesa de noche marcaba las diez. A las once era la hora a la que siempre iba los sábados a Tellus, para encontrarse con Draco, en medio de la pista de baile de alguno de los pisos, y luego fingir que todo era una casualidad y que no tenían nada mejor que hacer que meterse a la cama a follar.

Se dio la vuelta y se dijo en voz alta que no iría, bajo ningún concepto, que no era adecuado ni correcto.

Un instante después resolvió que no tenía porqué esconderse, que le apetecía ir a bailar, tomar un trago y pasarla bien, que por supuesto eso no estaba ligado al hecho de querer ver a Draco, y que sí iba a esa discoteca y no a otra de las muchas que existían era simplemente porque allí se sentía cómodo. No tenía que ver, en absoluto, con querer ver a Draco y secuestrarlo.

Se hizo el firme propósito de que, así encontrara a Malfoy esa noche, no le insinuaría nada. Y se lo repitió muchas veces, mientras se terminaba de cambiar. Y cuando se desapareció hacia la discoteca, se lo siguió repitiendo una y otra vez, aunque sabía que se estaba engañando a sí mismo.

°.°

—Realmente estoy aburrido —protestó Draco, dejando de lado el vaso de cerveza, Blaise, que había vuelto de Italia esa misma noche a Londres, lo había arrastrado a una discoteca que, según le había dicho, estaba muy de moda.

Y sí, estaba genial, las luces, la música, la gente alrededor, todo era muy bueno, y seguramente que en otro tiempo la podría haber calificado como perfecta, pero no, no había forma en que se sintiera tranquilo, porque su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas al tema de Potter.

Se había aparecido la semana anterior en la discoteca, se había escondido y lo había buscado con la mirada, para descubrir, luego de mucho rato, que Potter no estaba allí. Y en un inicio pensó que eso era bueno, después de todo sabía que lo mejor era que no se vieran más, ese juego estaba llegando demasiado lejos, aunque no podía dejar de sentirse algo dolido porque Potter decidiera no aparecer.

—Eres un aguafiestas —replicó Blaise, sonriendo hacia una chica de cabellos castaños que bailaba con sus amigas cerca de la barra.

—No puedes decirme aguafiestas, no te estoy arruinando nada, simplemente me aburro.

—Ya, ya, ¿por qué no vas a Tellus en busca de aquel chico que tanto te gusta si es que tantas ganas le tienes? —preguntó en tono burlón, mientras se ponía en pie.

—Yo no he dicho que le tengo ganas —contestó rápidamente Draco —, y tampoco que esté allí. Lo más probable es que no esté.

—Anda, ve y no me tortures más, ¿qué tal si almorzamos mañana?

—¿Me estás echando? —preguntó asombrado Draco, poniéndose en pie también.

—Nah, estoy haciendo una obra de caridad, tú ve con aquel muchacho y yo iré con ella —señaló con la cabeza hacia la chica, que parecía sonreír más aún.

—No iré con él.

—Ajá, si no te conociera te creería —se burló Blaise. —Mañana paso por la Mansión.

—No, gracias —dijo Draco, dándose la vuelta para salir. Aunque sabía que el enojo no le duraría tanto y seguramente mañana le abriría las puertas de la Mansión para poder almorzar juntos y dejar que Blaise se siguiera metiendo con él por el tema de aquel misterioso chico.

Caminó hasta la entrada, era un poco más de las once de la noche, y casi podía apostar a que Potter estaba en cualquier lugar, menos en esa discoteca.

¿Acaso se estaba volviendo un tanto más sádico que de costumbre? Tal vez sí, resolvió, mientras se alisaba un poco la camiseta azul y se aparecía en el callejón que daba acceso a la discoteca.

°.°

Parecía mentira que aún así intentara engañarse, sonriendo coquetamente hacia un chico de cabellos castaños al otro lado de la pista y repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba feliz de no encontrar a Draco, y que era tiempo de ir en busca de nuevas aventuras, pese a que no podía sacar el tema de su cabeza.

Había aparecido más de media hora atrás, se había recorrido los tres pisos dos veces y Draco no estaba por ningún lado, y lo único que se le ocurrió fue caminar hacia la pista de baile y acercarse a ese chico que parecía tan dispuesto a inaugurar su nueva etapa de aventuras, en la cual planeaba olvidar a Draco y desechar cualquier cosa que hubiera estado surgiendo entre ambos.

Se pegó a su cuerpo y tomó sus caderas, balanceándolos a ambos al ritmo de la música electrónica, mientras las luces subían y bajaban de intensidad y cambiaban de colores.

Pero ello no funcionaba, pues no contento con no dejar de pensar en Draco, ahora su mente recreaba su imagen, al otro lado del salón, con una camisa azul y unos pantalones claros, mirándolo fijamente y…

—Mierda —jadeó, apartándose del chico de un salto, observó a Draco darse la vuelta y apartar a algunos de los danzantes, perdiéndosele de vista.

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó el chico con el que bailaba, mirándolo con atención.

—Nada, yo… —Harry supo que ese era un momento decisivo, podía quedarse allí y seguir bailando con ese chico, llevarlo a otro sitio y pasarlo bien, dar por concluida "la era de Draco Malfoy"; o podía seguir a Draco y tratar de descubrir qué más pasaba entre ellos.

Y la curiosidad y la impulsividad siempre habían sido sus características más notables.

—Lo siento —dijo en voz más alta, apretándole un poco el brazo, antes de apartarse y seguir por el camino que Draco había tomado.

°.°

Draco ordenó una copa del trago más fuerte que tenían, estaban en la decoración de México y el tequila era al parecer lo único que servían. Pensó que no importaba, que estaría bien para retomar un poco la forma y luego salir de cacería, porque no dejaría que Potter lo humillara de esa manera. Ello ameritaba una venganza, y él era alguien muy vengativo. No quiso pensar en lo dolido que se sentía, ni en que eso que hacía que su corazón latiera tan a prisa, quitándole racionalidad, eran celos.

Aunque sus planes se fueron al caño en cuanto Potter se sentó a su lado, Draco sólo lo miró de reojo un instante, antes de beberse el resto del contenido de su vaso de un solo trago. Realmente estaba fuerte y su pecho ardió por ello. Mientras intentaba no hacer gestos se preguntó para qué Potter había ido hasta allí, siguiéndolo, obviamente.

—Draco —dijo Harry, luego de un largo rato en que había estado tratando de recordar cuándo le habían sudado las manos de nervios por última vez.

—Potter —asintió Draco, sin encararlo.

—Escucha, sobre lo que pasó…

—¿Qué? —interrumpió Draco, haciéndole entender que no lo escuchaba, aunque eso no era cierto, pero no tenía deseos de escucharlo decir nada.

—Me refiero a lo de hace un momento —dijo Harry un poco más fuerte, pegándose a él un poco para que lo escuchara.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, Potter —siseó Draco, casi podía sentir el amargor subiendo por su garganta.

—Yo vine a buscarte en realidad y…

—Ya, y te has encontrado a otro chico, no pasa nada —interrumpió nuevamente Draco, girándose un poco para encararlo, seguro de que esta vez su expresión no sería delatora.

—No, no es eso, es que…

—Yo también lo hago todo el tiempo, no me extraña que lo hagas, después de todo tú y yo no tenemos porqué rendirnos cuentas.

—No, claro que no tenemos que rendirnos cuentas —estuvo de acuerdo Harry, sin dejar de mirar a Draco y pensando si es que realmente era decepción eso que sentía en el pecho.

—Así que puedes ir y follar con media discoteca si quieres, que a mí no me importa en lo más mínimo, como te digo, eres tan libre como yo —continuó Draco, sentía el veneno en su garganta subiendo lentamente, no era de los que actuaba sin pensar, pero cuando estaba cabreado, o en una situación que lo sobrepasaba, no podía detenerse. Y en esta ocasión estaba cabreado y sobrepasado, así que no podía esperar que eso saliera para nada bien.

—Tú… ¿has estado follando con otros estos meses?

Draco soltó una carcajada fingida y levantó la mano para pedir una copa más.

—Yo no te pregunto de tu vida, así que…

Harry entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose herido y dolido, y antes de terminar en peor estado, escogió lo más sano, darse la vuelta y marcharse. Ni siquiera dijo nada, sólo se puso en pie y dio unos cuantos pasos, observando la gente bailando y divirtiéndose, y él sin antojarse por imitarlos, ni siquiera con el chico con el que había estado bailando antes, mientras pensaba en Draco.

Se dio la vuelta y vio a Draco, ya con una copa en frente y la mirada baja, pese a que habían pasado poco tiempo juntos, y más que nada abocados a algo diferente a conversar, podía leer sus gestos. Draco estaba enfadado. Enfadado porque lo había visto bailando con alguien más.

Draco estaba celoso, concluyó, y eso lo hizo sonreír un poco, no celas a alguien que no te interesa. Tal vez todo eso no era tan absurdo, después de todo.

Impulsividad, es así como llamó a lo que hizo a continuación.

Avanzó rápidamente hacia él y lo hizo girar con tanta fuerza que casi lo hace caer, mientras Draco soltaba un chillido de sorpresa. Pero no se detuvo, inmediatamente lo besó, con ímpetu y con el deseo que tantos días de ausencia le daban, y no lo soltó hasta que sintió las manos de Draco sobre su cintura, rindiéndose finalmente al beso.

—Potter —jadeó Draco en cuanto se apartaron, estaba algo acalorado y agitado por el sorpresivo ataque y el beso, y sí, aún se reprochaba el haber correspondido tan efusivamente, pero sus besos tenían algo… algo que no alcanzaba a entender.

—Vámonos de aquí —propuso Harry, acercándose más a él, mirándolo a los ojos, sonrió un poco cuando Draco arqueó una ceja, divertido.

—Vaya, ¿entonces tu amiguito no te complace como para pasar la noche con él y quieres caer conmigo de nuevo? —Draco mandó de paseo aquella vocecita que le preguntaba dónde habían quedado sus deseos de venganza y si es que con solo un beso –un beso genial- se iba a rendir.

—No se trata de eso —respondió Harry, tomándolo de un brazo y poniéndolo en pie, Draco se dejó jalar hacia la zona de desapariciones con tranquilidad.

—¿Y de qué se trata entonces? —preguntó Draco, y se asombró cuando Harry no se detuvo en la zona de apariciones, sino que siguió de largo hasta la entrada física de la discoteca, esa que desembocaba en un callejón oscuro y que casi nadie utilizaba.

—Tengo hambre —mintió Harry, no tenía hambre ni se creía capaz de comer nada por el momento, pero alguna excusa tenía que dar.

—Potter, ¿qué estás haciendo? —jadeó Draco, soltándose de él y deteniéndose en medio del callejón, a pocos metros de la salida hacia la calle muggle.

—Invitarte a comer, y tomar algo si quieres, aún es temprano y podemos encontrar algún sitio abierto.

—Invitarme a comer… —repitió Draco en un susurró, sin animarse a moverse —, como en una…

—Como en una cita, sí, exacto —asintió Harry, sorprendido por haber usado ese término, cuando pudo haber usado cualquier otra definición, como una cena entre dos amigos, por ejemplo, antes de jalarlo por un brazo y guiarlo hacia la calle muggle.

—No recuerdo haber aceptado una cita contigo, y para que haya una cita ambos deberíamos estar de acuerdo —negó Draco, soltándose nuevamente de su agarre, pero aún así caminando a su lado.

—¿Entonces no quieres comer conmigo? —preguntó Harry, mirándolo un instante, antes de ver alrededor y encontrar una pizzería que parecía agradable.

—Yo no he dicho eso —protestó Draco rápidamente.

—Genial, vamos allí entonces, se me antoja pizza, ¿tú qué dices?

Draco abrió la boca y luego la cerró, antes de asentir con la cabeza, convencido de que había sido engañado, de alguna manera extraña y retorcida, por Harry, para aceptar una cita con él.

_¡Una cita!, ¡qué Merlín nos ampare!, _pensó, mientras ambos entraban a la pizzería.

°.°

Harry había asistido a pocas citas en su vida, incluyendo a las que Hermione le había obligado a acudir con la idea de encontrarle un novio, y aún así, con tan poca experiencia en el asunto, podía decir que ésta estaba resultando muy, pero muy mala.

Draco jugueteaba con su servilleta de papel, mientras observaba la decoración y la gente alrededor, casi se tenía memorizados ya los cuadros que adornaban el lugar. Consideraba seriamente que esa era mucho peor que una mala idea, era una estupidez completa. Potter y él solo follaban, no necesitaban tener citas ni nada de eso.

—Nunca había venido a este sitio —comentó Harry, mirando hacia Draco y luego alrededor, como si realmente estuviera interesado en la decoración.

—Yo ni siquiera me había asomado por esta calle antes —admitió Draco.

—Cuando era niño, mis tíos, con los que vivía, no me dejaban comer mucho de estas cosas, ya sabes, pizzas, dulces y hamburguesas… —Harry agitó una mano —así que ahora que soy… independiente, cada vez que tengo oportunidad, como estas cosas.

—¿En serio? —Draco se inclinó un poco hacia delante —, pues creo que mi madre tendría un ataque si se enterase de las cosas que ando comiendo —Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada —, bueno, creo que le daría un ataque por muchas de las cosas que ando haciendo —admitió.

—¿Cómo quedar conmigo? —preguntó Harry, con algo de cautela.

—Como quedar con cualquier chico —corrigió Draco —, ella no sabía que era gay.

—Oh… —Harry lo miró un instante y luego desvío la mirada.

—Mi madre sólo quería que estuviera bien, así que supongo que no hubiera dicho mucho, tal vez se hubiera enojado un poco, pero… Ella hubiera comprendido —se apuró a explicar Draco, no queriendo que Potter pensara mal de sus padres.

—¿En serio? ¿Y tu padre?

—A él me hubiera costado un poco más convencerlo, seguramente le hubiera tenido que prometer que en algún momento le daría nietos, al menos uno —respondió Draco, dejándose caer hacia atrás en la silla y sonriendo un poco —, ¿me pregunto si habría hecho que firme un compromiso…?

—¿Un compromiso?

—Bueno… no lo decía en serio —aceptó Draco —, aunque se tomaba con mucha seriedad lo de la descendencia.

—Ah…

—Y ahora que el auror me ha sacado algo de información —dijo entonces Draco, dándose cuenta que era el único que hablaba, lo cual le parecía injusto —, cuéntame tú.

—¿Qué te gustaría que te cuente?

—No sé… ¿tus tíos saben que eres gay?

Harry soltó una gran carcajada, en el momento que el mesero venía con una enorme pizza llena de ingredientes, y les dio una mirada extrañada, mientras dejaba la comida en la mesa.

—Vaya, y yo que pensaba que estaba haciendo una pregunta, pero resultó ser un chiste —protestó Draco.

—Es sólo que no me imagino teniendo esa charla con mis tíos.

—No son muy unidos entonces…

—Para nada —Harry tomó un pedazo de pizza, el reír le había sentado muy bien, porque ahora se sentía un poco más relajado.

Draco torció el gesto y tomó una tajada y empezó a comer en silencio, algo enfadado por finalmente no haber obtenido una respuesta.

—No me llevo bien con mis tíos, cuando cumplí diecisiete me fui de allí, y pese a que la guerra estaba en todo su auge, me sentí muy aliviado de haberlo hecho. Cuando la guerra terminó me encargué de que ellos pudieran volver a su casa, ellos habían tenido que permanecer ocultos por un tema de seguridad, ya sabes… El día que ellos volvieron a su casa fue la última vez que los vi —explicó Harry un momento después.

—Vaya, eso es… —Draco honestamente no sabía qué decir al respecto, ¿indagar más?, ¿decir que lo lamentaba?, ¿sentirse culpable por haber traído el tema a colación?

—No me afecta —se apresuró a aclarar Harry —, no es algo de lo que hable siempre, pero no me hace ningún daño pensarlo o recordarlo, tú querías saber y yo te he contestado.

—Gracias por contestar entonces —suspiró Draco, tomando otra tajada de pizza.

Harry sólo asintió y siguió comiendo, mientras se rebanaba los sesos en busca de un nuevo tema, pero por suerte Draco habló primero:

—Esta pizza está rica, pero si quieres probar una pizza de verdad, tendrías que ir a Génova, creo que es la mejor pizza que he probado en mi vida —comentó Draco.

—¿Génova? Eso está en Italia…

—Ajá, ellos hacen todo, desde la masa, creo que por eso es más rica…

—¿Cuándo has estado en Génova?

—Si te cuento debes prometer contarme algo tú, me parece que estoy en un interrogatorio.

Harry sonrió un poco y asintió.

—Yo no he viajado mucho, pero te puedo contar algunas cosas.

—Bien, entonces Génova… —continuó explicando Draco, mientras Harry lo escuchaba atentamente.

Más de una hora después, cuando las calles ya estaban completamente vacías y la pizzería apagando las luces, salieron de allí, sonriendo y aún conversando, ambos tenían que admitir que se sentían asombrados de que realmente pudieran mantener una larga conversación.

La madrugada era húmeda y hacía algo de frío, Draco lamentó no haber traído consigo ningún tipo de abrigo, aunque Potter parecía también estar en la misma condición. No entendía qué hacían caminando, cuando podrían aparecerse en cualquier sitio que quisieran, en el apartamento de cualquiera de ellos… Draco le dio una mirada más a Potter, había disfrutado mucho hablando con él. Si es que eso era una cita con él, no le molestaría tener otras, claro que si ellas terminaban en algo más creativo que sólo un paseo en la madrugada, sería mejor.

—Oye, Potter —se animó a hablar al fin Draco.

—Harry estaría bien —corrigió Harry, Draco puso los ojos en blanco y él no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

—Como sea… Esta cita…

—¿Ajá…?

—¿También puede incluir una parada en mi apartamento?

Harry de pronto dejó de sonreír, mientras se acercaba a él y lo pegaba a la pared, Draco lo sujetó de los brazos y entrecerró los ojos, sentía los labios de Harry a solo centímetros de los suyos, pero contrario a lo esperado, Harry no lo besó, sino que susurró:

—Sólo si prometes que no me echarás rápidamente.

—Yo…

—Quiero quedarme hasta mañana, sé que tú también lo deseas…

—Harry… —susurró Draco, sin tener una respuesta que dar, no se animaba a mostrarse así ante él.

—Vamos, Draco, no podemos seguir haciendo los tontos… Me quedo hasta mañana o no voy, ¿lo tomas o lo dejas? —insistió Harry, pegando un poco más su cuerpo al de Draco, que parecía debatirse muy seriamente.

Draco lo dudó un instante, antes de decidir que era inútil seguir mintiéndose, él no quería que Potter se fuera rápidamente.

—A mi apartamento entonces —asintió, antes de adelantarse un poco y darle un beso en los labios.

Cuando se apartaron, Harry sonreía y Draco no tardó en guiarlo hasta un lugar oculto, para poder aparecerse en su departamento.

°.°

Rara vez despertaba con alguien luego de pasar la noche, o la madrugada en este caso, follando, sin embargo la sensación no era para nada desagradable. Se apretó un poco más contra el pecho de Harry y suspiró, esa mañana no tenía planes hasta el medio día, y Harry tampoco, así que podrían quedarse mucho rato así, sólo sintiéndose el uno al otro y descansando.

Pero Harry tenía otras intenciones, sintiendo la caliente piel de Draco pegada a la de él, se movió un poco, hasta poder hacer que su erección diera contra la cadera de Draco, y soltando un gemido de placer por ello.

—Entonces no estás dormido —suspiró Draco, algo divertido, mientras se movía de tal manera que la erección de Harry se frotaba nuevamente.

—Nop —negó Harry, girando lo suficiente para encararlo.

Ambos se miraron a la cara y por un instante parecieron desconcertados, ambos habían admitido que eso era algo completamente nuevo y diferente, y que, aunque tenían ciertas reticencias, no dejarían de intentarlo.

—Ya que no estás dormido, y yo no estoy dormido, y aún te quedan unas horas antes de tener que ir a ver a tus amigos… —dijo Draco, empezando a acariciarle el pecho.

—Sí —Harry jadeó cuando Draco usó un poco más de presión sobre una de sus tetillas —, oh… sí —asintió, empujando un poco el cuerpo de Draco, lo suficiente para poder también acariciarlo.

Aquella tarde Harry llegó tarde al almuerzo de la madriguera, y pese a haber dormido varias horas, estaba agotado, aunque con una sonrisa que no se le podía borrar del rostro. Era interesante lo entretenido y agradable que era quedarse con Draco por horas, no solo follando como si el mundo se fuera a acabar en ese instante, sino también conversando y riendo. Y cuando Draco, de manera que había aprendido en tan poco tiempo a reconocer Harry, tímida, le había propuesto quedar el miércoles para tomar algo, Harry había intuido que estaba en el camino correcto.

°.°

Aunque nunca utilizaron la palabra "novios", ambos sabían que eso era precisamente lo que eran, pues rápidamente y casi sin esfuerzo, se vieron integrando sus vidas. Solían quedarse a pasar la noche en el apartamento de uno de ellos cuando quedaban algún sábado en alguna discoteca o bar muggle (habían decidido apartarse de Tellus por algún tiempo), y también cuando entre semana, siempre y cuando el horario de ambos lo permitiera, salían a cenar, al cine o al teatro.

Cuando llegó navidad ellos apenas llevaban un poco más de un mes desde que habían empezado a salir más seriamente, y ambos se sentían un poco preocupados sobre qué harían. Draco sabía que no había forma de que fuera con Harry a la Madriguera, donde declaraba que le encantaba pasar las navidades, y tampoco imaginaba llevándolo con Blaise a Italia.

Como todos los años, desde que sus padres habían muerto, Draco tenía una invitación a la mansión de los Zabini, en Italia, Blaise estaba muy animado por la idea de pasar las fiestas en familia, como denominaba a aquello, pero Draco no estaba del todo convencido.

Por suerte, o mala suerte, el trabajo que hacía lo obligó a permanecer en Londres, así que le inventó una excusa a Blaise y le envió un costoso regalo a la señora Zabini, junto con una carta, disculpándose por su ausencia.

La noche antes de navidad Harry no trabajaría, y Draco, pensando en aligerarle los problemas, le prometió que la pasaría con él esa noche, de tal manera que al día siguiente pudiera ir a la Madriguera y la pasara con los Weasley, tal como tenía costumbre. Draco no le había comentado nada a Harry, pero la noche anterior a la navidad siempre le era muy dura, esa había sido la fecha en que sus padres habían sido asesinados.

Luego de una reunión bastante tediosa, había aparecido en el apartamento de Harry, con la única intención de abrazarse a él hasta que la noche terminara, y así lo hizo, encontró a Harry en el sofá, viendo una vieja película muggle navideña que no comprendía del todo, ni siquiera buscó entenderla, se dedicó a divagar entre los recuerdos de sus padres y sentir aquel cuerpo cálido entre sus brazos, hasta que la noche terminó y ambos se fueron a la cama, dejó que Harry le hiciera el amor de manera lenta y cariñosa, mientras la nevada iba tiñendo las calles de color blanco.

Al día siguiente le inventó una excusa a Harry y, mientras éste se iba a la Madriguera a pasar el día, Draco se fue a la Mansión, pasó parte de la tarde en el cementerio de los Malfoy, simplemente observando la tumba de sus padres, para luego ir al estudio, donde tomó una copa de whisky, casi imaginándolo con él. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, el sentimiento de dolor que lo embargaba cada vez que estaba allí se fue desplazando lentamente, se preguntó si es que Harry tenía algo que ver en el asunto.

Para el cumpleaños de Draco, él y Blaise, varios meses atrás, habían acordado ir a Italia a hacerle una corta visita a la señora Zabini y a algunos amigos que tenían por allí. Cuando se lo dijo a Harry, éste sonrió y asintió, pero Draco descubrió que sabía leer muy bien sus miradas, lo suficiente para saber que estaba desilusionado.

Harry había pensado que podría invitar a Draco a un fin de semana en algún lugar apartado de la ciudad, tal vez a cenar a un restaurante fino de esos que tanto le gustaban, pero todos sus planes se habían ido a la basura cuando Draco le comunicó aquello, argumentando que era algo que ya tenían planeado desde antes y que no podía echarse para atrás en ese momento.

Finalmente Draco no la había pasado tan bien como había esperado, y había vuelto un día antes, en medio de una noche lluviosa, y se había colado a la habitación de Harry, el cual permanecía durmiendo, con las mantas hasta sobre la cabeza. Draco, mientras se quitaba la ropa mojada, lo observaba de reojo y cuando finalmente se pudo deslizar a su lado y se abrazó a su cuerpo caliente, suspiró aliviado, se sintió como en casa. Harry había despertado en ese momento y se había girado para recibirlo con un beso, declarando que lo había extrañado y que realmente se encontraba feliz de que haya decidido volver antes.

Al día siguiente Draco, contento, volvió a celebrar su cumpleaños, esta vez junto a Harry, fueron a comer a un fino restaurante en York y alquilaron una suite de lujo en el Marriott, mientras Draco, ya en la habitación, observó su pastel de cumpleaños, con veintiocho velas encendidas, decidió que, si de él dependía, no volvería a pasar un cumpleaños lejos de Harry, pues, pese a que en Italia había asistido a una muy elegante cena, con varios amigos, y que luego había ido a bailar a una discoteca llena de deseables cuerpos ansiosos, no cambiaría estar junto a Harry, en la intimidad de una habitación, por nada del mundo.

Pero, como todo en la vida, no todo era color de rosa, ambos tenían caracteres explosivos y, pese a que trataban de no discutir mucho, algunas veces no lo podían evitar, sobre todo cuando se trataba del futuro de aquella relación que tenían.

Harry argumentaba que no encontraba motivos para estar manteniéndose ocultos, cuando ninguno tenía nada que explicar a la sociedad, que era solo asunto de ellos y punto, incluso una vez le había dicho a Draco que ni siquiera tenían padres a los cuales darles explicaciones. Ese día descubrió que Draco aún se sentía demasiado afectado por la muerte de ellos y pasó un par de días buscando que lo perdonara por soltar un comentario tan inapropiado.

Draco nunca habría creído que Harry pudiera usar ese comentario contra él de la manera en que había salido esa noche en la que habían peleado, y se refugió en la Mansión; luego de dar mil vueltas y pasar una noche entera sin dormir, recibió la carta de Harry, pidiéndole perdón. Su orgullo tardó un poco más que eso en dar su brazo a torcer, hasta que se convenció de que estaba actuando de manera inmadura y le respondió, citándolo en su departamento al día siguiente.

En cuanto se vieron a las caras ambos se lanzaron el uno sobre el otro, susurrando palabras de arrepentimiento, mientras sus cuerpos se acoplaban de manera familiar. Mientras yacían en la cama, desnudos, luego de su primera reconciliación, Draco descubrió cuánto daño le podía hacer Harry solo con unas cuantas palabras, pero también se convenció de que, aunque fuera así, Harry jamás intentaría lastimarlo realmente. La confianza que sentía hacia él era de un tipo que no había sentido antes, y eso lo hizo sentir algo ansioso, porque sabía que estaba ocultando demasiadas cosas, se preguntó si es que Harry alguna vez lo entendería cuando llegara el momento de confesar.

Luego de aquella pelea, Harry decidió dejar de insistir, darle a Draco el tiempo y el espacio que necesitaba para sentirse seguro de lo que tenían y dejó el tema pasar.

Harry no comprendía muy bien lo que Draco hacía o a qué se dedicaba realmente, él le había explicado escuetamente que llevaba los negocios heredados por sus padres, y que había abierto otros cuantos negocios con Blaise, quien era su mejor amigo.

Draco no le había exigido a Harry ninguna explicación, pero aún así éste no dejaba de enviarle una lechuza o comentarle cuando tenía que salir de misión fuera de la ciudad, y esperaba pacientemente a su regreso, aunque no podía negarse que los días que ésta duraba, se sentía algo ansioso y angustiado, no quería imaginarse que a Harry le pudiera pasar algo, pero suponía que podía suceder, como aquel domingo, cuando Harry regresó luego de ocho días de ausencia, dos días más de los que había asegurado que la misión duraría, estaba algo pálido y demacrado, y tenía un feo corte en la pierna, cubierto apenas y de mala manera por una pomada.

Draco escondió su preocupación con una serie de reclamos acerca de lo irresponsable que era por haber abandonado el hospital con una cura tan poco profesional. Harry simplemente le dijo que deseaba verlo y que por eso había salido así, sin dejar que terminaran de curarlo. Draco se sintió sobrepasado por esa declaración y simplemente atinó a darle un torpe beso en los labios, antes de continuar esparciendo la poción de murtelap para que la herida sanara prontamente.

Aquella noche Draco entendió por primera vez cuan hondo estaba calando Harry en su interior y tuvo miedo, porque ese era un sentimiento desconocido y porque no sabía cómo actuar ante ello. Por mucho rato más permaneció quieto, en la oscura habitación, contemplando a Harry dormir y deseando que nunca se apartara de su lado.

°.°

**COMENTARIOS:**

Shadow Lestrange

Hola Guapa… ¿qué tal estás? Espero que bien, que el inicio del 2011 haya sido muy bueno y que sea el inicio de tiempos muy afortunados…

Pues Draco y Harry finalmente se dieron cuenta de lo que sentían, y no que estuvieran perdidamente enamorados desde un inicio, pero bueno… por algún lado hay que empezar.

Un beso para ti y nos leemos pronto. ^-^

dospiesizquierdos  
Amiga linda… ¿Qué tal estás? Espero que bien… por aquí ya haciendo calor, ¿qué tal el clima por allá?

Bueno, si tu te apuntas con Brad Pitt me dejas libre a Leo DiCaprio… al menos por eso no pelearemos, ahora solo hay que ir a hacer la prueba de si funciona ajajajaja….

Como dices, ambos tienen un carácter bien explosivo, son mecha y pólvora…. Ah, Rowling intentó hacernos creer que no, que eran imaginaciones nuestras, pero ya vez, las "drarryescas" somos muy listas y no nos dejamos engañar jajaja….

Sé que ha sido un año duro, es cierto, pero con ánimo y actitud positiva seguramente que todo irá mucho mejor, desde aquí te hecho ánimo y muchas porras, ya sabes…

¿Viste mi foto en el LJ? *Zafy se sonroja* bueno, fue mi primera aparición en "público" y me hizo muy feliz que tuviera tantos comentarios agradables… Me subió el ego un montón jajaja…

Bueno, para no perder la costumbre, y porque se sentía súper raro de la otra manera, volvemos a los lunes. XD

Un beso, linda, y ya nos estamos leyendo prontito…

ruka

¡Hola Preciosa! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué tal pasaste el año nuevo? ¿diste la vuelta a la manzana corriendo con maletas? Jajaja… espero que te hayas divertido mucho…

Yo… cruel, jajajaja ¿Cuándo? Yo soy un angelito de Dios *Se ilumina el cielo y una luz cae sobre Zafy* jajajajaja Seeep, me gusta hacerlos sufrir, qué se le puede hacer, cada quien con sus pervenciones…

Hablando de pervenciones… teniendo un novio, pareja, amigo con derecho, o lo que sea que sean estos dos, como Draco y Harry, como tú dices, nadie se resiste a NADA jajajajaja…..

En fin, que me alegra que te esté gustando la historia y espero que siga siendo así… Pronto seguiremos viendo como Harry y Draco van aceptando sus sentimientos.

Te dejo un beso y un abrazo… espero que la pases muy bien y nos leemos pronto.

Hev

Hola…. ¿cómo estás? Espero que bien… mira que cuando dijiste Liverpool pensé en los Beatles y no… era una tienda en México… que curioso que se llame así, iré a buscar en internet para ver cómo es, y luego me sales con las trufas de champagne… mmm… yo nunca probar eso, pero créeme que ahora iré a ver dónde están vendiéndolas aquí en Lima y probar al menos una….

Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, y que te hayas animado a comentar… por lo pronto vamos a actualizar los lunes… no te preocupes que este fic es cortito… doce capítulos a lo sumo, si no me equivoco.. espero que lo disfrutes.

Por cierto, ¿por dónde anduviste de vacaciones? Espero que la hayas pasado bien.

Un beso para ti y nos leemos pronto XD

YUKI

Hola… muchas gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, espero que la sigas disfrutando. Un feliz año nuevo para ti también, que la estés pasando bien y que conforme pase el tiempo mejore y mejore cada vez más.

Besos.

Cindy  
Hola guapa, ¿qué tal estás? ¿cómo van las vacaciones? Espero que bien… seguro que es así… ¿Por dónde andas? Yo estuve hace un poco más de un mes por unas playas al norte de mi país y una de las cosas que más me preocupaba era que no iba a llevar la portátil y que no tendrían conexión con esta parte de mi vida… deduje entonces que era una adicta al internet… y aunque en las noches me preguntaba sobre cuántos correos tendría por abrir… sobreviví, aunque no sé ni cómo y lo primero que hice al pisar Lima fue correr a mi casa a prender mi pobre portátil y a prometerla que no la dejaría sin encender tantos días otra vez. Jajaja… ¡qué dramática que soy!

Bueno, muchas gracias por mandarme un comentario desde el móvil, efectivamente, no sé si el año pasado o el antepasado, pero así fue antes, y me sorprende que te des el trabajo para escribir desde el móvil, yo soy mala para eso, pierdo la paciencia muy rápido si es que no hay un teclado descentre y que me permita moverme con libertad…

Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando, espero que sigas leyendo y que el resto de tus vacaciones las pases súper bien, eso sí, no te apartes del grupo que si no te dejan jajajaja…¡mentira! Pásala bien, y ya nos estamos escribiendo…

Besos

Iv ()

Hola Iv…. Mucho gusto de verte por aquí, me alegra que te animaras a leer una historia y más aún a comentar… XD espero que te siga gustando la historia y que te sigas animando a comentar más y más XD

A ver, te comento que tengo una especie de trauma, no puedo empezar a públicar una historia que no esté acabada en mi Disco duro, porque sino me termino bloqueando, así que no tienes que preocuparte, la historia está terminada y lista, actualizaré todos los lunes sin falta (a menos que algo muy malo pase)…. XD

Un beso y bienvenida nuevamente. Que tengas un excelente 2011

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer y por sus comentarios... nos leemos el lunes, _

_besos y que tengan buena semana_

_Zafy  
_


	5. CAPÍTULO 4: CUANDO LA ILUSIÓN SE TERMINA

**Título**: Acerca de juegos y verdades.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Resumen:** Harry Potter es auror, y una tarde, en medio de una intervención, se encuentra nada más y nada menos con Draco Malfoy. Este encuentro desencadena una investigación mucho más personal de la que sus amigos (y ustedes) creen.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (en exceso, sobre todo al inicio, pido disculpas por ello, pero Harry y Draco lo hacen felices de la vida); algo empalagoso en algunas partes, enredos y saltos en el tiempo al momento de narrar (ellos no harán saltos en el tiempo, yo, con mi "maravillosa" forma de narrar los haré saltar a ustedes)

**Notas propias**: Este fic está dedicado para Nai, con todo mi cariño y mi corazón, por tu cumpleaños preciosa (que fue en octubre y como ya dije, es el regalo más tardío que he entregado jeje). Espero que la historia te guste.

**Más notas** Hola a todos, esto es solo es para pedir disculpas a todos los que esperaban un capítulo ayer en la madrugada (lunes oficialmente en Perú).

Ayer tuve un montón de cosas que hacer, le había prometido a mi hermanita pequeña llevarla a comprar ropa, y eso me demoró toda la mañana, y luego en la tarde le había prometido a una amiga reinstalarle la computadora, y eso me tomó más tiempo del que pensé, luego cuando ya eran las nueve y pico de la noche, el dolor de cabeza que arrastraba todo el fin de semana (no quiero pensar porqué me tiene que estar doliendo la cabeza a cada rato) me estaba molestando mucho, aún así pensé entrar a la portátil y dejar un mensaje explicando porqué no había podido actualizar, ¿y qué creen? la portátil estaba sin batería, (solo le quedaban 15 minutos, máximo) y el cargador no lo encontraba, tenía la idea que lo había dejado en casa de mamá ese día, y me aferré a esa idea... luego dije, bueno, definitivamente no hay forma, así que copié la historia y unas cuantas cosas más en la memoria antes que la batería se muriera completamente, me tomé media pastilla para dormir (cuando me duele la cabeza eso me deja dormir y me levanto mejor, aunque claro, no es una cura ni nada que haga todos los días) y luego me dormí.

Hoy pensé que en la mañana llegando a la oficina podría poner el capítulo de una vez, pero... es lunes, mi jefe me ha hecho una lista de pendientes y tengo gente hablando por los dos msn (trabajo haciendo ventas... es largo de explicar, pero una de las cosas que hacemos es atender por msn, yo tengo a cargo dos msn y esa es la razón por la cual no me gusta normalmente conectarme en mis horas libres... ) Y los teléfonos suenan y... º.º *Zafy está estresada y no son más que las 10 de la mañana*

Y bueno, sé que les debo las respuestas a los comentarios, gracias a todos por sus palabras y estaré poniéndome a ello mañana y pasado, poco a poco… Por lo pronto espero que disfruten el capítulo, para los que deseaban saber, son diez capítulos y bueno, la relación de Harry y Draco avanzó rápido porque la idea era volver al almacén donde ambos se encuentran en el prologo…

* * *

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 4: CUANDO LA ILUSIÓN SE TERMINA… ¿LLEGAMOS A UN ALMACÉN CLANDESTINO?**

Faltando menos de un mes para la boda de Ron y de Hermione, Harry estaba decidido a pasar unos días fuera de la ciudad con Draco, que al principio no se notaba muy entusiasmado con la idea, argumentando que tenía mucho trabajo y cosas que hacer. Harry tuvo que hacer uso de todas sus tácticas para convencerlo y así, cuando el verano estaba casi terminando, ambos alquilaron una pequeña cabaña a orillas de una playa, alejada de toda la civilización, era muggle, por supuesto, pues el tema de dejarse ver en público en el mundo mágico seguía siendo un tema prohibido entre ellos, algo que Harry no quería insinuar por miedo a la respuesta y algo de lo que Draco no quería oír hablar.

Al tercer día, antes de regresar a la ciudad, ambos hicieron una pequeña fogata cerca de la orilla, y jalaron unas cuantas mantas y una botella de firewhisky, el cielo estaba despejado y se podía ver una gran cantidad de estrellas, el sonido del mar era como una melodía que los hacía sentir relajados y tranquilos.

Ambos estaban metidos entre las mantas, prácticamente desnudos, luego de haber hecho el amor, sus cuerpos pegados el uno al otro y mirando al cielo.

—En tres semanas será el matrimonio de Hermione y Ron —comenzó Harry, había ya pensado en eso antes, en que, pese a no andar con Draco por en medio de todo el callejón Diagon, por lo menos en decirle a sus amigos y a los Weasley que estaba saliendo con él, e imaginó incluso llevarlo a la boda, aunque claro, no pensaba caer allí con él por sorpresa, debía ponerlos al tanto antes, pero necesitaba saber qué era lo que Draco pensaba al respecto.

—Lo sé, estoy seguro que la pasarás muy bien —asintió Draco, dándole un trago a botella de firewhisky, pensando en otras cosas, como en los problemas que tenía con los del GDIS.

—Seguramente… —Harry giró a mirarlo un momento, antes de volver a mirar al cielo —, pero la pasaría mejor si tuviera una pareja con la cual ir.

—¿Estás diciéndome que buscarás una pareja para ir al matrimonio de la comadreja y la sabelotodo? —preguntó Draco, prestándole ya completa atención a Harry y algo asombrado por aquella declaración.

—¿Qué? No, claro que no, tonto —refutó rápidamente Harry, pasando por alto por esta vez el insulto a sus amigos.

Harry sintió como el cuerpo de Draco se tensaba ligeramente cuando por fin entendió la insinuación, y suspiró, sabiendo ya de antemano cuál sería su respuesta.

—Tal vez no sea buena idea pedirlo —dijo al fin, sin mucho ánimo.

—Tal vez no lo sea —apoyó Draco —, además no me imagino en la boda de ellos, y sobre todo, no creo que sea correcto ir y quitarle la atención a la pareja protagonista —continuó Draco, tratando de convencer a Harry.

—No creo que podamos quitarles el protagonismo, además no pensaba aparecer contigo así no más.

—Entonces si pensabas realmente aparecer conmigo —negó Draco, casi viendo venir una pelea como las que no tenían hacía mucho tiempo.

—Pensaba que ya va siendo tiempo de hablar con ellos, no digo de poner la noticia en El Profeta o algo así… solo de contarles a mis amigos que estoy saliendo contigo —explicó Harry —, y claro que una vez que ellos lo sepan, el ir contigo no debe representar ninguna sorpresa.

Draco se apartó de Harry y se sentó, buscando sobre la arena su camiseta y sus pantalones, sin el abrigo del cuerpo de Harry y de la manta empezaba a sentir el frío de la madrugada.

—No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea —refutó, comenzando a vestirse.

Harry se recostó de lado y apoyó el codo sobre la arena y la cabeza sobre una mano, observando cómo Draco se vestía apresuradamente, un sentimiento de desencanto instalándose en su pecho, por un instante pensó que había sido tonto de su parte el arruinar de esa manera los fantásticos días que habían tenido, aunque sabía que, tomando en cuenta toda la situación, si Draco le iba a romper el corazón, cuanto antes mejor.

—Está haciendo frío, mejor será volver dentro, no queremos pescar un resfriado —comentó Draco, tras el largo silencio, se sentía sumamente incómodo con Harry mirándolo de esa manera.

—Yo creo que prefiero quedarme aquí esta noche —negó Harry, dejándose caer nuevamente sobre las mantas y arropándose un poco más, tenía frío, pero no quería entrar con Draco a la cabaña.

Draco dudó un instante, antes de asentir y, luego de avivar un poco la fogata, caminó hasta el interior de la cabaña, mirando de cuando en cuando a Harry, que permanecía completamente quieto.

La cabaña que habían alquilado era pequeña, apenas una habitación, una sala de estar y una cocina en la parte de adelante, donde había un gran ventanal desde el que se podía ver la playa. Draco se instaló en el lugar en el que habían desayunado durante todos esos días, con una copa de whisky, y observó a Harry por mucho rato más, mientras cavilaba entre sus propios problemas.

Ya había pensado antes en eso, en que debía hablar con Blaise, y seguramente con algunos otros, comentarles que estaba saliendo con Harry, dejar de esconderse al menos de sus amigos, y sabía que Harry se estaba impacientando por su negativa a hablar con los demás, pero no podía explicarle…

Vio a Harry ponerse en pie y vestirse rápidamente, luego ponerse una manta sobre los hombros y caminar hacia la orilla con lentitud, por un loco instante tuvo temor y salió a prisas de la cabaña para alcanzarlo.

Harry se acercó lo suficiente a la orilla como para que la marea le mojara un poco los pies, mientras observaba el infinito y oscuro océano, pensando en que si es que esa se convertiría en su primera pelea, una de muchas más grandes proporciones que la que habían tenido cuando había dicho que Draco no tenía padres, esa apenas había durado un par de días, y las otras que habían tenido hasta ese momento solo habían sido pequeñas rencillas que acababan en un par de horas y con una gran reconciliación en el apartamento de uno de ellos. Draco era ahora parte importante de su vida, no estaba seguro de cómo, pero de desearse en medio de esa discoteca a este punto, habían cambiado muchas cosas. Sus sentimientos habían cambiado, pero… ¿Draco sentía lo mismo que él, o se estaba engañando?

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —reprochó Draco en voz alta, mientras lo alcanzaba. Harry dio un respingo, no había sentido a Draco acercarse a él.

—Sólo miro el mar —respondió, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de mirar nuevamente hacia el horizonte.

—Ah…

—¿Acaso creías que iba a meterme al mar o algo así? —preguntó, aprovechando que Draco seguía a su lado.

—No lo sé, a veces haces cosas raras —respondió rápidamente Draco, sintiéndose estúpido por haber salido corriendo de la cabaña en cuanto Harry se había acercado a la orilla.

—¿Cosas raras? —preguntó Harry, soltando un bufido.

—Bueno… caminar por la orilla en medio de la madrugada no es algo muy normal que digamos.

—Yo no creo eso, me hace sentir tranquilo y relajado, me ayuda a pensar.

—¿Pensar?

Harry se encogió de hombros y dio un par de pasos más hacia el frente, el agua helada le mojó los talones y las pantorrillas, y un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda.

Draco se quedó allí de pie, mirando hacia el mar y hacia Harry, sintiendo el agua mojándole los pies, sin comprender nada de lo que pasaba, hasta que se cansó del silencio:

—Yo simplemente creo que aún no es momento de decirles nada a nuestros amigos —soltó.

—¿Aún no es momento? —farfulló Harry, antes de darse la vuelta y encararlo —¿Y cuándo, según tú, será el momento?

—No lo sé, pero no se me antoja que me exhibas es una boda, con mucha gente a la que seguramente no le simpatizo —se defendió Draco rápidamente.

—Yo no te quiero exhibir —negó rápidamente Harry.

—Entonces no veo cuál es tu apuro.

—Ni yo cuál es tu temor —refutó Harry.

—Yo no tengo temor —replicó Draco, queriendo sonar indignado.

—Dime una cosa, Draco —dijo entonces Harry, con voz más herida —¿qué es lo que pretendes con esto?

—¿Con qué exactamente?

—Con esto, contigo y conmigo —aclaró Harry, haciendo un gesto con la mano que los abarcaba a ambos —, llevamos muchos meses juntos, casi un año, y que yo sepa, a menos que haya entendido mal, esto no es simplemente quedar para follar como si fuéramos amigos con derecho, pensé que esto era algo más serio.

—¡Y lo es!—replicó Draco inmediatamente.

—Pues no lo parece —respondió Harry —, estamos bien mientras sea a escondidas de todos, pero en cuanto siquiera insinúo el hacer esto algo más público, te alejas como si la sola idea te espantara, y eso que estoy hablando solo de mis amigos.

—Pues comprenderás que no me llevo del todo bien con tus amigos, y que… y que me gusta estar contigo, pero…

—Pero no es algo serio, ¿verdad? —suspiró Harry.

—¡Yo no he dicho eso!

—No, pero es lo que entiendo, tú tratas de mantenerme al margen de todo lo que haces, ni siquiera sé a qué te dedicas realmente, o si tienes más amigos o familia que Blaise, simplemente me excluyes de tu vida. Te sirvo para salir algunas veces y encerrarnos a follar, pero para nada más.

Y dicho eso Harry se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la cabaña, con la intención de juntar sus cosas y aparecerse en su departamento, se sentía dolido y herido. Había sido un tonto al enamorarse tanto de él y no fijarse en que sus sentimientos no estaban siendo del todo correspondidos.

—Harry, no… —Draco vio a Harry caminar hacia la cabaña y corrió para alcanzarlo.

—No digas nada más, en serio, Draco.

—No, no te vayas, no puedes irte así como si nada, ¡te estoy hablando! —continuó protestando Draco, tratando de alcanzar a Harry.

—Está bien, creo que estaba equivocado, eso es todo, pensé que esto era algo diferente, pero ya veo que no, lo mejor es que…

—Harry, espera, por favor —insistió Draco, tomándolo de un brazo y haciéndolo girar con fuerza.

—Vamos, Draco, ya está bien, nos divertimos y todo eso, pero lo más sano es dejar las cosas por la paz.

—Yo no quiero dejar las cosas aquí —negó Draco rápidamente, sintiendo una ola de pánico ante la perspectiva de que Harry se apartara de él definitivamente.

—Pero yo no quiero seguir en esa situación —Harry se soltó de él y pensó que realmente no tenía nada irremplazable en la cabaña, como para tener que volver a ella.

—Harry…

―¿Aceptarías que le diga a mis amigos de lo nuestro? , ¿se lo dirías a Zabini? ―preguntó Harry con voz firme.

Draco se quedó cayado, incapaz de aceptar algo así. Entonces Harry negó con la cabeza, vencido.

—Adiós, Draco —dijo, dando un paso hacia atrás y sacando la varita, lo último que vio fue a Draco, con una expresión sorprendida, al fondo el mar se mecía lentamente y el sonido de las olas era hipnotizante.

Un instante después estaba ya en su departamento, levantó las barreras de protección y caminó, casi sin darse cuenta, hasta su cama. Se dejó caer en ella y entonces notó que aún tenía la manta que había usado en la playa para abrigarse sobre los hombros, y sus pies y piernas estaban mojadas y con arena, pero no le interesó el asearse. Se acurrucó un poco más y cerró los ojos, deseando que el sueño llegara pronto; entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando, y que había terminado con Draco, que lo había dejado solo en la playa. Por un instante pensó en levantarse y regresar, pero luego cambió de idea, mejor era cortar con eso de una vez, tras tanto tiempo Draco aún tenía muchas reservas en cuanto a ellos, era obvio que no era algo sano continuar. Tomó un par de bocanadas de aire, tratando de relajarse para dormir, pero por supuesto que no lo consiguió.

º.º

Draco se quedó en pie, delante del espacio donde Harry había estado un poco antes, durante un largo rato, sin creer que realmente Harry se había ido, que lo había dejado. Luego de entender que así había sido, intentó aparecerse en el departamento del chico, pero las barreras estaban activadas y lo enviaron de vuelta a la playa. Vencido y cansado, apagó la fogata y en la oscuridad caminó hacia la cabaña. Esa madrugada no durmió, se dedicó a empacar sus cosas y las de Harry y esperar despierto hasta el amanecer, por si él volvía, pero eso no ocurrió.

No fue sino hasta el atardecer que se dio por vencido y se apareció en su departamento. Dejó la maleta de Harry, junto con la suya a un lado, y se metió en la tina, un dolor que nunca antes había sentido se instaló en su pecho.

Esa misma tarde intentó aparecerse en el apartamento de Harry una vez más, pero las protecciones seguían puestas. En la noche le mandó una lechuza, pero el sobre regresó sin ser abierto. Intentó con las lechuzas durante un par de días más, hasta que comprendió que Harry no le respondería. No estaba preparado para aparecerse delante de él y decirle que estaba dispuesto a tener una relación de cara a sus amigos, y sabía que Harry no lo recibiría de otra forma.

Y trató de repetirse una y otra vez que tal vez aquello era lo mejor, su vida era muy complicada como para tener una relación seria con Harry. Tal vez luego, cuando las cosas se hubieran calmado, podría explicarle, convencerlo. Pero por más que lo intentó, el dolor en su pecho no desapareció ni disminuyó ni un poco.

°.°

_Tres semanas después…_

Draco apenas había dormido aquella noche, últimamente le pasaba seguido eso, el tener insomnio, incluso ya se estaba acostumbrando a sentirse agotado y algo lento.

Esa mañana tenía una reunión importante, hablaría con el jefe de la organización, o eso al menos había dicho Oscar Trotman, uno de sus contactos en la banda de muggles en la que estaba metido. Tras casi un año de sentir que hacía el tonto por fin hablaría con aquel hombre al que nadie le había visto la cara antes. Sabía que era un hombre muy cuidadoso y que vigilaba constantemente a las personas que se le acercaban, así que había dado un avance dentro de la organización si es que Hathor, que era el nombre con el que se le conocía al jefe, dejaba que se reuniera con él.

Draco quería creer que estaba ya cerca del final, que podría ganar su confianza y en poco tiempo usar unos cuantos hechizos de legerimancia con él, conseguir las pruebas que faltaban y entonces al fin ser libre.

La noche anterior había tenido que trasladarse a Immingham para aquella reunión, y aunque le hubiera sido más simple tomar un traslador, o volar hacia allí, había tenido que guardar las apariencias, incluso instalándose en aquel ridículo y pequeño hotel cercano a Woodfield Rd.

No había dormido nada en absoluto; además había empezado a tener el mal hábito de fumar, lo había rehuido durante bastante tiempo, pero la gente de la banda muggle siempre estaba fumando y él sentía que eso lo hacía integrarse a ellos, como si fuera uno más del grupo, además que algunas noches lo relajaba, o por lo menos le daba esa sensación, así que finalmente había empezado a hacerlo, aunque se había propuesto dejarlo en cuanto todo acabara, estaba seguro que Harry no era de los que le gustaban los fumadores y él no tenía intenciones de convertirse en uno a largo plazo.

Se duchó y aseguró la varita en una de las mangas del pantalón, esperando ser tan de confianza como para que pasaran por alto la revisión a profundidad. Durante los primeros meses había tenido que encontrar miles de formas de ocultar la varita para no sentirse desprotegido en las reuniones.

Se acomodó en una de las mesas del comedor del hotel, la más cercana a la ventana y se pidió una taza de café americano declinando el resto del desayuno, se sentía ansioso y nervioso, el no dormir no ayudaba a que estuviera calmado y sabía que cualquier error, a estas alturas, sería fatal.

Se acomodó el nudo de la corbata y jugueteó con sus dedos, repitiéndose una y otra vez que un cigarro no sería necesario en ese momento, hasta que vio la caravana de camionetas cuatro por cuatro color negro. Suspiró profundamente y contó hasta diez, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia la salida.

Se abrió la puerta de la primera camioneta y una mano se asomó, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercara. Draco caminó con calma hasta la camioneta y se metió en ella. Dentro estaba Lei, un hombre chino que Draco ya conocía muy bien, se estrecharon las manos a modo de saludo mientras la caravana se ponía en marcha nuevamente.

—¿No te parece demasiado alboroto como para pasar de ser percibido? —preguntó Draco, mirando hacia el frente.

—El jefe acostumbra viajar así, la gente no sabe si se trata de un político o de la familia real, parece mentira, pero es la mejor forma de viajar —comentó Lei, recostándose sobre el asiento de cuero, sacando un cigarro y ofreciéndole otro.

Draco aceptó la invitación y se dedicó a observar el camino, sabía que estaban dando vueltas, y no le pareció raro, primero tenían que asegurarse de que nadie los siguiera.

°.°

Tres semanas después de la pelea, Harry había cambiado completamente su rutina.

Al día siguiente de la discusión con Draco, había ido a la oficina de su jefe y había aceptado un trabajo de espía en Irlanda, en teoría debería durar quince días, el tiempo justo para volver y meterse de lleno en el papel de padrino de la boda de sus amigos. Pero el trabajo tomó dieciocho días, y cuando regresó Hermione estaba frenética porque pensaba que se habían quedado sin el padrino para la ceremonia.

Intentó durante todo ese tiempo apartar a Draco de su mente, pero solo lo conseguía cuando estaba en medio del peligro, o enfrascado en algún seguimiento o investigación, así que, faltando tres días para la boda, cuando Alyce Snetterton le comentó el dato que un informante había soltado respecto a una banda que ya habían estado siguiendo antes y cuyas investigaciones no dieron más frutos porque su jefe les ordenó que dejaran de lado el caso, no pudo más que sentirse contento por la idea de meterse de lleno en algo que llamara su atención.

Aquella tarde, cuando por fin habían podido acorralar a la banda en aquel almacén, su mente no se entretuvo mucho en Draco, ni siquiera en que estaba a tres días de la boda y que lo más recomendable era mantenerse alejado de los problemas.

Harry observaba el cielo cada vez más nublado y oscuro, mientras Morrice lanzaba un homelus revelus dedicado, la diferencia con el homelus revelus convencional era que el dedicado les daba no sólo la cantidad de personas que había en el interior, sino también cuáles de ellas contaban con magia.

—Dentro hay ocho personas, y un mago —susurró Roger Morrice, inclinándose un poco hacia delante para que Harry lo escuchara…

°.°

Cerca del medio día se encontraban ya por la carretera A1173, podía ver el mar a lo lejos, y el recuerdo de la discusión con Harry lo entretuvo un buen trecho, hasta que se detuvieron delante de un gran almacén.

En la primera puerta no había vigilancia, cosa que le llamó la atención y le preguntó a Lei la razón.

—Es porque viene el jefe, mandamos a casa a los vigilantes, volverán cuando el jefe se marche.

Draco se abstuvo de decir que aquello era una tremenda estupidez y se dedicó a observar alrededor, era un campo abierto, solo arena y al fondo había un gran almacén, con puertas metálicas cerradas.

—Nosotros vamos primero —le dijo Lei, mientras abría la puerta para bajar, Draco saltó de la camioneta y disfrutó de poder estirarse luego del largo viaje. El chofer que los había traído se encargó de abrir la puerta del enorme almacén y los hizo entrar. Draco dio una mirada alrededor antes de entrar, dentro estaba lleno de cajas y anaqueles, Draco reconoció el último cargamento de productos electrónicos con marcas falsas que había ayudado a colar solo unos cuantos días antes.

Draco trató de no mostrarse impaciente, mirando como si fuera algo interesante, la gran cantidad de cajas con reproductores de música y video, hasta que finalmente la puerta del almacén se cerró. Se giró con lentitud y delante de él, a unos cuantos metros había un hombre alto y de cabello oscuro, pese a que estaba con los demás guardaespaldas, supo que se trataba de él, del jefe. Y estaba realmente sorprendido.

—Señor Dean Baker —saludó el hombre, haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. Dean Baker era el nombre que Draco usaba en el mundo muggle y ya estaba habituado a que lo llamaran de esa manera.

—¿Usted? —preguntó Draco asombrado.

—Sí, lo sé, toda una sorpresa —asintió el hombre, haciéndole un gesto a sus guardaespaldas para que se apartaran.

Draco se acercó rápidamente y le dio un apretón de manos.

—Como comprenderá, prefiero que me llame Hathor —le indicó el hombre —, no me llame de otra manera.

—Claro, no hay problema —asintió rápidamente Draco, no creyendo aún que tuviera delante a nada más y nada menos que a John Litefoote, Draco no había estado muy enterado del mundo muggle hasta que iniciara ese trabajo, pero ya había aprendido lo suficiente como para reconocer a Litefoote: Primer juez de la corte británica, un hombre que salía en las noticias constantemente, criticando los crímenes y diciendo que era deber del gobierno buscar la mejor forma de combatir el contrabando. Toda una ironía, debía reconocerlo.

—Vamos por acá —indicó el hombre, señalando hacia el fondo del almacén, donde había una vieja mesa de madera y unas cuantas sillas.

Se sentó en el lugar que le indicó el hombre y esperó pacientemente mientras éste encendía un cigarro. Aceptó la invitación de un cigarro y luego dio una profunda calada, mirándolo directamente al rostro y queriendo parecer tranquilo, aunque no lo estaba, definitivamente el caso era mucho más grande de lo que había esperado.

—Debo decir que estoy gratamente sorprendido de su trabajo —empezó el hombre, a lo que Draco correspondió con un asentimiento de cabeza —, ya me han dicho que no se me pueden revelar las formas en que se realiza, y no que me queje, aunque la curiosidad me mata.

Draco soltó una pequeña carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

—Lo siento, pero ya sabe cuál es el trato, sin preguntas.

—Y tan digno de confianza —suspiró el hombre, dando una mirada hacia sus hombres, Draco siguió su mirada y vio que todos estaban lo suficientemente apartados como para escucharlos.

—Por supuesto.

—Bien, supongo que el tiempo que tiene con nosotros demuestra que sí es alguien de fiar… —por un momento pareció que Litefoote dudaba, pero continuó —. Como comprenderá, no solo tengo un negocio, soy un hombre multifacético y esto de la importación de equipos electrónicos no es lo suficientemente rentable para mi gusto.

—Entiendo —asintió Draco, aunque pensó que el hombre era demasiado ambicioso, pues sabía ya cuánto le rendían en dividendos aquel negocio, y la suma no era nada despreciable.

—Hoy le voy a confiar algo más, un negocio que no le hemos comentado antes, completamente diferente, pero que da muy buenos dividendos, y que daría aún más si es que recibiera un poco de su ayuda.

—Soy todo oídos —Draco se inclinó hacia el frente y trató de no mostrarse tan ansioso.

—¿Conoce usted la ley sobre el comercio sexual en el Reino Unido?

—¿Comercio sexual? —preguntó Draco, francamente confundido.

—El comercio sexual es el negocio más antiguo del mundo —sonrió el hombre —, estoy seguro que usted también debe haber incursionado en el, al menos como un cliente.

—Yo… no estoy seguro de haberlo hecho.

—Vamos, no se haga el recatado conmigo —sonrió más ampliamente el hombre, como si estuviera hablando con su hijo pequeño. Draco sintió que enrojecía un poco al comprender de qué estaba hablando el hombre.

—Tengo algunos contactos en Brasil, en Rusia y en algunos países más, incluso en China, y ellos pueden enviarme… mercancía, vamos a llamarlo así, para que podamos comercializarla aquí.

—¡Se refiere a mujeres! —exclamó indignado, no pudiendo creer que eso era de lo que el hombre hablaba y que las mencionara como simple mercancía.

—¡Exacto! —replicó el hombre, que no había tomado la indignación de Draco en cuenta. —Mujeres, jóvenes con papeles falsos y listas para ganar dinero. Y cada vez es más difícil el traerlas, hay más complicaciones y más seguridad en las embajadas y en las fronteras. Se pueden traer de dos maneras, con contratos de trabajo, lo cual es muy engorroso, o intentar la forma ilegal, lo cual es lo más riesgoso, pues no siempre podemos hacer entrar a todas, y las que quedan fuera significan una inversión perdida.

—Ya veo… y lo que necesita de mí es…

—Necesito que tomen a cargo ese negocio también, que encuentren la forma, así como han hecho con los equipos electrónicos, de colarlas sin que nos signifique tanto gasto o papeleo. Reducir costos y riesgos.

Draco se quedó en silencio por un largo momento, analizando rápidamente sobre qué respuesta podía dar al respecto. Cuando había sido llamado a esa reunión no se habló de una propuesta para un negocio nuevo, mucho menos ese tipo de negocio. Además se sentía preocupado, por ningún motivo lo obligarían a negociar con vidas inocentes, menos con mujeres que seguramente serían maltratadas. Tendría un enorme problema con los del GDSI si es que ellos pensaban que continuara con aquella farsa. Sin embargo estaba en un almacén, en medio de la nada, rodeado de matones que de un balazo podrían acabar con su vida. Debía optar por la salida más segura.

—Explíqueme cuál es la forma de trabajo —dijo al fin, encendiendo otro cigarro.

La sonrisa de Litefoote se amplió de manera retorcida y se inclinó hacia delante, comenzando a explicarle, ayudado incluso por una libreta pequeña que tenía el bolsillo, sobre la forma en qué conseguían a las chicas y la forma en que las hacían entrar al país para luego ponerlas a trabajar en casas de citas bastante ostentosas y caras.

Draco escuchó atentamente por más de dos horas, interrumpiendo con preguntas que daban a entender que estaba realmente interesado, hasta que tuvo toda la información que necesitaba.

Y además estaba seguro que ese era su boleto de salida, con todos esos datos los del GDSI tendrían más que suficiente y no pensaba admitir que siguieran controlando su vida de esa manera.

—Necesito tiempo para estudiar la forma en qué se haría —suspiró al fin Draco, dejándose caer hacia atrás en su silla y queriendo parecer relajado —, comprenderá que no le puedo dar todas las respuestas ahora mismo.

—Por supuesto, por supuesto, es lógico, y no esperaba menos, tomar a la ligera un negocio de estas dimensiones solamente indicaría su falta de profesionalismo.

—Entonces, ¿cómo me comunico con usted?

—Yo me comunicaré con usted, ¿le parece bien en cinco días?, ¿tendrá toda la información en ese tiempo?

—Preferiría siete.

El hombre lo observó un largo momento, y luego asintió.

—Siete días entonces. Supongo que es lo necesario.

—Así es.

—Bien, bien, entonces no debemos prolongar esta reunión mucho más, es tiempo que atienda otros asuntos y estoy seguro que usted también tiene cosas que hacer.

_Sí, ir a los del GDSI, darles toda la información y exigir que me dejen libre de una buena vez_, pensó Draco, pero no lo expresó en voz alta, simplemente asintió y se puso en pie, imitando a Litefoote.

—Eso es todo, nos vamos —dijo el hombre hacia sus guardaespaldas, que estaban al otro lado del almacén, cerca a la puerta. —Iré yo primero, los demás pueden salir después.

—Nos vemos entonces —dijo Draco, tendiéndole la mano al hombre, que rápidamente retribuyó su gesto.

—Eso espero.

Estaban ya todos organizándose para salir cuando el sonido de unas explosiones, provenientes del techo, los alertaron. Inmediatamente los guardaespaldas sacaron fusiles automáticos y apuntaron al techo, pero fue tarde, otra nueva ola de explosiones llegó, dejando caer una gran cantidad de polvo y piedras. Draco sintió que era jalado hacia el centro, donde todos estaban reunidos y cuando levantó la vista se dio cuenta que se trataba de Lie, que le tendía una pequeña pistola.

Draco no hizo ningún gesto, elevó la mirada y sus ojos se abrieron como platos, tres personas estaban volando hacia el interior, y aquello era imposible, eran magos, y ningún mago debía descubrirse para que él pudiera hacer correctamente su trabajo, o eso al menos dijeron los del GDSI. En cuanto los disparos comenzaron a sonar, se cubrió los oídos con las manos, empezando a entrar en pánico, vio a Litefoote tomando también uno de los fusiles y disparando hacia el techo, donde los hombres sobrevolaban tratando de darles con hechizos.

—Mierda, mierda —jadeó, cuando la primera persona cayó, estuvo seguro que se trataba de una chica, sobre la bulla de las balas y los gritos de los hombres no escuchó a los que volaban y la forma en que gritaban y se trató de escabullir hacia un lado, buscando el mejor sitio para protegerse. Estaba seguro que los que habían llegado eran aurores, porque había un campo de protección creado alrededor, pues había intentado desaparecer y no había podido siquiera despegarse del piso.

Y entonces el segundo hombre, que había ido a ver a la chica herida, cayó, y el tercero perdió el control de su escoba y cayó en espiral hacia el piso, Draco vio la larga cabellera oscura y Harry acudió a su mente.

Hubo un instante de silencio en cuanto el tercer hombre cayó, el que esperaba con todo el corazón que no fuera Harry, todos estaban asombrados por lo ocurrido.

—¿Qué son estas cosas? —preguntó Litefoote, frunciendo el ceño y pateando un poco una de las escobas rotas.

—Creo que... ¿escobas? —contestó Draco, caminando con lentitud hacia el hombre de cabello oscuro, no quería simplemente correr hacia él de tal manera que llamara la atención, pero tenía que estar seguro.

—Ya no disparen —ordenó Litefoote, entonces Draco vio que uno de los guardaespaldas estaba a punto de soltar todas sus municione hacia los dos aurores al otro lado del almacén.

—¿Qué tipo de tecnología es esta? —preguntó Litefoote, inclinándose un poco hacia la escoba.

—No lo sé, jefe —dijo Lie —, pero aquí dice Ministerio de Magia Ingles.

—No, debes estar equivocado —replicó Draco, queriendo ganar tiempo.

—Mátenlos —ordenó rápidamente Litefoote, y Draco se sorprendió de lo diferente que sonaba la voz del hombre dando ese tipo de órdenes.

—Esperen —pidió por impulso, en el momento en que el hombre de cabello oscuro finalmente se sentaba.

Litefoote le dio una mirada de incomprensión, pero Draco lo ignoró, descubriendo al fin que su temor era cierto.

—¡Harry! —exclamó sin poderlo evitar, y dio una mirada alrededor. Estaban perdidos, lo sabía, porque no dejaría que mataran a Harry sin presentar pelea y obviamente estaba en desventaja. Litefoote abrió los ojos asombrado y Draco vio que en sus labios se formaba el inicio de una nueva orden, seguramente la que indicaría que no solo mataran a los aurores, sino también a él.

Necesitaba tomar una decisión.

Situaciones extremas requerían que tomara decisiones apresuradas.

Sin pensarlo mucho, extrajo la varita de su escondite y la levantó, lo primero que hizo fue lanzar un hechizo _depulso_, logrando lanzar a los dos aurores caídos lejos de los guardaespaldas, pero con tan mala suerte que unas cajas les cayeron encima, aunque al menos los quitaron de la vista. No se detuvo a ver la expresión de asombro de los miembros de la banda, y lanzó un nuevo hechizo bombarda, que hizo volar los anaqueles y otra parte del techo, mientras se lanzaba sobre Harry y lo sujetaba de lo primero que tuviera a mano, en este caso su brazo. Lo jaló sin nada de cuidado a través del piso lleno de tierra y escuchó el sonido de las balas, agachó un poco más la cabeza y finalmente pudo llegar a un grupo de anaqueles y cajas destrozadas, donde tomó una gran bocanada de aire.

Todo se había ido a la basura. Su caso, su trabajo encubierto. Su relación con Harry.

Se concentró en el momento y levantó un campo de protección, arrodillándose sobre el áspero piso y sin querer mirar a Harry a la cara. Tontamente se preguntó si es que Harry querría mirarlo a él después de todo lo pasado.

—Tenemos que ir por mis compañeros —escuchó decirle a Harry, y Draco no pudo evitar girar a mirarlo por un momento, estaba lleno de polvo y seguramente adolorido, pero no parecía tener ninguna herida profunda. Se concentró en el campo de protección nuevamente, no queriendo pensar en la ironía de que ese fuera el momento en que se lo encontrara, después de haber pensado tanto en él.

Lo sintió ponerse a su lado y no giró a verlo nuevamente, ya casi podía imaginar lo decepcionado que Harry se sentía en ese momento.

—¿Dónde quedaron mis compañeros?

—Tras las cajas, aturdí a un par que los apuntaban y los lancé hacia el fondo, espero no haberlos golpeado mucho, por ahora están rodeados de cosas caídas también, supongo que a salvo por el momento, su prioridad es agarrarnos a nosotros —contestó Draco, queriendo parecer calmado y agradeciendo que Harry no le reprochara nada en ese momento.

Sintió la mirada de Harry sobre él, pero ni aún así se animó a mirarlo nuevamente.

—Debemos salir, si tú… —Harry dudó un instante, y Draco pensó en lo fácil que sería salir de allí si es que no tuvieran que rescatar a los otros aurores, pero ya sabía que Harry no los dejaría allí, así que no le quedó más que asentir, no lo podía dejar solo ahora —, si tú mantienes el hechizo de protección puedo cruzar hacia esa esquina y desde allí atacarlos.

—Tiene que ser rápido —respondió Draco, calculando las posibilidades de que una bala le diera.

—Soy rápido —replicó Harry, con voz más segura.

Draco volteó a mirarlo y trató de sonreír, aunque no pudo lograrlo. Tuvo ganas de decirle muchas cosas, de jurarle que tenía una explicación para todo ello. Que lo había extrañado demasiado esas semanas, que…

—A la de tres entonces —anunció Harry, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

—Con cuidado —recomendó Draco.

Lo observó moverse hacia el otro lado y se centró en proteger a Harry únicamente, sabía que en cuanto el chico asomara la cabeza los disparos estarían sobre él.

Con el corazón en un puño lo vio caer y arrastrarse hasta otro grupo de muebles y cajas caídas, y sólo entonces se sintió un poco más aliviado. Aunque no sabía en realidad cuál era el plan, si debía ir tras él o quedarse allí.

Pero en ese momento un estruendo llegó desde la puerta, junto con el anuncio de que los aurores habían llegado ya.

—Mierda —farfulló, ahora sí no había forma de salir de esa. Tendría que resignarse.

Escuchó los disparos nuevamente y los hechizos lanzados por todos lados, junto con los ruidos de más cajas y anaqueles cayendo, se acurrucó lo mejor posible contra los muebles y lamentó no haber seguido un curso avanzado de transformaciones, seguramente que así hubiera podido convertirse en otro pedazo de mueble y pasar de ser percibido.

Un hechizo le dio a una de las cajas que lo protegían y lo impulsó hacia delante, haciéndolo golpearse contra el suelo, trató de levantarse pero ya tenía una varita sobre la nuca, presionado de manera bastante agresiva.

—Quieto allí —le dijo la voz de un hombre. Draco suspiró y se relajó, recordándose que pasar por la prisión sería solo algo momentáneo, hasta que los del GDSI aclararan todo.

—Suelta la varita —ordenó el hombre que lo había capturado, con pesar, Draco dejó caer la varita sobre el piso y luego se sentó lentamente. Miró hacia el auror con un poco de autosuficiencia y éste le hizo un gesto con la cabeza para que se pusiera en pie.

—Alto —dijo entonces la voz de un hombre que Draco ya conocía bastante bien, sonrió un poco más, tal vez no tendría que pasar la noche en prisión después de todo.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó el auror, con el ceño fruncido.

—Skatha, Edgar Skatha, GDSI, división de tráfico, nosotros nos encargaremos de Malfoy —respondió el hombre. Draco trató de conectar su mirada con él, pero fue ignorado.

—¿Tienen una orden acaso? Esta es una intervención de los aurores, no del GDSI.

—Ahora es del GDSI —intervino en ese momento Henricus Cicell, jefe de los aurores y quien raramente participaba en alguna detención, su mirada demostraba que no estaba nada contento por ello.

—Pero, jefe…

—Suéltalo, Chambers —interrumpió el jefe de los aurores y Chambers refunfuñó, mientras se apartaba un par de pasos.

—Yo me llevo a este —dijo entonces Edgar Skatha, tomando a Draco de un brazo y de manera tosca.

—Hey, no hay que ser así de rudo —protestó Draco, pensando que la actuación se estaba pasando de la mano.

—Silencio —ordenó Edgar Skatha, apretando un poco más el brazo de Draco —, su declaración será tomada en el cuartel, mientras tanto no debe hablar.

Draco observó un instante a Edgar Skatha, era un mago alto y moreno, de cabello corto casi a rapé, musculoso y fuerte, pese a estar en los cincuenta años, lograba intimidar con sólo su presencia.

—Pero…

—¡Silencio he dicho! —increpó el hombre, zarandeándolo un poco. Draco cerró la boca de golpe, algo en su pecho le alertó que quizá las cosas no saldrían como había esperado.

—En cuanto a usted, jefe Cicell —dijo con claro desprecio en la voz —, le sugiero que aleccione mejor a sus aurores, ya han provocado suficientes desastres por el día de hoy.

—Estoy seguro que el proceder de mis aurores es correcto —replicó el hombre rápidamente, Draco notó que enrojecía un poco.

Skatha torció la boca un poco y miró alrededor.

—Ya veo de qué manera proceden —negó con la cabeza —. Lo veremos en la junta disciplinaria.

—Sí, nos veremos —farfulló el hombre, hablando entre dientes.

Draco empezó a sentir cierto pánico, algo allí no estaba bien, fue tironeado hacia un lado, para que Skatha pudiera recoger su varita, que había quedado en el suelo, y luego tuvo la inconfundible sensación de desaparecerse. Ni siquiera pudo preguntar si Harry estaba bien, antes de aparecer en una oscura y pequeña celda.

—Pensé que me llevarías a tu oficina —protestó, soltándose de su agarre y sintiéndose enojado.

—¿Por qué habría de llevarle a mi oficina? —preguntó el hombre, haciendo un giro con su varita, la de Draco desapareció.

—Hey, ¿qué estás haciendo?

—Procedimiento regular para una detención, señor Malfoy —contestó el hombre, con voz mucho más fría y estricta, apartándose de él unos pasos, y haciendo un gesto hacia el fondo, tras las rejas, donde Draco pudo ver a dos hombres con túnicas oscuras y las varitas en la mano acercándose rápidamente.

—¡Y una mierda! —gritó Draco —¡Devuélveme mi varita!

Draco chilló de indignación al sentirse sujetado de los brazos por esos dos hombres, que lo presionaban con fuerza.

—¡Oigan! —protestó nuevamente —¡Suéltenme y devuélvanme mi varita, maldita sea!

—Me temo que no es posible, así como tampoco es correcto que me tutee, señor Malfoy. Queda usted detenido por trabajar en una organización ilegal muggle y proveerlos de su magia para actos ilícitos. Permanecerá en esta celda hasta el momento de su juicio.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Draco, no entendiendo nada —, ¡yo no participé en nada, fueron ustedes quienes…!

Un golpe en el estómago le quitó el aire y lo hizo doblarse hacia delante, sintió las manos del tipo que lo había golpeado revisar sus bolsillos y luego fue girado contra una de las paredes, apenas pudo poner las manos para no darse en el rostro.

—Separe las piernas —ordenó uno de los hombres, pateándolo en el talón para que abriera más las piernas.

—Idiotas, no saben el lío en el que se están metiendo, no tienen derecho…

—Silencio —le interrumpió el auror que ahora bajaba sus manos sobre sus piernas, seguramente buscando algún arma u objeto peligroso.

Durante unos minutos, los cuales le parecieron una eternidad, fue revisado con meticulosidad por ambos hombres, ante la mirada impasible de Skatha, se sintió abusado e incluso violado, y cuando al fin lo soltaron, suspiró de alivio, mientras se acomodaba la ropa.

—Te estás pasando de la raya —dijo entonces Draco, metiendo la camisa dentro de su pantalón —, no tienes ningún derecho a tratarme así.

—Procedimientos regulares para criminales —se encogió de hombros Skatha, haciéndoles un gesto a los otros dos hombres para que se retiraran.

—Yo no soy un criminal ni he cometido ningún delito —reclamó Draco, su corazón latía a mil por hora y sentía el deseo de gritar y destruir todo alrededor. Eso no le podía estar pasando a él, por supuesto que no.

—Eso es algo que su abogado deberá probar —se encogió de hombros Skatha, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, y entonces unas rejas aparecieron de la nada, haciendo la celda más pequeña aún.

—¡Maldito traidor! —gritó Draco, queriendo acercarse a las rejas, pero cuando estuvo a un paso de ellas, un hechizo lo repelió, lanzándolo contra la pared del fondo. —¡Ustedes me engañaron! —siguió gritando desde el piso, pese al dolor de la espalda producido por el golpe. —¡Ustedes me dijeron que lo hiciera!

Skatha no le hizo caso, intercambió un par de palabras con los otros dos magos y luego se perdieron por uno de los pasillos, dejándolo solo y encerrado en esa pequeña y claustrofóbica celda.

Draco no entendía, su mente era un torbellino de ideas y preguntas, ¿qué era lo que había pasado?, ¿por qué Skatha actuaba como si nunca hubiera trabajado con él?

Trató de convencerse de que todo se trataba de un mal entendido, pese a lo improbable que parecía, y se dejó caer en la pequeña y mugrienta cama. Cerró los ojos simplemente para no ver más el lugar en que se encontraba y permaneció así por mucho tiempo más, tratando de analizar su situación. Si Skatha se hacía el desentendido con él, probablemente estaría acabado.

°.°

* * *

**Notas del autor: **_Gracias a todos por leer, finalmente estamos como al comienzo, en aquel almacén y ya sabemos qué fue lo que pasó antes de que ellos se encontraran allí. Espero que la historia les siga gustando y que se animen a dejar un pequeño comentario, que eso me hace feliz, ya saben, más comentarios, Zafy sonríe más. _

_Por otro lado les cuento que estoy estrenando h t t p : / / z a f y - d r a c . l i v e j o u r n a l . c o m a las __que me siguen por allí, espero que me agreguen, y a las que no, espero que se animen a darse una vuelta, no hay mucho aún, pero tiene un diseño muy lindo que Cyda me ayudó a poner, (ella lo hizo todo y yo solo aplaudí, jejej), por cierto que hoy anda de cumpleaños, espero que estés tirando la casa por la ventana, Cyda… _

_Y sin más, me despido, esperando que el inicio de semana haya sido bueno, que los que están de vacaciones lo estén disfrutando y que todos la pasen bien._

_Zafy _


	6. CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DICE TU CORAZ

**Título**: Acerca de juegos y verdades.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Resumen:** Harry Potter es auror, y una tarde, en medio de una intervención, se encuentra nada más y nada menos con Draco Malfoy. Este encuentro desencadena una investigación mucho más personal de la que sus amigos (y ustedes) creen.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (en exceso, sobre todo al inicio, pido disculpas por ello, pero Harry y Draco lo hacen felices de la vida); algo empalagoso en algunas partes, enredos y saltos en el tiempo al momento de narrar (ellos no harán saltos en el tiempo, yo, con mi "maravillosa" forma de narrar los haré saltar a ustedes)

**Notas propias**: Este fic está dedicado para Nai, con todo mi cariño y mi corazón, por tu cumpleaños preciosa (que fue en octubre y como ya dije, es el regalo más tardío que he entregado jeje). Espero que la historia te guste.

* * *

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 5: ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE DICE TU CORAZÓN?**

Harry se dejó llevar por la amable mujer hasta la parte posterior del almacén, donde una camilla y un estante pequeño, junto a dos magos más, lo esperaba. La mujer constató que, efectivamente, no tenía nada grave ni mortal, pero aún así lo hizo ir a la sala de emergencias de San Mungo. Cuando le preguntó si es que quería que avisaran a la persona de contacto que aparecía en su registro médico, asintió mecánicamente.

Un par de horas después estaba ya sobre una cama en una habitación con paredes blancas, le habían quitado la ropa y esparcido una gran cantidad de pomada en las piernas y la espalda; el dolor y el ardor de las heridas casi había desaparecido.

Se sentía agotado físicamente, tenía los ojos cerrados y aparentemente estaba durmiendo, aunque su mente seguía dándole vueltas a todo lo ocurrido:

Henricus Cicell, su jefe, le había dicho que Draco estaba metido en esa organización desde hace más de un año atrás, probablemente más tiempo si consideraba que desde ese tiempo recién el GDSI habían puesto la mira en él. Harry no entendía por qué el GDSI se había metido en ese caso, cuando estaba fuera de su jurisdicción, aunque el límite de los casos que el GDSI podía tomar era siempre tema de discusión. Además significaba que cuando Draco y él se habían encontrado en la discoteca y empezado a coquetear, él ya estaba haciendo cosas ilegales. No tenía sentido que se involucrara con un auror. A menos que se hubiera enredado con él por alguna otra razón.

Harry negó con la cabeza. Draco solo no había iniciado eso, es más, cuando luego de su resfriado ambos habían coincidido en la discoteca, había sido él quien le había propuesto una cita. Draco no parecía muy convencido al inicio.

Pero Draco era muy astuto y estaba metido en cosas ilegales, aparentemente sabía llevar muy bien una doble vida. Sabía engañar. Harry pudo haber sido engañado, para creer que al final todo había sido idea suya.

Aunque esa explicación no cuadraba del todo tampoco, Draco no había intentado ni una sola vez sacarle información sobre los casos que llevaba, y Harry había sido muy cuidadoso con la información que revelaba, tal como con sus amigos, nunca contaba sobre los casos en los que estaba trabajando o qué hacía exactamente cuando se iba de misión. Ron y Hermione siempre le reprochaban eso. Draco nunca se lo había preguntado siquiera.

Sólo esa vez, en que había estado borracho tras la muerte de Mauro, Draco lo escuchó, pero fue porque él quería hablar, y Draco había dicho que no lo había estado siguiendo. Aún así no le había dicho nada, solo había dado a entender que perseguían muggles, no le pareció raro que Draco se asombrara de eso, estaba seguro que sus amigos también se asombrarían si lo supieran.

Harry gruñó descontento y se movió algo incómodo en la cama, no encontraba lógica alguna a lo ocurrido. Ninguna de las explicaciones que buscaba tenían sentido y eso solo lo hacía sentirse más frustrado y desalentado.

Además a Draco se lo habían llevado los del GDSI, no estaba en las celdas del Ministerio, como para poder mover algunos hilos y entrar a verlo y pedirle una explicación.

Rara vez los del GDSI se dejaban ver, sus integrantes eran prácticamente desconocidos para todos los del Ministerio y en esa ocasión se habían tomado el trabajo de ir a arrestarlo ellos mismos. Eso tampoco tenía mucha lógica.

Incluso si Draco estuviera a mano, Harry no tenía derecho a pedirle una explicación. Su relación con él había terminado tres semanas atrás, pese a que Draco le había mandado un par de lechuzas, no habían vuelto a verse desde ese fin de semana en la playa.

—Draco… —suspiró —, ¿en qué estás metido?

°.°

Hermione empujó la puerta de la sala de emergencias con fuerza, caminando con pasos firmes, seguida de Ron, apretaba los puños y miraba a todos lados, tratando de encontrar a su amigo y padrino de bodas.

—Sabía que algo así pasaría —gruñó ella hacia Ron, que se encogió de hombros, supuestamente Harry estaba de licencia durante esos días, hasta un par de días después de la boda, de tal forma que ninguna misión de última hora lo alejara de su papel de padrino. Pero claro, se trataba de Harry, él siempre se metía en problemas, incluso estando de vacaciones.

—Vamos, ya nos han dicho que no tiene nada grave —lo defendió Ron.

—Ya lo sé —reprochó ella, girándose para verlo un instante, antes de continuar con su búsqueda de la habitación de Harry. Claro que sabía que Harry no estaba grave, era lo primero que había preguntado, pero no dejaba de enojarle que Harry buscara siempre estar en medio del peligro, no sólo con ese trabajo que se había buscado, sino también metiéndose en misiones a las que nadie lo llamaba.

—Allí es —dijo finalmente la chica, llegando al final del pasillo, donde ubicó el número de habitación que le habían dado.

—Bien, recuerda, aún así recibió unos cuantos golpes —suspiró Ron, empujando la puerta para que su prometida pudiera pasar.

Harry estaba ya sentado sobre la cama, poniéndose la camiseta que había usado esa tarde, luego de lanzarle un hechizo de limpieza. Los medimagos habían dicho que debía pasar allí la noche por seguridad, pero él no tenía intención alguna de hacerlo. Primero debía ir a ver a Morrice y Snetterton, sabía por la medibruja que lo había atendido, que al final ambos habían recibido balazos, nada grave e incurable, y que ya habían sido atendidos. No podía dejar de reprocharse que era su culpa que eso hubiera ocurrido, había sido él quien los había animado a investigar y quién los había metido en el almacén, después de todo.

Levantó la mirada rápidamente, cuando la puerta se abrió y contuvo el aire al ver a sus amigos parados allí.

—¡Harry! —exclamó Hermione, lanzándose sobre él rápidamente.

Ron puso los ojos en blanco, ya conociendo demasiado a Hermione, primero lo abrazaría y luego de constatar con sus propios ojos que el chico estaba entero, sin ningún daño permanente o ninguna secuela, le daría uno de aquellos sermones.

—Chicos… —Harry apretó un poco más a Hermione y cuando se apartaron, se preparó para el sermón.

—Me alegra que estés bien, me dicen que saltaste en medio de un almacén —dijo Ron, ganándole la palabra a Hermione.

—Más o menos, es largo de explicar —se encogió de hombros Harry, poniéndose en pie.

—¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo? —preguntó Hermione rápidamente.

—Debo salir de aquí, aunque primero tengo que ver a Morrice y Snetterton, ambos resultaron heridos con balas muggles.

—De ninguna manera, la medibruja dijo que te quedarías esta noche para comprobar que estuvieras bien, si quieres podemos acompañarte a buscar a tus amigos, pero luego debes volver aquí.

—Hermione —suspiró Harry, acomodando sus lentes un poco —, realmente tengo que salir de aquí, ha pasado algo más, que no les puedo explicar en este momento, pero que…

—¿Te refieres a que has atrapado al hurón? —preguntó Ron, sonriendo un poco.

—No le digas así —protestó automáticamente Harry, Draco no había sido tema de conversación entre ellos en muchos años y casi hasta había olvidado que Ron solía mencionarlo de esa manera.

—Bueno, Malfoy —intervino Hermione —, se lo han llevado los del GDSI a su cuartel, está en un grave lío la verdad.

—¿Cómo sabes lo de los del GDSI? —preguntó entonces Harry, dándose cuenta que ni Ron debía saber sobre la captura de Draco, ni Hermione sobre que los del GDSI realmente existían.

Hermione enrojeció ligeramente y Ron frunció el ceño.

—Bueno, tengo algunos contactos dentro de la oficina del Ministro, ya sabes…

—No será el idiota de Alexander, ¿no? —preguntó rápidamente Ron.

Hermione puso los ojos en blanco y Harry temió haber iniciado una discusión entre ellos por un tema que supuestamente ya había quedado en el pasado: Alexander Masson.

Tras terminar la escuela Hermione había iniciado la carrera de leyes en la escuela de legislación mágica, como era de esperarse, se graduó, cuatro años después, con las mejores calificaciones del lugar, y varios estudios de defensa legal mágica le hicieron invitaciones para que formara parte de su equipo.

Pero Hermione tenía en claro lo que quería hacer realmente, y era trabajar en el mismo Ministerio, así que rechazó todas esas ofertas y se fue a trabajar como pasante, con un cuarto del sueldo que hubiera conseguido en otro lugar, en el área de leyes del Ministerio.

Allí conoció a Alexander Masson, uno de los legisladores más conocidos del Ministerio, tenía cinco años más que ella y ya se había procurado la aprobación de varias leyes sonadas en el mundo mágico. Alexander inmediatamente quedó fascinado por Hermione y estuvo cortejándola, pese a que ella le había dejado en claro que tenía una relación muy seria con Ron.

El problema llegó a mayores cuando él dejó de contentarse con simplemente pasarle notas en la oficina, y empezó a mandarle flores y chocolates a su casa. Harry recordaba esa época, en que sus amigos discutían más a menudo que de costumbre. Él siempre estuvo de parte de Hermione, aunque entendía que Ron se sintiera intimidado por el abogado.

Finalmente fue él quien ayudó a Ron a buscar a Alexander, y aclararle ciertos puntos, contrario a lo esperado, la amenaza de hacer que Hermione pusiera una denuncia contra él por acoso, con el respaldo no sólo de Ron, sino también de quien había vencido a Voldemort, sirvió como suficiente incentivo para que se apartara de ella. Unos meses después ella fue ascendida a legisladora y dejó el puesto de pasante vacante en la oficina de Alexander Masson, desde entonces no se veían las caras más que en contadas ocasiones, lo cual para Ron era un alivio. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin escuchar ese nombre o alguna protesta de Ron al respecto.

—Alexander no es el único con el que hablo en el Ministerio, Ronald —respondió fríamente Hermione.

—Yo no he dicho eso, sólo pregunté…

—Chicos —interrumpió Harry —, lo lamento, pero de verdad que no tengo tiempo para esto… Hermione, me estabas contando lo que averiguaste.

Ron y Hermione intercambiaron una mirada más y pareció como si las cosas de pronto se calmaran, luego de eso ella continuó:

—Decía que escuché sobre la redada que hicieron y que capturaron a Malfoy, aunque es un tema prohibido de nombrar, y los del GDSI presentarán cargos por interrumpir en su investigación.

—¿Estaban investigando al hurón? —preguntó Ron, Hermione no le había contado eso, sólo que sabía que Draco Malfoy había sido detenido también en la redada no autorizada de los aurores.

—Aparentemente es un pez gordo al que le seguían la pista desde hace mucho.

—Eso también me lo ha dicho mi jefe… —suspiró Harry.

—Entonces está condenado —se encogió de hombros Ron.

—Sí, el usar la magia para delitos muggles es una acusación muy grave —ratificó Hermione —, cualquiera que se aproveche de la magia de esa manera debe ser condenado.

—Lo sé, pero es que Draco…

—¿Draco? —interrumpió Ron, arqueando una ceja.

—Sí, Draco. ―Aclaró Harry. ―No me creo que él esté metido en algo como eso, es decir, no tiene razones para hacerlo y…

—¿Cómo puedes saber lo que puede o no puede hacer Malfoy? —interrumpió Hermione.

—Ya se los dije, es una larga historia, pero se las contaré, es más, necesitaré de su ayuda —continuó Harry, revisando alrededor de la habitación por si se dejaba algo más.

—¿Nuestra ayuda? —preguntó Ron, sus ojos brillaron ante la idea de meterse en líos nuevamente, y Hermione frunció el ceño.

—Nos casamos en unos días, Harry, no es momento de meterse en líos.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, y calculó sus opciones, no le gustaba mucho eso de manipular a sus amigos, pero no tenía otra opción.

—Tienes razón —aceptó, casi sonríe ante la mueca de descontento de Ron —, su boda es en unos días y no les puedo pedir que se metan en nada de esto. Iré yo solo.

—Oh, no, ni lo pienses —se apuró en rebatir Ron.

—No puedo pedirles que se metan en nada en este momento, ambos deben estar bien para el gran día, pero yo tengo cosas que resolver antes.

—¡Pero tú eres el padrino! —protestó Hermione —, prometiste estar allí.

—Y estaré, pero no puedo posponer esto hasta después de la boda.

Hermione y Ron intercambiaron un par de miradas, Harry se sorprendió de la forma en que se entendían, no necesitaban decirse nada para ponerse de acuerdo, se sintió algo tonto preguntándose si es que Draco y él podrían llegar a tener ese tipo de relación alguna vez. Aunque probablemente no, Draco estaba metido en un lío que lo llevaría a prisión por al menos quince años, si es que no habían más delitos en su contra. La sola idea de Draco tras las rejas, lo hizo ponerse más ansioso y se movió hacia la puerta, indicándoles a sus amigos que ya se iba.

—Está bien —suspiró Hermione, con el ceño fruncido —, ponte tu dichosa capa y primero vamos a ver a tus compañeros —, dijo, extendiéndole la capa de invisibilidad de Harry, él por lo general no la cargaba consigo a menos que fuera de misión, y esa tarde no había esperado necesitarla. Se la había encargado a Hermione la tarde anterior, y agradecía que la chica fuera tan lista como para llevarla consigo.

—Siempre he dicho que eres un genio —sonrió hacia ella, antes de ponerse la capa sobre los hombros.

°.°

Harry sabía que Hermione y Ron no simpatizaban con Morrice y Snetterton, no entendía muy bien la razón, pero en las ocasiones en que habían quedado todos juntos, podía sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

Pese a eso ambos se mostraron muy solícitos, averiguando el lugar donde se encontraban y facilitándole el camino para sus habitaciones.

Ellos estaban en una planta diferente, habían tenido que pasar por hechizos para extraerles las balas y ahora descansaban en la séptima planta y en habitaciones continuas.

Harry vio en el pasillo a los padres y familiares de ambos, a los cuales ya conocía por algunas otras misiones en que también habían resultado heridos, Hermione y Ron se detuvieron delante de ellos, y los saludaron, dándole la oportunidad a Harry de colarse primero a la habitación de Morrice, pero la encontró vacía.

Inclinó un poco el rostro, no comprendiendo, se suponía que su amigo, el que había resultado menos herido, estaría en esa habitación. Empezó a temer que algo más hubiera ocurrido y rápidamente salió de allí. Observó a Ron y Hermione seguir hablando con los hermanos mayores de Alyce Snetterton, ella era la única mujer de la familia y la única auror, sus hermanos siempre la criticaban por ello, sobre todo porque era la más pequeña y decían que se sentían temerosos de que algo malo le ocurriera.

Se movió con rapidez hacia la siguiente puerta, y la empujó con lentitud, el espacio suficiente para poder pasar, la cerró con cuidado de no hacer bulla y se quedó con la boca abierta con lo que encontró.

Sobre la cama estaba Alyce Snetterton, cubierta por unas mantas y dormida, y abrazándola posesivamente estaba Roger Morrice, él estaba despierto, pero no lo había notado entrar porque estaba ocupado acariciándole el cabello a la chica y mirando su rostro con una devoción que Harry jamás había notado en él.

Harry enrojeció y se sintió inseguro, no sabía qué hacer, quería cerciorarse que de verdad el peligro había pasado, después de todo eran sus compañeros, pero nunca había imaginado que ellos estarían enredados.

—Estás usando esa capa, ¿no es así? —dijo entonces Morrice con voz cansada, mirando hacia la habitación.

Harry tragó y se sacó la capa lentamente.

—Hola.

—Hola —saludó Morrice, sonriendo un poco —, me alegra saber que estás bien, envíe a mi madre a preguntar por ti y le dijeron que tendrías que pasar la noche en emergencias, sólo por si acaso.

—Sí, estoy bien, yo quería saber cómo estaban ustedes…

—Alyce recibió un balazo en la espalda, pero no tocó la columna por suerte, aunque sí un pulmón, ya le extrajeron la bala y curaron el pulmón, debe descansar mucho y quedará como nueva. A mí me tomará también un poco de tiempo, la herida en la pierna fue algo seria porque dio en el hueso, y aunque con la poción crece huesos sanaré, quedaré resentido por unos días.

—Lamento mucho que esto haya pasado, yo…

—No tienes que lamentarlo, somos aurores, es lo que hacemos, nos metemos en estas cosas todo el tiempo, conocemos el riesgo de salir heridos.

—No me quedaré en emergencias esta noche, debo investigar más, descubrieron a Malfoy entre los de la banda —explicó rápidamente Harry, sintiéndose como un intruso al ver a sus amigos tan juntos, le hizo recordar la época en que Ron y Hermione empezaron a salir y él no sabía cómo actuar frente a ellos, aunque a diferencia de esa ocasión, en ésta él no había sospechado ni por un instante que Morrice y Snetterton estuvieran involucrados, aunque si lo analizaba, podía encontrar algunas pistas.

—¿Malfoy? —preguntó sorprendido Morrice —¿el heredero?

—Claro, ¿cuál más? —preguntó Harry.

—Cualquiera de los otros Malfoy, los de Francia —se encogió de hombros el chico.

—No sabía que habían más Malfoy.

Morrice sonrió un poco más.

—Claro que los hay… en fin, así que está metido en un lío.

—Es raro porque los del GDSI han intervenido, según ellos hemos estropeado su investigación, iban tras Malfoy, el heredero —aclaró Harry.

—¿GDSI? —Morrice negó con la cabeza —, siempre metiéndose en lo que no deben…

—Yo no sé si podré pasarme mañana, pero en cuanto pueda lo haré, dile a Alyce que me alegra que esté bien, y que de verdad lamento haberlos involucrado en esto.

—Se lo diré, pero no debes lamentar nada, ya sabes.

—Gracias… —Harry los observó un instante más, efectivamente, hacían muy buena pareja, le recordaron a Ron y Hermione.

—Estamos juntos desde el verano —dijo entonces Morrice, respondiendo a la pregunta que Harry no se animaba a formular —, pasó sin querer y luego… ya sabes, no podíamos decirlo, así que…

—No se lo diré a nadie —se apresuró en aclarar Harry.

El cuerpo de aurores tenía reglas estrictas en cuanto a las parejas, no estaba permitido que dos aurores se casaran o anduvieran juntos, pues representaba a la larga, según los jefes, problemas. Harry recordó la forma en que Morrice había saltado para ir por Alyce y tuvo que darles la razón, tal vez de no estar juntos hubiera actuado de manera más serena y no le hubieran dado en la pierna.

—Gracias —sonrió Morrice.

—Debieron decírmelo, siempre pensé que éramos amigos.

—Y lo somos, pero hay cosas que… no sé, era difícil, ni siquiera esperaba que lo descubrieras esta noche.

Harry salió unos minutos después, entendiendo a Morrice y Snetterton, él tampoco le había dicho nada a sus amigos de Draco, ni siquiera había mencionado que se lo encontraba en la discoteca, porque sabía que ellos lo criticarían por meterse con él.

Harry caminó por el largo pasillo de San Mungo, seguido por Ron y Hermione, no usaron ninguna de las chimeneas, sino que fueron hacia la salida y terminaron en la vieja avenida, era ya de madrugada y el ambiente estaba húmedo.

—¿Ahora a dónde? —preguntó Hermione en cuanto se alejaron lo suficiente de San Mungo, Harry seguía bajo la capa de invisibilidad.

—Ustedes vayan a mi departamento, yo necesito comprobar algo primero.

—Dijiste que iríamos contigo —protestó Ron, mirando hacia el espacio vacío entre él y Hermione.

—Sí, pero necesito ver algo antes y…

—Si no nos llevas contigo no hay trato —interrumpió Hermione, tanteando el aire hasta que encontró su brazo, y se prendió de él con fuerza.

—De acuerdo, pero no quiero preguntas hasta que lleguemos a mi departamento.

—¿Por qué tanto misterio?, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Ron, los tres se detuvieron cerca de un callejón.

—Al departamento de Draco —informó Harry, antes de sujetar a Ron y hacerlos desaparecer.

°.°

Ron y Hermione aún conservaban el gesto de incredulidad cuando los tres aparecieron en medio de una calle oscura y solitaria.

—Espera… ¿has dicho departamento? —preguntó Hermione, luego de que Harry les indicara con un movimiento de cabeza que los siguiera.

—¿De Draco? —aclaró Ron, tanto él como Hermione caminaban junto a Harry.

—Dije sin preguntas y ustedes aceptaron —advirtió Harry.

Sabía que lo más probable era que si Draco estaba arrestado, su departamento y la Mansión estuvieran bajo supervisión, al menos era así como se hacía en el área de aurores, pero tenía la esperanza de que ellos no hubieran descubierto ese lugar y se dedicaran por lo pronto a revisar la Mansión.

Lamentablemente se había equivocado, desde varios metros de la entrada del edificio donde quedaba el departamento de Malfoy ya se podían sentir los hechizos anti desaparición, así como los campos de protección, Harry entonces recordó que siempre le criticaba a Draco el no poner protección en su departamento, e incluso se había ofrecido a hacerlo por él, pero el chico no había querido. No estaba seguro si es que esos campos los había puesto el mismo Draco o los del GDSI, temiendo alguna incursión, y no se arriesgaría a averiguarlo.

—No podremos entrar… no con magia al menos —suspiró Harry.

—¿Para qué quieres entrar? Los del GDSI son los que se encargan de la investigación ahora, estoy seguro que te hubiera gustado hacer algo para ayudar a encerrar a Malfoy, pero…

—No, Ron, ¿quieres guardar silencio un momento? —interrumpió Harry, pensando que Morrice y Snetterton eran muchos mejores compañeros en ese momento.

—Sigo sin entender —suspiró Hermione, mirando hacia el edificio de seis pisos, todas las luces de los departamentos estaban apagadas. El lugar no se veía elegante ni del estilo que seguramente Malfoy normalmente usaría. Entonces se preguntó qué hacía Malfoy en un lugar como ese. —Harry —llamó —¿por qué Malfoy tiene un lugar así?

—No lo sé —admitió, nunca le había preguntado eso a Draco, sabía que la Mansión seguía formando parte de sus propiedades y también que algunas veces le recordaba demasiado a sus padres, pero que le tenía cariño al lugar, nunca se cuestionó porqué Draco no había escogido otro lugar más grande o elegante, dado sus gustos tan finos.

—Parece que ha perdido el gusto —frunció el ceño Ron.

—Nada de eso —negó Harry, luego tomó una decisión —. Vengan, iremos transformados, pasaré yo primero, por si el lugar tiene el tipo de hechizos que delata engaños.

Quince minutos después Harry, luciendo como un hombre mucho mayor, de ojos oscuros y cabellos canos, cruzó la puerta, sus amigos había discutido sobre que fuera él solo, pero él había sido inamovible en ello, si es que lo descubrían no quería que sus amigos se vieran involucrados.

Subió hasta el quinto piso, donde quedaba el departamento de Draco y suspiró aliviado, al menos no había sido delatado. Unos minutos después Hermione, luciendo el cabello rubio y los ojos azules, y Ron, con el cabello oscuro y perilla, lo alcanzaron.

—Este es, aparentemente no hay nadie, no he querido hacer ningún hechizo, pero si hubiera alguien lo hubiera escuchado —informó Harry.

Hermione y Ron suspiraron y sacaron sus varitas, listos para cualquier eventualidad. En caso de ser descubiertos simplemente dirían que tenían curiosidad, Draco Malfoy había estudiado con ellos en la escuela y querían saber más del caso. Considerando el historial que ellos tenían, nadie hubiera dudado que intentaran averiguar más cosas.

Harry descartó el hacer cualquier tipo de hechizo para abrir la puerta y en su lugar utilizó una pequeña navaja para forzar la cerradura, lo cual asombró a sus amigos. Evitó mirarlos a la cara cuando por fin la cerradura hizo "click" y la puerta se abrió.

Empujó la puerta con la varita, soltó el aire lentamente al no encontrar ninguna alarma que delatara su presencia, lo cual era muy raro, dado que tenía hechizos de protección. Lentamente ingresó al departamento, seguido de Ron y de Hermione, todo estaba a oscuras, y ningún mueble parecía haber sido movido.

Caminaron por lentitud por la pequeña sala y Harry se sintió tonto recordando las veces que él y Draco habían compartido una cena o visto una película en ese sofá, antes de ir a la cama.

—Bastante muggle —murmuró Hermione, señalando a los platos sobre el lavadero de la cocina y abriendo la refrigeradora.

Harry sonrió al recordar que Draco había empezado a meter comida en la refrigeradora solo después de que él criticara la ausencia de la misma.

—Vamos hacia allá, es un sitio pequeño, no nos debe tomar mucho tiempo —apuró Harry, guiándolos a la habitación, se sentía incómodo invadiendo el recinto de Draco y por ello quería terminar rápido con eso.

En la habitación, sin embargo, si encontró algunos cambios: la mesa de noche estaba movida de sitio, ahora estaba mucho más lejos de la cama, y en la cómoda cerca de la ventana ahora se apreciaban unas cuantas fotografías que no habían estado antes, en la primera se veía a Draco junto a sus padres, y en las otras junto a sus compañeros de escuela.

Hermione caminó hacia el baño y lo inspeccionó, mientras Ron volvía a la sala para revisar nuevamente.

Harry se quedó en la habitación, evitando mirar la cama, y se concentró en trabajar.

Primero sacó todo el contenido de los cajones de la mesa de noche, en el primero encontró preservativos, un par de frasquitos de lubricante y unas esposas, recordaba haber usado todas esas cosas alguna vez con Draco.

En el segundo cajón, sin embargo, encontró cosas que nunca antes había visto en posesión de Draco: Dos mapas doblados en miles de partes, el primero con rutas marítimas marcadas desde África y Asia hacia Inglaterra; y en el segundo con las carreteras principales de varios lugares de esos mismos continentes. También había unos cuantos impresos sobre las tarifas de ADUANAS para la importación de diversas clases de mercadería y un manual de las leyes muggles de importaciones.

_Bien, eso no es algo muy alentador_, se dijo, mientras ponía en su sitio todo.

Continuó con el armario, sacó toda la ropa y buscó en los bolsillos de las chaquetas y los pantalones. No recordaba haber visto toda esa ropa antes, pero posiblemente siempre estuvo allí, después de todo, cuando él iba no registraba su closet. Después de sacar y poner toda la ropa sobre la cama, se dedicó a revisar los zapatos, que permanecían en una repisa alta. Tuvo que usar una silla para llegar, y se preguntó por qué Draco los guardaba tan alto. No encontró nada en los zapatos tampoco, pero sí un cajón oculto tras ellos.

Al abrirlo se sintió sorprendido de las dimensiones del mismo, incluso tenía luz propia, había muchas carpetas de colores y un par de cajitas de madera.

Ron y Hermione llegaron en el momento en que él ya terminaba de sacar todo el contenido y lo apilaba sobre el piso. Las cajas de madera contenían una buena cantidad de euros y dólares, así como galeones; luego de darle un rápido conteo, los dejó a un lado, centrándose en las carpetas.

—Vaya, encontraste muchas cosas —dijo Hermione, sentándose delante de él, Ron la imitó.

—Aparentemente —respondió Harry, con voz fría, había abierto la primera carpeta, la que daba cuenta de los embarques de Mayo y Junio del año anterior, en ella se especificaban en columnas, gastos, entradas y salidas de mercadería, así como una columna de pagos extra. Harry recordó que fue en Agosto del año pasado cuando se había encontrado con él en la discoteca, para entonces, efectivamente, ya estaba metido en medio de eso.

—Oh, está metido en todo eso —jadeó Hermione, levantando otra carpeta con fotografías de contenedores y marcadores que indicaban el contenido de los mismos; figuraban cosas como:

Peluches (Cargamento # 17 Ch.)

—Creo que eso va con esto —informó entonces Ron, levantando otra carpeta donde había también columnas escritas a mano, se veía en la columna 17 la siguiente referencia:

"China – Peluches – 324 Kg- Nottebooks – Escocia"

—Ya veo —suspiró Harry, sintiéndose cada vez más estúpido, todas las pruebas siempre habían estado delante de él, pero se había resistido a investigarlo o a averiguar más, movido por los sentimientos que estaba desarrollando hacia él, y esas eran las consecuencias.

Desanimado empezó a juntar todo, dispuesto a guardarlo y dejarlo como estaba, para luego ir a casa y encerrarse allí a recriminarse lo tonto que había sido cuando, tratando de tomar todas las carpetas a la vez para apresurarse, una de ellas resbaló de sus manos y una gran cantidad de fotografías cayó de ellas.

—Oh… ¿qué hacía Malfoy juntando fotos de mujeres junto a esto? —preguntó Ron, levantando una de las fotografías, donde una chica bastante guapa de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos azules sonreía a la cámara, parecía una fotografía tamaño carné que había sido ampliada.

—¿Mujeres? Draco no… —Harry recordaba claramente cuando Draco le había contado que nunca había estado con mujeres, que nunca le habían llamado la atención ni siquiera como experimento, no tenía sentido que tuviera fotos de mujeres allí, a menos que le hubiera mentido en eso también…

—Vaya, vaya… —Hermione negó con la cabeza, levantando más fotografías de diversas chicas, todas muy jóvenes y guapas —Emma Clarimond, 18 años, rusa, metro setenta de estatura, sin padres, vive con una hermana mayor y el hijo de tres años de ésta, no ha terminado la escuela… —leyó en voz alta.

—Mierda —exclamó Ron, volteando otra fotografía más —Anikka Wozniak, Polaca, 16 años, vive con una familia de acogida, no tiene padres… ¡Malfoy es un chulo!

—No —negó rápidamente Harry, tomando otra fotografía más, similar a las anteriores, las referencias de la chica estaban en la parte de atrás. Dejó la fotografía como si esta quemara y luego buscó la carpeta desde donde éstas habían caído, había un cuadro de gastos de pasajes, pagos extra e ingresos posibles a generar. Por un momento sintió nauseas. No se podía creer que durante tantos meses hubiera estado saliendo con una persona que era capaz de traer chicas jóvenes para… para venderlas y maltratarlas de esa manera.

—Harry… esto es más grave de lo que parece, con razón los del GDSI están tras él, no solo es un traficante de mercancía, también de chicas. Es detestable, tiene merecido que lo encierren para siempre.

Harry levantó la mirada hacia Hermione, reparando en lo que había dicho.

—¿Para siempre?

—Este tipo de delitos están condenados con cadena perpetua y la pérdida de todos los bienes, es inapelable, un mago que se encuentra culpable es condenado a Azkaban, casi siempre pierde el apellido porque la familia lo repudia y por ende todas sus posesiones, Malfoy ha sido muy estúpido y ambicioso, él no tenía ningún apuro económico, tiene una de las fortunas más grandes de Europa.

—Bueno, siempre imaginé que el hurón terminaría en algo como esto, aunque sus padres lo hubieran sacado del país para que no formara parte de los mortífagos, no pudo mantenerse en el lado correcto por tanto tiempo —agregó Ron.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no comprendía qué era lo que estaba pasando, ni cómo es que Draco había llegado tan lejos sin ser detenido antes, mucho menos cómo lo había engañado de esa manera, pero sí tenía en claro que lo averiguaría.

—Haremos copias de todo esto y luego lo dejaremos tal como estaba —ordenó, levantándose un poco para ordenar las carpetas y empezar a copiar.

Hermione y Ron le dieron una mirada de incredulidad.

—¡Ahora! —apuró —, no tenemos toda la madrugada.

Y sus amigos, mirándolo más incrédulamente aún, comenzaron a ayudarlo.

°.°

Estaba ya amaneciendo cuando finalmente llegaron al apartamento de Harry, cargando una gran cantidad de documentos, papeles y sobre todo pruebas, cada una de ellas más incriminatoria que la anterior.

Harry se sentía mareado y asqueado, pues luego de copiar todo lo del armario, habían encontrado en la cómoda de ropa al otro lado de la habitación, tres pistolas de diferentes calibres y sus respectivas municiones, las cajas de municiones no estaban completas, lo que indicaba que las armas habían sido disparadas con anterioridad.

Harry sabía que podía hacer un par de llamadas y así averiguar si es que el calibre de dichas armas correspondía a algún crimen reciente y no resuelto, pero no se animaba a hacerlo. En la refrigeradora, Ron había encontrado en una caja pequeña y de plástico, una gran cantidad de oro y de billetes muggles, al igual que en el armario.

Harry se dejó caer en el sofá y cerró los ojos, sintió a sus amigos acomodarse a su lado, pero por el momento no los tomó en cuenta, no tenía en claro el porqué había querido llevarse una copia de todas las pruebas, era una locura, por supuesto, Draco estaba condenado, no había abogado que lo librara de esa, menos habiendo sido encontrado en medio de esa banda de narcotraficantes, ni siquiera se quería atrever a preguntarle a Hermione cuántas leyes había infringido Draco.

Suspiró profundamente, pensando en que lo mejor era irse a la cama, y dormir, pues estaba demasiado cansado. Entonces reparó en que Draco había estado en su apartamento, completamente solo durante varias ocasiones, algunas veces lo había esperado allí para salir, otras lo dejó solo porque tenía que ir a trabajar y Draco estaba aún con sueño, incluso le había dejado abiertas las protecciones para que se apareciera cuando quisiera… ¿y qué tal si es que Draco había escondido algunas cosas allí?, su jefe le había dicho que lo interrogarían, es más, seguramente ya estaría molesto porque Harry abandonara San Mungo sin dar mayores explicaciones y eso, definitivamente, se vería sospechoso ante los ojos de los del GDSI.

No podía descansar ahora, tampoco conservar las copias de lo encontrado en el apartamento de Draco allí. Tenía que tomar decisiones y comenzar a moverse.

—Creo que no es conveniente que nos quedemos aquí —dijo, abriendo los ojos y enderezándose.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Hermione, preocupada.

—Los del GDSI no pueden encontrar todo esto —explicó Harry, abarcando con un gesto de manos el contenido de lo traído de la casa de Draco.

—Los del GDSI no tendrían por qué investigar aquí, eres un auror, no un criminal bajo sospechas —objetó Hermione.

—Bueno…

—¡Los del GDSI van por ti también! —exclamó Ron, enderezándose y mirándolo incrédulamente.

Harry se rascó la barbilla, algo áspera por no haberse afeitado.

—Merlín, Harry, dinos que no estás metido en esto también —pidió Hermione, horrorizada, mientras se ponía en pie.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —refutó rápidamente Harry —¿cómo se te ocurre algo como eso? —increpó en tono ofendido.

—¿Entonces por qué los del GDSI vendrían aquí? —preguntó Ron nuevamente, poniéndose también de pie.

Harry se sentía más agotado que nunca, ni siquiera sabía cómo explicar lo ocurrido, o si sus amigos lo entenderían.

—¡Harry! —apuró Hermione.

Harry suspiró profundamente, debían ponerse en movimiento, su departamento también era pequeño y no les tomaría mucho tiempo registrarlo, luego deberían irse de allí y buscar otro sitio donde sentarse a pensar.

—Los he arrastrado toda la madrugada con la promesa de que les contaría lo que pasaba realmente, y tengo intenciones de responder a todas sus preguntas ahora mismo, pero debemos ponernos a trabajar mientras tanto.

—¿Trabajar? —preguntó Ron.

—Ayúdenme a buscar si aquí es que hay algo oculto, luego buscaremos dónde ir, no a sus casas, por supuesto, sería demasiado peligroso y no quiero incriminarlos.

—¿Incriminarnos? —repitió Hermione, hablando lentamente —, pero acabas de decir que no estás metido en nada de esto.

Harry se puso en pie para empezar a registrar su propio departamento, sus amigos lo seguían de cerca.

—Y no les mentí, por supuesto que no tengo nada que ver con el tráfico, o los negocios que aparentemente hacía Draco, pero…

—¿Pero? —presionó Ron, mientras Harry abría los estantes de la cocina y comenzaba a sacar todo el contenido.

—Pero sí estuve involucrado con Draco. —Ignoró el chillido de Ron y continuó. —Él y yo estuvimos juntos desde hace unos ocho o quizá diez meses, hasta hace tres semanas —resumió Harry, no volteó a ver el rostro de sus amigos y el silencio se volvió pesado, interrumpido solamente por el sonido de algunos frascos dejados sobre la mesa.

—¿Te refieres a… a una relación de pareja? —preguntó finalmente Hermione, en voz baja, como si el decirlo en voz alta fuera un sacrilegio.

—Sí, me refiero a algo así —aceptó Harry, volteando finalmente para mirarlos.

—El hurón estuvo aquí —susurró Ron.

Harry asintió lentamente, no se animaba a reprocharle a Ron el apodo con el que nombraba a Draco.

—Y tú no sabías nada de en lo que Draco estaba metido hasta anoche —completó Hermione.

—No, no lo sabía, no que hubiéramos tenido una relación muy abierta, pero confiaba en él, y esto es una locura, no se me ocurrió pensar, ni por un momento, que estuviera en algo turbio… Nosotros discutimos hace tres semanas, desde entonces no lo he visto.

—Es evidente que hacía negocios sucios desde mucho antes que eso.

—Lo sé, pero no lo he dejado venir aquí luego de nuestra discusión, sé que los hechizos de protección que puse durante la última misión no han sido rotos, así que si Draco dejó algo para esconderlo, aún debe estar aquí.

—Demonios, Harry —bufó Ron, abriendo la refrigeradora y comenzando a sacar las cosas a toda prisa, para ayudarlo —, ¿Cómo, en el nombre de todos los magos, se te ocurrió meterte con él?

—Ese no es el punto aquí —protestó Harry, no pensaba que hubiera sido una locura haber estado con Draco, si le quitaban la situación actual, Draco era un hombre bastante atrayente en todos los sentidos.

—Olvídalo, Ron, no es el momento de discutir esto —reprochó Hermione, caminando hacia la sala para comenzar a revisar también.

Harry no sabía si la respuesta de Hermione había sido en su defensa, o una petición para que dejaran el tema de lado y luego reprocharle su falta de sensatez.

—Draco no aparentaba ser alguien malo —dijo luego de un momento de silencio —, no tenía ninguna razón para sospechar de él.

—Claro que sí, es Malfoy, esa es la razón —apuntó Ron, abriendo la parte de arriba de la refrigeradora y sacando unas cubiteras con hielo.

—Eso no está bien, Ron, es como cuando los magos dicen que los mestizos son inferiores a los sangre pura por el solo hecho de haber nacido de muggles —protestó Hermione, aún continuaba en la sala y estaba removiendo los estantes donde Harry guardaba algunos trofeos, medallas y revistas.

—Es un buen punto —apoyó Harry.

—Ya, no me imagino cómo te creíste lo de Malfoy, ni siquiera sabe cómo fingir ser un muggle, tenía menos comida que tú en su refrigerador.

—Eso es porque le gustaba comer fuera y era yo quien… —Harry dejó de vaciar el cajón de los cubiertos y miró a Ron fijamente.

—¿Qué?

—Tú encontraste la caja con dinero en el refrigerador —dijo Harry.

—Ajá, en la congeladora —explicó Ron, mirándolo con una ceja arqueada, seguramente creyendo que probablemente Harry comenzaba a perder la razón.

—Pero era yo quien generalmente dejaba las cosas allí, y nunca vi algo como eso…

—Ya, pero pudo simplemente haberlo puesto luego, dices que hace tres semanas que no se ven, tal vez pensó que ya que no volverías, que no sería necesario esconderse.

—No, no, porque yo fui una vez cuando estaba enfermo y… y yo miré allí y no había nada, estaba vacío. En ese momento él no esperaba que yo llegara, y menos que metiera las narices en su cocina.

—Eso no prueba nada, Harry, Malfoy puede rotar los sitios donde escondía las cosas simplemente por seguridad, ya sabes, una semana en la refrigeradora, otra en el cajón de los cubiertos, otra en… en el baño —se encogió de hombros Hermione, que había vuelto a la cocina y miraba con interés los cubiertos que Harry había dejado sobre la mesa.

—Puede ser, pero ahora todo estaba a mano, en lugares en los que cualquiera buscaría…

—¿Estás tratando de encontrarlo inocente?

—No, es decir sí, pero no se trata de tratar de modificar las cosas para que parezca inocente, se trata de analizar los hechos: He estado en el apartamento de Draco muchas veces y nunca pareció que él escondiera nada, es decir, si yo escondiera pruebas de ese tipo, no dejaría a alguien deambulando por allí sin vigilancia…

—Pudo vigilarte, pudo no tener las pruebas allí hasta hace poco, pudo haberlas escondido en otro lugar…

—¿En la Mansión? —inquirió Harry, Hermione y Ron se encogieron de hombros. —La Mansión es un lugar mucho más seguro, incluso su bóveda en Gringotts lo es, pero él escogió el lugar menos seguro de todos.

—Aparentemente vivía allí, había fotos de sus padres y todo eso… —señaló Ron.

—Ese es otro punto, nunca había visto fotografías allí antes, es más, estaba seguro que Draco no usaba ese apartamento tanto, que simplemente era el lugar donde nos encontrábamos, pero que aún seguía visitando y durmiendo en la Mansión regularmente.

—¿Por qué Malfoy no te llevaba a su casa?

—No lo sé, nunca se lo pregunté… además no teníamos intenciones de mostrarnos por allí, ya saben, o de que esto se volviera muy público…

—Menos mal, porque sino los del GDSI ya te hubieran detenido.

—O Malfoy podría usar tu fama para tratar de evadir los cargos —opinó Ron.

—No, Draco no haría eso, es más, fue él quien… —Harry negó con la cabeza, deberían darse prisa y seguir buscando pruebas…

Entonces lo fácil que le había sido conseguir las pruebas del apartamento de Draco volvió a incomodarlo.

—No entiendo —dijo, sus amigos lo miraron fijamente —, los del GDSI han estado tras él durante casi un año, ellos sabían que él y yo salíamos juntos y nunca me dijeron nada, pudieron decirme que lo vigilara, que tratara de atraparlo, pero permanecieron en silencio, y el día que hacemos esa redada, ellos vienen inmediatamente por él, y se lo llevan, sin embargo no van a registrar su departamento ni a revisar el mío o interrogarme…

—No te sigo —dijo Ron.

—Los del GDSI están actuando raro —explicó Hermione —, pese a tener sus propios procedimientos, el investigar el hogar de sus detenidos debe ser siempre uno de los primeros pasos, conseguir las pruebas incriminatorias, nosotros hemos entrado y salido y ninguna de esas pruebas ha sido tocada aún, aparentemente aún no han registrado el lugar.

—Pero, ¿por qué los del GDSI estarían haciendo algo así? —preguntó Ron.

—Ni idea —se encogió de hombros Harry —, pero si queremos averiguarlo, debemos continuar con esto.

Ron suspiró, pensando en que en realidad él no estaba muy interesado en eso de averiguar qué pasaba con el GDSI y Malfoy, pero que si es que Harry necesitaba ayuda, estaría allí, aunque eso implicara de alguna manera el ayudar al hurón albino.

°.°

Hermione miró alrededor con cierta desconfianza, inspeccionando con los ojos todo de manera rápida, como tratando de encontrar alguna objeción al lugar.

—Lo siento, no se me ocurre otro sitio —suspiró Harry, mientras dejaba caer las cajas que habían cargado desde el departamento de Draco en medio de la polvorienta alfombra. En su departamento no habían encontrado finalmente ninguna prueba o cosa rara.

—No hemos estado aquí desde la guerra —comentó Ron, en voz baja, mirando con detenimiento las paredes manchadas.

—Y no es un lugar del todo seguro, después de todo, basta mirar en tu historial como para saber que Grimmauld Place te pertenece —dijo Hermione, haciendo un hechizo de limpieza sobre uno de los sillones.

—Ya, pero todos saben que a él no le gusta venir aquí —rebatió Ron, sentándose junto a su prometida.

—¿Y eso qué?, cuando quieres esconder algo usas cualquier sitio.

—Cualquier sitio seguro —apuntó Harry —, no sólo cualquier sitio, si quieres esconder algo, usas un sitio al que nadie se le ocurriría revisar, o un lugar muy bien camuflado.

—Y eso no es lo que Malfoy hizo, ¿verdad? —negó Hermione.

—No, no es lo que Draco hizo, dejó todo de tal manera que fuera simple encontrarlo, incriminarlo y condenarlo.

—Sigue pareciéndome raro eso de que el hurón sea inocente —comentó Ron. Harry lo ignoró, se puso a sacar las distintas carpetas que habían traído consigo, para estudiarlas una a una.

—Debo ir a avisar a mi madre que no podré salir esta tarde con ella —explicó Hermione, poniéndose en pie.

—Hey, no, no —Harry dejó la carpeta de lado para mirar a su amiga —, no dejen de hacer todo lo que tienen que hacer por mí culpa, yo puedo solo y…

—Y te meterás en muchos líos y luego tendremos que sacarte de ellos. Mejor así, Harry —interrumpió Hermione —, además no es como si nos costara un gran esfuerzo, eres nuestro amigo, para eso estamos.

Harry no respondió nada, simplemente asintió y observó a la chica desaparecer, para luego continuar con la lectura de las carpetas, Draco había pasado toda la noche y la madrugada quién sabe dónde, en alguna oscura y húmeda celda del GDSI, y Harry quería estar seguro que lo merecía realmente.

°.°

Eran ya las diez de la mañana cuando Harry cerró la última carpeta, y tomó un par de notas, para luego cerrar los ojos y masajearse los párpados de manera cansada. Se sentía agotado, la cabeza le dolía y empezaba a sentirse mareado y ya no tan joven, recordando que antes una noche sin dormir no le pasaba factura tan pronto.

—Deberías descansar —dijo entonces Hermione, Harry se obligó a abrir los ojos y recibir la taza de café de manos de su amiga, agradeciéndolo con un gesto.

—No, aún no, ¿sabes algo de Ron?

—Aún no ha vuelto, pero no debe tardar mucho más —explicó ella, sentándose a su lado sobre la alfombra y tomando el pergamino en el que Harry había empezado a tomar notas varias horas atrás.

—Es muy raro —comentó Harry, dejando la taza a un lado y cerrando los ojos nuevamente.

—¿Estás completamente seguro de estas fechas? —preguntó Hermione, dejando el pergamino de lado y recostando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Harry, que automáticamente la envolvió con un brazo.

—Sí, es decir, la mayoría de las veces puedo recordar claramente haber estado con Draco, así que…

—Tal vez solo mandó unos cuantos secuaces, no queriéndose ensuciar las manos…

—Es probable —Harry ahogó un bostezo.

Esa mañana, tras abrir la segunda carpeta, Harry se dio cuenta de algo particular, si bien era cierto algunos de los embarques, entradas y salidas de dinero correspondían a fechas en que él no había visto a Draco ni por asomo, muchas otras correspondían a fechas en que ellos habían estado juntos, y no que Harry tuviera grabada cada fecha, pero sí recordaba el espacio entre misiones, la vez que fueron al cine, o al teatro, o de fin de semana al campo, o cuando simplemente se encerraron dos o tres días sin salir más que para conseguir comida.

Y ello le parecía muy raro.

Ron había dicho que era nada más sus deseos de que Draco fuera inocente, y Hermione decía que podía ser posible que tuviera razón, aunque no era del todo probable. Sin embargo sus amigos continuaban allí ayudándolo.

Ron había ido al Ministerio a decirle al jefe de Harry que se encontraba aún algo enfermo, que había salido pronto de San Mungo y que ahora estaba descansando, además se encargaría de averiguar todo lo posible sobre Morrice y Snetterton, y también sobre los muggles arrestados.

Poco a poco Harry se fue relajando, realmente se sentía agotado, y la ausencia de Ron y de noticias le resultaba aburrida, hasta que sin darse cuenta, se quedó dormido por lo que se sintieron como horas, hasta que el sonido de la voz de Ron, un poco más alta de lo usual, lo despertó.

—¡No lo entiendo! —exclamó Ron, estaban fuera del salón donde Harry se había quedado dormido, y pese a la puerta cerrada, Harry percibía perfectamente cada palabra.

—No tiene sentido, debe haber un error —dijo entonces Hermione, parecía querer calmar a Ron, aunque sonaba alterada.

Harry sintió que su cuerpo empezaba a temblar y que el pánico se apoderaba de él, mientras se ponía en pie, tropezando con las carpetas y papeles, hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual abrió de un solo tirón.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en el momento que Ron decía algo como "es inaudito"

—Te dije que no gritaras —reprochó Hermione, ambos habían girado a ver a Harry, e interrumpido su discusión.

—No estaba gritando,—negó Ron —lo siento —agregó, pero Harry ni lo escuchó, mientras hablaba:

—No importa. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?

—Es Malfoy —explicó Hermione, mientras le hacía un gesto para que entraran nuevamente al salón.

—¿Draco? ¿Qué pasa con Draco? —preguntó Harry, empezando a asustarse.

Ron se sentó delante de él y pareció realmente frustrado.

—Nadie sabe que lo han detenido —empezó a explicar.

—Bueno, los del GDSI no se caracterizan por ir compartiendo su información, ¿sabes? —interrumpió Harry.

—Lo mismo le dije —apuntó Hermione.

—Y también lo sé, no hace falta trabajar allí para saberlo, sin embargo me refiero a que no hay ningún registro, tu jefe y tus compañeros han sido puestos en sobre aviso, y dicho de paso me encargaron que te lo dijera: el arresto del almacén nunca existió y Malfoy no ha sido detenido.

—¿No ha sido detenido? ¿Acaso lo han dejado suelto?

—Ni idea, dicen que no lo han detenido, a dónde vayas a preguntar te dirán que dicha intervención nunca existió.

—Puede ser una táctica para evitar que la prensa… —empezó a argumentar Hermione, por la expresión de Ron, ese argumento ya había sido dado antes, y seguramente desechado.

—¿Y qué hay de los muggles? —increpó Ron, interrumpiendo a Hermione.

—Eso es… no estoy segura —dijo dubitativa ella.

—¿Qué quieres decir con "qué hay de los muggles"? —cuestionó Harry rápidamente.

—Uno de ellos, el jefe supongo, era una conocida autoridad muggle, mejor dicho, es una conocida autoridad muggle, eso no lo sabía hasta esta mañana, en que fui a averiguar a tu oficina, me lo dijo Morrice, que por cierto dice que él y Snetterton están bien, aunque deben seguir descansando algunos días. También me encargó que te dijera que los buscaras si necesitabas algo —Harry ignoró el tono afectado que Ron usó para mencionar a sus compañeros.

—¿Y qué pasó con el jefe muggle? Ron, me estás confundiendo —protestó Harry, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de samaquear a su amigo hasta que éste dijera todo lo que sabía.

—Ese tipo, el jefe, estaba esta mañana libre, en un evento de caridad para no sé qué, como si nada hubiera pasado.

—No tiene sentido —pensó Harry en voz alta.

—La verdad que no, todo es muy irregular, los del GDSI prohíben que se mencione el asunto y se niegan a reconocer siquiera que algo ocurrió, el muggle está libre y no sabemos dónde está Malfoy —resumió Ron, Harry pensó en preguntarle por qué no lo había explicado así desde el principio, pero se abstuvo, centrándose en otras cosas más importantes.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior, tan distraídamente y metido en sus pensamientos, que no se detuvo hasta que se hizo doler demasiado. Por primera vez en esas tres semanas se animó a reconocerse que extrañaba a Draco, y demasiado, y además que sí, que quería creer que él no era culpable, y que ahora, tras tantas horas revisando sus carpetas, más la información de Ron, casi podía estar seguro que algo demasiado raro y sucio estaba pasando. Sin embargo no se animaba a creer del todo en Draco.

Draco estaba en medio de eso porque lo había descubierto en un almacén rodeado de traficantes. Los del GDSI tenían formas de hacer las cosas, formas completamente diferentes a como actuaban los aurores, eran todo un misterio en realidad, y tal vez este era uno de esos casos en que las cosas no son lo que parecen. Pero él era curioso y antes de tomar una decisión sobre la actitud que debía tomar ante Draco, debía investigar a fondo.

Se puso en pie ya decidido, hablaría con Draco, encontraría la forma de hacerlo, y sería él mismo quién le aclarara exactamente qué papel jugaba en todo eso, y luego decidiría qué hacer.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Hermione.

—Me daré un baño y luego saldré, he perdido mucho tiempo esta mañana, debo hacer algunas averiguaciones.

Hermione y Ron se dieron una mirada preocupada, pero finalmente asintieron.

°.°

Era ya más de medio día cuando Harry salió de la oficina de su jefe dando un sonoro portazo, se sentía frustrado y enojado.

Al final Henricus Cicell no le había aclarado nada, simplemente se había limitado a transmitir las órdenes de los del GDSI, que eran, tal como le había dicho Ron, que olvidara el asunto y pasara a otra cosa. Harry había discutido con él por cerca de cuarentaicinco minutos, recordándole que efectivamente él sí tenía algo con Draco, tal como su jefe había insinuado la noche anterior después de la detención, y que era lógico que quisiera indagar más sobre él. Su jefe le había dicho que lo mejor era pasar página, que obviamente no podía sacar nada bueno de una relación de ese tipo y que posiblemente Draco enfrentaría cargos muy serios y la preocupación de su novio sería un tema menor para él en ese momento.

Como Harry aún se encontraba de vacaciones hasta unos días más, su jefe lo había mandado a casa y le había ordenado que no volviera hasta que su descanso terminara, o cuando los del GDSI requirieran su presencia para algún interrogatorio, si es que éste se daba, que ya luego hablarían de la sanción por irrumpir en un almacén sin una orden y sin pedir refuerzos.

—Cálmate, de esa manera no solucionas nada —dijo Hermione, interrumpiendo la retahíla de insultos que Harry murmuraba en ese momento, mientras los tres caminaban hacia el ascensor.

—Aquí algo huele mal, muy mal —continuó Harry —, no sé qué demonios hacía Draco en un lugar así, o con esa gente, o qué es todo lo que encontramos en su apartamento, pero definitivamente esconder el arresto de Draco y dejar libre al muggle ese, son una señal de que algo no está bien.

—¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Ron, dándole paso a Hermione para que entrara primero en el ascensor.

Como en el ascensor había varias personas más, permanecieron en silencio hasta que llegaron al atrio, y luego en el mismo pesado silencio, se encaminaron hasta la salida de visitas.

—A ver —suspiró Harry, al que el tiempo en el ascensor le había hecho calmarse al menos un poco —, Draco esconde pruebas incriminatorias en los lugares más tontos del mundo, lo detienen y no lo procesan ni lo dan a conocer a la prensa; el grupo de muggles, porque estoy seguro que no solo es el jefe quien ha salido bien librado de esto, están ahora libres, pero Draco sigue sin aparecer…

—¿Por qué Malfoy no escondió nada en su Mansión? —preguntó Hermione, con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Tú no tienes acceso a su Mansión? —preguntó Ron.

—No, nunca me invitó a su Mansión, ni a mí ni a nadie, creo…

Hermione negó con la cabeza.

―Es una pena… sería más fácil si te hubiera dado acceso, así podríamos también…

—¡Zabini! —exclamó de pronto Harry, interrumpiendo a Hermione y recordando a Blaise Zabini, Draco lo había mencionado un montón de veces, incluso había dicho que había hecho algunos negocios con él y que, pese a ver a muchos de sus compañeros de escuela, era Blaise el único al que consideraba su amigo.

—¿Blaise Zabini? —preguntó Hermione.

—Es amigo de Draco, y seguramente que él sí tiene acceso a la Mansión, o al menos sabe algo de todo esto.

—Debemos averiguar dónde se encuentra entonces —aceptó Ron, mientras los tres comenzaban a caminar ya por la ancha avenida muggle.

—Tiene sus oficinas en Londres muggle, en el centro financiero, un piso entero —informó Hermione, mientras seguían avanzando —, hace dos años tuvo un problema legal con una de sus empresas y vi su archivo, no creo que se haya mudado.

—Bien, entonces yo iré hacia allá —asintió Harry.

—¿Solo?

—Sí, Ron, solo, ustedes tienen cosas que hacer, hoy tocaba las últimas pruebas de los trajes de novios…

—Y del padrino —suspiró Hermione.

—Lo siento… supongo que la ropa me quedará bien, me quedaba bien la última vez que la usé —se excusó Harry, lo cierto era que quería mucho a sus amigos, y sabía lo que significaba para ellos el casarse, pero no podía continuar como si nada hubiera pasado cuando Draco probablemente lo necesitaba.

La expresión de Hermione se tornó triste, y Ron pareció algo incómodo, pero finalmente asintió.

—Si te gusta tanto Malfoy, ¿por qué no nos lo habías dicho antes?

—No sé, Ron, era complicado… además no sabía qué tan en serio íbamos…

—¿Por eso pelearon? —preguntó Hermione.

—Sí.

—Lo siento —dijo ella.

—No pasa nada, eso no es lo importante ahora, sino averiguar dónde lo tienen.

—De acuerdo, te veremos más tarde, alrededor de las seis, en Grimmauld Place —dijo finalmente ella, dándole un apretón en el brazo.

—Gracias… a las seis entonces —aceptó Harry, y entonces ellos caminaron hacia un lado de la avenida y él hacia el lado opuesto.

°.°

Encontrar la oficina de Blaise no le tomó mucho tiempo, simplemente usó algunos de sus contactos en el Ministerio para que le facilitaran la información, y usó una de las chimeneas para llegar al lugar, era mucho más fácil que tomar un taxi o caminar.

La oficina de Blaise estaba ubicada en el piso treintaiocho del 30 St Mary Axe, conocido edificio por su particular forma, en el centro mismo de Londres. Harry no había tenido ni idea de que hubiera magos allí, pero al parecer muchos de los magos habían migrado sus oficinas a edificios de ese tipo. El lugar era bastante agradable, con los ventanales a un lado y una decoración sobria y minimalista; en el fondo del pasillo donde apareció, un chico bastante atractivo y joven, detrás de un mostrador, le sonrió:

—Bienvenido a la corporación Zabini, ¿en qué podemos ayudarlo? —preguntó.

Harry, por auto reflejo, se aplastó el cerquillo sobre la frente antes de contestar.

—Busco a Blaise, estudiamos juntos y me urge hablar con él.

—¿Tiene una cita? —preguntó el muchacho, mirándolo inquisitivamente.

—No, pero es urgente.

—El señor Zabini normalmente no recibe a nadie sin una cita, pero puedo preguntar. ¿A quién debo anunciar?

—Sólo dígale que se trata de Draco.

—Oh, pero el señor Malfoy normalmente entra directamente a su oficina, y usted no se parece en nada a él —dijo el chico sonriendo un poco más.

—Claro que no soy Draco, pero dígale a Zabini que vengo a hablar de él, que es importante. Por favor —agregó al final.

El chico frunció el ceño un instante, pero luego escribió en un pequeño pergamino un par de líneas, con un movimiento de varita, éste se convirtió en algún tipo de origámi con forma de ave y se alejó hacia uno de los pasillos del lado derecho.

Harry se alejó del mostrador unos cuantos pasos y se dedicó a mirar los pequeños sofás en color claro y los revisteros, con imágenes en movimiento en las portadas, le pareció que pasó demasiado tiempo, hasta que el propio Blaise Zabini apareció, apretando la nota en una mano y con una mirada seria.

—Cleave, ¿quién está…? —pero se detuvo en cuanto vio a Harry.

Harry notó que, a diferencia de la última vez que lo había visto, ya varios meses atrás y a la distancia, ahora parecía mucho más cansado y ojeroso, su cabello estaba algo despeinado. Supo que Blaise lo había reconocido por la forma en que lo miraba.

—Hola —saludó, acercándose a él.

—¿Tú? —preguntó incrédulo Blaise.

—Sí, es una larga historia, necesito hablarte de Draco.

Blaise le dio una mirada más a Harry, notando lo cansado que se veía y el pánico porque algo más le hubiera pasado a su amigo se incrementó.

—De acuerdo. Cleave, que nadie me moleste.

—Sí, señor —respondió rápidamente el chico.

Blaise le hizo una señal a Harry para que lo siguiera.

La oficina de Blaise era bastante espaciosa, con un gran ventanal y un librero lleno al tope, había un par de mapamundis extendidos y colgados en otra de las paredes, similares a los que Draco escondía en su departamento, y estos estaban marcados con alfileres de colores y pequeños letreros en movimiento.

—Nos dedicamos, entre otras cosas, a la importación y exportación de ingredientes y plantas, esa es la forma en que seguimos los cargamentos —explicó Blaise, notando la forma en que Harry se había quedado mirando los mapas.

—¿De manera legal? —preguntó inmediatamente Harry.

—¡Por supuesto que de manera legal!, ¿qué clase de pregunta es esa?

—Lo siento —Harry negó con la cabeza, pensando en que realmente había sido muy impertinente. ―No debí preguntarlo así.

―No importa ―negó Blaise, no le sorprendía del todo la pregunta, no era la primera vez que lo habían investigado para comprobar la legitimidad de sus negocios.

Harry tomó asiento en donde Blaise le indicaba, en un pequeño sillón a un lado del escritorio. Blaise se acomodó delante y fijó la mirada en él.

—Supongo que Draco no te ha contado nada, ¿verdad?

—¿Qué tendría que contarme? —preguntó Blaise.

—¿Hace cuanto no lo ves?

—Dos días, quedamos en cenar anoche y no ha aparecido, en su casa no está y no sé nada de él —respondió Blaise rápidamente —. Cuando dijiste que tenías que hablar sobre él, ¿te referías a cómo un auror?

—No, no, nada de eso…

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Blaise, cada vez más confundido y ansioso.

—¿Lo has buscado en su apartamento?

—¿Qué apartamento?

—De acuerdo —suspiró Harry —, definitivamente no sabes nada.

—No, y no me estás siendo muy esclarecedor —protestó Blaise —. Lo cierto es que estoy preocupado por él porque no es de las personas que tienden a desaparecer sin más, nunca lo había hecho y es raro.

Harry bufó.

—Te sorprenderá todo lo que tengo que contarte —dijo entonces Harry, dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón y comenzando a relatarle, a grandes rasgos su relación con Draco y la forma en que lo había encontrado en aquel almacén.

°.°

Harry se sintió algo ofendido por la forma en que Zabini dudó de su relación con Draco, argumentando que era imposible que estuviera con él, o por lo menos de manera más o menos seria, pero se contuvo de replicar nada, haciendo hincapié en que no interesaba en absoluto si es que él era o no recomendable para Draco y que lo importante era ayudarlo a aclarar lo que realmente pasaba.

Zabini había desestimado la teoría de que Draco estuviera en negocios turbios, según le había dicho a Harry, Draco, por muy extraño que pudiera parecer, (había sido muy sarcástico en ese momento), no le gustaba meterse en ese tipo de líos, sobre todo porque no tenía la necesidad.

A Harry le costó mucho más trabajo convencer a Blaise de que lo llevara a la Mansión Malfoy, pues el chico decía que si es que Draco tenía información oculta allí no sería para que él la encontrara, pero finalmente, tras una guerra de miradas, Zabini aceptó dejarlo entrar.

Eran ya cerca de las dos de la tarde cuando por fin pudo aparecerse, en compañía del chico en el vestíbulo de la Mansión.

Harry había escuchado acerca de cuándo habían encontrado a los padres de Draco allí, y en su momento había visto las fotografías y los informes, pero aún así no estaba preparado para lo enorme y magnifica que lucía.

—Vaya…

—Sí, es hermosa… —Blaise negó con la cabeza —, por eso Draco la protege tanto, nadie puede aparecerse aquí, excepto él y yo…

—Oh…

—No me sorprende que Draco nunca te trajera aquí, él es así, está acostumbrado a guardarse las cosas, a no confiar, más aún desde que sus padres murieron, supongo que tú también lo debes haber notado…

—Sí, lo tengo claro —respondió Harry, con algo de fastidio en la voz.

—Pero sí te garantizo que no hay forma de que esté metido en este embrollo.

—Yo tampoco quiero creerlo, Zabini —contestó Harry, siguiéndolo por el largo pasillo hacia las escaleras de mármol —, pero lo cierto es que Draco te ha ocultado cosas a ti y también me las ha ocultado a mí, ha estado viviendo quizá hasta una triple vida.

—Es inocente, pongo mis manos al fuego por él —dijo Blaise, zanjando la discusión.

Harry se sintió extraño, no estaba seguro de poder hacer también esa afirmación.

°.°

Se sentía culpable ante la perspectiva de revisar la habitación de Draco, pero sabía que no tenía otra opción. Era un enorme lugar, casi del mismo tamaño que el departamento muggle completo que él había conocido, en ella sí tenía más fotografías de sus padres, de sus compañeros de Slytherin, incluso un par de medallas de la época escolar y una bandera de Slytherin. Lo que lo hizo detenerse un instante en la revisión y sonreír fue una pequeña fotografía en un marco redondo y plateado, estaba junto a la cama, en la mesa de noche, y era de él, Harry supo que Draco la había sacado de su propio apartamento, era del grupo de fotos que Hermione le había mandado a hacer para el día de la boda.

—Ciertamente que no entro hace mucho tiempo a esta habitación —susurró Blaise, quitándole de las manos la fotografía de Harry y pareciendo extrañado. Harry supuso que esa fotografía demostraba un poco que la historia de Harry no era falsa.

—Bueno, continuemos con esto, no tenemos mucho tiempo…

—De acuerdo, yo mandaré a hacer algunas averiguaciones mientras tanto —le dijo el chico, dejando la fotografía nuevamente sobre la mesa de noche.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Harry —Pensé que me ayudarías a buscar… ¿me dejarás acaso solo aquí?

—Solo por un momento, necesitamos más datos de los que tenemos y por lo que me has contado, Draco se está quedando sin tiempo.

—No hay forma de conseguir más datos —argumentó Harry —, mis amigos y yo lo hemos intentado hace unas horas y apenas pude conseguir tu dirección.

—Eso es porque no sabes pedir las cosas —le contradijo Blaise.

—¿Eh?

—¿Nunca has escuchado que todos tienen su precio?

Harry negó con la cabeza y se dijo a sí mismo que no era el momento de hablar de moral o de principios, y continuó con su búsqueda, mientras Blaise salía de la habitación.

—Así que aquí es donde realmente duermes… —susurró, acariciando con una mano las sábanas blancas y suaves, antes de encaminarse a la primera puerta, que resultó ser un enorme closet, que parecía una habitación completa, llena de trajes, tanto muggles como mágicos, además de zapatos, y muchos cajones a los lados. Suspiró pesadamente, más le valía apresurarse.

°.°

Tres horas más pasaron, y Harry se sintió más desesperanzado que nunca, entre las cosas de Draco no había encontrado nada importante, excepto una sudadera propia y que pensaba perdida desde hacía mucho tiempo. Eso más la fotografía sobre la mesa de noche lo había dejado algo confundido, había supuesto que Draco no estaba tomando lo que fuera que ellos tuvieran tan en serio como él, y se había sentido una víctima por ello, pero al parecer había estado completamente equivocado.

Luego del dormitorio, el cual Zabini le ayudó a revisar, siguió con una biblioteca y un par de salones de estar, Harry sabía que la Mansión era gigante, pero según el amigo de Draco, él no usaba más que esas habitaciones.

Harry también había conocido a los elfos de Draco, todos parecían muy solícitos con Zabini, y lo miraban desconfiadamente a él.

Cuando ellos les pidieron que encontraran a Draco, los elfos lo intentaron, pero no pudieron hacerlo. Eso quería decir que Draco estaba en un lugar con hechizos de máxima seguridad.

Los contactos de Zabini no habían revelado mucho aún, ningún había podido demostrar que Draco se encontraba detenido, ni mucho menos algún expediente abierto contra él. Y eso había hecho que Zabini se sintiera más nervioso.

Harry ya hasta había olvidado que había quedado con sus amigos a las seis, lo único que se preguntaba era cómo seguir revisando la Mansión. Tras revisar todos los lugares que parecían los más usados por Draco, se encontraba con Zabini en el vestíbulo nuevamente, y no quería irse de allí.

—Tal vez escondió algo en su cámara de Gringotts —comentó Zabini.

—¿Me dirás que también tienes acceso a su cámara de Gringotts? —preguntó algo enfadado.

—Oh, ¿son celos lo que veo allí, Potter? —preguntó Zabini, de manera burlona.

Harry entrecerró los ojos, pese a que el chico lo había ayudado, era claro que ellos no se llevarían bien fácilmente.

—Me estás haciendo perder el tiempo, debemos seguir revisando la Mansión.

—Draco no usaba ninguna otra habitación de la Mansión, como verás es enorme, tardaríamos meses en revisarla al completo.

—Pero si es que Draco está guardando algo aquí, no lo pondría en el lugar más probable del mundo —protestó Harry.

—Ese es el problema, Potter, tú estás buscando pruebas contra Draco, yo tratando de hacer que mi amigo salga de ese embrollo.

Harry cerró los ojos un momento y asintió lentamente.

—Lo siento, he encontrado pruebas de su aparente culpabilidad, y quiero creer que algo está mal, algo además de la forma en que se está llevando el caso, pero lo cierto es que yo lo encontré en ese almacén, con esa gente… Comprende que no puedo…

—Comprendo perfectamente, Potter —interrumpió Zabini, clavando sus ojos castaños con frialdad en Harry —, veré lo que puedo hacer por ayudarlo, y si encuentro algo que valga la pena compartir te llamaré, déjame tu dirección.

—Mira, no es el momento para que te pongas…

—Para lo que no es el momento —interrumpió Blaise —es para dudar de Draco, y tú dudas. No me interesa que creas que tienes algo serio con él, o que tu fotografía esté puesta al costado de su cama, por lo que a mí respecta, Draco es mi mejor amigo, y por ende debo buscar la forma de ayudarlo, no tengo tiempo para tratar de convencerte de su inocencia.

—Yo no…

—Adiós, Potter —le cortó Blaise, señalando hacia la chimenea.

Harry suspiró pesadamente y sacó una tarjeta de uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones, encantándola para que mostrara la dirección de Grimmauld Place.

—Me estaré quedando allí por estos días… —dijo, entregándole la tarjeta a Blaise, que la tomó con algo de fastidio —, entiendo que confíes en él, y me alegro que tenga un tan buen amigo como tú, pero ponte en mi lugar.

Blaise se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, ignorándolo.

Harry simplemente se dio la vuelta y se metió a la chimenea, para aparecerse en Grimmauld Place, no fue hasta que vio a sus amigos que recordó que había quedado con ellos hacía más de una hora.

—Lo siento… —dijo, sin mucha convicción, mientras se sentaba en el viejo sofá, para contarles la forma en que había desperdiciado la tarde.

°.°

Blaise se quedó quieto hasta que escuchó la chimenea desaparecer a Potter, luego de eso sus hombros cayeron un poco más y su rostro cambió la expresión enfadada a una de mucha preocupación.

La idea de Draco, enredado con Potter en algo así como una seria relación lo había sorprendido demasiado, Draco no era de los que tenía relaciones a largo plazo. Draco no estaba abierto a eso, él mismo se lo había dicho más de una vez, cuando partidos muchos mejores que Potter se le habían acercado. Pero claro, Potter tenía razón, eso no era tan importante, lo importante era saber qué había pasado con Draco y por qué había sido arrestado en un almacén lleno de traficantes.

Zabini sabía que la política de Draco en cuanto a los negocios era llevar todo claramente y lo más pegado posible a la ley, no que estuviera muy contento con ello, pero Draco no estaba dispuesto a arriesgar sus negocios y su nombre por un poco más de oro. La muerte de sus padres, siendo nombrados como mortífagos a pesar de que el mismo Voldemort los había mandado matar, lo había hecho tomar es tipo de actitud. No quería que su apellido estuviera involucrado nunca más en cosas de ese tipo.

Pero Draco ocultaba algo. Blaise sabía cuál era su manera de pensar y sabía que no había forma de que Draco dejara en el apartamento tantas pruebas para que fueran encontradas. En eso Potter tenía razón, todo era muy extraño.

—¿Qué demonios has estado haciendo, Draco? —preguntó en voz alta, mirando de manera impotente el largo pasillo. Potter tenía razón, si Draco ocultaba algo que no quería que fuera encontrado, lo haría en la Mansión y en el lugar menos pensado. Pero Blaise no pensaba que Draco quisiera ocultar algo, sino todo lo contrario, que si estuviera en problemas, buscaría la forma de librarse de ellos dejando alguna pista.

En un lugar que fuera fácilmente ubicable.

En un lugar que Blaise deduciría rápidamente.

La Mansión, de seguro, pero ¿dónde?

Sin darse cuenta sus pasos lo llevaron hacia el estudio de Lucius Malfoy, aquel que él no había pisado nunca en realidad, sabía por Draco que era allí donde habían encontrado a Lucius y Narcissa muertos, y que luego de volver al país, Draco lo había dejado tal como lo recordaba en una noche cualquiera. Y también que cuando Draco tenía demasiados problemas se encerraba allí, seguramente buscando recordar a sus padres y tratando de adivinar qué le recomendarían ellos en esa situación.

—Lo siento amigo, sé que no quieres que nadie más entre aquí, pero… —se encogió de hombros, seguramente Draco lo entendería.

°.°

—Zabini está preocupado, al parecer tiene algunos contactos en el Ministerio, y ninguno encuentra nada…

—Eso ya lo sabíamos —bufó Hermione.

—Sí, pero él seguramente tiene otros contactos, y el que ellos, que son gente a las que les paga, no sepan nada, indica que la situación es peor de lo que pensábamos.

—He estado pensando —murmuró Ron, sus mejillas estaban rojas y Harry arqueó una ceja —¿si tal vez te equivocaste?

—¿Me equivoqué? —preguntó Harry.

—Ya sabes… tal vez no era Malfoy en verdad o…

—Mi jefe ya reconoció que era Malfoy, y Zabini dice que no lo ve desde hace dos días, y que él no tiende a desaparecer de esa manera.

—Las posibilidades de que Harry simplemente haya imaginado eso son muy pocas, Ron —susurró Hermione, y Harry supuso que esa conversación ya la habían tenido antes.

—Bueno, sí, pero…

—Sí era él, Ron, yo sé que era él y que se sentía avergonzado por haber sido descubierto por mí; y también sé que los del GDSI se lo llevaron y nadie sabe a dónde, esa gente no tiene que dar parte a nadie más que al Ministro, así que no hay nadie que los supervise y por ende Draco puede estar en muy serios problemas ahora.

—Si Malfoy está en serios problemas es porque él se metió en ellos. Y sí, comprendemos que tuviste una especie de relación con él, que le tienes algo de cariño, pero te estás pasando… Pese a que las fechas, según tú, no encajen, lo más probable es que sea culpable. Y vas a tener que aceptarlo tarde o temprano —dijo Hermione, hablando a toda velocidad.

—¿Sólo le tengo cariño? —susurró Harry.

—Comprensible si es que han estado quedando durante tanto tiempo —aportó Ron.

—No, no —negó Harry poniéndose en pie —, eso no es algo importante ahora, ¿de acuerdo?, si le tengo o no cariño… ya se verá luego, lo que importa ahora es saber qué está pasando, ¿se dan cuenta que si ellos hacen esto con Draco Malfoy, alguien con mucho oro y con un nombre conocido, podrían hacerlo también con cualquiera que nadie se ocuparía en buscar?

Harry logró el efecto deseado, sus amigos se quedaron callados y con la mirada baja, mientras él trataba de apartar la cuestión de lo que sentía por Draco en ese momento.

Por suerte la llamada de alguien en la chimenea los sacó de ese incómodo silencio.

°.°

Zabini se quedó en pie junto a la puerta abierta del estudio de Lucius, y tuvo un pequeño escalofrío, en la mesa de centro habían dos copas de brandy servidas, las luces estaban encendidas y todo lucía limpio y recién usado, si Blaise no estuviera seguro de que los padres de Draco habían muerto mucho tiempo atrás, no se sorprendería de que aparecieran por cualquier lado de un momento a otro.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y volvió a pedir perdón a Draco, antes de entrar a la habitación, por un instante se paralizó de nuevo, al sentir el aroma inconfundible del perfume de Narcissa. Empezó a sentir que tal vez no se había ocupado mucho de su amigo, si es que conservaba una habitación como esa.

En primer lugar recorrió cada una de las paredes, acariciando con la punta de los dedos los libros de cubierta de cuero, el papel tapiz de las paredes y el borde de la chimenea. No encontró nada inusual.

Sabía que sí Draco quería esconder algo para que nadie más lo encontrara, lo conseguiría, y él no esperaba encontrar ese tipo de pruebas, sino las opuestas, las que Draco dejaría a la vista para ser encontradas y usadas en su defensa. Porque estaba convencido de que Draco no había hecho nada malo, aunque sí estaba metido en algún enredo.

Un rato después estaba sentado sobre el sofá donde Narcissa y Lucius, cuando estaban vivos, se sentaban a conversar cada noche, mirando hacia las copas de brandy, la de la derecha un poco más avanzada que la de la izquierda, el cenicero con un habano a la mitad, seguramente de Lucius…

Se inclinó un poco hacia el frente y tomó el puro, estaba apagado, por supuesto, pero habían unos cuantos rastros de cenizas en el cenicero.

Aquel cenicero era de cristal, muy pesado y fino, además de antiguo. Se preguntó si es que Draco lo había conservado con las cenizas originales del último puro fumado por su padre, aunque le pareció improbable. Trató de levantarlo para apreciarlo mejor, y entonces notó la magia brotando de aquel objeto, una descarga de poder lo hizo alejar la mano y sentir los dedos calientes.

Luego de verificar que no se había lastimado realmente, apuntó con su varita e intentó con varios hechizos, hasta descubrir que era un escondite con contraseña.

Probó con muchas palabras, con todo lo que se le ocurría que Draco podía imaginar que él trataría en una situación como esa, hasta que se dio cuenta de que tal vez Draco no contaba con que fuera él quien lo encontrara.

Resignado a que tal vez debería tomar más en serio a Potter, se puso en pie y se dirigió hacia la chimenea.

°.°

—¿Ir a la Mansión Malfoy? —susurró Hermione, pese a que todos ya estaban caminando rumbo a la chimenea, Harry ignoraba si es que realmente podría descubrir la forma de abrir el escondite que Blaise le había mencionado, o si es que encontrarían pruebas a favor de Draco, pero sabía que tenía que intentarlo.

En fila, con Blaise en primer lugar, seguido por Harry y luego Ron y Hermione, se fueron apareciendo en el vestíbulo de la Mansión.

Harry vio la expresión de asombro de sus amigos, él no podía negar que, pese a haber estado allí esa misma tarde, se sentía aún abrumado por la grandeza del lugar.

Zabini, a diferencia de la vez anterior, no perdió tiempo y los guió hacia el estudio de Lucius, evitó hacer ningún comentario respecto a qué significaba ese lugar realmente y cómo sentía que estaba de alguna manera traicionando a Draco al dejarlos entrar, y pasó rápidamente al asunto.

Harry observó el cenicero con mucha atención y luego giró hacia Zabini.

—Efectivamente, es un hechizo con contraseña, debe tratarse de una palabra que Draco considere que podemos deducir.

—He intentado con todo, con muchas cosas, pero nada funciona, no se me ocurre nada más —admitió Blaise, sin dejar de mirar también hacia el cenicero.

—Podríamos estar aquí semanas enteras sin descubrir qué palabra era —comentó Ron, que estaba de pie al otro lado del salón, junto a Hermione, que leía los títulos de los libros con atención.

—Tal vez ese sea un recuerdo de sus padres… algo muy personal que Draco no quiere que veamos —aportó ella.

Harry negó con la cabeza, no se le ocurría qué palabra podía Draco usar de contraseña y se sentía frustrado por ello.

—Debe ser algo que podamos deducir —repitió Blaise —, una palabra que tal vez sólo una persona conozca —miró a la cara a Potter y suspiró —¿No tenían algún apodo de cariño o algo así?

—¿Apodo de cariño? —replicó Harry, desconcertado.

—No lo sé… alguna forma de llamarse, ya sabes… cuando estaban solos.

—Eso es ridículo —sopesó Hermione —, no creo que Draco ponga un apodo cariñoso de contraseña a un hechizo tan importante.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior un instante, meditando. Draco y él no tenían ninguna forma especial de llamarse, ni siquiera cuando estaban en la cama.

—Sinceramente no me imagino a Malfoy siendo cariñoso —murmuró Ron hacia Hermione, que se encogió de hombros. Harry levantó la vista hacia ellos, luciendo enfadado y el chico se sonrojó —. Lo siento —se disculpó —, solo pienso que debe ser una palabra que sólo alguien en quien confíe al cien por ciento pueda descubrir… un apodo no es…

—Ya, Ron, déjalo —le interrumpió Hermione, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Harry inclinó el rostro hacia un lado y luego miró hacia el cenicero nuevamente, un recuerdo que aparentemente no era tan apropiado, acudió a su mente:

Una tarde de otoño, cuando Draco y él jugaban a eso de andarse secuestrando, había pasado ya varias veces, y la última vez Draco lo había esposado a la cama, él quería algo de venganza, y también probar qué tan lejos Draco quería o se dejaría llevar.

Lo había sacado del callejón Diagon, donde lo había visto con sus amigos, tras seguirlo durante un buen rato. Draco, por supuesto, se había dejado llevar y habían terminado en su apartamento. Harry ya había preparado todo y luego de un rato de besos y caricias, lo había atado a la cama. Harry disfrutaba la manera en que la piel de Draco se marcaba cuando lo mordía, había algo en eso que lo empujaba a ser más salvaje, aunque siempre trataba de medirse.

Esta vez había llegado más lejos. Con Draco boca abajo sobre la cama, y las piernas abiertas, no sólo había mordido su espalda y sus glúteos, sino que también se le habían escapado una nalgada. Una que resonó en toda la habitación, mientras dejaba la pálida piel roja y caliente. Draco se retorció sobre las sábanas, exhalando el aire sonoramente y entonces Harry tuvo miedo de haberse pasado de la raya, sobre todo viendo la piel sonrojada como resultado de su exabrupto.

Se pegó a su espalda, dándole pequeños besos en el cuello, a modo de consuelo.

—Lo siento… —susurró con delicadeza, antes de besar el lóbulo de su oreja ―lo lamento, a veces no puedo controlarme y… ―Draco se removió un poco, levantando las caderas e interrumpiéndolo.

—Hazlo de nuevo —pidió Draco un instante después, hablando agitadamente.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó Harry, alucinado por esa demostración de confianza de parte de Draco y fascinado de que se le permitiese jugar así de rudo.

―Hazlo...― repitió Draco, contorneándose contra su cuerpo.

―Draco… ―suspiró Harry, empezando a morder su cuello ―, Oh… Draco ―continuó, disfrutando del sabor de la piel de Draco ―, si quieres que… que pare me dices y…

—_Doverie*_ —murmuró entonces Draco, interrumpiéndolo y girando el rostro lo suficiente para alcanzar los labios de Harry. Fue un beso descuidado, pues las ataduras en sus manos no le permitían llegar más lejos ni encontrar una postura más cómoda.

—¿_Doverie_? —preguntó Harry, apartándose un poco de él y comenzando a acariciar su espalda nuevamente.

—Palabra… —Draco se arqueó un poco y Harry sonrió por ello —palabra segura —dijo al fin, hundiendo la cabeza entre las almohadas.

—Oh… —Harry asintió y luego hizo un recorrido con su lengua por la columna —Palabra segura… de acuerdo —aceptó, antes de continuar con aquella tarde.

Alguna vez, cuando ya habían dejado de hacer los tontos y pasaban más tiempo juntos, ellos habían hablado de eso, de la forma en que algunas veces podían llegar tan lejos y disfrutar de ese tipo de placer.

Draco había admitido que por alguna razón que aún le seguía siendo desconocida, se sentía muy seguro con él, que sabía que nunca lo lastimaría en verdad y que pararía cuando lo pidiera. Harry también había confesado que, a pesar de haberse sentido un poco asustado la primera vez que Draco lo había encadenado a la cama, también confiaba en él. _Doverie_ se convirtió desde esa vez en su palabra segura cuando querían jugar un poco más rudo.

—Creo que ya sé —murmuró Harry, levantando la varita.

Blaise arqueó una ceja, y por un instante esperó que un hechizo de rechazo rebotara contra Potter, mientras éste agitaba la varita.

—Revelus —susurró Harry, el cenicero brilló con una luz azulada —_Doverie_ —el rayo azulado se volvió más intenso aún y por un instante parecía que nada hubiera pasado, pero al siguiente, la mesa empezó a temblar y, haciendo caer las copas, el puro, e incluso el cenicero, se abrió dejando ver en su interior un pensadero pequeño y cuatro frascos con recuerdos.

—¡Lo hiciste! —felicitó Hermione, caminando hacia la mesa y extendiendo una mano hacia el interior. La magia fluyó y la apartó de un golpe. Ron corrió inmediatamente a auxiliarla, mirando de manera asesina a la mesa.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Ron, levantando la mano de la chica para verla mejor.

—Lo siento… supongo que sólo la persona que lo abre puede sacar las cosas —se excusó Harry, poniéndose también de pie.

—Estoy bien… fui tonta al no comprobar si era seguro o no tomarlos —dijo la chica, mientras se ponía en pie.

—Entonces, Potter, mejor será que saques esos recuerdos de allí —apuró Blaise, a quien el bienestar de Granger le tenía sin cuidado.

—Claro, claro —Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y metió la mano con rapidez, nada pasó y soltó un suspiro de alivio mientras levantaba el pensadero y lo dejaba sobre el piso, luego sacó los cuatro frasquitos, cada uno tenía una etiqueta en números romanos, estaban numerados en orden.

—_Doverie_ —meditó Blaise en voz alta —, ¿de dónde sacaste esa palabra?

—Fue algo que Draco dijo alguna vez —respondió Harry, sabía que se estaba sonrojando, pero trató de no mostrarse incómodo, mientras levantaba el frasquito con el número uno y le retiraba la tapa.

Blaise negó con la cabeza y se preguntó en qué momento Draco pudo haberle dicho eso a Potter, pero dejó de cuestionárselo cuando lo vio verter el contenido en el pensadero.

—¿Los cuatro? —preguntó Harry, con la varita en alto, a punto de zambullirse en los recuerdos de Draco.

—Por mí vamos tú y yo, o yo solo, pero si quieres a tus amigos en los recuerdos de Draco…

—Ellos están ayudando también —criticó Harry. Cuando Draco hablaba de Blaise nunca mencionaba que fuera una persona tan difícil o antipática.

—De acuerdo —se encogió de hombros Blaise, mientras levantaba su varita también.

Ron y Hermione se dieron una mirada y luego se acercaron a ellos. Listos para ver el primer recuerdo.

°.°

Draco no tenía tan mala cabeza como para no poder calcular las horas, por lo general podía decir qué hora del día era exactamente, sin embargo en ese momento, mientras sus brazos resentían más lo apretadas que estaban las cuerdas y su cuerpo parecía tan cansado, no tenía idea si era de día o de noche o si había pasado semanas desde que lo habían apresado.

—Si Gunter no aparece pronto, vamos a tener que hacer el hechizo nosotros mismos —maldijo Edgar Skatha, desde el otro lado de la habitación, y hablando con otro mago al que Draco no conocía.

—Empiezo a temer que Gunter se ha echado para atrás —respondió el segundo mago.

Draco cerró los ojos, durante ese tiempo apenas y había podido dormir un par de horas, antes de ser despertado con un baldazo de agua helada y luego amarrado a esa silla.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue desconcertante, pues no le habían preguntado nada más, ni se habían molestado siquiera en golpearlo un poco, simplemente lo habían dejado allí, verificando su estado en lapsos regulares de tiempo.

Al menos había tenido tiempo para pensar un poco.

Para esas alturas ya entendía todo, había sido traicionado por los del GDSI, estaba no solo en graves problemas, sino que estaba completamente perdido. No había forma en que Harry llegara a sus recuerdos en la Mansión, no había podido poner de sobre aviso a Blaise porque al momento de ser atrapado habían sido los aurores y los del GDSI los que lo habían hecho, por lo que no había activado el hechizo para que Blaise buscara a Harry, pues pensaba que estaba a salvo. La situación se le había ido de las manos y había perdido.

**N/A**

*Doverie: Sonido fonético del ruso, se escribe en realidad доверие y significa "confío".

* * *

**Comentarios:**

**ruka**

Hola… gracias por tu comentario.. .jejej… sí, es divertido escribir, no por la idea de torturar a los lectores…*Zafy silba y se hace la desentendida*.

Bueno, lamentablemente en este capítulo Draco apenas y aparece, pero ya vamos viendo a Harry, que no se cree del todo que Draco sea culpable, aunque tiene sus dudas… así que ahora toca investigar. La idea del fic en realidad era a partir de ahora, pero había que explicar antes cómo era que Draco y Harry llegaron a este punto. XD

Un beso para ti y que estés bien.

**Cindy**

Hola… me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Tienes razón, no sé hacer a un Draco malo, debe ser porque nunca creí que fuera realmente malo en los libros… en fin, que para estas alturas ya todos entendimos que Draco ha sido traicionado, aunque no todas las razones para ello.

Tienes razón, Harry no entiende, ni entenderá porqué Draco se ponía tan esquivo ante la idea de ser más formales, al menos delante de sus amigos, y tenía toda la razón del mundo para dejarlo en la playa. Si Draco no le explica, él no puede más que sacar sus propias conclusiones, por más que estas le duelan, visto desde su punto de vista, son las más correctas.

Y volviendo a tu comentario anterior, me alegra que tus teorías hayan sido acertadas jjajaja… Además, como dices, Harry es siempre bien imprudente y termina herido y Draco se preocupa, aunque se haga el que no, y luego Harry tiene que aguantarse los castigos por sus imprudencias jajajaja…

Efectivamente, es un fic corto, y la relación de Harry y Draco va rápida, o fue descrita rápidamente porque quería llegar a este punto, y porque si no, revelaría muchas cosas que no debían ser reveladas aún jujujujju….

Ya veremos pronto cómo es que sigue la investigación.

Besos para ti y gracias por leer.

**Shadow Lestrange**

Hola… gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que la historia te siga gustando. Draco es un tantito dramático, es cierto, sobre todo porque está bajo mucha presión, no puede aclarar las cosas con Harry ni darle lo que necesita y tampoco quiere dejarlo, aunque ahora eso viene a ser un tema de segundo plano.

Un beso para ti y que estés bien.

**SARAHI**

Hola… qué gusto leerte por aquí, me alegra que estés siguiendo la historia, y sobre todo que te esté gustando... besos XD

* * *

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer... espero que el capítulo les haya gustado y que se animen a dejar comentarios, ya saben que me alegran la semana... _

_Que tengan lindo inicio de semana..._

_Zafy _


	7. CAPÍTULO 6: UNA AVENTURA EN MEDIO DE LA

**Título**: Acerca de juegos y verdades.

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Resumen:** Harry Potter es auror, y una tarde, en medio de una intervención, se encuentra nada más y nada menos con Draco Malfoy. Este encuentro desencadena una investigación mucho más personal de la que sus amigos (y ustedes) creen.

**Advertencias:** Lemmon (en exceso, sobre todo al inicio, pido disculpas por ello, pero Harry y Draco lo hacen felices de la vida); algo empalagoso en algunas partes, enredos y saltos en el tiempo al momento de narrar (ellos no harán saltos en el tiempo, yo, con mi "maravillosa" forma de narrar los haré saltar a ustedes)

**Notas propias**: Este fic está dedicado para Nai, con todo mi cariño y mi corazón, por tu cumpleaños preciosa (que fue en octubre y como ya dije, es el regalo más tardío que he entregado jeje). Espero que la historia te guste.

* * *

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 6: UNA AVENTURA EN MEDIO DE LA NOCHE**

_Draco escribió en una servilleta con una lapicera: Jack Smythe; la apreció durante unos instantes y luego la arrugó y la dejó a un lado. Golpeteó con los dedos sobre la mesa un instante y finalmente levantó la vista. _

_Estaba en una cafetería bastante oscura, solo unas cuantas lámparas alumbraban el lugar, a todas luces se veía muggle. No había casi nadie en el interior y por la ventana grande del fondo se podía ver la nieve cayendo. _

―Seguramente pronto será navidad ―suspiró Harry, recordando brevemente como habían pasado esas fechas Draco y él.

―Yo estuve en Italia con mi madre, durante las navidades pasadas, invité a Draco, pero dijo que tenía ya algunas cosas que hacer ―comentó Blaise.

―Pues seguramente no hablaba de ir a tomar té en una cafetería muggle ―susurró Ron.

_Draco se puso en pie en cuanto la campanilla de la puerta anunció la llegada de una persona. Un hombre mayor y muy delgado, usando un abrigo color violeta y un sombrero tipo hongo se asomó por la puerta, mirando a todos lados algo extrañado, mientras el sonido del viento se dejaba escuchar en el interior. _

―_Aquí ―llamó Draco, levantando una mano. _

_El hombre pareció suspirar y cerró la puerta, el sonido del viento dejó de escucharse y los pocos comensales que habían volteado a verlos, dejaron de prestarles atención y continuaron con sus conversaciones._

―_Es descortés llegar tarde ―reprendió Draco, sin extender la mano para saludar al recién llegado y sentándose nuevamente. _

―_Siendo un lugar muggle, me es más difícil llegar ―explicó el hombre, sin poner mucho empeño en parecer avergonzado o arrepentido de su tardanza. _

―_Como sea, terminemos esto de una buena vez, tengo cosas que hacer. _

―_Navidad ―asintió el hombre, antes de sonreír un poco ―, te entiendo… yo también tengo familia ―su sonrisa se amplió hasta volverse una mueca maligna. _

_Draco arqueó una ceja y permaneció impasible durante un instante, antes de sacar de un maletín una carpeta color marrón y ponerla sobre la mesa. _

―Hijo de puta ―masculló Blaise, apretando los puños. Harry, Hermione y Ron le dieron miradas interrogantes ―. En navidad fue cuando mataron a los padres de Draco ―explicó.

Hermione pareció ponerse algo triste y mirar a Draco con más atención, mientras Harry se sonrojaba.

―Lo había olvidado.

―A mí nunca se me olvidará ―concluyó Blaise, en el momento que Draco parecía recuperar el movimiento nuevamente.

―_El tema es que esto se está saliendo de proporciones, no tengo porqué seguir solventando estos gastos ―Draco apuntó a la carpeta. _

―_Lamentablemente nosotros no contamos con tantos recursos como tú ―respondió el hombre, encogiéndose de hombros y sin hacer un intento de tomar la carpeta. _

―_Ya ha pasado más de un año y les he brindado mucha información, creo que es suficiente ―continuó Draco, su expresión era seria._

―_Alguien como tú sabe diferenciar el trabajo mediocre de un buen trabajo… Esto solo nos llevará a los peones, no necesitamos a los peones, nosotros podemos conseguir a los peones. En ningún momento dudamos de tu capacidad para llegar hasta el final. Después de todo ya has demostrado lo que puedes llegar a hacer._

―_No creo que la idea sea cuestionar mi capacidad… ―negó Draco ―, pero esto se está saliendo de proporciones. _

―_Y se seguirá saliendo si es que no lo sabes manejar ―acusó el hombre, hablando rudamente por primera vez ―, ya sabes cuáles son las consecuencias. Nosotros agradecemos infinitamente tu colaboración. Nos vemos en el siguiente informe. _

_Y dicho eso el hombre se puso en pie y tomó la carpeta marrón, se colocó el sombrero y salió por la puerta, sin mirar atrás. _

_Draco torció el gesto y garabateó en otra servilleta:_

_24-12-2007 05 de la tarde, 45 minutos. _

_Borders Café_

_Luego de contemplarla un momento, la hizo una bolita y la dejó sobre la mesa también, antes de suspirar pesadamente y ponerse en pie. _

Harry observó que estaba vestido de muggle, con unos pantalones oscuros y ajustados, con los mismos con los que había llegado a su departamento esa noche. Su expresión era cansada y agotada, y se preguntó si es que acaso Draco había ido esa noche de frente a su casa. Intentó recordar de qué habían hablado esa madrugada, pero no pudo más que recordar los brazos de Draco sujetándolo con fuerza y pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras ambos veían una antigua película de navidad en la televisión.

°.°

_Era una habitación de paredes blancas y altas, en los techos los focos fluorescentes hacían que todo resplandeciera más aún, habían algunas mamparas entre las camas, separándolas, aunque por el silencio del lugar, no había nadie en la habitación, o al menos eso les pareció en un inicio, hasta que escucharon el sonido de una silla arrastrándose. _

Caminaron muy pegados, los cuatro, hasta el fondo de la habitación y, separada por una mampara también, había una cama, y en ella, medio sentado y con una almohada en la espalda estaba Draco.

Harry abrió la boca para protestar cuando se dio cuenta que una de sus manos estaba esposada a la cama.

_A un lado de la cama había un hombre en pie, mirando hacia Draco con atención y al otro, el que había hecho el ruido de la silla seguramente, un policía, estaba con la cabeza ladeada y sentado precariamente sobre la silla. Estaba inconsciente. _

―_Al menos no nos molestará… Esto de que haya muggles que no aceptan un poco de dinero es desconcertante ―susurró el hombre. _

_Draco suspiró profundamente, parecía que le costaba hablar. _

―_Supongo que no todos están en venta._

―_Todos están en venta ―rebatió el hombre. Era alto y mayor, con el cuerpo musculoso, parecía estar en sus cincuenta años, y tenía un abrigo de media estación color gris sobre la ropa, Harry casi podía apostar que debajo llevaba una túnica de mago. _

―_¿Hasta tú? ―preguntó Draco, moviendo un poco más la mano esposada y haciendo que el metal sonara._

―_Mejor será que no lo preguntes ―respondió el hombre, mirándolo de manera críptica, antes de de dar una mirada alrededor. _

―_Pudiste desaparecer ―dijo el hombre, luego de un momento, después de, con un hechizo, soltar las esposas que ataban a Draco a la cama, éste suspiró con alivio y se masajeó la muñeca._

―_Imposible. No estaba completamente solo en ese momento, y si hacía magia los del Ministerio no tardarían en aparecer._

_El hombre negó con la cabeza y se apartó unos cuantos pasos, hacia un gran ventanal. _

―_Los del Ministerio son manejables. De cualquier manera hubiera sido más simple lidiar con ellos que estar en esta situación._

―_Pues es lo que hay ―replicó Draco de manera fastidiada, dejando de masajearse las muñecas._

―Esto no es Londres ―susurró Hermione, mirando por la ventana.

―Algo me dice que estamos en Escocia ―comentó Harry, mirando también por la ventana.

―_¿Qué tan herido estás? ―preguntó el hombre, volteando finalmente hacia Draco y luciendo, por primera vez, sinceramente preocupado. _

―_Fue la pierna ―respondió Draco con voz cansada ―una bala entró y salió, no tocó hueso ni ninguna arteria importante… o eso dijo la señora que me curó. _

―_La doctora ―corrigió el hombre. _

―_Difícil imaginar que esa mujer sea una doctora ―negó Draco, con voz fastidiada, mientras apartaba las sábanas, un vendaje manchado de sangre sobre su pierna izquierda llamó la atención de Harry. _

―_Tres más del grupo muggles han sido atrapados, los demás lograron escapar ―informó el hombre, arqueando una ceja ante la herida de Draco. _

―_¿Y? Supongo que tendrán lo que merecen._

―_Están custodiados ―el hombre señaló hacia un lado ―justo en la habitación continua. _

―_La verdad que no me interesa mucho ―respondió Draco, se había puesto en pie y había hecho una mueca por el dolor al apoyar su pierna herida en el piso, se movió con lentitud a través de la habitación, buscando entre las camas, pero al parecer no consiguió lo que buscaba. _

―_Tu varita está en mi poder, no la tengo aquí exactamente, pero te la daré pronto, tu ropa por supuesto, fue rota para que te curaran y ahora está en la jefatura de policía. Ya revisamos y no hay nada que te delate. _

―_Ah… Voy a necesitar algo de ropa ahora mismo ―Draco se inclinó hacia el policía herido y sacó del bolsillo de su camisa una lapicera._

―_No sabía que te gustaba revisar las pertenencias ajenas ―le comentó el hombre, dándole la espalda nuevamente. _

―_Solo es curiosidad, por si hay algo que se nos está pasando ―respondió Draco, había encontrado en el piso, junto al policía, una revista muggle que seguramente había estado leyendo antes de caer inconsciente, la tomó y la puso sobre la cama. _

―_Como sea… ―el hombre suspiró cansado y miró hacia su reloj ―, en unos minutos más se desatará una pequeña misión de rescate._

―_¿Rescate? ―Draco dio una mirada al hombre, como asegurándose que no voltearía aún y se apresuró a garabatear en una de las tapas de la revista:_

_Edgar _Skatha

_10/2/08_

_Hospital estatal de Escocia. _

_Observó un instante lo escrito antes de apartarse de la cama. _

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Blaise se inclinaron hacia un lado de la cama y observaron también lo que Draco había escrito.

―_He arreglado todo para que ellos crean que ha sido tu gente la que los ha rescatado, a ti te llevaré directamente a una casa de campo en las afueras de la ciudad, ellos irán por medios muggles, por supuesto, eso incrementará su confianza en ti. Aún sospechan que puedes ser un soplón. _

―_¿Por qué? ―preguntó Draco, sentándose nuevamente al lado opuesto de la cama donde había dejado la revista ―, este es el momento preciso para salirme, ellos creerán que he desaparecido, o que estoy en otra prisión. _

―_Según recuerdo, quedamos en que llegarías a la cabeza ―recriminó el hombre, girándose hacia él, su mirada se había tornado enojada. _

―_Tienen más que suficiente, presionando llegarán ustedes solos a ese punto. _

―_¿Para qué hacerlo, si te tenemos a ti? _

―_¡He sido herido y detenido! ―bramó Draco, Harry se sorprendió de lo furioso que se veía ―, yo digo que basta. _

―_Y yo que tenemos un trato, y ya sabes las consecuencias. _

_Draco pareció enfurecerse más, pero no pronunció ninguna palabra, simplemente apretó las sábanas y cerró los ojos, tratando de calmarse. _

―_Oh, allí está tu gente, lista para sacar a tus cómplices de aquí ―informó el hombre, cambiando su expresión y acercándose a Draco. _

_Draco suspiró profundamente y se puso en pie nuevamente, hizo una mueca cuando apoyó su pierna herida y aceptó el brazo que el otro mago le tendía. _

―_Bien, nos vamos entonces ―dijo el hombre, antes de que los hiciera desaparecer a ambos. _

_°.°_

_Era de noche. La habitación estaba a oscuras y Draco estaba luciendo esta vez un gran abrigo oscuro y unos guantes de cuero, estaba sonrojado y algo sudoroso, mientras se movía de un lado al otro de la habitación, tenía un cigarro encendido en una mano y la varita en la otra._

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Blaise miraron hacia todos lados, era claro que estaban en algún tipo de hotel, por lo escrito en la tarjeta de servicio a la habitación, no estaban en Inglaterra.

―Es ruso ―informó Blaise, luego de leer la tarjeta con detenimiento.

―No recuerdo que Draco haya viajado a Rusia ―comentó Harry, asomándose por la ventana, las cortinas apenas dejaban ver un poco el exterior: una calle transitada, muchos autos pasando a gran velocidad y con las luces altas. En frente había un bar con letras que no conseguía entender.

―Puede llegar a Rusia en solo media hora con un traslador ―explicó Hermione ―, pudo haber salido una mañana y volver en la noche… tal vez si no se verían en esos días no resultaba difícil hacerlo.

Harry estaba a punto de responder, pero entonces el sonido de alguien apareciéndose los hizo sobresaltar, al igual que a Draco.

_Draco levantó la varita y se puso en posición de ataque. Delante de él apareció un mago de unos treinta años, bastante robusto, luciendo una abrigadora túnica azul. Pareció divertido ante la varita levantada de Draco. _

―_No me sorprende que casi tiraras todo por la borda si es que eres así de paranoico. ―Dicho eso soltó una carcajada y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación, dejándose caer sobre uno de los pequeños sillones. _

―_Ese tipo sabe mi nombre ―dijo entonces Draco, ignorando por completo aquel comentario ―. ¿Cómo es que sabe mi nombre? _

―_Es un squib ―relató el hombre, luciendo bastante relajado mientras encendía también un cigarro ―, no lo habíamos previsto, al parecer ha sido una casualidad, pero no te preocupes, está bajo control. No hablará. _

―_¿Qué le han hecho? ―preguntó Draco rápidamente, llegando hasta estar delante del hombre. _

―_Era un estorbo para la misión. _

―_¿Qué le han hecho? ―repitió Draco, con voz fría. _

―_No está muerto, si es lo que te preocupa ―admitió el hombre ―, aunque sinceramente no debería importarte, no es asunto tuyo. _

―_Bien. _

―_Ahora puedes estar tranquilo y continuar como siempre. _

―_¿Y qué tal si ya no quiero continuar? ―preguntó Draco._

―_Creo que entonces __el jefe__ tendrá que venir a recordarte las consecuencias por ello._

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y lo miró fijamente, el hombre permaneció quieto, con una mueca torcida en los labios, parecía disfrutar aquello, hasta que finalmente Draco cedió. _

―_Bien, ahora que estamos más calmados… En una hora habrá una cena, te esperan pese a que dijiste que te sentías indispuesto, así que no faltes. _

―_Ajá ―asintió Draco. _

_El hombre hizo una pequeña reverencia y luego desapareció._

_Draco torció el gesto y caminó hacia la mesa de noche, sacó una lapicera y en un trozo de papel escribió: _

_Yeray Vernier _

_15/03/08_

_Rusia_

Un instante después de que los chicos se inclinaron para ver lo que Draco había escrito allí, este arrugó el papelito y lo dejó sobre la mesa, para luego quemarlo.

_°.°_

_Un bar oscuro, el ambiente estaba cargado y rancio por el humo de los cigarros. Draco estaba al fondo, cerca del final de la barra, tenía delante un vaso lleno de cerveza y vestía de muggle, golpeaba con los dedos al ritmo de la música de fondo, lenta y tortuosa. Durante un instante nada pasó, hasta que un hombre, el mismo que había estado con él en el hospital de Escocia, se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado. _

―_Cada vez me sorprende más los lugares que escoges para estas reuniones. _

―_Y a mí que seas tan impuntual ―contestó Draco fríamente, parecía realmente fastidiado de estar allí. _

―_Qué se hace, no eres el único asunto del que me ocupo. _

―_Como sea ―se encogió de hombros Draco, de algún lado sacó una pequeña carpeta marrón y se la pasó en silencio. _

―_Estamos cada vez más cerca ―dijo luego de un instante, cuando el hombre la guardó en un bolsillo interno de su abrigo largo. _

―_Eso veo… estoy ansioso. _

―_Y yo ―asintió Draco, poniéndose en pie, ni siquiera le dio una mirada más al hombre, simplemente caminó hacia la entrada, esquivando mesas y grupos de personas que estaban de pie, cerca de la barra bebiendo, abrió la puerta y antes de salir hacia la calle, observó una servilleta que tenía apretada en la mano, en ella se leía:_

_Edgar __Skatha_

_23/04/08_

_Dove _

_Un instante después la apretó de nuevo y salió a la calle. _

La oscuridad los envolvió y supieron que ese recuerdo también había terminado.

°.°

Tras el cuarto recuerdo, Harry se sintió mareado, abrumado y algo asqueado. Blaise no parecía mejor que él, y Hermione y Ron simplemente lucían aturdidos.

Los cuatro se sentaron en el pequeño sofá, mirando hacia los libreros, sin cruzar ninguna palabra durante un momento, hasta que Harry se aclaró la garganta.

―No dice nada del tráfico de chicas.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Blaise, que había encendido un cigarro, mientras se ponía en pie.

―Tráfico de chicas ―repitió Hermione ―, encontramos pruebas que hablan de que Malfoy conseguía traer chicas de otras partes del mundo para el comercio sexual… las metían de manera ilegal, engañando a los muggles, y luego las prostituían.

―A Draco no le gustan las chicas ―negó Blaise, concluyendo con tan absurda afirmación.

―¿Y eso qué? No tiene que gustarles para traerlas ―replicó Ron.

―¿Entonces crees que Draco no hizo nada del tráfico de mercancías, pero que sí traía chicas? ―exclamó Blaise con rabia ―, no te permitiré que insinúes esas cosas de Draco, menos en este lugar.

―Basta ―Harry interrumpió la respuesta de Ron ―, Zabini, Draco ha estado haciendo muchas cosas, muchas más cosas de las que creímos, a escondidas nuestras, por lo que a nosotros respecta, estos recuerdos pueden ser alterados, o pueden ser engañosos, solo lo vemos hablar con algunos tipos y prometer que conseguirá información, nada indica que sean los del GDIS o Aurores.

―Es cierto ―afirmó Hermione.

―Incluso podría ser que Draco sí estuviera en medio de esa banda de traficantes y que los del GDIS le hubieran ofrecido un trato, para que pasara información a cambio de inmunidad.

―De ser así, Draco no estaría desaparecido ahora ―negó Blaise, pensando en que ellos no parecían estar tan dispuestos a ayudar a Draco de todas maneras.

―Pudo haber hecho algo malo… cometido un error. No lo sabemos, estos recuerdos no nos dejan muchas cosas en claro ―argumentó Hermione.

―Sin embargo coincidimos en que todo es muy extraño ―opinó Harry ―, y creo que con esos rostros y esos nombres tenemos información para empezar a buscar.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Ron, girando bruscamente hacia Harry ―. Harry, pasado mañana en la noche es la boda, no tenemos tiempo para esto.

―¿Se casan? ―preguntó Blaise, algo confundido, si es que era así, no entendía por qué estaban allí, jugando al investigador cuando seguramente tenían cosas más importantes que hacer.

―No deben estar metidos en esto ―suspiró Harry, ignorando a Blaise ―, lo siento, realmente lo siento… yo quiero estar allí el día de su boda, y dije que los ayudaría y todo eso, pero Draco…

―Pero Draco también es importante ―completó Hermione. Harry asintió en silencio.

―Podremos arreglárnosla, después de todo mi madre y tu madre están haciendo todo ―dijo Ron hacia Hermione, luego de un instante.

―Es cierto, ya todo está planeado y…

―Chicos…

―Vamos, hay que pensar qué hacer con estos recuerdos y estos nombres ―interrumpió Hermione, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Harry y sonriendo un poco.

Harry sonrió hacia Ron y también hacia ella, antes de ponerse en pie.

―Bien, primero tomar notas de los nombres y los lugares, luego comenzar a preguntar, aunque ya es de noche, no es tan tarde como para no tocar algunas puertas.

Blaise, que por un instante pensó que ellos lo dejarían solo en la búsqueda de Draco, no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, antes de unirse a la tarea de tomar notas.

°.°

Blaise y Hermione eran los que tenían contactos en el Ministerio, Ron se mostró inamovible en su decisión de acompañar a su prometida, y Blaise dijo que era imposible andar con Potter sin llamar la atención, así que le tocó a él regresar a Grimmauld Place para esperar por noticias.

Estuvo cerca de quince minutos en la sala, dando vueltas, antes de comprender que no podía quedarse quieto. No se le ocurría a quiénes más acudir, que a sus compañeros del trabajo.

Un instante después tocaba la puerta del apartamento de Morrice, no le sorprendió no encontrarlo en casa, por lo que sabía, tanto él como Alyce habían sido dados de licencia por algunos días más.

Se apareció en la entrada del pasillo del departamento de la chica y no le sorprendió que fuera Morrice el que le abriera la puerta.

―Te hemos estado buscando todo el día ―le dijo el chico a modo de saludo, mientras lo jalaba hacia el interior del lugar.

―¿Sí? No he estado en casa, tenía otras cosas que arreglar ―explicó Harry, había estado antes en el apartamento de Alyce, pero le pareció que había sido hacía mucho tiempo atrás, pues algunos muebles habían sido cambiados de lugar.

―No quisimos mandarte una lechuza por si esta era interceptada o rastreada, te están buscando los del GDIS, para que prestes declaraciones acerca de Malfoy y de lo que hacías con él ―explicó Morrice.

―¿Tan rápido? Pensé que no habían admitido siquiera la detención de Draco.

―Yo también, pero vinieron a buscarnos, a preguntarnos por ti y nos dijeron que parecía que tenías información muy relevante al respecto, por supuesto que aclararon que el asunto era completamente confidencial ―Roger Morrice le dio una mirada que Harry no supo interpretar.

―Ellos dicen que estás enredado con él y que es probable que también estuvieras al tanto de sus negocios ―dijo entonces Alyce, apareciendo por el pasillo, lucía una bata y aún se veía algo pálida.

―¡Alyce! ―exclamó Harry, caminando hacia ella, pero su expresión lo hizo detenerse en seco.

―¿Es cierto, Harry? ―preguntó ella, apretando un poco más la bata por el frente.

―¿Qué? No, por supuesto que no… es decir, no es cierto que estuviera al tanto de sus negocios ―Harry miró hacia Alyce y luego a Morrice, que parecía tan escéptico como ella y suspiró cansadamente.

―Dicen que tienen algunas pruebas, que incluso fuiste a su departamento la noche del arresto, que parecía que querías alterar las evidencias.

―Entonces ya han revisado el apartamento de Draco…

―Y tenían tecnología muggle, cámaras, te vieron entrar y sacar cosas ―complementó Alyce.

―¿Sólo a mí? ―preguntó extrañado Harry.

―Sí, al parecer no bien saliste de San Mungo te apareciste allí y sacaste muchas cosas…

Harry pensó que aquello era mentira, y si es que ellos lo decían, porque los del GDIS lo mantenían, era porque no tenían ninguna prueba, había ido transformado al apartamento de Draco, y no había ido solo.

―Saben que es imposible que estuviera al tanto de los supuestos negocios de Draco y que luego fuera a arrestarlo, no tendría sentido.

―Ninguno de nosotros sabía que se trataba de Draco Malfoy el que estaba en ese almacén ―objetó Morrice.

―Chicos ―dijo Harry, sintiéndose un poco herido ―, lo lamento, no quise meterlos en medio de esto, pero les puedo jurar por mi magia que no estaba al tanto de ningún negocio clandestino.

―¿Pero sí estabas enredado con Malfoy?

―Sí, Alyce, teníamos algo, pero nos peleamos hace tres semanas… La verdad que no sé en qué punto de nuestra relación estamos ahora mismo, pero… Deben creerme, saben que no sería cómplice de algo así.

―Los del GDIS no lo creen, te están buscando, piensan que has huido.

―Sólo necesitaba tiempo para descansar y pensar qué hacer, esta situación es muy rara… Incluso pensé que podrían ayudarme, creo que necesitaré toda la ayuda posible.

―Deberías estar descansando ―dijo de pronto Morrice, caminando hacia Alyce y tomándola de un brazo.

―Al sofá, Harry nos contará todo ahora ―respondió la chica. Harry asintió y los siguió hasta el sofá.

Durante los siguientes minutos se enfrascó en relatarles lo poco que habían podido averiguar hasta ese momento, agradeció que ellos no lo interrumpieran y sintió un gran alivio al contar toda la historia, incluyendo los recuerdos de Draco.

―Probablemente tenía un hechizo de confidencialidad ―meditó Morrice, un instante después.

―¿Confidencialidad? ―preguntó Harry extrañado.

―Lo usan con los infiltrados… Sé que nunca te ha tocado trabajar con un compañero infiltrado, pero cuando lo hacen, ellos hacen este tipo de hechizos, de tal manera que no le pueden contar a nadie nada de lo que están haciendo.

―Pero Draco nos ha dicho varias cosas por esos recuerdos…

―No directamente ―aportó Alyce ―, él no les estaba diciendo nada, él guardó sus recuerdos bajo un hechizo y ustedes lo descubrieron, es como si hubieran irrumpido en su memoria, sin que él realmente estuviera dispuesto a dejarlos…

―Y el tener anotados los nombres y las horas de las reuniones tampoco es una forma de romper el hechizo, al fin y al cabo él solo las escribió y las desechó, nuevamente, no es como si se las hubiera entregado voluntariamente.

―Es una explicación engañosa… Draco pudo poner todo por escrito entonces y nosotros hubiéramos podido leerlo.

―No, eso no funciona así, no puede poner todo por escrito porque eso sí rompe el voto, seguramente tiene un impedimento para hacerlo, pero el escribir nombres y fechas es pasado por alto, porque puede tratarse de simples recordatorios para él mismo, como tomar notas de un caso.

―Ah… entonces esto significa que Draco estaba atado a un hechizo con ellos y que por eso no podía decir nada ―meditó Harry en voz alta.

―O que está tratando de engañarte… no lo sabemos, no sabemos el tipo de juramento que hizo, si es que hizo alguno, o si en verdad esa gente pertenece al GDIS.

Los tres se quedaron callados por un rato, hasta que Harry recordó lo que sus compañeros le habían dicho en un inicio.

―¿Me están buscando, dicen? ¿Qué tipo de búsqueda?

―Por ahora solo quieren tu testimonio, no tienen una orden de arresto ni nada, pero si no apareces pronto ellos tendrán que forzarte a ir… eso es lo que dijeron.

―¿Ir? ―Harry encontró que aquella era una buena posibilidad ―¿Te refieres a sus oficinas?

Morrice y Alyce se encogieron de hombros.

―Supongo que si te apareces por el Ministerio ellos se enterarán e irán por ti para que declares.

Harry sonrió un poco más ampliamente.

―¡Claro! Y no podrán hacer un interrogatorio de este tipo en las salas del Ministerio, van a necesitar más privacidad, tal vez hechizos…

―Harry… nos estás asustando ―murmuró Alyce.

Harry se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente.

―Espero que te mejores, y que Morrice cuide muy bien de ti ―dijo con cariño, antes de ponerse en pie.

―¿Qué haces? ―preguntó Morrice, poniéndose en pie también.

―Entregarme ―respondió, antes de desaparecerse del departamento.

°.°

Harry se sentía asombrado de no haberlo pensado antes, la solución era muy simple en realidad, sencillamente tenía que entregarse y entonces tendrían que llevarlo a las oficinas del GDIS, un interrogatorio de ese tipo, si es que lo querían mantener en secreto, no podrían hacerlo en el Ministerio.

Ahora necesitaba un plan para ello.

Cavilaba al respecto cuando la chimenea, anunciando la llegada de Blaise lo alertó, él no lucía de mejor ánimo que cuando se había ido, y antes de siquiera hablar, sacó un cigarrillo y lo encendió, dio una profunda calada y suspiró. Parecía agotado y descorazonado.

―He encontrado a alguien que nos puede ayudar con las identidades de los que hemos visto en los recuerdos de Draco ―explicó Blaise.

―¿Por qué no te dio los datos a ti mismo? ―preguntó Harry, algo confundido.

―Ni yo mismo lo sé, lo cierto es que me lo recomendó un contacto que tengo en el Ministerio, me dijo que aparentemente este chico estaba trabajando en una sección de baja seguridad de los del GDIS.

―No creo que haya una sección de baja seguridad de los del GDIS.

―Espero que sí, pues este chico parece capaz de darme los datos que requiero, pero quiere verte a ti en persona.

Harry arqueó una ceja, confundido.

―¿Le dijiste que era para mí?

―No fue necesario hacerlo ―Blaise dio otra calada al cigarro y cerró los ojos un instante. Entonces Harry recordó que llevaba sin dormir muchas horas, pero sabía que a menos que tomara una poción para dormir, no podría hacerlo.

―Zabini ―llamó Harry, temiendo que el chico se hubiera quedado dormido.

―No me he dormido…

―Pues parecía que…

Harry se interrumpió con el sonido de la chimenea, esta vez eran Ron y Hermione.

―Harry… por un momento pensé que habrías salido ―dijo Hermione en cuanto entró, mirándolo preocupadamente.

―En el Ministerio nos han contado que los del GDIS te están buscando ―informó Ron.

Blaise asintió.

―Por eso, aparentemente este chico sabe de ti ―intervino Blaise.

―¿Qué chico? ―preguntó inmediatamente Hermione.

―Un chico, tengo un contacto que me dijo cómo encontrarme con este chico, aparentemente trabaja en un área de baja seguridad de la oficina de GDIS…

―El GDIS no tiene área de baja seguridad ―interrumpió Hermione.

―Lo mismo le dije… ―murmuró Harry.

―Como sea ―dijo Blaise, levantando la voz ―, este chico dice que si Potter va, le dará toda la información que pueda.

―Podría ser una trampa ―observó Harry ―, además, si es que sabe de mí y de Draco, no debe ser de baja seguridad.

―Y en el Ministerio nos dijeron que te están buscando, según dice la nota oficial, porque al parecer tienes información relevante para uno de sus casos, no se menciona a Malfoy por ningún lado, ni qué caso es ―explicó Hermione.

―No estoy seguro que sepa de Draco, pero al parecer uno de los que Draco nombró en sus memorias es el que te está buscando, pero no sé cuál de ellos. Le di los tres nombres y él dijo que si acaso el favor era para ti, y que sí así era, entonces fueras tú en persona a pedírselo.

―Está bien ―dijo entonces Harry, logrando que todos lo miraran con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

―No estarás hablando en serio ―exclamó Ron, caminando hasta él.

―Sí, claro que sí, pronto ellos llegarán a Grimmauld Place, ya deben haber ido a mi departamento, han ido a casa de Morrice y de Alyce… no quiero que incordien a más gente, además es la solución más sensata.

―¿Entregarte? ¿Realmente crees que esa es la solución más sensata? ¿De qué manera ayudarás a Draco entregándote? ―cuestionó Zabini con dureza en la voz.

―Dije ir y entregarme, no dije que dejaría que me encerraran ―advirtió Harry con una sonrisa que, tanto Ron como Hermione conocían muy bien, y auguraba problemas.

°.°

Un hombre de cabellos rubios tan claros que casi podían ser blancos y ojos grises muy fríos, caminaba de un lado al otro de la pequeña oficina; delante de él, tras un escritorio, Edgar Skatha fumaba un cigarro y movía los dedos de manera nerviosa.

―Jugar con la memoria de esa manera es perjudicial, podríamos crear un daño permanente y no podría reconocer sus culpas…

―¡Y a mí qué me importa, si queda tarado de por vida, tanto mejor! ―exclamó el hombre, deteniendo su caminata.

―No lo entiende ―continuó Skatha, dando una calada rápida a su cigarro, el otro hombre frunció el ceño por ello ―, si es que no puede admitir sus culpas, entonces será declarado deficiente, la acusación podría ser desestimada y por ende se levantará una investigación para aclarar cómo una persona, aparentemente deficiente, consiguió hacer todos esos tratos, lo más probable es que se descubra que su memoria ha sido alterada y…

El hombre interrumpió dando un golpe en la mesa.

―Me importa un bledo, Skatha, tenemos un acuerdo, y he esperado mucho, siguiendo sus consejos, no quiero siquiera pensar en la posibilidad de que todo se vaya a la mierda porque no logra controlar a sus agentes.

―No se trata de eso ―se apresuró a aclarar el hombre ―, es un pequeño problema, pero nada más, estará pronto solucionado. Debe comprender que esto no estaba en los planes, la intervención de los aurores nos ha quitado tiempo valioso.

―¿Y qué haremos con el otro tipo, con Potter? ―preguntó el hombre, volviendo a caminar por la oficina.

―No creemos que sepa nada realmente, pero por si las dudas vamos a interrogarlo, si hay algo que debamos arreglar, lo haremos en ese momento.

―Bien ―el hombre asintió y tomó la capa que había dejado sobre la silla. ―Estaré aquí aún unos días, si es que no obtengo los resultados esperados, habrán consecuencias.

―No tiene que preocuparse ―se apresuró a decir Skatha, y solo suspiró aliviado cuando el hombre abandonó la habitación.

Lo cierto era que la persona que tenía capacitada para el trabajo no aparecía y el tiempo estaba pasando demasiado a prisa, no faltaba mucho para que alguno de los amigos de Malfoy, incluso el mismo Potter, empezara a armar más escándalo del que ya estaban armando, y eso era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

°.°

De entre todas las personas que trabajaban para el Ministerio y sus entidades anexas, Harry maldijo que fuera precisamente _él _el contacto de Zabini.

―Pero si es nada más que Harry Potter, el chico capaz de vencer a un Lord tenebroso, pero incapaz de mantener una relación seria ―dijo el chico, con voz extremadamente dulce. Aquel tipo de voz que lograba desesperar a Harry.

Harry frunció el ceño y escuchó a Hermione y Ron soltar una risita y a Blaise un bufido.

―Así que te conoce, por eso quería verte ―dijo Blaise ―, pero mira nada más, ¿rompiendo corazones, Potter?

―Cállate, Zabini ―ordenó enfadado Harry.

―Claro, claro… ―Zabini negó con la cabeza y abrió los ojos sorprendido cuando sintió la mano de Hermione jalándolo un par de pasos hacia atrás.

―Deja que él arregle esto ―le dijo la chica, antes de que él pudiera protestar.

―Hola Caille ―suspiró finalmente Harry, mirando con detenimiento al chico que tenía delante: su cabello castaño claro estaba más largo ahora, y parecía haber ganado un poco de musculatura, al menos en los brazos. Su rostro seguía pareciendo algo infantil y sus ojos almendrados brillaban bajo la luz de las antorchas. Harry reconoció que aún le seguía pareciendo atractivo, después de todo, aunque no tanto como antes.

―Así que estás en problemas.

―No precisamente ―negó Harry, caminando hacia él y apoyándose en el mostrador ―, pensé que habías dejado Londres.

―No precisamente ―se burló Caille, usando el mismo tono de Harry ―, pero cuando entras a trabajar a la GDIS dejas, de alguna manera, la vida que antes conocías, y considerando que la mayoría de mis amigos se pusieron de tu parte… la verdad es que no me costó mucho cambiar de amistades, de departamento y de trabajo.

―Lamento que eso haya ocurrido…

―No parecías muy triste cuando rompiste conmigo ―apuntó Caille.

Harry torció el gesto. Caille había sido el primer chico que le había gustado en el Ministerio. Sabía que no era prudente meterse con la gente con la que se trabajaba, pese a que nada le prohibía salir con él, y por un tiempo hubo muchos coqueteos, hasta que finalmente se animó a invitarlo por un trago.

Caille era guapo, simpático, podía reír con él, pasarla bien y disfrutar mucho. Pese a que Caille era algo más tradicional, en la cama se entendían muy bien también, pero llegó ese punto en que Caille dejó de ser su salida de fin de semana, para prácticamente mudarse a su departamento.

Harry no sabía cómo había pasado, pero una mañana, cuando despertó, notó que la mayoría de cosas de Caille ya estaban en su departamento. Cuando le preguntó al respecto, éste le explicó que era normal que tras casi seis meses saliendo, las cosas se pusieran más serias.

Y eso fue lo que hizo que Harry se espantara.

Caille tenía muchas cualidades, pero también otros tantos defectos, era celoso, dominante, y prácticamente se había apropiado del departamento de Harry y de su vida. Y Harry, por más que la pasara bien con él, no estaba listo para tener nada así. Era raro, tenían muchos amigos en común, incluso Ron y Hermione simpatizaban con él, y aún así no tuvo reparos en romper con él. Y no era un recuerdo muy agradable.

Se preguntó qué era lo que lo había hecho admitir que con Draco sí quería tener algo serio, casi con la misma facilidad con que había roto con Caille.

―Vamos, eso fue hace mucho tiempo, creo que podemos hablar como amigos que una vez se tuvieron cierto cariño ―dijo Harry, tratando de aligerar las cosas.

―No, no lo creo. Pero contrario a lo que crees, no soy tan malo como para hacerte venir sólo para decirte que no. Aunque ganas no me faltan ―Caille sonrió y su mirada se iluminó ―, pero lo cierto es que ese tonto de Edgar Skatha me debe más de una, y si está haciendo cosas que deben ser investigadas por ti, y de manera extra oficial, pues, te ayudaré.

Harry sonrió, aliviado.

―Gracias, no sabes lo importante que es que nos puedas dar toda la información al respecto.

―Como te dije, consigue que Edgar Skatha la pase mal y estaré bastante contento.

―¿Tienes muchos problemas con él? ―preguntó Harry, algo precavido al encontrar un tono tan vengativo en su ex novio.

―Es un jefe gritón y abusivo, cree que porque es jefe del GDIS puede hacer lo que se le venga en gana, incluso con nosotros, sus trabajadores.

―Vaya… no sabía que él era jefe del GDIS ―masculló Harry, recordando las memorias en que lo había visto hablando con Draco.

―No, y nadie lo sabe, es información secreta.

―Pero… ¿esto no te meterá en problemas? ―preguntó Harry, algo preocupado.

―No ―negó Caille, su sonrisa fue diferente esta vez, tanto que su rostro se iluminó un poco ―, me he casado.

―¿Qué?

―Que me he casado, con un mago agregado a la embajada norteamericana aquí en Inglaterra. Hace unas semanas recibió la orden de volver a Washington y por supuesto me voy con él. En realidad esta es mi última semana, pero he decidido que ya no volveré luego de hoy, ya he tenido bastante de ellos por una vida.

―Vaya… pues… ¡Te felicito! ―afirmó Harry sinceramente, alegrándose realmente de que Caille hubiera encontrado alguien apropiado.

―Se agradece ―respondió el chico ―, solo te pido que en la medida de lo posible mantengas mi identidad lejos de esto, no quiero que Patrick tenga problemas en su trabajo si se enteran que su esposo conspiró con un grupo de terroristas que se metió a las instalaciones del GDIS.

―No somos terroristas ―se apresuró a hablar Harry.

―No, pero es así como te harán ver los del GDIS si descubren que entraste a sus oficinas.

Harry se abstuvo de contarle que lo más probable era que los del GDIS se enteraran de su ingreso y que además planeaban una misión de rescate, y asintió.

―No revelaremos tu nombre ni nada de eso, ni aún bajo tortura ―prometió.

―Bien, entonces… ¿qué necesitas saber?

―Muchas cosas ―se apresuró a responder Harry.

Se sintió algo estafado cuando descubrió que en realidad las oficinas del GDIS estaban junto al edificio del Ministerio, aunque por una entrada diferente. Sin embargo algo que sí compartían era el archivo, para evitar problemas de comunicación.

Al tener toda esa información, el plan de Harry empezó a tomar más forma.

°.°

Caille había demostrado cuán enfadado estaba con la gente de GDIS, dándole a Harry no sólo toda la información que quería, sino además, dejándole saber cosas que nadie debería saber.

—Se supone que yo tampoco lo debo saber —le había comentado él —pero estuve saliendo con un tipo de rango medio, uno muy hablador, si me lo preguntas…

—Pues definitivamente lo es si es que te estuvo contando todo esto —aprobó Harry, mirando la distribución del lugar que Caille le había dado, en donde además especificaba los miembros del equipo y sus horarios.

Cerca de las seis de la mañana Harry tomó una siesta, se sentía culpable por hacerlo, porque no sabía en qué condiciones estaría Draco, pero también sabía que si es que lo quería ayudar, debía estar lo mejor preparado posible. Después de cuarenta y ocho horas de haber estado investigando casi sin descansar, no era lo más inteligente simplemente lanzarse a la aventura.

Cuando despertó ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana, se dio una rápida ducha y bajó a desayunar, se encontró a Blaise, con cara de haber dormido poco y con una taza de café delante, un plato de tostadas y huevos al centro de la mesa, y a Hermione manipulando la estufa, mientras Ron, brillaba por su ausencia.

—Ron aún duerme — informó Hermione sin voltear a verlo y antes de que él pudiera formular alguna pregunta —durante la noche George y Fred estuvieron molestándolo para que salieran a tomar un trago… Dijo que no quería ir, pero ya sabes cómo es…

Harry imaginaba a Ron, diciéndole a Hermione que en verdad no quería salir, esperando que ella "lo obligara" a ir y pasar un tiempo con sus hermanos.

―Bien, creo que ya tengo en claro lo que debemos hacer, pero no podemos actuar hasta la noche. Debemos usar el día para preparar todo.

―¿Hasta la noche, Potter? ¿Estás de broma? ―rugió Blaise, no creyendo que Harry realmente quisiera esperar hasta tan tarde para ayudar a Draco, es decir, ya era el tercer día de encierro para Draco, a ese paso resultaría más simple buscar de visitarlo en Azkaban.

―No hay nada que podamos hacer. Debemos planear las cosas, entrar a sus oficinas en la mañana, cuando están todos los trabajadores no es lo más adecuado ―explicó Harry ―, Caille nos dijo que a las cinco salen casi todos y que a las seis ya no hay prácticamente nadie, así que si queremos sacar a Draco de allí por unas horas al menos, tendrá que ser a esa hora.

―¿Por unas horas? ―preguntó Blaise, extrañado, Hermione volteó a verlo también.

Harry frunció los labios y asintió. Eso también lo había decidido. Y había sido muy difícil, incluso no estaba seguro de poder llevarlo a cabo llegado el momento, pero lo cierto era que si Draco estaba metido en alguno de esos negocios ilícitos no podría luchar contra su propia moral y dejarlo escapar.

―Harry, no creo que sea apropiado sacarlo de allí si luego piensas entregarlo ―comentó Hermione, sentándose junto a él con una gran taza de café.

―No puedo preguntárselo allí ―negó Harry.

―¡Serás cabrón! ―gritó Blaise, poniéndose en pie ―, Draco no ha hecho nada malo, y tú solo piensas dejarlo salir para luego lucirte entregándolo.

―No me interesa lo que pienses, Zabini ―reprochó Harry mientras se ponía en pie también ―, si quieres ayudarnos a descubrir lo que Draco ha estado haciendo, lo haremos a mí manera.

―¿Podrían dejar de gritar? Se escucha por todos lados ―protestó Ron, apareciendo en ese momento por la puerta, lucía algo pálido.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos y tomó una bocanada de aire, lo más seguro sería esperar a que Potter sacara a Draco y luego vérselas él mismo para sacarlo del país.

―De acuerdo ―dijo un instante después.

Por un momento todos se quedaron en silencio, mientras Ron arrastraba los pies y se dejaba caer en otra de las sillas, Hermione le sonrió y le puso una taza de café delante.

―Bien, ahora que estamos todos, empezaremos con el plan ―comentó Harry, antes de empezar a explicar qué harían.

°.°

Un gran vaso de agua fue puesto delante de él. Sentía los brazos y las piernas cansadas y le costó algo de esfuerzo inclinarse hacia delante para tomarlo. Llevaba mucho tiempo allí, y lo peor de todo era que no sabía qué esperaban de él. No lo habían interrogado ni le habían dicho nada más desde que lo habían llevado a esa celda.

Bebió el contenido de un solo tirón, hasta que sintió que no podía beber más, luego se dejó caer nuevamente en la silla y cerró los ojos, estaba tan agotado que incluso el miedo que sentía a lo que pudiera pasar luego no fue impedimento para que se quedara dormido.

―Yeray Vernier está de camino, su novia… la de Italia ―aclaró Edgar Skatha ―tuvo un problema… no sé bien qué, pero parece que fue muy complicado, por eso se tuvo que ir así.

―¿Aún en la noche? ―protestó el hombre de cabellos rubios, ambos observaban a Draco desde una de los lados de la celda, hechizado para esos fines.

Edgar Skatha simplemente asintió, resignado.

―Tus métodos son un asco ―bramó el hombre, mirando con rabia a Draco ―, ni siquiera hay tortura, nada de nada, solo lo tienes allí durmiendo.

―Debe estar con la mente relajada para el hechizo de modificación, lo estamos preparando ―explicó Edgar Skatha nuevamente, algo fastidiado con la forma en que el hombre lo trataba, de acuerdo que le había pagado una gran cantidad de oro, pero no estaba acostumbrado a ser regañado como un recién salido de la escuela ―, y no puede presentar muchos daños de tortura delante del juzgado, seríamos observados.

El hombre rubio puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia la salida.

Edgar Skatha se encogió de hombros, le dio una mirada más a Draco y luego siguió al hombre rubio.

°.°

Eran las cinco y cincuenta minutos de la tarde cuando Harry se apareció por el vestíbulo del Ministerio, no había tomado una chimenea, sino que había entrado por donde entraban los trabajadores, pese a que tenía el privilegio de usar la chimenea, decidió que no era apropiado, no quería que lo rastrearan.

Cuando el elevador apareció, dejó salir a una gran cantidad de magos y brujas, ansiosos por regresar a casa, él fue el único que subió para entrar a las oficinas, y una vez las puertas se cerraron, se movió ansiosamente de un lado al otro, hasta que por fin se detuvo, aunque no en el piso que había solicitado.

No le sorprendió para nada encontrarse con Edgar Skatha en cuanto las puertas se abrieron. Había leído el expediente que Caille le había dado la noche anterior. Edgar Skatha era un experimentado miembro del GDIS, era el jefe de aquella área. Cuando había leído ese expediente se sorprendió de la poca gente que trabajaba allí, no eran más que veinte personas, incluyendo a Caille, y de todos ellos solo Edgar Skatha aparecía de vez en cuando por el Ministerio, era el encargado de dar la cara ante el Ministro.

Edgar Skatha tenía cincuenta y dos años, estaba divorciado y vivía en Londres, no tenía más familia y pasaba más de doce horas diarias en la oficina.

―Señor Potter ―saludó Edgar Skatha con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras detenía las puertas del ascensor con un pie.

―¿Si? ―preguntó Harry, tratando de lucir relajado.

―Hemos estado buscándolo desde que salió de San Mugo ―informó el hombre, entrando al ascensor y dejando que las puertas se cerraran.

―Según tengo entendido, es mi jefe el que ha estado requiriendo mi presencia. ―comentó Harry, mirándolo con curiosidad.

―Claro, claro… ―el hombre sacó una pequeña placa del bolsillo superior de su túnica oscura ―, mi nombre es Edgar Skatha, y pertenezco al GDIS, hemos sido nosotros los que lo buscábamos, le pediré que me acompañe, pues queremos hacerle unas cuantas preguntas.

―¿Qué tipo de preguntas? ¿Mi jefe está al tanto de esto?

―Por supuesto que sí. Tiene dos caminos, podemos ir por las buenas, y tener una charla agradable, o podemos tomar el camino difícil y detenerlo ―explicó Edgar Skatha, arqueando una ceja.

―¿Respecto a qué son las preguntas?

―Estoy seguro que usted sabe respecto a qué son, aunque si quiere jugar a que no sabe nada del asunto, lamentablemente no estoy autorizado a explicárselo aquí.

Harry se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras el elevador seguía bajando hasta la planta número ocho.

―Entonces debo acompañarlo, por las buenas o por las malas, para que me interrogue pese a que no cuenta con una orden.

―Nosotros no usamos órdenes para solicitar información o interrogar a alguien ―respondió el hombre.

―¿A dónde exactamente se supone que me llevará? Creo que puedo llamar a mi amiga Hermione, ella es abogada y…

―No necesita una abogada a menos que haya cometido un delito, ¿ha cometido un delito, señor Potter? ―interrumpió el hombre.

―No que yo recuerde…

―Entonces no tendrá problemas con acompañarme, no creo que tardemos mucho.

―No me ha dicho a dónde quiere que lo acompañe.

―Ni se lo puedo decir. Lamentablemente mantenemos algunos datos en secreto, ya sabe, por el bien de nuestra organización.

Harry lo miró fijamente un instante y finalmente asintió.

Edgar Skatha detuvo entonces el ascensor y lo invitó a salir, avanzaron por unos cuantos pasillos desiertos y por un instante Harry temió que hiciera el interrogatorio justo allí, pero suspiró aliviado cuando se detuvieron frente a una de las salas de apariciones.

―Por cuestiones de protocolo no podrá ver el lugar al que nos transportaremos, le pido que tome mi brazo y se relaje.

―Esto es muy raro ―murmuró Harry lo suficientemente alto como para que el hombre lo escuchara.

―No tardaremos mucho ―le animó el hombre, extendiendo el brazo.

Harry dudó un instante y luego tomó su brazo y cerró los ojos.

Un instante después estaban en una habitación pequeña, donde solo había una mesa blanca y dos sillas, las paredes también eran blancas y sin ningún tipo de adorno.

Harry dio una mirada alrededor, pudo intuir que tendría hechizos para escuchar las conversaciones desde afuera, aunque no estaba seguro de que alguien estuviera escuchando realmente. Consultó su reloj, eran seis y quince, los pocos miembros de la organización debían ya haber salido.

―Tome asiento, por favor ―le dijo el hombre, jalando una silla.

Harry obedeció en silencio y se sentó.

―¿Un cigarro? ―preguntó el hombre, sacando una cajetilla de cigarros, inmediatamente un cenicero apareció delante de él. Harry negó lentamente con la cabeza.

―No fumo, gracias ―dijo, poniendo ambas manos sobre la mesa, se preguntó porqué no le había pedido la varita.

―Bien, bien, es un buen hábito el no fumar ―sonrió el hombre, encendiendo un cigarro.

―Tal vez usted debería adoptarlo…

Edgar Skatha soltó una carcajada y negó con la cabeza.

―Sí, lo he pensado varias veces… En fin, empecemos con esto para que pueda seguir adelante con sus planes, tengo entendido que mañana sus amigos se casarán.

Harry abrió los ojos un poco más, no esperaba que el hombre estuviera tan al tanto del asunto, después de todo la boda no había sido anunciada a los medios y tampoco se había hecho una gran lista de invitados, solo la familia y en absoluta privacidad.

―Este es nuestro trabajo, señor Potter, saber de los demás, investigar que no haya nada ilegal en la vida de los miembros de la comunidad mágica. Estuvimos investigándolo durante estos dos días, incluso pensamos en pedir que el Ministro removiera el hechizo de no ubicación de su casa en Grimmauld Place, por cierto, no entendemos por qué necesita tener un lugar inmarcable ahora que ya no hay ninguna amenaza contra su vida...

―Bueno, lo de mi casa es un tema personal, y si es que ya saben todo eso, no entiendo para qué quiere interrogarme entonces, si puede investigar lo que sea sobre mí.

Edgar Skatha volvió a sonreír.

―Sin embargo hay cosas que aún no nos quedan claras ―explicó el hombre, hizo un movimiento con su varita y una carpeta de color marrón, similar a las que Harry había visto a Draco entregarle en los recuerdos, apareció. En cuanto la abrió, Harry volvió a sentirse asombrado, lo primero que vio fue una fotografía de él y Draco caminando por la avenida de su departamento, llevaban una bolsa de comida y sonreían.

―Oh… es sobre Draco entonces ―dijo Harry, mirando hacia el hombre directo a los ojos.

―Así es, necesitamos saber…

Pero lo que necesitaban saber no lo llegó a escuchar Harry, pues en ese momento el sonido de una explosión hizo que Edgar Skatha se levantara de un salto.

°.°

Caille les sonrió de manera amigable, mientras recogía sus cosas del mostrador, ese era su último día, y se sentía muy contento de poder al fin irse de allí, y más aún de poder haber hecho algo para fastidiarlos, tanto a Edgar Skatha como a los demás, sabía que se lo tenían merecido.

Con un movimiento de muñeca bajó las luces de la habitación y caminó hacia la salida, guiñándole un ojo a Hermione antes de cerrar la puerta.

Ya en el pasillo se despidió del guardia de seguridad y se apareció en su departamento, imaginando qué tan furioso se pondría Edgar Skatha cuando el lugar fuera invadido.

Hermione hizo un gesto hacia Ron y Blaise y ambos salieron de sus escondites, en una de las paredes, y los tres, con las varitas en alto, caminaron hasta pasar el mostrador.

Dentro había una gran hilera de estantes metálicos llenos de pergaminos con nombres y fechas flotando delante de ellos.

―¿Cuántos archivos crees que tienen aquí? ―preguntó Blaise, deteniéndose delante de uno que tenía el nombre de uno de sus competidores en la industria de pociones.

―No lo sé, y no te puedes llevar nada ―le recriminó Hermione, contando los estantes para saber dónde dar la vuelta. Aquello era como un gran laberinto y si no prestaban atención podían perderse.

―No estoy tocando nada ―respondió Blaise, esperó a que Weasley y Granger avanzaran un poco más antes de levantar la mano y tomar el expediente, como no era apropiado hacer magia en el interior de ese sitio, simplemente lo dobló y lo metió dentro de su abrigo.

Se detuvieron delante de uno de los archivadores, este tenía un pequeño letrero que decía:

"1727521"

―Aquí es ―dijo Ron, levantando la varita.

―Sí… ―Blaise miró a ambos lados y tomó una bocanada de aire ―¿ustedes hacen esto todo el tiempo, no?

―No, no desde la guerra realmente… ―suspiró Hermione.

―Es gracioso, supongo que hoy debería ser su despedida de solteros ―comentó Blaise.

―Sí… pero haremos algo luego de todas formas ―explicó Ron.

―Me alegra saber que son tan positivos ―sonrió Blaise.

―Vamos, no tenemos más tiempo ―apuró Hermione, pensando que sí, que las cosas tenían que salir bien, pese a lo arriesgado que era todo y las probabilidades de que fuera un error. Que Malfoy realmente fuera un delincuente y ellos estuvieran ayudándolo a escapar de la justicia.

―Voy ―informó Ron, poniéndose delante de Hermione y apretándole la mano un instante, antes de mirar fijamente el número flotando. ―Revelo fidelius uno siete ocho cuatro ―murmuró moviendo la varita alrededor de los números que flotaban.

Por un instante una luz azul los cegó, habían usado el código que Caille les había dado para ingresar y que pertenecía, según les dijo, a un trabajador que tenía turno esa noche, temieron que, al estar el hombre allí, el código les fallara reconociendo la duplicidad, y contuvieron el aliento, esperando.

Pero no falló, delante de ellos se había materializado una puerta de madera.

Hermione tomó el pomo de la puerta y la abrió.

Los tres soltaron el aire lentamente cuando vieron el pequeño vestíbulo, que recordaba a una oficina de los años cincuenta.

A solo unos metros de ellos había un escritorio de madera clara, con unos cuantos pergaminos desordenados sobre ellos. No había nadie en la entrada, pero pese a eso no bajaron las varitas, pues sabían que un guardia debía estar por allí.

―Ve hacia la izquierda, allí están las salas de interrogatorios ―dijo Blaise hacia Hermione, apegándose al plan ―, Weasley y yo iremos por la derecha.

Antes de que Hermione respondiera, una voz los sobresaltó.

―¿Qué demonios hacen aquí? ―preguntó un hombre alto, bastante robusto, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, levantaba la varita en forma amenazante.

Blaise abrió la boca, incapaz de decir alguna cosa coherente, claro que esperaban que un guardia estuviera allí, se los había dicho Caille, pero antes de pensar en alguna excusa, un rayo azul atravesó el aire, pasándole cerca del hombro, un instante después el hombre rubio se desplomaba contra la pared del fondo.

―Creo que debemos darnos prisa ―dijo Ron, mirando hacia el hombre al que había derribado.

―Solo tenemos unos minutos ―asintió Hermione, corriendo hacia el lado izquierdo.

Blaise se quedó quieto un momento más, antes de darse cuenta que Weasley ya se estaba moviendo hacia el otro lado y que tenía que alcanzarlo, así que se lanzó hacia el pasillo para seguirlo.

°.°

Hermione había memorizado el plano de la pequeña oficina, realmente pensaba que los del GDIS pecaban de confiados al tener un lugar tan desprotegido y pequeño, sin casi ningún tipo de seguridad. Observó la puerta blanca con el letrero de "sala de interrogación #1" y asintió complacida, antes de levantar la varita. Lo importante en su plan eran los tiempos y la coordinación.

Contó hasta cinco y luego lanzó un hechizo bombarda.

La puerta salió volando hacia dentro, arrastrando con ella las bisagras y una parte del marco.

―Había olvidado los fuertes que son tus hechizos ―dijo Harry, poniéndose en pie de un salto y alejándose de la mesa.

Edgar Skatha ni siquiera preguntó qué era lo que pasaba, por instinto invocó un desmaius que no le dio a Hermione por unos cuantos centímetros.

Harry aprovechó para voltear y lanzarle también un hechizo de desarme, haciendo volar al hombre hasta dar contra una de las paredes.

Hermione no perdió el tiempo y lanzó un _incarcerus_ contra Edgar Skatha, pese a que estaba inconsciente.

―Para ser lo más alto de la seguridad nacional, dejan mucho que desear ―comentó Harry, negando con la cabeza.

―Ni que lo digas ―murmuró Hermione, mientras ambos corrían ya por el pasillo para darles el alcance a Ron y Blaise.

―Tenemos a dos más atados aquí, uno de ellos es Yeray Vernier ―informó Ron.

―Tenemos tres puertas, no sabemos en cuál está Draco, pero debemos apurarnos ―comentó Blaise. Harry vio que estaba algo sudado y despeinado.

―¿Les dieron problemas? ―preguntó Hermione, mirando inquisitivamente a la primera puerta, aparentemente no habían hechizos de seguridad.

―Nada que no pudiéramos controlar ―respondió Blaise, quien había salido volando por los aires antes de que se dieran cuenta que habían dos hombres apostados en ese pasillo.

―Yo voy por esta, tú, Zabini por esa ―indicó Harry, sacando de su bolsillo la tapa vieja de una botella de mantequilla. Observó que sus amigos hacían lo mismo también.

Sin perder más tiempo, cada uno de ellos lanzó un hechizo bombarda sobre las puertas que tenían delante, todas, excepto la de Harry salió volando.

―Creo que ya tenemos un resultado aquí ―meditó Harry, acercándose un poco más a la puerta que no se había derribado.

―Ron y yo investigaremos por si hay alguien más aquí ―dijo Hermione, dándole una mirada a la puerta que había derribado ―, recuerda, nos quedan doce minutos.

Blaise se quedó quieto, inseguro de qué hacer a continuación, no se le apetecía dejar a Potter con Draco, pero sabía que era más seguro ver que no saliera nadie de pronto. Finalmente se metió también a la habitación a la que le había volado la puerta. Abrió los ojos con asombro cuando encontró a un hombre tirado a un lado, aparentemente inconsciente, con el cabello extremadamente rubio. Con algo de temor avanzó un poco más y rodeó el cuerpo desmayado, hasta poder ver su rostro, soltó una exclamación de asombro cuando reconoció a Nicolas Malfoy.

Blaise recordó la última vez que lo había visto, unos tres años atrás, y por casualidad, en Italia. Draco y él habían ido a pasar las navidades con la madre de Blaise y se lo encontraron en una de las fiestas de alta sociedad. Draco y Nicolas intercambiaron una mirada de rivalidad antes de apartarse y mantenerse en lugares opuestos del salón durante el resto de la noche. Blaise le había preguntado a Draco al respecto, pero éste no le había contestado nada. Draco era bastante reservado cuando se lo proponía.

Meditó un instante antes de lanzarle un hechizo _incarcerus_ y asegurarse de que no diera problemas por un buen rato. Luego tendría que pensar qué hacía Nicolas Malfoy en el mismo lugar que Draco.

Pese a que le quedaba muy poco tiempo, recorrió con la mirada el lugar, era una oficina bastante pequeña y modesta. Sobre el escritorio viejo de madera oscura, había muchas carpetas y pergaminos, sabiendo que no le quedaba demasiado tiempo, tomó un par de carpetas, pero no encontró nada que pareciera interesante sobre la mesa, continuó con los cajones, encontró uno que tenía un hechizo bastante precario de seguridad y no le tomó casi nada de tiempo derribar el hechizo, había esperado encontrar algún tipo de documento sobre Draco, pero lo que encontró tampoco lo dejó insatisfecho.

°.°

Le tomó dos minutos derribar el primer hechizo de seguridad, entonces se encontró delante de unas rejas oscuras, al fondo se veía una pequeña luz, pero no podía divisar a Draco. Según los planos que Caille les había dado, sólo quedaba esa celda, no creía que tuvieran a Draco en un lugar sin mucha seguridad, así que lo más probable era que Draco estuviera al final del pasillo.

Las rejas le tomaron cerca de cuatro minutos, cuando finalmente desaparecieron, una sensación de alivio lo invadió. Ese era seguramente la parte más difícil de la protección.

Corrió por el pasillo y llegó a la zona iluminada, unas nuevas rejas impedían su paso, pero podía ver, ahora sí, claramente a Draco, sentado en una silla en el centro de la celda, su cabeza estaba inclinada hacia un lado y parecía inconsciente.

Removió con facilidad el hechizo de seguridad de ese último tramo y se lanzó hacia el centro de la habitación. Tomó a Draco de los brazos y lo zarandeó. Draco se movió como un peso muerto entre sus brazos.

―Demonios, Draco ―jadeó, sabía que le quedaban menos de cinco minutos, así que levantó la varita y le lanzó un _ennervate_, y soltó el aire cuando por fin Draco abrió los ojos.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Draco, sintiéndose mareado y mirando a Harry a la cara, la habitación estaba muy iluminada y no podía quitarse la sensación de irrealidad.

―Merlín, menos mal que no estás herido ―reconoció Harry, mientras se esmeraba en liberar a Draco de las cuerdas mágicas con que estaba sujeto. Lo más fácil hubiera sido llevárselo de cualquier manera, pero las cuerdas mágicas de los aurores solían tener pequeños hechizos de ubicación, que dejaba un rastro del camino por donde alguien escapaba, no estaba seguro si los del GDIS usaban ese método también, pero no tenía tiempo de averiguarlo.

―¿Harry? ―preguntó Draco, empezando a sentirse menos mareado, aunque no menos confundido.

―¿Te sientes bien? ―preguntó Harry, mientras movía la varita de un lado al otro, desatando cada uno de los nudos.

―Creo que sí, pero… ¿Harry? ―volvió a preguntar Draco.

―Bien, agradezco que recuerdes mi nombre ―murmuró Harry, soltando al fin el último nudo. Tal como supuso, aquella silla estaba ligada a las sogas mágicas y en cuanto la soga tocó el piso, ésta desapareció, haciendo que Draco cayera al piso con un sonido sordo, antes de que pudiera sujetarlo.

―¡Auch! ―exclamó Draco, al tiempo que sentía las manos de Harry jalándolo por los hombros.

―Lo siento… no me di cuenta que…

―¿De verdad eres tú? ―preguntó Draco, poniéndose en pie, las piernas le temblaban, y se sentía bastante débil. Se aferró con más fuerza a los brazos de Harry y suspiró, reconociendo en ese toque a Harry… a su Harry.

―Vamos, no tenemos tiempo para esto, en menos de un minuto… ―empezó a informar Harry, al tiempo que lo arrastraba hacia el pasillo ―desapareceremos y…

―¡Ya es hora! ―gritó en ese momento Blaise, venía corriendo por el pasillo que Harry había desarmado y detrás de él venían Ron y Hermione. Blaise le dio una rápida mirada a su amigo y suspiró, algo aliviado de haberlo encontrado y que no luciera tan herido.

―¿Blaise? ―exclamó Draco, cada vez más sorprendido.

―¡Ahora! ―gritó Ron, levantando una moneda vieja. Hermione se aferró a él y a la moneda mientras Blaise sacaba también un traslador, en el caso de él, una cajetilla vacía de cigarros.

Draco no tuvo tiempo de registrar nada más, Harry puso delante de él una vieja tapa de cerveza de mantequilla y lo pegó más a su cuerpo, la sensación de estar desapareciendo lo atrapó, antes de perder la visibilidad del lugar vio corriendo a dos hombres hacia ellos, un grito suyo se perdió en el aire cuando pensó que los habían alcanzado.

°.°

Draco se sentía mareado y hasta un poco enfermo, pese a no tener nada en el estómago.

Él no estaba muy familiarizado con las formas en que los aurores, o Harry y sus amigos, escapaban de los rescates de entidades del Ministerio, y francamente se sentía sorprendido. Habían estado apareciendo y desapareciendo durante más de media hora, en un inicio había contado los lugares: una habitación oscura, un jardín enorme y húmedo, lo que claramente era el techo de un edificio muy alto, otra habitación oscura y luego simplemente dejó de fijarse, se aferró lo más fuerte a Harry y cerró los ojos, esperando porque todo pasara pronto.

Blaise se tambaleó y casi cae si no fuera por Ron, que lo sostuvo en ese momento.

―Gracias ―susurró Blaise, soltándose de él y mirando alrededor.

Por un largo instante todos se quedaron en silencio, observándose los unos a los otros, Harry aún aferraba a Draco de un brazo y éste parecía demasiado pálido y enfermo.

―¿Te sientes mal? ―preguntó Harry hacia Draco finalmente, mientras lo guiaba hacia uno de los pequeños sillones.

―No… creo que solo necesito sentarme ―aceptó Draco, dejándose caer en el sillón y mirando alrededor. Se trataba de una habitación de un hotel muggle, o al menos eso parecía. Había una cama amplia al fondo y unas cortinas, rojas y pesadas, cerradas. La habitación estaba medianamente iluminada, con un par de lámparas de piso.

―Draco… ―Blaise finalmente se puso en movimiento y caminó hasta el sillón, parándose al lado de Harry y observándolo con detenimiento ―¿ellos te torturaron?

―No… ellos no… ―Draco, aparte de haber sido lanzado al otro lado de la celda la noche en que llegó, no recordaba haber sido maltratado, aunque tampoco recordaba mucho más que eso. Según creía se había pasado todo el tiempo dormido en esa incómoda silla ―, no lo recuerdo.

―Mejor será sentarnos… tenemos un rato antes de que se activen los trasladores de nuevo ―suspiró Hermione, sentándose sobre la cama, a su lado Ron la imitó. Draco los observó por un largo rato, no estaba seguro de qué día era exactamente, pero hasta donde recordaba, ellos debían estar ya en su boda.

―Bebe esto ―le dijo Harry, sacando una botella de agua del pequeño refrigerador que había a un lado y pasándosela a Draco.

―Gracias ―asintió Draco, empezando a beber con rapidez. No fue hasta que dio el cuarto trago que se dio cuenta. Apartó la botella de sus labios con lentitud y levantó la mirada hacia Harry, su expresión le fue suficiente respuesta.

―Lo siento… necesito saber ―masculló Harry.

―¿Qué quieres decir? ―preguntó Blaise, mirando a Harry y Draco alternativamente.

―Pudiste haber preguntado ―recriminó Draco, no creyendo que Harry fuera capaz de darle verasitum de manera engañosa.

―¿Qué le has dado? ―preguntó Blaise, frunciendo el ceño.

―Nos vemos en un rato ―dijo entonces Harry, ignorando a Blaise y tomando a Draco de un brazo, un instante después un brillo azul inundó la habitación.

―¡Potter! ―gritó Blaise, en el momento en que desaparecían Harry y Draco.

―Harry necesita hablar con él a solas ―informó Hermione.

―Ese no era el plan ―gruñó Blaise, aferrándose al segundo traslador, el que se suponía los trasladaría unas cuantas veces más antes de llegar a su real destino, aunque no le habían querido decir cuál.

―Bueno, Harry es así ―suspiró Hermione, poniéndose en pie y arreglándose un poco el cabello.

―Pero tengo que hablar con Draco y contarle algo ―protestó Blaise, no creyendo que Potter lo hubiera engañado con tanta desfachatez.

―Nos reuniremos en unas horas y podrás hablar con Malfoy y decirle todo lo que quieras ―le explicó Ron.

―Así es, además nosotros tampoco sabemos dónde exactamente está ―argumentó Hermione.

Blaise entrecerró los ojos y supo que era inútil protestar, que no había nada que pudiera hacer.

―Bien, supongo que nos veremos en un rato ―dijo Hermione hacia Ron.

―Si… diviértete ―le respondió Ron, acercándose a ella para darle un suave beso en la mejilla.

―Pásala bien en la despedida, tú también, Blaise ―dijo Hermione, un instante después su traslador se iluminó y ella desapareció, dejándolos solos a ellos dos.

―¿Qué quiso decir con eso? ―preguntó Blaise, recordando que estaba muy enfadado con ellos.

―Vamos, la pasarás bien con mis hermanos ―le animó Ron, pasando un brazo sobre sus hombros.

Blaise, horrorizado, retrocedió un par de pasos.

―No hagas eso ―recomendó Ron ―, verás, Harry quiere hablar con Draco primero, y promete no entregarlo ni hacer nada hasta que hable contigo también, es lo justo, pero para evitar que hagas alguna tontería mientras eso ocurre, puedes ir a tomar unos tragos con mis hermanos… Estoy seguro que no te prestaran mucha atención, sin embargo no te podrás ir, ya sabes que Harry es muy paranoico en esto y como imaginas, creó un lazo entre tú y yo, no puedes desaparecer ni irte, y yo lo sabré si lo intentas.

―¿Y cuál es la segunda opción? ―preguntó Blaise. Sabía que Potter no era un ángel, pero no imaginaba que fuera así de tramposo.

―Puedes quedarte encerrado aquí, tampoco podrás salir, pero creo que sería más divertido ir a tomar unos tragos.

Blaise sopesó las cosas por un largo rato, antes de suspirar vencido.

―Son unos tramposos ―masculló.

Ron sonrió burlonamente.

―Somos precavidos, eso es lo que Hermione siempre dice en este tipo de situaciones ―recordó ―, y ahora, vámonos.

Media hora después, Blaise pensó que tendría que hablar seriamente con Draco respecto a Potter y todo lo que implicaba que estuvieran juntos, como tener que tratar con esa pandilla de pelirrojos, que bebían y reían sin parar, acompañados solo de tres Gryffindor más: Dean Thomas, Seamus Finnigan y Neville Longbottom.

Ninguno de ellos había cuestionado su presencia y se habían dedicado a ignorarlo de manera muy educada, lo cual, para Blaise era un alivio, aunque algunas veces se había encontrado sonriendo por las bromas de alguno de ellos, al menos por ratos había dejado de pensar en Draco y en lo que estaría pasando con Potter.

°.°

Draco sintió alivio cuando, quince minutos y una infinidad de lugares después, al fin parecieron llegar a algún lugar. Estaba todo oscuro y se sintió extraño al ya no estar rodeado de los brazos de Harry, pero al menos ya no se sentía tan mareado. Según sus conocimientos de pociones, el verasitum podía durar por días si es que era administrado en grandes cantidades. No estaba seguro de cuánto había tomado, pero sí que aún estaba enfadado con él por eso.

―Aquí nos quedaremos ―comentó Harry, moviéndose hacia el otro lado de la habitación y presionando el interruptor de luz.

―Otro hotel muggle ―respondió Draco, sentándose en uno de los sillones que formaban una pequeña sala, al menos esta habitación era mucho más espaciosa que la anterior. Tenía el techo alto y las paredes blancas, con un par de cuadros como única decoración. Delante del sillón en el que se había sentado había una mesa de centro, y más allá otro par de sillones.

―Sí, parece que los conoces bien ―replicó Harry, caminando hacia Draco.

―Supongo que ahora viene un largo interrogatorio ―suspiró Draco, dándose cuenta de lo sucio que estaba por haber estado encerrado en esa celda quién sabe cuánto tiempo ―¿Cuánto tiempo estuve allí? ―preguntó, levantando un poco su camisa, ya no tan blanca, para olerla.

―Tres días, si es que te llevaron inmediatamente allí ―contestó Harry.

―Necesito un baño.

―Puedo usar un hechizo de limpieza ―negó Harry.

―Seguramente puedes, aparentemente puedes hacer lo que te plazca ―reprochó Draco. Algo le decía que debía comportarse mejor, agradecerle a Harry por haberlo sacado de allí y contarle todo lo que había pasado, sobre todo porque ahora ya no tenía el hechizo de confiabilidad, se lo habían quitado en algún momento, lo sabía, aunque no estaba seguro de porqué.

―¿Estás enfadado por qué me jugué el puesto y el cuello para irte a sacar de ese sitio?

―No ―respondió Draco rápidamente, maldiciendo el verasitum ―, estoy enfadado porque no me diste siquiera la oportunidad de explicarte nada, simplemente me… ¡me drogaste!

―No seas injusto, Draco, fuiste tú el que mantuvo secretos, no yo.

Draco entrecerró los ojos y trató de calmarse, no estaba listo para luchar contra la poción de la verdad, había estado con la guardia baja cuando se la dio y ahora no había nada que pudiera hacer, excepto decir la verdad.

―Necesito un baño ―repitió ―, sabes que no estoy mintiendo ―agregó, con cierto sarcasmo.

Harry lo miró durante un momento, antes de suspirar vencido, Draco lucía como si necesitara un largo baño y una larga siesta, pero no tenían tiempo para todo eso, aunque quizá sí para un baño.

―De acuerdo, vamos ―dijo, mientras se ponía en pie.

―¿Vamos?

―¿Acaso quieres evitar que te vea desnudo? ―preguntó Harry, intentando bromear un poco.

―Al contrario ―respondió rápidamente Draco ―, tengo ganas de meterme a la bañera contigo… ¡mierda! ―exclamó en cuanto se dio cuenta las palabras que estaba pronunciando ―el que te quiera tener desnudo y…

―Eso es algo de lo que no tenemos que hablar ―interrumpió Harry, sin poder evitar que una sonrisa apareciera en su rostro.

―Yo tampoco quiero hablar de eso exactamente ―replicó Draco, aunque luego apretó los labios y le dio una mirada de odio a Harry.

―Quítate la ropa ―lo apuró Harry, ignorando el comentario anterior y caminando hacia él.

―Yo sé quitarme la ropa solo, gracias ―respondió Draco, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás.

―Tienes razón… lo siento ―admitió Harry, alejándose de él ―. Allí está el baño ―señaló hacia una puerta al fondo y Draco asintió y caminó hasta allí.

―Te pediré algo de comer ―informó un instante después de que Draco se metiera en el baño ―¿Tienes mucha hambre?, ¿te dieron de comer allí?

Draco se mordió los labios y se tapó la boca con ambas manos, tratando de no contestar, hasta que finalmente sintió la puerta abriéndose a sus espaldas, el que Harry soltara una pequeña carcajada no fue nada placentero.

―Sí, muero de hambre y no me dieron ningún alimento allí ―dijo finalmente Draco, dejando de apretar sus manos contra su boca y mirándolo enfadado.

―Mira… cuando descubrí que estabas en ese almacén me sentí muy confundido, más aún cuando encontré todas esas pruebas en tu casa y…

―¿Te refieres a la Mansión? ―preguntó Draco, mientras dejaba que Harry le desabotonara la camisa.

―No, me refiero a tu departamento ―aclaró Harry, desabrochándole los pantalones a Draco.

―Dejé pruebas para ti en la Mansión, no en el apartamento ―respondió Draco.

Harry lo miró un instante y se apartó un par de pasos. Esa revelación era un buen inicio, pues probaba que las pruebas dejadas en el departamento de Draco eran sembradas, pero aún así se quiso asegurar.

―¿Tampoco dejaste ninguna prueba, documento que hablara de importaciones, mapas u otras cosas similares allí?

―No, para nada, ese lugar no estaba protegido con magia, no era seguro.

Harry sonrió un poco más y asintió.

―Por lo general soy bueno interrogando a los prisioneros ―comenzó a contarle ―, y sé que no es bueno andarlos desnudando mientras se los interroga… así que sigue mejor y luego hablamos.

Draco le dio una mirada más antes de encogerse de hombros y sacarse la camisa, dejándola caer a un lado, hizo lo mismo con los zapatos y los calcetines y luego, meneando las caderas un poco, dejó caer también los pantalones y la ropa interior, mostrándose desnudo ante Harry, se regocijó al notar que respiraba agitadamente y que parecía contenerse.

Se dio la vuelta con estudiada lentitud y abrió las llaves de agua caliente.

―¿Qué te pasó? Dijiste que no te habían torturado ―exclamó Harry en cuanto notó la espalda de Draco.

―Fui lanzado por un hechizo desde las rejas hasta la pared, cuando protestaba para que me dejaran salir ―respondió rápidamente Draco, puso los ojos en blanco al darse cuenta que nuevamente la verdad se le había escapado, pero contuvo el aliento cuando sintió las manos de Harry sobre su espalda.

―Tienes varios golpes… ―susurró Harry, acariciando con la punta de los dedos la espalda de Draco.

―Harry… ―jadeó Draco, sintiéndose más anhelante que nunca gracias a ese simple toque.

―¿Te duele?

―Sí, pero no tanto… ―Draco se dio la vuelta con lentitud, apartando a Harry un poco. ―No hagas eso, por favor.

―¿Te fastidia? ―le preguntó Harry en voz baja y ronca

―No… yo… ―se puso las manos en los labios nuevamente y luchó contra la verdad, no quería que Harry le preguntara qué sentía porque entonces le diría que comenzaba a excitarse ―Me gusta. Y no es agradable reconocerlo en este momento ―dijo finalmente.

―Lo siento ―se disculpó Harry, apartándose nuevamente unos cuantos pasos, mientras Draco se metía en la ducha. Lo observó bañarse durante unos segundos, antes de darse cuenta de lo tonto que se estaba comportando.

―Pediré comida ―informó, saliendo del baño.

Draco agradeció que no hubiera preguntado de nuevo y se dedicó a disfrutar de su baño, se lavó el cabello con bastante shampoo y se quedó bajo el chorro de agua caliente más tiempo de lo normal, hasta que el agua dejó de salir caliente. Lamentó no tener su varita a mano –ni siquiera sabía si la recuperaría en algún momento- y entendió que el tiempo del baño había terminado. La habitación estaba llena de vapor. Limpió con una mano el espejo y se observó. Aún lucía algo ojeroso y cansado, pero un buen baño siempre le parecía reponedor.

Se envolvió en una toalla y salió a la habitación en el momento en que Harry colgaba el teléfono.

―Demoraran un poco, pero traerán la cena ―dijo Harry, caminando hasta el armario y sacando una bata que parecía bastante suave. ―Ponte esto, no querrás enfermar.

―Porque sería lo último que me faltaría ―contestó con sarcasmo Draco, antes de dejar caer la toalla al piso y ponerse la bata, esta vez disfrutando mucho más el alterar a Harry de esa manera.

―Como sea ―negó con la cabeza Harry un instante después, recordando todo lo que tenía que hablar con él y pensando en si es que realmente podría entregarlo nuevamente a los aurores de vuelta si es que era culpable de todo.

―Entonces… ¿dónde me quieres? ―preguntó Draco.

―Allí ―señaló Harry hacia los sillones. Luego de que Draco se sentara, él también lo hizo, sentándose en frente y apareciendo delante de Draco un paquete de cigarrillos, un cenicero y una gran pila de carpetas.

―¿Quieres uno? ―preguntó Harry, extendiendo el paquete de cigarros hacia Draco.

―Merlín, sí ―admitió Draco, tomando uno con rapidez, esperó pacientemente a que Harry se lo encendiera y suspiró con alivio tras el primer golpe de nicotina.

―No sabía que fumaras… ¿cómo le hacías para contenerse cuando estábamos juntos?

―Estaba demasiado entretenido cuando estábamos juntos ―admitió Draco, dejando de maldecirse por decir la verdad, pues no podía hacer nada al respecto ―, solo fumo cuando estoy tenso, o con la gente de la banda de tráfico… es un mal hábito que quiero dejar; además supuse que a ti no te gustaría.

―Es cierto ―aceptó Harry ―, pero no me molesta que lo hagas ahora… supongo que estás bajo mucha presión.

―Algo así ―aceptó Draco, dando otra calada más al cigarro.

―De acuerdo, Draco ―suspiró Harry, cerrando los ojos un instante ―, empezaré con las preguntas…

―Claro, para eso estamos aquí…

―¿Estás metido en negocios ilícitos?

―Sí ―respondió inmediatamente Draco, notó como la expresión de Harry cambiaba y se volvía sombría.

―Entiendo, ¿entonces los del GDIS tenían razón cuando dijeron que estabas metido en el tráfico de productos muggles, pociones y…y todo eso?

―Sí, ellos tienen razón en eso.

―¿Por qué…? ―Harry se interrumpió y meditó su siguiente pregunta con cuidado ―¿Estabas metido voluntariamente en esos negocios ilícitos?

Draco sonrió al por fin escuchar la pregunta correcta.

―No, no estaba allí voluntariamente.

Harry arqueó una ceja y se mordió el labio inferior un instante.

―¿Trabajabas o trabajas con los del GDIS?

―Trabajaba, creo que he sido despedido ―confesó Draco, dándole otra calada más al cigarro ―, imagino que el que me metan en una celda por tres días y desconozcan nuestro pacto es una forma de hacerme entender que ya no trabajo con ellos.

―Bien ―suspiró Harry, con algo más de tranquilidad. ―No comprendo bien… es decir, no puedo creer que hayas estado engañándome todo este tiempo, incluso a tu amigo Blaise… ¿Cómo has podido hacer tantas cosas y andar como si nada?

―¿Cómo si nada? ―bufó Draco ―, no tienes ni idea de nada de lo que he pasado…

―Es cierto, ninguna, y para hacerme a la idea, necesito que empieces a hablar ―instó Harry.

―Lo que el auror ordene ―asintió Draco, algo enfadado por la forma en que Harry lo estaba tratando. Sí, era cierto que había ocultado algunas cosas, pero debía entender que era por su bien y que no había tenido opción.

―¿Trabajabas para los del GDIS? ―preguntó Harry nuevamente, sabiendo que las preguntas directas eran la mejor forma de trabajar con el verasitum, además ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo de efecto y debía aprovecharlo.

―Sí.

―¿Cuál era tu trabajo?

―Debía de infiltrarme y trabajar en la banda a la que Birk Chaisty pertenecía, él era el contacto muggle de varios magos que estaban trayendo cosas ilegales a Inglaterra.

―Nunca escuché hablar de él ―comentó Harry.

―Ni escucharás. Ya no pertenece a la banda ―afirmó Draco.

―¿Cuál era el objetivo de infiltrarte en esa banda? ―preguntó Harry inmediatamente, algo confundido.

―La banda a la que Birk Chaisty pertenecía estaba comercializando con magos, los magos abaratan costos trayendo mercadería por la vía muggle, y aunque tienen magia, no conocen los procedimientos ni la forma cómo ocultar las cosas de la ADUANA, allí es cuando contactan, o contactaban, mejor dicho, a Birk Chaisty, para que los ayudara con eso a cambio de dinero muggle y de meter unas cuantas cosas propias en la carga.

―¿Y cuál era el objetivo de los del GDIS? Pudieron entregar a Birk Chaisty y todos los de la banda a la policía muggle, al fin es competencia de ellos, y luego atrapar a los magos que estaban contactándolo.

―Es cierto, pero el problema era que sabían que Birk Chaisty no era el jefe de la banda, ni tampoco un mago ―continuó Draco ―y lo que ellos necesitaban era encontrar a la cabeza, al que organizaba y orquestaba todo.

―¿Esa era tu misión?

―Sí, llegar a la cabeza de la organización para así poder detenerla. Ya sabes, cortar el problema de raíz.

―Estoy seguro que los del GDIS tienen personal entrenado para ese tipo de cosas ―meditó Harry.

―También yo, pero unas semanas antes de que empezara a trabajar con ellos, habían infiltrado a alguien y había sido descubierto y asesinado.

―¿Tú estás entrenado por los del GDIS? ―preguntó entonces Harry, no creyendo que Draco perteneciera realmente a esa organización.

―No, solo recibí algunos consejos y unas cuantas clases sobre hechizos de encubrimiento y esas cosas.

―¿Cuánto tiempo llevas con ellos?

―Un año y varios meses ―admitió Draco, fumando lentamente.

―¿Por qué estás trabajando con ellos?

―Porque no tengo opción.

―¿Qué quiere decir que no tienes opción?

―Quiere decir que debo hacerlo, que no me queda alternativa.

―Ya… ―suspiró Harry ― ¿Cuál es la forma en la que ellos te reclutaron?

―Me chantajearon ―Draco se dejó caer hacia atrás, Harry estaba ya muy cerca de las preguntas adecuadas.

―¿Chantaje?

―Sí, ya sabes, o lo haces o…

―¿O? ¿Con qué te chantajearon?

―Ellos provocarían que Blaise estuviera en problemas…

―¿Blaise? ¿Está metido en algo ilegal?

―No. Fui yo solo, pero lo que hice lo arrastraría a él también.

―¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? ―preguntó Harry, inclinándose hacia delante.

Draco movió su cuello de un lado al otro y suspiró

―Es una larga historia, todo empezó hace dos años y medio… ―empezó a narrar Draco.

°.°

* * *

**COMENTARIOS:**

**dospiesizquierdos**

Hola… Sí, recibí el comentario anterior, y supuestamente lo respondí, pero al parecer en las últimas correcciones del capítulo borré varios comentarios… T.T disculpa por eso…

Qué bien que te gustó Mr. Thomas, nunca había pensado en escribir algo así, pero salió de un solo tirón, y de verdad que le agarré, en tan pocas líneas, cariño a ese personajes desconocido de la saga.

Mira que tienes buena imaginación, ahora que lo dices, le hayo sentido a eso de que Dean parecía enamorado de Luna y que no tuvo el valor de pasearse en público, yo pensé que se quedarían juntos cuando en la batalla final le tendió la mano para ir juntos a pelear, quién sabe, tal vez pasó algo allí… jejej… JK nos ha dejado tantas cosas como esas sueltas, que podemos imaginar y plasmar…

Te deberías animar a escribir lo que tu imaginación produce, en serio XD

Gracias por tu comentario, amiga, me alegra saber que estás bien y nos leemos prontito…

**RomuloIngrid**

Hola… Muchas gracias por tu comentario… me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, y gracias por todo lo que me dices, me emociona bastante…

El pobre Draco, como ya has leído, al menos ya los del GDIS no lo tienen, ahora hay que aclarar las cosas con Harry y con los demás… llega los momentos de la verdad….

Un beso para ti y que estés muy bien…

**Ruka**

*Abrazo*

**Shadow Lestrange**

Hola… Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia esté gustando XD

Ahora ya viste qué es lo que pasó con Draco, aunque falta que le cuente a Harry apropiadamente la verdad, ahora sabremos qué es lo que pasa con Draco y esta gente…

Blaise, Draco necesita un amigo como él, ya lo verán…

Y sobre Ron y Hermione, ellos han madurado, es lo que espero..jeje, no en serio, han madurado, y son fieles, por supuesto…

Un beso para ti y que estés bien…

**joahnpotter ()**

Hola…

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te haya alegrado un poco el día XD

Jajaja… eso de que cuando a Draco le pega Harry es hot pero que cuando otros le pegan ya no lo es, me ha dado risa… pues, es cierto, imaginate esta gente poniéndole las manos encima a Draco, eso solo Harry lo puede hacer, jummm

Y bueno, me alegra leerte por aquí… yo por mi lado, trabajando, (creo que cada día tengo más y más trabajo) estoy planeando un viaje para febrero, aún coordinando algunas cosas pero seguro que sale todo bien,… ya te contaré…

¿Y tú qué tal? Espero que bien XD

Un beso, y cuídate mucho…

**YUKI ()**

Hola… qué bien leerte por aquí, me alegra que al fin tengas internet de nuevo, y que te hayas podido poner al día con la historia…

Ah… ese beso, era lo que necesitaban para darse cuenta de que eso no eran solo juegos, y bien que haya pasado…

¿Quién diría que les va el sado? Jajaja.. me hizo reír eso, pero es cierto, míralos tú, les gusta así… :P

Besos, y que estés muy bien, nos leemos pronto..

**Cindy ()**

Hola, linda, ¿qué tal estás? Gracias por el comentario..

Bueno, ahora ya has visto los recuerdos de Draco… me ha gustado eso de Seguro mató mi confianza, no conocía ese dicho, pero es bien cierto… Draco perdió sus padres durante la guerra, y por más cosas que se verán más adelante, se sabrá porqué es tan desconfiado este chico…

Harry… pues es cierto, quiere a Draco y eso ha hecho que no se cruce de brazos con solo atraparlo, sino que quiera saber qué pasó exactamente, y qué bueno que lo hizo, porque ya ha avanzado mucho en su rescate… ¡hubo rescate!

Sobre Blaise, pues, es cierto que trata mal a Harry, pero poniéndonos en su lugar, Harry no parecía cien por ciento seguro de Draco, y Blaise lo nota, además que no comprende eso de que ellos hayan estado juntos, Draco es su amigo de toda la vida y que le haya ocultado eso le da desconfianza…. Pero no te preocupes, ya mejorarán las cosas entre ellos…

Un beso para ti y espero que te haya gustado el nuevo capítulo… XD

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer… _

_Y muchas gracias por sus comentarios, me alegra que la historia les esté gustando._

_Un beso para todos y que tengan linda semana…_

_Zafy _


	8. CAPÍTULO 7: AHORA SÍ, TODA LA VERDAD

**Pareja**: Harry/Draco.

**Advertencias del fic:** Lemmon (en exceso, sobre todo al inicio, pido disculpas por ello, pero Harry y Draco lo hacen felices de la vida); algo empalagoso en algunas partes, enredos y saltos en el tiempo al momento de narrar (ellos no harán saltos en el tiempo, yo, con mi "maravillosa" forma de narrar los haré saltar a ustedes)

**Advertencias del capítulo:** hoy tenemos capítulo cortito, pero revelador, (según creo yo, claro)

**Notas propias**: Este fic está dedicado para Nai, con todo mi cariño y mi corazón, por tu cumpleaños preciosa (que fue en octubre y como ya dije, es el regalo más tardío que he entregado jeje). Espero que la historia te guste.

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 7: Y AHORA SÍ, TODA LA VERDAD**

_Dos años y varios meses atrás… _

—Lo único malo de todo esto es que tengo que tomar demasiada poción multijugos —protestó Draco, mientras bebía un sorbo de la poción, escondida en una botella de agua —, espero no terminar como ese mortífago que se hacía pasar por profesor de Hogwarts, ¿te acuerdas?

—Sí —asintió Blaise, con clara incomodidad en el rostro —, creo que le dieron el beso del dementor.

—Realmente espero no terminar como ese tipo —aseguró Draco, apreciando su aspecto en el espejo del baño de la cafetería donde se había reunido con Blaise, que también había variado un poco su apariencia, lucía ya no moreno sino pálido, aunque con el cabello oscuro y corto, como siempre solía llevarlo, sus ojos eran castaños claros y estaba un poco más alto, lo cual desagradaba a Draco, porque ya de por sí era mucho más alto que él.

—No terminarás como ese tipo —confortó Blaise, mientras le ponía una mano en el hombro.

—Eso espero —asintió Draco —. Entonces, a lo importante, que no tengo todo el día, ellos esperan que vuelva en unos minutos.

—Ajá, lo imagino, son muy explotadores.

—No lo son tanto, sólo que son más exigentes… en fin —Draco se encogió de hombros, no quería sacarle en cara a Blaise la diferencia que había encontrado entre su empresa y la de Kinlan Patel, su más grande competidor en el mercado de las pociones por ese entonces.

—Como sea…

—Patel está metido en algo raro, te lo dije desde el inicio, y anoche lo he comprobado, espero que esta noche pueda obtener algunas pruebas…

—¿Ilegal en qué sentido?

—¿Recuerdas que comentabas que los precios que ofrecían eran apenas el costo de las pociones y que por ello a ti y a muchos otros les era imposible competir? —Blaise asintió ansiosamente —, anoche un cargamento llegó, pero era un cargamento que llegaba en un conteiner muggle… estuve revisando algunas cosas y no vino solo, traía objetos muggles también, de lo último en tecnología y eso…

—Hijo de puta —masculló Blaise.

—Ahora, Thompson, un compañero de trabajo en la fábrica de Patel, me ha dicho que esta noche llegará un cargamento más, que será similar al anterior y que debemos estar atentos para que no levante sospechas frente al conductor muggle que lo trae.

—¿Lo trae desde el puerto?

—Eso es lo más extraño —meditó Draco —, en lugar de deshacerse de lo muggle primero, lo que hacen es llevar todo a la fábrica para descargar primero nuestros ingredientes, delante de unos tipos muggles; y luego recién les dejan llevar sus cosas. Por supuesto que no les permiten acercarse hasta el interior del conteiner, pero sí que están muy cerca…

—¿Crees que ellos sepan acerca de la magia?

—No, no lo parece, todo lo que ocurre en el conteiner es a puertas cerradas, creo que sospechan que hacemos algo raro, pero supongo que no se imaginan qué exactamente.

—Draco —suspiró Blaise —, ya te dije que no quiero que te arriesgues más, incluso desde el principio te advertí que no te metieras con ellos.

—No me estoy arriesgando —negó Draco —, además es entretenido y no es la primera vez que lo hacemos.

—Pero pensé que encontrarías lo normal, alguna trampa fiscal o algo por el estilo, no algo como esto y…

—Lo sé, es genial, ¿no? ―interrumpió Draco —¿te imaginas lo que…?

—Y ―interrumpió esta vez Blaise, levantando la voz ―los aurores andan detrás de todos los magos que están aprovechándose de los muggles para rebalsar sus cámaras en Gringotts…

—Yo no estoy haciendo esto para rebalsar mi cámara de Gringotts ―aclaró Draco —, y sí, sé que no querías que hiciera esto, pero yo sé lo que hago, he tomado precauciones y otra vez: ¡No es la primera vez! ―replicó algo más enojado.

—Pero nada de lo de antes era peligroso, en cambio esta gente… no creo que perdone a un espía así como si nada si es que llegan a descubrirte.

—No lo harán —aseguró Draco, mientras le daba un sorbo más a su botella de agua. Delante del espejo se veía con el cabello oscuro y los ojos azules, su piel estaba un poco más bronceada y había conseguido también un poco más de musculatura; robaba los cabellos de un chico que asistía a un gimnasio en el centro de York, todas las noches se aparecía allí para obtener unos cuantos cabellos que le servirían durante el día.

—¿Hasta cuándo crees que durará todo esto? —preguntó Blaise, resignado.

—Serán un par de semanas más cuanto mucho, con eso tendré tiempo suficiente de reunir todas las pruebas y preparar todo para que éstas lleguen de manera "accidental" al área de aurores.

—Ten cuidado, no te arriesgues más de la cuenta y…

—Ya, ya, que no necesito que me andes cuidando tanto, nada saldrá mal, luego de esto podremos buscar otra empresa a la cual espiar…

—¿Realmente te divierte, verdad?

—No sabes cuánto… creo que he encontrado una vocación —sonrió Draco de manera ufana.

Blaise negó con la cabeza. Habían empezado con eso mucho tiempo atrás, cuando el mismo Blaise empezó a sospechar que alguien estaba espiando una de sus empresas, la que se dedicaba a la fabricación de juguetes mágicos, pues la competencia siempre se adelantaba a todos sus movimientos. Draco entonces le había hablado de la posibilidad de infiltrar a alguien en la empresa y que, desde adentro, consiguiera información para delatar al espía.

Después de darle demasiadas vueltas, Blaise había aceptado que era muy buena idea, pero que lamentablemente no tenía la confianza suficiente en nadie para hacer algo así y no ser luego sometido a chantajes u ocasionar más problemas a largo plazo. Y entonces Draco se había ofrecido inmediatamente, más que nada para no aburrirse, pues fuera de vigilar los movimientos de sus empresas y las decisiones que tomaban los gerentes de las mismas, no hacía nada.

La primera misión había sido un gran éxito. Blaise se había sentido demasiado engañado cuando Gaspar Taunton, quien fuera el jefe de planta de esa fábrica por más de tres décadas, resultó ser el que filtraba información a cambio de un poco de oro. Draco no solo consiguió todas las pruebas para echarlo de allí, sino que sugirió un plan para vengarse.

Durante tres meses guardaron el secreto acerca de la traición de Gaspar Taunton y Draco se infiltró en la fábrica de la competencia, haciéndose pasar como un pasante de contabilidad. En esos tres meses consiguió dar con información que probaba que estaban dejando de declarar ganancias e inflando gastos, para pagar menos tributos al Ministerio. Cuatro meses después "Tindahan, juguetes y más" dejaba de atender y enfrentaba serios cargos que terminaron en el cierre definitivo de la misma y un tiempo en prisión para los dueños y los gerentes.

La aventura hubiera acabado allí si no fuera porque Draco se sintió interesado en todo lo que el espionaje industrial significaba. Descubrió que aquello estaba considerado como un delito menor en el mundo mágico, y que acarreaba pagar una gran multa y algunas restricciones de salida del país durante un año o dos. Además encontró que aquello tenía sin cuidado a muchas empresas, que año a año pagaban sustanciosas cantidades de oro a cambio de ayuda.

Cuando le comentó a Blaise la idea de volver a hacerlo, esta vez por una paga, aunque más interesado en el entretenimiento que en el metálico, éste se negó en redondo, le dijo que no habría forma en que lo apoyara y que estaba loco.

Como siempre, Draco no le prestó la mayor atención, algo que lamentaría luego, y contactó con un fabricante de muebles, que pensaba que su competencia estaba robándole las ideas. El trabajo duró apenas cinco semanas, era una empresa pequeña y con una muy baja cantidad de seguridad mágica. Draco recibió el oro y se sintió complacido por su trabajo.

Por supuesto que nadie sabía qué se trataba de él, tenía mucho cuidado en revelar su verdadero aspecto o su identidad, incluso se había inventado un nombre ficticio: Beli Zmaj, que significaba dragón blanco en serbio, realmente no sabía por qué había escogido ese sobrenombre, pero le gustaba mucho como sonaba.

Luego del trabajo con el fabricante de muebles, la voz de que había un tipo haciendo espionaje industrial corrió rápidamente y Draco se encontró incluso rechazando algunos trabajos por falta de tiempo, pese a que, con la práctica, había aprendido a encontrar lo que buscaba con más rapidez. Aquella había sido una buena época, incluso Blaise, que al principio se mostraba reacio, lo apoyaba y ayudaba, hasta que llegó el tema de Patel.

Patel era el dueño de una fábrica pequeña de pociones de belleza y perfumes. Blaise y él se tenían una antipatía natural, Draco no entendía muy bien porqué realmente, pero algunas veces era así, uno simplemente detesta a alguien por puro instinto. Blaise era dueño, gracias a su madre y sus padrastros fallecidos, de una gran cantidad de empresas, todas muy diversas y algunas le gustaban más que otras, sin embargo, por orden de su madre, nunca se había deshecho de ninguna. Blaise por esa época realmente no le prestaba mucha atención a la fábrica de pociones, además había estado muy entretenido con Draco y su proyecto de espías industriales, sin embargo cuando le presentaron los balances anuales y le mostraron que la fábrica estaba perdiendo mucho oro, no pudo dejar de preocuparse.

Luego de hacer una pequeña investigación descubrieron que la fábrica de Patel era la responsable de estar casi en la quiebra.

La fábrica de Patel nunca antes había representado una gran competencia, pero parecía ir ganando fuerza, ofreciendo pociones a precios que eran demasiado baratos, habían revisado las pociones, no eran de mala calidad, claro que podían ser mejores, pero no era eso lo que lo estaba haciendo ganar mercado.

Draco y Blaise tuvieron una gran discusión por esos días, Draco casi había sido pillado en uno de sus trabajos de espionaje industrial y Blaise se había enfurecido por ello, por eso cuando Draco le dijo que podía meterse a la fábrica de Patel por nada, puso el grito en el cielo.

Draco no se dejó amilanar por eso y sin el consentimiento de su amigo se coló en ella, haciéndose pasar por el recomendado de uno de los amigos de uno de los altos mandos, de tal manera que, cuando Blaise se enteró, ya no podía hacer nada más que ayudarlo.

Por lo general él siempre entraba a las fábricas como pasante de alguna área administrativa, pero esta vez no tuvo tanta suerte, o tal vez tuvo demasiada, según cómo se mire, pues al hacerse pasar por un recomendado, pusieron gran confianza en él.

Pensó que encontraría alguna estafa contable, pero se había topado con que Patel estaba contratando los servicios de una banda muggle que se encargaba de colar cosas al interior del país y que entre las cosas que traficaba, también traía cosas mágicas. Casi podía apostar que había un mago o dos en esa organización, pero no sabía cómo probarlo.

El mundo mágico también tenía un área de ADUANAS, que se encargaba de la importación y exportación de miles de productos mágicos, al ser mago y traer mercancía para comercializar por la vía muggle, ya estabas atentando contra el secreto de magia, y más aún si engañabas muggles para poder bajar costos de esa manera. Patel estaba cometiendo demasiados delitos juntos, Draco lo había conocido unas semanas después de entrar a trabajar y podía dar fe de que, pese a que el tipo parecía un patán, no era nada listo, no lo suficiente como para proteger ese tipo de información de la manera en que realmente era necesaria.

Draco estaba armando una gran carpeta de pruebas contra Patel y todos sus socios, y se había planteado, una vez terminado el trabajo, tomar unas vacaciones, tal vez ir a Italia, o a un lugar similar y descansar un poco, pues pese a mostrarse confiado y tranquilo frente a Blaise, no lo estaba tanto; esa gente, a diferencia de los que había espiado anteriormente, eran delincuentes que seguramente no tendrían problemas en eliminarlo por venganza.

Dos semanas después del encuentro con Blaise en el baño de esa cafetería cercana a la fábrica de Patel, estaba a punto de terminar satisfactoriamente el trabajo cuando una desagradable visita lo sorprendió:

Draco había aprendido mucho en el año y medio que llevaba aceptando trabajos de espionaje, por ejemplo, cuando se metía en una de esas misiones, dejaba de frecuentar sus círculo de amigos, que para ese entonces era solo Blaise, unos cuantos ex compañeros de Slytherin a los que no llamaba amigos, sino conocidos, y algunos amantes ocasionales, y se acomodaba en algún apartamento o casa del mundo muggle, se metía completamente en el papel, creaba rutinas, gustos y características muy creíbles. Le parecía una forma de protegerse de ser descubierto y además de no involucrar a Blaise, pese a que su amigo estaba al tanto de las cosas que hacía, ya que siempre le dejaba dicho la naturaleza del trabajo, el tiempo que estimaba en realizarlo, pero no dónde se quedaría ni la personalidad que adquiriría realmente.

Por eso fue que aquella noche, cuando ya estaba cerca de culminar el trabajo en la empresa de Patel, se sorprendió cuando llegó a su departamento y se encontró con un hombre, mago por las túnicas que vestía, esperándolo:

—Señor Dean Baker —saludó el hombre en cuanto Draco entró, éste no se molestó en esconder siquiera la varita que empuñaba en posición de ataque —, o debería decir señor Draco Malfoy.

Draco se quedó de pie en la entrada del departamento, calculando las posibilidades de escapar, sin animarse a contestar.

—Le adelanto que el lugar está bloqueado, no podrá escapar de aquí, y mucho menos avisar a su amigo Blaise… Sí, también hemos descubierto su hechizo de alerta, cómo imaginará, ha sido desactivado.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó en un susurro, cerrando la puerta y resignándose a lo peor.

El hombre se aclaró la garganta y le hizo un gesto para que se sentara en el sofá de la sala, Draco, mirándolo desconfiado, le hizo caso.

—¿Has oído hablar del GDSI? —preguntó el hombre, sentándose delante de él y sacando un cigarro. Por esa época Draco no fumaba y le molestaba que lo hicieran, pero le pareció inapropiado el comentarlo.

—¿No es acaso un rumor sobre un grupo que se dedica a vigilar a los magos sospechosos y a las autoridades del Ministerio?

El hombre soltó una carcajada que a Draco le pareció siniestra, mientras asentía con la cabeza.

—En teoría no debió nunca saberse acerca de nosotros, pero bueno, el responsable de aquella indiscreción ya está pagando el habernos delatado… En fin, no es un rumor, es verdadero y yo formo parte de ésta organización de élite.

—Oh… supongo entonces que figuro entre los magos a los cuales investiga —comentó Draco, preguntándose cuál habría sido su error.

—No lo eras hasta hace unas semanas, y por favor, no me trates de usted, me haces sentir más viejo de lo que soy.

Draco lo observó por un instante: era un hombre en sus cuarenta y muchos años, quizá llegando a los cincuenta, pero que lucía saludable y fuerte; asintió con la cabeza, dándole algo de razón.

—¿Qué es lo que pasará ahora? —preguntó.

—Primero deja que me presente, mi nombre es Edgar Skatha, jefe del GDSI.

—Vaya, han enviado al jefe…

—Los demás miembros no se dejan ver ante cualquiera por un tema de seguridad, nadie sabe quiénes son en realidad, en cambio yo ya tengo una carrera en el Ministerio, soy, de alguna manera, conocido…

Draco tomó una nota mental para poder investigarlo, si es que tenía la oportunidad.

—Lo único que encontrarás de mí es que soy un ex auror, que me retiré hace ya unos años en busca de una vida tranquila, que vivo de la herencia de mis padres muertos y de algunos negocios pequeños.

—Claro…

—Ahora que ya sabes quién soy, debemos hablar de ti —continuó el hombre, con un movimiento de varita apareció una carpeta en el aire, Edgar Skatha la tomó y la abrió.

—¿Hace cuánto que han estado investigándome?

—Al ser hijo de unos mortífagos, desde que la guerra terminó, aunque nunca encontramos nada que fuera de cuidado en ti, ni te pusimos especial atención —explicó el hombre, sin tomar en cuenta la expresión furiosa de Draco, detestaba que dijeran eso de sus padres, aunque fuera cierto —, es más, no habríamos descubierto a qué te dedicas por estos tiempos si no fuera porque has caído en medio de una de nuestras investigaciones.

—¿Están investigando a Patel? —preguntó Draco, asombrado, pensando que tal vez no estaba en tantos problemas como creía.

—No, Patel no es más que un caso menor, por cierto, he leído la investigación que has hecho sobre él, es muy buena y ten por seguro que estará en la sombra por muchos años. A quienes seguíamos en realidad son Cibeles y a Turner, los dos tipos que normalmente llegan con los cargamentos.

—Debí imaginarlo —suspiró Draco, que sólo unos días atrás había descubierto que esos hombres eran en realidad magos y no muggles.

—Tal como tú has descubierto, según he visto en tus notas, ambos son magos, parte de la organización que investigamos…

—¿No se supone que deben tener una orden o algo así para registrar mi casa? —reclamó Draco.

—Nosotros nos podemos tomar ciertas libertades. Ahora, volviendo al tema que nos compete…

—No creo que haya un tema que nos competa —interrumpió Draco —, tienen una investigación sobre mí, si es que quieren tomar represalias o ponerme una denuncia, háganlo y terminemos con esto.

—Precisamente eso es lo que queremos evitar, abrir una investigación sobre ti, o que termines en la cárcel.

—¡Cuánta generosidad!

—Pero eso tiene un precio…

—¿Por qué no me extraña? —suspiró Draco, creyendo entender, el tipo era un funcionario corrupto que había encontrado en Draco una mina de oro, aunque él no estaba dispuesto a dejarse chantajear. —No tengo por principios dar sobornos —agregó.

—Me parece correcto, yo tampoco tengo por costumbre recibir oro de esa manera —aclaró el hombre, pasándole la carpeta a Draco, que la tomó con manos temblorosas.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere entonces? —preguntó, mientras hojeaba la carpeta, habían informes acerca de todos los trabajos que había hecho, desde el primero, y fotografías de él luciendo disfrazado, en distintos lugares muggles y en compañía de sus provisionales compañeros de trabajo y de los muggles que les traían la mercancía.

—Cibeles y Turner son solo peones, ganan algo de oro por el trabajo de hacer los hechizos, pero no tienen mayores ambiciones, no tienen ninguna información que nos pueda ser relevante, en realidad quien nos interesa es Birk Chaisty, estoy seguro que lo conoces…

Draco asintió, observando justamente una fotografía en movimiento donde él y Birk estaban en el bar de enfrente de la fábrica, bebiendo unas cervezas y conversando como si se trataran de dos amigos de años.

—Birk Chaisty es el contacto muggle de Patel, es él quien nos interesa realmente, pues hemos descubierto que tiene muy buena posición en la banda de traficantes, una banda que así como con Patel, está en contacto con muchos otros magos que se están metiendo en cosas ilegales con muggles… una actividad que está penada con hasta cadena perpetua en Azkaban dependiendo de la magnitud de los cargos.

—Lo sé —asintió Draco, había estudiado sobre eso unas semanas atrás, cuando se planteó dar por culminado el trabajo de espía en la fábrica de Patel.

—No me extraña, eres bastante listo —Skatha encendió otro cigarro más y Draco arrugó un poco la nariz, pero se abstuvo nuevamente de hacer algún reproche. —Este es el punto, parece ser que a Chaisty le caes bien… o más que bien, diría yo —explicó el hombre, agitó la varita y las páginas pasaron hasta dar en una fotografía en la que claramente se notaba a Chaisty mirándole el trasero mientras él hablaba con un par de compañeros de trabajo. Draco sabía que Chaisty era gay, por supuesto, y también de sus intenciones, pero se había abstenido de darle cabida a que nada pasara, era demasiado peligroso como para arriesgarse por un polvo con un muggle.

—¿No pretenderá que lo seduzca?

Skatha soltó una carcajada, a la vez que negaba con la cabeza.

—En una noche más se hará un operativo, todos serán detenidos, incluyéndote a ti, a Cibeles y Turner, serán llevados a la policía muggle, por supuesto, entonces es cuando tu misión empezará.

—¿Mi misión? —exclamó Draco, dejando la carpeta a un lado.

—Cibeles y Turner serán procesados por los delitos que ya imaginas, saldrán de circulación, pero tú y los otros lograrán salir sin problemas.

—¿Por qué no se encargan también de los demás? Estoy seguro que algo de información le podrán sacar —interrumpió Draco.

—Aunque dije que eres un chico listo, creo que eres algo inocente —se burló Skatha, sin tomar en cuenta la mueca de fastidio de Draco —; ya hemos investigado a Chaisty, y a todos los demás, ninguno tiene la información que requerimos, además no podemos usar los recuerdos tomados por la fuerza de muggles en un caso ante el tribunal.

—¿Entonces qué pretenden?

—Manipularemos los recuerdos de Chaisty, de tal forma que te recuerde con tu apariencia normal y no como luces ahora frente a ellos, eso te dará ventaja, pues no tendrás que estar ligado a pociones multijugos, luego de eso te volverás más cercano a Chaisty, todo lo cercano que te apetezca…

—¿Está insinuando que yo me enredaré con él como parte de una misión? Está completamente loco, no hay forma en que yo…

—Vamos, vamos, no lo hagas parecer más trágico de lo que es, hasta yo puedo ver que Chaisty no es poco atractivo, y que no te representará un gran sacrificio hacerlo.

—Eso no tiene nada que ver, no me venderé como una puta para que ustedes puedan… —Draco negó con la cabeza —, ni siquiera me has dicho qué quieren con todo esto.

—Es muy simple, aunque es un trabajo mucho más largo de los que has hecho hasta ahora —explicó el hombre, pasando por alto las protestas de Draco —, Chaisty debe confiar en ti y llevarte a trabajar con él luego de que Patel sea apresado, será normal que busques otro trabajo una vez que la fábrica caiga en desgracia. Debes conseguir que te haga su segundo, te sugiero que no dejes que sepan que están enredados, si es que eso pasa, claro, porque llegará un momento, de aquí a unos tres meses y medio aproximadamente, en que…

—¿Tres meses y medio? —interrumpió Draco.

—Te dije que era una misión mucho más larga —aclaró el hombre, frunciendo un poco el ceño, seguramente por la interrupción de Draco —. Como decía, en tres meses y medio Chaisty será descubierto traicionando a la banda, entonces será el momento en que tomes el mando. Pese a que Chaisty ocupa una posición de confianza en la organización, nunca ha podido conocer al jefe real. El jefe tiene mucho cuidado en quién confía, no se deja ver así no más… estoy seguro que son contados los que saben su real identidad. No escatiman en protecciones, incluso hemos enviado ya a alguien antes, unas pocas semanas atrás, él fue quien te descubrió, por cierto… una verdadera pena que lo atraparan, tenía futuro, aunque supongo que el haberse dejado descubrir habla mal de él…

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Draco en un susurro.

—Creo que puedes imaginar lo que le pasó… —dijo Skatha, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh…

—En fin, la misión es así: te haces confiable para Chaisty, y le pides que te lleve a trabajar con él, luego debes escalar posiciones mientras Chaisty cae en desgracia, acaba cuando llegues a la cabeza de toda la organización, entonces podrás decir que has terminado y podrás dejar todo esto atrás.

—Suena muy interesante —aceptó Draco, poniéndose en pie y pensando en salir de allí inmediatamente, aunque sea por medios muggles —, pero se te olvida un pequeño detalle, yo no he aceptado, ni pienso hacerlo.

—Es que aún no terminas de escuchar todo lo que tengo que decir, y ahora, si me haces el favor de sentarte —indicó el hombre, levantando la varita amenazadoramente, Draco le dio una mirada molesta, pero le hizo caso, no tenia instintos suicidas, después de todo —. Muy bien, ahora las razones por las cuales harás esto: sabemos que sientes un gran aprecio por Blaise Zabini, y por su madre…

—No te atrevas a meter a Blaise o a la señora Zabini en esto —protestó Draco.

—Pero ya están metidos en esto, tú los has metido, por lo menos a tu amigo Blaise, haciéndolo participe de todos los trabajos que hacías, tanto él como tú son culpables y les podrían caer varias sentencias.

—Eso no es cierto, he investigado todo, tendremos que pagar una multa y estaremos prohibidos de salir en un tiempo del país, pero…

—Oh, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —interrumpió Skatha —, eso es por las cosas que has hecho antes, sin embargo ahora estás metido en una fábrica que está haciendo tráfico, y tienes total conocimiento de ello…

—Sólo estoy haciendo investigación.

—¿Y quién puede probarlo?, ¿quién te creerá?

Draco se quedó en silencio por un largo rato, era cierto, si la noche siguiente hacían un arresto y él caía con ellos, nadie podía decir a ciencia cierta que él solo estaba investigando.

—Tengo pruebas y…

—Lo siento, esas pruebas se quedan conmigo por ahora.

—Esto es un chantaje.

—No, no lo llames así, piensa en que es un buen acto por un amigo, para mañana en la noche la investigación de Patel terminará, y tú quedarás bien con tu amigo Blaise, o podrás hundirlos a los dos en medio de una gran cantidad de acusaciones… créeme, cuando nos enfadamos con alguien por su falta de colaboración, no tenemos piedad.

—Nada garantiza que no te denuncie… podría ser yo quien te hunda a ti, ¿lo has pensado?

Skatha soltó otra carcajada.

—Sí, esa actitud me gusta de ti, sé que no te rendirás —Skatha se puso en pie y tomó la carpeta que le había dado a Draco —, mañana en la noche se detendrá a Patel, si es que tú no estás allí para ser arrestado como el resto, entenderé que te importa muy poco lo que hagamos contigo y con Blaise. Sinceramente espero que estés allí.

Draco no contestó, se le quedó viendo un instante, apretando los puños por lo furioso que se sentía, hasta que el hombre desapareció.

Su primera idea fue ir hasta casa de Blaise y contarle todo, pero la puerta estaba bloqueada ya que en cuanto intentó abrirla, una descarga de energía lo lanzó hacia el sofá y un pequeño pergamino apareció flotando en el aire.

_Por cierto, esto es secreto, no tienes permitido contárselo a nadie, y no podrás salir de casa esta noche, hasta mañana en la mañana, luego de que hayas meditado. _

_E.S. _

En cuanto terminó de leer el pergamino, éste se incendió y las cenizas desaparecieron.

Apesadumbrado y preocupado, Draco se metió en la bañera, donde pasó más de dos horas analizando toda la situación, estaba siendo chantajeado por los del GDSI, y si no aceptaba no sólo él estaría en problemas, sino también Blaise… Blaise que lo había ayudado siempre, que le había tendido la mano en el momento más difícil, Blaise, al que consideraba su hermano… Y estaba también la señora Zabini, quien siempre lo trataba con mucho cariño, sobre todo después de que sus padres murieran… la salud de la señora Zabini ya no era la de antes, había empezado a sufrir del corazón y constantemente tenía recaídas, el tener a su hijo metido en un lío tan grande, luego de haberlo sacado de Inglaterra antes que la guerra iniciara, jugándose el cuello, para mantenerlo a salvo, seguramente la terminaría matando.

Para el amanecer tenía unas grandes ojeras y se sentía algo enfermo, sin embargo ya había tomado una decisión.

°.°

_Gracias a todos por leer._

_Y muchas gracias por sus lindos comentarios. Esta semana ha sido muy atareada y el fin de semana me ha parecido una estafa, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se acabó. Lamento no haber podido contestar sus comentarios, y prometo que mañana intentaré ponerme a ello. _

_Un beso para todos, espero que pasen linda semana. _

_Zafy _


	9. CAPÍTULO 8: VERDADES SUSURRADAS

_Hola:_

_Ante todo, las disculpas del caso, por presentarles el capítulo tantas horas tarde. Aunque técnicamente aún es lunes, saben que suelo actualizar a media noche y que bueno, ya han pasado muchas horas desde media noche._

_Les cuento lo que me ha ocurrido. Mi portátil se malogró, por alguna razón extraña, (seguramente mi culpa, aunque no lo admitiré), dejó de trabajar correctamente, entonces pensé que sería buena idea darle una formateada, así que la llevé al trabajo e hice un back up de mis archivos (todos mis archivos) y luego le quise restaurar el sistema, pero aparentemente un virus borró parte de información importante y fue imposible hacerla funcionar, ahora no hace nada más que encender y decir que tiene un error en el disco. _

_No sé cuándo la pueda arreglar, por falta de dinero, y por falta de tiempo, así que estoy sin portátil, con la cual me podía conectar a Internet desde casa. _

_Del armario de mi hermana pequeña rescaté una computadora súper vieja que al menos funciona, y que tiene Word, lo cual es genial, porque puedo escribir, lo malo es que usaba el Word 2007 y ésta solo tiene el Word 2003, por lo que muchos archivos de otras cosas que estoy escribiendo no los puedo abrir a menos que los copie y guarde como Word 2003. Eso hace que me restrinja en hacer algunas cosas, porque tenía información para escribir en ese formato, pero bueno, lo cierto es que he corrido con mucha suerte ya que tengo un back up de todo. Nada se ha perdido y es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de poner a funcionar la otra. _

_Por lo que esta semana actualizaré a esta hora, y no a la media noche, y la semana que viene también. _

_He leído sus comentarios, y se los agradezco, de todo corazón, cada uno de ellos me emociona y me hace sonreír, pues sé que están al otro lado de la pantalla, a muchos kilómetros de aquí, esperando por la historia. Me hace sentir muy especial que así sea. _

_No quiero prometer cosas que sé que no podré cumplir, así que si antes tenía problemas de tiempo, se suman estos problemas técnicos, y no sé si llegaré finalmente a responder todos los comentarios que tengo atrasados, pero sepan que los leo, y con mucho gusto. _

_Y finalmente les cuento que hoy tenemos dos capítulos en lugar de uno, espero que los disfruten y les guste:_

_

* * *

_

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 8: VERDADES MURMURADAS**

_Lugar oculto y seguro, p__resente_

—¿Entonces, cuándo atraparon a Patel, tú estabas allí? —preguntó Harry en un susurro, había permanecido en silencio durante todo el relato, sin querer interrumpir, pues la expresión de Draco demostraba que aquella confesión le estaba costando mucho.

—Sí —asintió Draco, dándose cuenta de que estaba fumando mucho, por la cantidad de colillas de cigarro que había en el cenicero. Hacía rato que habían dejado a un lado los platos con los restos de la cena, esa que había tomado con pocas ganas, mientras relataba todo lo ocurrido.

Debía confesar que muchas veces había querido decirle a Harry la verdad, pero no había podido por el hechizo de confiabilidad, además que temía por su reacción, era cierto, pero era un alivio el poder hablar al fin.

—Fue una de las experiencias más desagradables que tuve —continuó Draco —, nos metieron en unas celdas pequeñas y apestosas y pasamos toda la noche allí, Skatha se encargó de proveerme de poción multijugos, para que no me descubrieran, y de hacer además que nos liberaran, Chaisty y yo terminamos marchándonos juntos y traté de ganarme su confianza luego de que Skatha lo hechizara…

—¿Tú y él…?

—No —negó Draco rápidamente —, no iba a aceptar eso, Skatha dijo que me ganara su confianza, y eso hice, no tenía intenciones de venderme de esa manera.

—Ah… —Harry pensó que decir que aquello lo aliviaba no sería de buen gusto.

—Empecé a trabajar en su organización a la semana de que Patel cayera, Chaisty se sorprendió de mi capacidad para meter cosas al país de manera ilegal así que empezó a confiar en mí y darme más accesos y cuando, cuatro meses después Chaisty fue descubierto pasando información a la policía, fui yo quien lo delató, eso me ganó algunos puntos en la organización, aunque tuve que apartar a algunos cuantos que permanecían fieles a Chaisty. Esa parte de la misión fue bastante desagradable, al final no sé bien qué fue exactamente lo que le pasó a Chaisty…

—Creo que podemos imaginarlo —suspiró Harry.

—Sí —aceptó Draco.

—Pero entonces… no entiendo, ¿qué fue lo que pasó? Skatha parecía querer que trabajaras para él, ¿cuál es la razón para que ahora te haya querido inculpar?

—No tengo ni idea, hasta un día antes de que me atraparas estuve en contacto con él, nada me hizo sospechar que algo había cambiado, además, si hubiera querido meterme a Azkaban, lo hubiera hecho desde el inicio, no hubiera esperado a que llegara tan lejos.

Harry se puso en pie, empezando a sentirse ansioso. Le pasaba cuando no entendía las cosas, como en este caso, en que no sabía por qué Skatha se había acercado a Draco, lo había chantajeado y reclutado, para después entregarlo.

—Hay algo que se nos escapa —suspiró finalmente, frunciendo el ceño al ver que Draco encendía otro cigarrillo —, realmente creo que estás exagerando con esto de los cigarros.

—Lo siento, lo dejaré pronto, pero hoy no me pidas que lo haga —respondió Draco, dando una calada más al cigarro —. Además, ya no es tu asunto lo que yo haga o deje de hacer —se apresuró a acusar, recordando como Harry lo había dejado en esa playa, más de tres semanas atrás.

Harry parpadeó confuso y luego asintió, claro que ya no era problema suyo que Draco se envenenara con cigarros, ni mucho menos lo que hiciera. Draco y él habían tenido algo, pero ahora no era importante recordarlo.

—Deberías descansar, por lo menos esta noche, mañana, antes de la boda, nos reuniremos con Ron, Hermione y Zabini, y trataremos de encontrar una solución.

—¿Mañana es la boda? Potter, cómo se te ocurre que ellos tendrán tiempo para esto.

—Ese es problema de mis amigos, ellos quieren ayudar; además merecen saber la historia, después de todo lo que han hecho…

Draco bufó, pero Harry no se dejó amilanar, y continuó:

—Tranquilízate, ¿quieres? —negó Harry, pensando que en realidad nunca había visto a Draco tan paranoico —. Lo más probable es que no hagamos nada hasta que ellos se casen, y aún así, ellos partirán de luna de miel y me quedaré yo solo a tratar de arreglar esto, no se meterán en más líos… Claro que Blaise también puede ayudar y…

—Alto allí, Potter —interrumpió Draco, poniéndose en pie, Harry lo miró asombrado —, gracias por sacarme de allí, como siempre, no puedes resistir hacer un acto heroico, aunque esta vez no te lo criticaré, sino todo lo contrario, te lo agradezco, y mucho, pero hasta aquí llegaste, no necesito que te entrometas más, puedo resolverlo solo, es más, preferiría que Blaise tampoco se enterara de mucho o nada de lo que acabo de contarte.

—¿Qué? Draco, yo no te saqué solo por hacer un acto heroico, te saqué porque necesitaba entender qué pasaba, porque pese a todo lo que encontré, no me creía que fueras un traficante más, porque… porque yo…

—Bien, gracias por tu confianza —increpó Draco, interrumpiéndolo y apagando bruscamente el cigarro contra el cenicero —, pero ahora yo puedo solo de aquí en adelante.

—¿Eso es todo lo que me dirás? ¿_Gracias por tu ayuda_?

—No, no solo eso, también te diré que lo que hicieron fue una estupidez, seguramente que idea tuya, es tan típico de ti eso de andar haciendo las cosas sin medir las consecuencias, pudieron haberlos visto, o peor aún, atrapado —reclamó Draco, no esperaba que Harry se hubiera arriesgado tanto por él y aunque lo hacía sentirse algo halagado, le enfurecía porque detestaba que la gente que quería y le importaba tanto se pusiera en peligro por él. Y entonces, en medio de esa habitación de hotel, en un lugar desconocido del Reino Unido, Draco se dio cuenta, lo que había tardado tanto en procesar, lo que había tardado tanto en admitirse: no solo lo quería, no, era algo mucho más grande, algo mucho mayor: amaba a Harry Potter, estaba completamente enamorado de él y ahora temía por las consecuencias de sus actos.

—Ese es mi problema, no tuyo —argumentó Harry, completamente ajeno a la epifanía de Draco —, y desde ya te digo que no te dejaré solo en esto.

Draco lo miró fijamente un instante y luego se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón, luchó contra las ganas de tomar otro cigarro y se cubrió los ojos con una mano, tratando de encontrar qué hacer.

—Lo siento —murmuró Harry un instante después, poniendo temblorosamente una mano sobre el hombro de Draco.

Draco, asombrado por aquel acercamiento, apartó la mano de los ojos y levantó la vista hacia él. Harry también lucía cansado y algo ojeroso, pero no por eso dejó de apreciar su expresión, sus ojos y sus labios, y pensar cuánto era que lo había extrañado y seguramente cuánto lo iba a extrañar.

—Sé que deberías descansar —continuó Harry, apartándose finalmente de él y sentándose en el sillón de enfrente, cambiando totalmente el tono de su voz y queriendo dar otro giro a la conversación —, el efecto del verasitum pasará pronto, pero antes de eso me falta hacerte unas preguntas más.

—Adelante —asintió Draco, haciendo un gesto con la mano, esperando que no le preguntase nada acerca de sus sentimientos.

—Se trata del tráfico de mujeres, no has mencionado nada de eso hasta ahora… —comentó Harry de manera cautelosa.

—¿El tráfico de mujeres? —preguntó Draco, por un instante no entendió, hasta que recordó aquella conversación en el almacén, antes de ser atrapado —Ah… —pero, ¿cómo era que Harry podía saber de eso si ni siquiera se lo había dicho a Skatha?

—Según tenemos entendido ese es uno de los delitos más graves, y si te encuentran culpable de eso te darán cadena perpetua en Azkaban… —comentó Harry.

—No entiendo nada —negó Draco —¿Por qué habrían de encontrarme culpable de eso?

—Yo tampoco entiendo nada —respondió Harry, pasando luego a contarle lo que no le había contado hasta ese momento, la forma en que su jefe le había dicho que los del GDSI estaban tras de él y como él, con ayuda de Ron y Hermione, se había escabullido hasta su departamento, el cual aún no había sido investigado la madrugada luego de haber sido arrestado, y habían encontrado todas las pruebas que lo ligaban al tráfico, no solo de productos muggles y mágicos, sino también al de mujeres, mujeres jóvenes a las cuales traían con engaños para luego explotar como prostitutas.

—No tiene sentido —suspiró Draco, empezando a sentirse cada vez más cansado.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido —aseveró Harry, sintiéndose también agotado.

—El tráfico de mujeres es algo que nunca vi y en lo que nunca colaboré, recién me enteré de ello el día que me arrestaron, el jefe de la banda muggle, que por cierto es una persona pública, me lo contó, esperaba que lo ayudara a reducir los costos en traerlas, tal como había hecho con las mercancías anteriormente. Yo sabía que ese era el final de la misión, querían que descubriera quién era el jefe y lo había hecho, el enterarme de que además se dedicaba a eso fue un plus que no esperaba conseguir.

—¿Y no informaste de eso a los del GDSI?

—No —negó Draco —, aunque no estaban muy ansiosos por interrogarme.

—Pero entonces ellos sí lo sabían… Ellos o quién haya sembrado todas esas pruebas que encontré en tu departamento.

—Sí lo sabían significa que estaban al corriente de quién era el jefe desde antes, que durante todo este tiempo estuve haciendo el papel de idiota mientras ellos ya tenían toda la información que buscaban.

—Hay algo más que no entiendo, sobre el jefe de la banda…

—Te entiendo, es un muggle, y uno muy conocido además —asintió Draco, no había mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, pero sí le había llamado la atención.

—Por la forma en que dices que esta banda trabajaba cualquiera creería que su jefe sería un mago…

—A menos que este no sea el único jefe y haya alguien más oculto al que no hemos descubierto.

—Es lo más probable —afirmó Harry, había llegado a la misma conclusión —, aunque eso no explica las razones por las cuales los del GDSI te traicionaron.

—Tal vez ellos ya sabían quién era el jefe mago y pensaron que no podrían atraparlo, por lo que decidieron sacrificarme…

—Eso tampoco es lógico —suspiró Harry —, si la misión se hubiera ido al tacho por eso simplemente te hubieran apartado, no sacrificado.

—Cierto… Ellos planeaban entregarme, usarme como culpable.

—Pero ellos no habían pensado sacrificarte en ese momento —meditó Harry en voz alta —, el que nosotros apareciéramos les tiró por la borda el plan, por eso es que no estaban listos cuando sucedió…

—¿Crees que querían hundirme y que aún no era el momento cuando ustedes llegaron?

—Aparentemente…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio por un largo rato, hasta que Harry negó con la cabeza y se puso en pie, dándole una mirada a su reloj.

—Lo siento, pero debo irme ahora —informó, mientras buscaba su abrigo.

—¿Irte? —preguntó Draco, no esperaba que Harry se marchara, no había albergado esperanzas de que algo pasara entre ellos estando solos en un hotel, pero tampoco pensó que lo dejaría solo.

—Es la despedida de Ron, prometí que, pasase lo que pasase, me daría una vuelta por allí y me tomaría un par de tragos con él. Y debo hacerlo antes de que se haga más tarde y no lo encuentre en buen estado —se encogió de hombros Harry.

—Ah…

—No quisiera irme, pero comprende que es Ron y… —Harry suspiró profundamente, quería abrazarse a Draco, llevarlo a la cama y pegarse a él por el resto de la noche, quizá por el resto de su vida.

—Hey, no me tienes que dar ninguna explicación —se apresuró a aclarar Draco, mientras encendía otro cigarro, lo que lo hizo ganarse otra mirada de reproche.

—Tal vez puedas hacer que Blaise venga —dijo luego de un momento —, me gustaría hablar con él, aunque te prohíbo que le cuentes nada de lo que te he dicho, y de paso, tampoco a tus amigos. Blaise se enfadará más de lo que ya está y no es muy agradable cuando está cabreado.

—Blaise está en la despedida de Ron —le contó Harry, le dio un poco de risa ver la expresión atónita de Draco —, y no vendrá hasta mañana, ninguno lo hará… Estaremos aquí alrededor de las siete, y entonces veremos qué podemos hacer.

—Estoy perdido —murmuró Draco, poniendo una mano en la frente —, no puedo creer que hayan convencido a Blaise de algo así, ni de que me dejes aquí encerrado hasta mañana…

—No quiero que hagas nada tonto, es lo mejor —aseguró Harry y luego de dudar un poco, sin mirarlo directamente a la cara, agregó: —Si quieres yo podría… ya sabes, volver antes para conversar y hacerte compañía, o…

Draco lo miró un instante, esperando que Harry le dijera qué otra cosa podría venir a hacer, pero como Harry pareció no saber qué más decir y lucía muy incómodo, finalmente se aclaró la garganta y se puso en pie.

—No pasa nada por quedarme solo, estoy acostumbrado… aunque me siento raro estando sin mi varita y…

—Este lugar está protegido —interrumpió Harry —, no hay forma de que alguien entre… o salga —aclaró —sin que nosotros lo sepamos, si alguien quiere tirar la puerta, ya sea a golpes o de un hechizo, estaremos aquí antes de que traspase el umbral.

—Vaya…

—Descansa, Draco, debes dormir un poco y recobrar energías, mañana será un día muy largo y necesitas estar bien.

—Claro, eso haré —asintió Draco y luego se metió al baño, sin esperar para que Harry se despidiera ni nada. Se lavó los dientes y la cara y se miró nuevamente al espejo, efectivamente, lucía hecho polvo.

Cuando salió del baño se sorprendió de aún encontrar a Harry allí.

—Pensé que estarías ya celebrando con Weasley —comentó, mientras caminaba hacia la cama, apagando las lámparas y luces en el camino.

—Quería asegurarme de que estabas bien, como simplemente te fuiste…

—Estoy bien, todo lo bien que puedo estar en una situación como esta —respondió Draco, mirando alrededor, pero no encontró ningún pijama, así que simplemente se quitó la bata, dejándola caer al piso con mucha suavidad y mostrándose completamente desnudo ante Harry, lo escuchó jadear suavemente y sonrió por ello.

—Draco…

Draco lo ignoró y se metió a la cama, cubriéndose con las sábanas hasta la barbilla y disfrutando de tener un lugar blandito en el cual dormir, aunque se sintiera algo frío y solitario.

—Estoy bien, esto es una mierda, y no sé qué haré mañana o cómo resolveré esto, pero sí sé que necesito dormir —dijo, antes de girarse un poco y apagar la luz de la mesa de noche, la única que quedaba encendida, entonces se acomodó mejor entre las almohadas y cerró los ojos, pero no se quedó dormido, y pasaron solo unos segundos, antes de que Harry se acercara a él.

Abrió los ojos sobresaltado cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su cabello, peinándolo suavemente, como había hecho algunas veces en el pasado, cuando todavía estaban juntos.

—No estás solo en esto, debes aceptarlo —le aseguró Harry mientras sentía la suavidad del cabello de Draco, por un instante su mano bajó un poco más, hasta casi la nuca, pero luego se detuvo y se apartó.

Draco parpadeó por el extraño comportamiento de Harry y finalmente asintió, no ocurriéndose ninguna respuesta más que darle.

—Ya nos vemos —dijo Harry, antes de desaparecer, sin esperar a ninguna respuesta de Draco.

Draco se quedó quieto y despierto durante mucho rato más, observando el lugar en donde Harry había estado y sintiendo que todo se hundía a su alrededor.

°.°

Desde que la guerra había llegado a su fin, tanto Harry como Ron y Hermione habían sido acosados constantemente por la prensa, era imposible que dieran algún paso sin que todos se enteraran, como cuando le tomaban fotografías a Hermione entrando y saliendo de la escuela de leyes, o con algunas amigas conversando. O a Ron, mientras seguía los cursos de transformaciones avanzadas y pociones, para ayudar a sus hermanos en la tienda de bromas, ni qué decir de Harry, siendo perseguido constantemente por los periodistas, así que ellos se acostumbraron a mantener sus vidas lo más privadas posibles.

Esa era una de las razones para que un muy pequeño grupo supiera acerca de la boda de Ron y Hermione.

Harry no les había dicho nada a ellos de que Skatha sabía de que se casaban al día siguiente y se sentía algo inseguro sobre qué hacer al respecto, habían marcado la zona en que se llevaría a cabo la ceremonia y la recepción como inmarcable, nadie excepto ellos tres, la señora Weasley y la señora Granger lo sabían, y Harry esperaba que eso, más una buena cantidad de hechizos de protección, bastara para que ellos tuvieran la noche tan especial que se merecían.

Se apareció en el bar muggle en el que sabía que Ron y los demás se encontrarían, en las cercanías del Zoho, y no le tomó mucho trabajo encontrar al grupo, era el más ruidoso del bar y estaban al fondo, riendo a carcajadas.

Esquivó unas cuantas personas y se pasó una mano por el cabello, de manera nerviosa, pese a todo el cariño que les tenía a sus amigos, esta vez estaba dispuesto a sacrificar todo, incluyendo el cumplir con su promesa de estar presente durante la boda, por sacar a Draco de ese embrollo.

Lamentablemente no sabía de qué forma lo podría ayudar y eso lo hacía sentir frustrado.

En cuanto sus amigos lo vieron, alzaron las manos y comenzaron a hacer más alboroto aún, pronto se encontró sentado al lado de Ron y con una pinta de cerveza delante, mientras todos criticaban su tardanza.

Su mirada se cruzó con la de Blaise, parecía menos enfadado de lo que había pensado que podía estar, y eso lo hizo sentirse un poco más relajado, sabía que se arriesgaba mucho al engañarlo, pero no había querido tener ese interrogatorio delante de todos.

—¿Cómo ha ido todo? —preguntó Ron, mientras pasaba un brazo alrededor de sus hombros y lo acercaba más a él —¿has entregado al hurón de vuelta a los aurores?

—No —negó Harry con la cabeza —, esto es peor de lo que habíamos esperado y lamentablemente no entiendo nada, Draco tampoco lo hace…

—Entonces estamos en serios problemas… los del GDSI te empezarán a buscar en cualquier momento.

—No lo harán —le dijo Harry, dándole una palmada en el brazo —, los del GDSI están metidos en algo muy gordo y sumamente ilegal… no les conviene armar alboroto a nuestro alrededor, menos que el mundo se entere que me persiguen, porque entonces tendrán que explicar la razón, además saben que tenemos a Draco y que ahora que no tiene ningún hechizo de confiabilidad, los podrá delatar.

—¿Conseguiste quitar el hechizo de confiabilidad? —preguntó Ron.

—No, ni siquiera lo intenté, pero al parecer a Draco le quitaron el hechizo ese por alguna razón… tal vez esperaban modificar su memoria… no lo sé…

—¿Qué te contó?

—Lo siento, no puedo hablar de eso todavía… además, es tu despedida, vamos a brindar y dejar de preocuparnos por eso hasta mañana.

Ron le sonrió y asintió, se moría de curiosidad por saber qué era lo que el hurón le había dicho a Harry, pero también era cierto que era su despedida de soltero, para el día siguiente, si todo salía bien, estaría casado con Hermione.

Harry, luego de brindar con Ron un par de veces más y también con los demás Weasley y sus amigos, finalmente se acercó a Blaise, que había permanecido, tal como esperaba, en un extremo de la mesa, bebiendo en silencio y mirando todo con interés.

—Vaya, al fin, empezaba a sentirme algo ignorado —gruñó Blaise, mientras Harry se hacía un sitio y se sentaba a su lado.

—Lo siento…

—¿Por ignorarme o por engañarme?

—Supongo que por las dos cosas —suspiró Harry.

—Ya, más te vale sentirlo. ¿Cómo está él?

—Durmiendo, estaba agotado… espero que realmente pueda descansar, sabe que mañana estaremos allí temprano para hablar.

—¿Te ha contado lo que pasó?

—Sí… no tenía opción.

—Cierto, la poción —negó Blaise —, Potter, no conoces en nada a Draco, detesta que lo engañen de esa manera.

—Podremos decir que estamos a mano —se encogió de hombros Harry.

—En tal caso yo también debí haberle dado una poción, ¡también fui engañado!

—Bueno, mañana si quieres, le puedes dar una poción tú —bromeó Harry, deseando preguntarle a Blaise porqué no le había dicho nada acerca de los trabajos que él y Draco hacían, pero se abstuvo, porque sabía que le daría alguna pista, y no olvidaba la petición de Draco de no decirle nada aún.

—Supongo que no me dirás nada de lo que te dijo.

—No puedo, lo siento.

—Lo imaginé, Draco es así…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, bebiendo un momento, hasta que Blaise recordó que había estado ansioso por ver a Potter para contarle algo importante.

—Encontré algo en la oficina a la que entré en el GDSI —dijo en voz baja, pegándose un poco más a él.

—¿Algo? ¿Qué cosa? —preguntó Harry ansioso.

—En realidad creo que era la oficina del jefe del GDSI, eso parecía, no había más oficinas allí…

—Sí, lo era, Caille nos lo dijo.

—Bueno, encontré a alguien, a alguien que no debía estar allí. A Nycholas Malfoy.

—¿Quién?

—Nycholas Malfoy —repitió Blaise lentamente.

—Nycholas Malfoy —pronunció Harry en voz baja, recordó de inmediato que Morrice le había dicho que habían otros Malfoy, los de Francia —¿es de Francia?

—Así es. Entonces sabes de quién te hablo.

—No —negó Harry —, solo escuché que habían más Malfoy y que estaban en Francia, pero no sé nada de ellos. ¿Qué podía estar haciendo allí? ¿Crees que fue a abogar por Draco?

Blaise soltó una carcajada que desconcertó a Harry.

—No creo que Nycholas Malfoy fuera a abogar por Draco, sino todo lo contrario, lo más probable es que fuera para asegurarse de que lo encierren o algo así.

—¿Qué?

—No sé la historia de ellos, tampoco sé cuál es la razón para la enemistad, pero sé que durante el tiempo que Lucius estuvo vivo, Nycholas no se apareció por su casa ni una sola vez, nunca fue invitado a las fiestas ni a las celebraciones. Sé además que Draco le tiene bronca, o eso parece al menos, lo he notado cuando, un par de veces nada más, han coincidido en algún lugar, ambos parecen repelerse.

—Oh… ¿El es francés?

—Sí, hasta donde sé —Blaise tomó un sorbo más de cerveza y se quedó observando a Ron y los gemelos hacer una broma, sonrió un poco antes de continuar —. Lo cierto es que no quedan tantos Malfoy en el mundo, Nycholas era el primo hermano de Lucius, ambos eran contemporáneos. Nycholas siempre ha vivido en Francia, aunque es normal que ande por varias partes de Europa, incluyendo el Reino Unido, las razones por las cuales se llevaba mal con Lucius y en consecuencia con Draco, no las conozco.

Harry suspiró profundamente. Aquella información solo terminaba de enredar más aún las cosas. ¿Cómo era posible que Nycholas Malfoy estuviera en la oficina del jefe del GDSI? ¿Qué era lo que hacía allí?

—No sabemos si era una casualidad o no, pero es muy raro, dentro de todo lo raro que está pasando, que ese hombre estuviera allí.

—¿Él te vio?

—No, lo dejé inconsciente con un hechizo, el que usé para derribar la puerta, probablemente sintió el alboroto y quiso salir a ver qué pasaba y el hechizo también le dio a él.

—Draco no lo ha mencionado, así que no sabe nada de que él estaba con los del GDSI.

—Supongo que cuando le contemos a Draco, tal vez el encuentre una explicación.

—Sí —asintió Harry —, eso espero —dijo, antes de ponerse en pie y volver con sus amigos, que lo llamaban para otro brindis más.

Harry trató de mostrarse relajado y tranquilo delante de Ron y de los demás, de sonreír y brindar con ellos a cada momento, pero lo cierto era que su mente no dejaba de darle vueltas a Draco, a Draco acostado solo en una habitación de hotel y a su necesidad de ir a acostarse a su lado y abrazarlo, prometerle que todo saldría bien y, sobre todo, asegurarse de que así fuera…

°.°

Draco hubiera deseado pedirle a Harry una poción para dormir sin sueños, pero sabía que no era bueno usarla con verasitum, pese a que el efecto ya había pasado buen rato atrás. Durante la madrugada había estado dándole vueltas a la cama, dormitando por momentos que le parecían insuficientes, y pensando en su situación, tratando de encontrar la razón por la cual fue traicionado por los del GDSI.

Harry tenía razón cuando dijo que nada de eso tenía sentido.

Se dio una vuelta más y cerró los ojos, el sueño estaba llegando, sentía que se iba alejando de la realidad, cuando escuchó el claro sonido de alguien aparecerse. No se sentó de golpe, pese al susto que le dio el sentir a alguien más en la habitación, pues recordaba que Harry le había dicho que nadie, excepto ellos podría entrar. Se quedó completamente quieto, con los ojos cerrados y apretando las sábanas, hasta que sintió a ese alguien que había aparecido, de pie delante de él.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró cara a cara con Harry, que se había inclinado un poco hacia delante y parecía estarlo observando con demasiada atención.

Harry sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y sus ojos se abrieron más al encontrarse con la mirada gris de Draco, su primera intención fue apartarse, pero entonces las manos de Draco salieron de entre las sábanas y lo sujetaron de los brazos, con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Métete en la cama —ordenó Draco con voz ronca, sin soltar a Harry.

—Pero…

—Vamos, hazlo —reiteró, con voz más dura.

Harry asintió, algo confundido, y entonces Draco lo soltó. Dudó un instante en exactamente qué condiciones quería Draco que se metiera a la cama, pero entonces las órdenes de Draco volvieron:

—Quítate la ropa.

Harry retrocedió un par de pasos más, y Draco se sorprendió un poco al verlo usar simplemente un pantalón de pijama y una camiseta oscura.

Harry tomó una bocanada de aire y se desprendió primero de la camiseta y luego los pantalones anchos que usaba para dormir, la ceja arqueada de Draco fue suficiente para entender que también tenía que quitarse la ropa interior.

Pese a haber estado desnudo infinidad de veces delante de Draco, se sintió algo tímido e incómodo, y por ello se metió lo más rápido posible entre las mantas, acostándose con la espalda recta y apoyada contra la cama, observando el techo y sin animarse a hacer un solo movimiento más.

Draco se giró lentamente y observó el perfil de Harry, pese a la oscuridad de la habitación podía distinguir perfectamente su mandíbula apretada, su respiración algo acelerada y sus músculos contraídos. Con eso concluyó que Harry estaba nervioso. Cuando levantó una mano con lentitud, para tocarlo, se dio cuenta que él también estaba en el mismo estado. Y era ridículo, considerando la cantidad de cosas que habían hecho juntos, aunque tenía que reconocer que ahora las cosas eran algo diferentes.

Harry no movió ni un músculo, permaneció quieto por lo que le pareció un largo momento, mientras pensaba en cómo es que había decidido volver a la habitación de Draco luego de pasar unas cuantas horas con sus amigos bebiendo.

Tanto él como Blaise y Ron tenían una suite de tres dormitorios en el mismo hotel, pero un par de pisos más arriba, y en cuanto se había metido a la cama, luego de volver de la despedida de soltero, se había encontrado pensando nuevamente en Draco, durmiendo solo dos pisos debajo de él. Sus pies se movieron solos cuando se puso en pie y se apareció en la habitación de Draco, deseando verlo dormir tan solo un momento. Por supuesto que no contó con que el chico no estuviera durmiendo realmente.

Draco contuvo la respiración un instante, mientras su mano se apoyaba en la mejilla caliente de Harry, lo sintió soltar lentamente el aire y disfrutó de aquel contacto, tan pequeño y a la vez tan necesario.

Harry cerró los ojos en cuanto esos dedos abandonaron su mejilla y bajaron hacia la mandíbula, con extremada lentitud y delicadeza, recorriéndolo poco a poco y haciendo que su piel, con ese pequeño contacto, se erizara. Levantó un poco más el rostro cuando esos dedos continuaron hacia su cuello, pasando por su manzana de Adán y desviándose hacia la clavícula. Los dedos de Draco parecían fuego, que iban encendiendo poco a poco su piel, y le fue imposible no girar el rostro un poco, para observarlo.

Draco levantó los ojos hacia Harry y quedó prendado de su mirada verde brillante, mientras su mano seguía bajando poco a poco por el hombro hacia el musculoso bíceps, y más abajo aún, hacia la parte interna del codo, el antebrazo y la muñeca, recorrió la palma de la mano con la punta de los dedos y se quedó quieto allí un instante, antes de continuar hacia la punta de los dedos de Harry, en el momento que su mano terminaba ese recorrido, la mano de Harry se apresuró a sujetarlo, entrelazando los dedos y apretándolo con fuerza.

—Harry… —suspiró.

La respuesta de Harry fue girarse con rapidez y jalarlo de esa mano para pegar más sus cuerpos el uno al otro, en tanto sus labios se abalanzaban sobre él.

Draco gimoteó de satisfacción cuando sintió esos tibios labios presionando contra los suyos, y se pegó más aún a su cuerpo cuando esa lengua, caliente y húmeda, empujó sus labios para poder entrar a su boca.

La mano que Harry tenía libre inmediatamente fue hasta el cabello rubio y suelto de Draco, metiendo los dedos entre las finas hebras, antes de bajar hasta la nuca y gemir en medio del beso de lo tibia y suave que se sentía.

Ninguno dijo nada, ninguno quiso pensar en nada, en que hacía poco más de tres semanas se habían peleado y terminado, ni en que Draco estaba metido en un gran embrollo y probablemente Harry también y que ese no era el momento ni el lugar de hacer algo así.

Sus labios encontraron el camino exacto en el cuerpo del otro, recorriendo toda la piel con un cariño diferente al que se habían propagado antes, con un cariño completamente incomparable al que habían sentido alguna vez en sus vidas.

Sus manos adoraron cada parte de sus cuerpos, recordando los lugares adecuados en los cuales ser más exigentes y en los cuales ser más delicados; la habitación se llenó de palabras entrecortadas, de gemidos ahogados entre besos y el movimiento de sus cuerpos.

Draco se sujetó con fuerza del cuerpo de Harry, presionando sus dedos sobre la espalda con rabia y deseo, con anhelo, con el temor de que al soltarlo, tal vez no lo pudiera recuperar.

Harry se impregnó del aroma de Draco, se deleitó de escuchar sus gemidos y sus gruñidos, sus manos no podían dejar de tocarlo, ni sus labios de besarlo, todo era insuficiente, el miedo de no poder tenerlo, de no poder abrazarlo y escucharlo, ni sentirlo nunca más, lo hacía tener un nudo en la garganta que solo se disolvía un poco cuando sus labios estaban sobre él.

Y mientras ambos se movían coordinadamente, en busca de darse más placer y demostrarse todo aquello que no sabían poner en palabras, el miedo a que pronto las cosas verdaderamente terminaran, los hizo aferrarse con más fuerza aún, marcando sus pieles y reclamándose el uno al otro.

Cuando Draco se dejó llevar por el orgasmo, corriéndose con un estrangulado gemido que sonó a "Harry", tuvo que apretar los ojos para no dejar que sus sentimientos se desbordaran. Sintió a Harry moverse con un poco más de fuerza dentro de él un par de veces antes de que colapsara sobre su cuerpo, dejándolo sentir aquel reconfortante peso.

Draco apretó aún más fuerte sus ojos y sus manos en torno a la espalda de Harry, mientras sentía su caliente aliento sobre la mejilla y solo podía pensar que no podía apartarlo, que no quería soltarlo.

Finalmente Harry apoyó las palmas de las manos sobre la cama y levantó la vista, un Draco totalmente sonrojado y jadeante lo recibió.

Se inclinó hacia el frente y volvió a besarlo, sintiendo que aquella sería su adicción para toda la vida, los labios de Draco, su particular sabor y textura, la forma en que esa lengua se sabía mover dentro de su boca, la forma en que solo ese pequeño gesto conseguía hacerlo olvidar absolutamente todo lo que le rodeaba.

La ausencia del cuerpo de Harry sobre su propio cuerpo duró apenas un instante, antes de sentir esos brazos rodeándolo y apretándolo, sintiendo esa piel caliente y tan conocida ya para él.

Draco se sentía sin fuerzas después de eso y sólo gruñó un casi inentendible "gracias" por el hechizo de limpieza, antes de cerrar los ojos y sentir como el sueño por fin iba apropiándose de él.

—Te quiero —susurró Harry, dándole un beso en la sien, y empezando a creer que no le importaría escapar hasta el fin del mundo, con tal de que no tuviera que dejar de sentirlo a su lado.

—Yo también, Harry —suspiró Draco, que había escuchado esas palabras en medio de lo que pareció el inicio de un sueño, aunque sabía que era real, sobre todo por la forma en que el cuerpo de Harry pareció tensarse un momento —, yo también te quiero.

Harry soltó el aire con lentitud, había pensado que Draco estaba por fin dormido, y no había sido su intención que lo escuchara, pero eso no importaba ya, Draco le había respondido, había correspondido a sus sentimientos.

Sus ojos se cerraron también, permitiéndose por fin, luego de tantos días de sobresaltos y preocupaciones, dormir, sabiendo que tenía entre los brazos a lo que más quería en ese momento. Probablemente a quien más querría en la vida.

°.°

Nycholas Malfoy se levantó de golpe de la silla, haciéndola caer al piso por la rudeza del movimiento.

—Me tiene sin cuidado, Skatha, que se trate del puto niño héroe de esta región y sus fieles escuderos, tú y yo tenemos un trato, y a un Malfoy nadie, escúchame bien, nadie le deja de cumplir.

—Pero… señor Malfoy, debe entender que ni siquiera podemos…

—No —interrumpió Nycholas Malfoy, con una mirada tan fiera que hizo que Skatha se sintiera pequeño e indefenso —, lo que debes entender es que te estás jugando la vida con esto.

Skatha simplemente asintió, sin saber qué más decir.

—Te daré unos días más para que arregles este desbarajuste, ya no se trata solo de atrapar a Draco, sino de evitar que algo de esto salga a la luz, y si sabes lo que te conviene, verás de silenciar a quien haga falta.

Y dicho esto, Nycholas Malfoy se dio la vuelta y salió, azotando la recién repuesta puerta. Caminó con la mirada en alto por el pequeño pasillo, donde estaban tres hombres más que él ya había visto antes, pero que no reconocía de nombre, hasta el vestíbulo, donde pudo acceder a la chimenea y aparecerse en su hotel.

—Vaya, ese Malfoy sí que asusta —murmuró Gunter hacia Smythe.

—Ni qué decir del otro Malfoy… mira que ser el primero en escaparse de este sitio —comentó Yeray Vernier, agregándose a la conversación.

—Ya… eso fue porque tuvo ayuda —se excusó Smythe.

—Quién lo diría… ¿Potter?

—Bueno, sabíamos que salían… —continuó Smythe.

—Ustedes tres, aquí inmediatamente —llamó en ese momento Skatha, con voz furiosa, los tres se encogieron de hombros y, resignados, caminaron hacia las oficinas de su jefe, sabiendo que al menos esos días, estarían demasiado ocupados.

°.°

Como era de esperarse, ni Ron, ni Hermione, ni Blaise, estuvieron disponibles a las siete de la mañana, como habían acordado, y no fue hasta las nueve que, por educación, sobre todo luego de descubrir que Harry no estaba en su habitación e imaginar, sin mucho esfuerzo, que se encontraba con Draco, tocaron a la puerta en lugar de aparecerse directamente en el interior.

Harry abrió los ojos sobresaltado, y le tomó un instante comprender que llamaban a la puerta.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con voz ronca, mientras sentía el cuerpo de Draco, al que aún estaba abrazado, removerse un poco.

—Harry… somos nosotros —respondió Hermione.

—Mmm —suspiró Draco, abriendo los ojos por fin y moviéndose un poco para pegarse más al cuerpo de Harry, se sentía tibiecito y cómodo allí y no quería moverse.

—Harry, ¿están bien? —preguntó Ron, seguramente preocupado por la falta de respuesta.

—Sí, bien —respondió Harry con voz más clara —, chicos, ¿nos dan unos quince minutos? Luego se pueden aparecer directamente —pidió finalmente.

Draco se terminó de despertar y miró alrededor, para luego girarse un poco y encontrarse con la mirada de Harry, sin saber bien porqué, se sintió algo avergonzado.

—Quince minutos, Potter —respondió Zabini.

—Ya es de día —dijo finalmente Draco, sentándose completamente y, con pesar, apartándose del cuerpo de Harry.

—Sí, tenemos algunas cosas que hablar… —Harry se moría de ganas de empujar a Draco sobre la cama y besarlo, acariciarlo y amarlo una vez más, tal como la noche anterior, pero se contuvo, sabía que no tenían tiempo y que la situación no era la más propicia.

—Claro —Draco asintió y apartó las sábanas, ambos estaban desnudos, tal como se habían quedado dormidos la noche anterior. Se puso en pie y un pequeño pinchazo de dolor le hizo recordar más claramente lo ocurrido, pese a eso disimuló lo mejor que pudo y caminó hacia el baño.

Harry lo observó un instante y luego también se puso en pie y lo siguió, encontró a Draco abriendo las llaves de agua y posó una mano sobre su cadera, haciéndolo sobresaltar.

—Buenos días —dijo mientras depositaba un beso sobre su cuello.

—Hola —respondió Draco, de manera más fría de la que deseaba realmente hacerlo, mientras metía una mano en el chorro de agua y comprobaba que estaba a la temperatura que le gustaba, se apartó de Harry y se metió en la ducha.

Harry se quedó quieto un instante, observando a Draco debajo del chorro de agua y negó con la cabeza, no era el momento de pensar en esas cosas, y no se refería al sexo, se refería a lo que había pasado la noche anterior, a la forma en que ambos se habían amado, a lo que se habían dicho…

—Iré a ducharme en mi habitación para ganar tiempo y luego volveré, estaremos todos aquí en diez minutos —le dijo Harry con voz tranquila, y observó a Draco, ahora con espuma en el cabello, asentir —, hay algo de ropa en el armario…

—De acuerdo —respondió Draco, fingiendo también estar tranquilo, un instante después escuchó el sonido de la desaparición y sus hombros cayeron un poco y su expresión dejó de ser un engaño, demostrando lo realmente preocupado que estaba.

°.°

Harry se contuvo de responder a los comentarios de Blaise cuando salió de su propia habitación, recién bañado y ya vestido, y saludó a Ron y Hermione con una sonrisa agradecida.

—Podríamos esperar a mañana para hacer esto —les dijo —, hoy no deberían estar aquí.

—En realidad no estaremos mucho tiempo —anunció Hermione —, supongo que si Draco sigue aquí y si tú has ido a verlo durante la madrugada es porque no es nada culpable de lo que lo acusan.

—Así es —admitió Harry, sabiendo que no estaba diciendo más de lo que Draco quería, después de todo ya se lo había dicho a Ron y Zabini.

—Podría esconderse entonces, buscar una solución con calma, no tiene que ser precisamente hoy.

—Eso lo dices porque no tienes a los del GDSI y probablemente a los aurores detrás de ti —rumió Blaise.

—No, no los tiene porque no ha hecho nada malo, y aunque Harry diga que Malfoy no hizo nada malo tampoco, los del GDSI no están locos para ir tras de él por nada.

—Ron —intervino Harry, antes que Blaise pudiera contestar —, este no es el momento, vamos a hablar con él y luego… luego ya veremos, no hay que demorarnos más.

Los cuatro se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y se aparecieron en la habitación de Draco.

Lo encontraron sentado sobre uno de los sillones de la pequeña sala, fumando un cigarro y mirando hacia la pared blanca, no parecía nada relajado, aunque ciertamente se veía mucho mejor de lo que lo habían visto la noche anterior.

El primero en reaccionar fue Blaise, que inmediatamente corrió hasta él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, quitándole el aire, mientras rumeaba algo así como "grandísimo idiota"

—Blaise… ya, yo también te he echado de menos —se medio burló Draco, aunque realmente era sincero en sus palabras.

Luego miró hacia Ron y Hermione y asintió con educación, se encontró descubriendo que sabía de ellos mucho más de lo que había esperado, gracias a Harry y todo lo que le había contado durante el tiempo que estuvieron juntos.

Prefirió no mirar a Harry, durante el pequeño momento en que se había quedado solo se había dedicado a pensar y había descubierto que tenía unas cuantas opciones, una más arriesgada que la otra, pero que ninguna incluía a Harry, pues era ponerlo en peligro, y él no podía permitirse eso. No dejaría que nadie más sufriera las consecuencias por intentar protegerlo, como había pasado con sus padres en el pasado.

—Nos debes una larga explicación —dijo finalmente Blaise, sentándose delante de Draco y obviando a los demás.

—Blaise, le pedí a Harry que no contara nada de esto justamente porque creo que es mejor que no estén al tanto y…

—¡Tonterías! —interrumpió Blaise, agitando una mano.

—Zabini tiene razón, la única manera de ayudarte es que nos cuentes lo que ha pasado para encontrar una solución —intervino Hermione, que se había sentado junto a Ron en un pequeño sofá al lado de Blaise, Harry permanecía en pie, sin animarse a sentarse junto a Draco, sabía que Draco no estaba del todo cómodo con su presencia en ese momento.

—Granger —dijo Draco, hablando lentamente, miró hacia la chica y su prometido y tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire, nunca se imaginó haciendo algo así — y Weasley, gracias por lo de anoche, por ayudar a Harry y Blaise a sacarme de ese sitio.

Hermione y Ron parecieron estar en shock por un instante, como si no se creyeran aún que Malfoy les había dado las gracias de manera educada. Harry tenía que reconocer que a él mismo le había sorprendido.

—Harry es nuestro amigo, y lo hemos hecho por él y porque creemos que estás siendo víctima de una injusticia —respondió finalmente Hermione, Ron asintió a su lado.

Por un instante más todos se quedaron en silencio, incómodos y sin saber qué decir, hasta que Harry se aclaró un poco la garganta.

—Zabini ha encontrado algo interesante anoche, en las oficinas del GDSI.

Draco volteó a mirar a Blaise con curiosidad, el chico sonrió un poco, antes de asentir.

—Nycholas Malfoy.

Y entonces, en medio de todo ese embrollo, la pieza que le faltaba y que Draco había estado buscando con tanto esfuerzo, encajó.

°.°

* * *

_Gracias a todos por leer... seguimos en un momento_


	10. CAPÍTULO 9: BODA EN UN CLARO DE NOCHE

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 9 BODA EN UN CLARO A MEDIA NOCHE**

Harry se removió un poco incómodo, acomodando el cuello de su túnica de gala, junto a él, Ron se aclaró la garganta, era la quinta, o tal vez sexta vez que lo hacía. Harry puso una mano sobre su brazo para llamar su atención y le sonrió de tal manera que lo hiciera sentir relajado.

Ron asintió y esbozó una mueca que, Harry sabía, trataba de ser una sonrisa. Harry lo comprendía, aunque durante el día no lo había demostrado mucho, estaba nervioso y ansioso, había estado repitiendo sus votos durante la noche, en un murmullo que hacía que Harry recordara la época de escuela, justo antes de los exámenes importantes.

Estuvo a punto de pronunciar unas palabras de aliento, pero el sonido de la música lo interrumpió, tanto él como Ron, y como el resto de la pequeña audiencia, giraron para ver hacia la entrada.

Vestida en una hermosa túnica de color blanco, sin muchos adornos y con un moño alto y unos cuantos mechones sueltos, bajo una tiara –la de la tía de Ron- entraba caminando lentamente Hermione.

Harry jadeó al ver lo hermosa que lucía, parecía resplandecer mientras avanzaba con lentitud por el pequeño pasillo.

Tras ella venían Ginny, Luna y Fleur, enfundadas en vestidos celestes muy claros, y aunque lucían hermosas, Hermione las opacaba con lo maravillosa que lucía.

El señor Granger la guió hasta el altar y le dio un abrazo a Ron, que estaba tieso como una tabla, antes de entregársela.

Harry no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente al ver a sus dos amigos allí, tomados de la mano, listos para iniciar una nueva etapa en su vida. Dio una mirada hacia los invitados y suspiró pesadamente, antes de girar y tratar de prestar atención al anciano mago que llevaría a cabo el enlace.

Pero su mente no le permitió concentrarse, recordando la charla de aquella misma mañana, en aquel cuarto de hotel…

_Draco había entrecerrado los ojos y se había puesto completamente tenso tras escuchar la forma en que Blaise había encontrado a Nycholas Malfoy, su tío, en las oficinas del GDSI, luego de eso había permanecido en silencio por un largo rato, tanto que Harry temía que algo le estuviera ocurriendo. _

_Pese a saber que no sería bien recibido, se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su brazo, llamando su atención y tratando, con ese pequeño gesto, de hacerle entender que no estaba solo, que lo tenía a él para ayudarlo en lo que fuera que necesitara. _

_Draco elevó los ojos hacia él. Su mirada gris era tan intensa que Harry se sintió sobrepasado. Entonces Draco se puso en pie y caminó hasta el otro lado de la habitación. Todos lo siguieron con la mirada, y Blaise estuvo a punto de decir algo, pero Draco habló primero. _

—_Nycholas Malfoy, primo hermano de mi padre —comenzó a decir, con voz lenta y pausada, como si recitara algo que tenía muy escondido en la memoria —, durante muchos años mi padre y Nycholas fueron grandes amigos, se querían como hermanos y compartían muchas cosas. Luego mi padre fue traído a Inglaterra, para que estudiara en Hogwarts, mientras que el padre de Nycholas decidió que él se quedara estudiando en casa, con tutores particulares. Durante los siete años de educación intercambiaron cartas y se encontraron en las vacaciones. Se llevaban muy bien y, pese a la escuela y estar en países distintos, eran inseparables. _

—_El problema surgió un año después de que mi padre terminara la escuela, cuando apareció mi madre. _

—_Mi madre era una mujer muy hermosa, inteligente y educada, además de tener una herencia bastante suculenta. Sé que mi padre, Nycholas y ella rondaban el mismo círculo, incluso se encontraron en fiestas de alta sociedad en Francia y en Inglaterra, además de en otros países, aunque nunca habían sido presentados formalmente, por lo que no conversaban entre ellos. _

—_En ese entonces el padre de Nycholas, muy asiduo al juego y a la irresponsabilidad, les anunció a su hijo y a su esposa, que estaba en serios problemas económicos. Le debía a mucha gente y no podía seguir solventando la vida tan derrochadora que estaban acostumbrados a llevar. _

—_Mi padre y Nycholas continuaban siendo, más que primos, íntimos amigos, y pronto mi padre se encontró intentando conseguir soluciones que ayudaran al padre de Nycholas, pero mi abuelo se negó a prestarle ni un knut partido por la mitad a su hermano, argumentando que no era la primera vez que se encontraba en esos líos y que esperaba que esta vez sí aprendiera la lección. _

—_Nycholas, con apenas veintiún años, hizo todo lo posible por ponerse al mando de muchas de las empresas rumbo a la ruina de su familia, salvó algunas, otras las tuvo que cerrar definitivamente, durante ese tiempo, según me contó mi padre, se alejaron un poco, él estaba cortejando a mi madre, a quien finalmente un compañero de la escuela le había presentado formalmente, y eso más el trabajo que hacía con mi abuelo, llenaba todo su tiempo. _

—_Un año después de que Nycholas tomara el control de la mayoría de las empresas de su padre, vino a Inglaterra, invitado por mi padre, para que pasara una temporada en la Mansión, la idea era que pudiera tomar unas vacaciones de todo el trabajo que tenía en Francia, incluso mi padre le ofreció que celebraría una fiesta de bienvenida en la Mansión, donde le presentaría a muchos de sus amigos. Fue entonces que le presentaron a mi madre formalmente. _

—_Él ya había escuchado a mi padre, seguramente que infinidad de veces, hablar de ella, y sabía que era heredera de una gran fortuna, una fortuna que conseguiría salvar a su familia. En términos prácticos, ella era la solución a sus problemas. Nycholas era un Malfoy, cierto, pero todos sabían que su familia estaba camino a la bancarrota y que no representaba un buen partido, todo lo contrario a mi padre, que podía conseguir por ello casarse con quien quisiera. Pero mi padre quería casarse con mi madre, quien aún no le daba la aceptación, pese a que parecía que se entendían muy bien. _

—_Durante la estancia de Nycholas en Inglaterra, luego de que mi padre los presentara, se dedicó a indagar sobre ella y comprobó que su fortuna era mayor incluso a lo esperado. Él creyó ver allí su oportunidad, en la única Black que quedaba disponible. _

—_Una vez mi padre me dijo que debía encontrar a una persona a quién amar, y que cuando lo hiciera, la protegiera y cuidara mucho, porque sería lo más valioso que tendría en la vida, más incluso que el oro y toda la fortuna de nuestra familia. A mi padre aquello se lo había dicho mi abuelo, y lo puso en práctica una noche, cuando se celebraba el cumpleaños de Nycholas, tan solo al mes y medio de haber llegado a Inglaterra, invitado por mi padre. _

—_Nycholas había estado invitando constantemente a mi madre a bailar, pese a que a cada instante las miradas de mi padre sobre él se tornaban más acusadoras y recriminadoras. Desplegó toda su galantería y coquetería para llamar su atención. Pero mi madre, aparentemente, ya tenía una decisión tomada, iba a aceptar a Lucius. Y se lo dijo a Nycholas mientras bailaban, al otro lado del salón, lejos de la mirada de mi padre y la mayoría de sus amigos, aunque mi madre no había notado la forma en que se habían ido apartando. Nycholas montó en cólera en cuanto se enteró de ello y, perdiendo el control, la apretó mucho más fuerte entre sus brazos, de tal manera que nadie viera la varita saliendo por la manga de su túnica. _

—_Un hechizo y ella estuvo casi inconsciente entre sus brazos, no le fue difícil guiarla hacia una de los salones cercanos, donde la dejó caer, como un peso muerto, sobre uno de los sofás. Mi madre me habló de esto también, aunque no tan detalladamente como mi padre, solo me dijo que ella se sentía adormecida, que podía mirar alrededor, pero no moverse. También me dijo que estaba aterrada. _

—_En ese entonces ya los padres de Goyle y Crabbe eran muy amigos de mi padre, y ellos advirtieron la ausencia de Nycholas y de mi madre. Ayudaron a mi padre a buscarlos por los jardines y los salones cercanos del primer piso, donde se llevaba a cabo la fiesta. _

—_Mi padre encontró solo una puerta __bloqueada__, y supo que ellos estaban allí. Aunque él siempre diga que nunca dudó en entrar, yo creo que sí lo hizo, pero que finalmente decidió hacerlo, en cuanto derribó la puerta, se quedó sorprendido de lo que encontró. Su primo, casi hermano, Nycholas Malfoy estaba sobre mi madre, besando sus mejillas y acariciándola. _

_Draco negó con la cabeza y por un instante se detuvo, esa historia la conocía desde que tenía quince años, cuando en una fiesta se habían encontrado con Nycholas Malfoy, Draco ni siquiera sabía de la existencia de él, y le asombró que, pese a que su padre siempre supiera guardar las apariencias, esta vez no se contuviera y lo mirara con odio visceral. Esa fue la primera vez que vio a su padre perder los estribos con alguien, aunque sabía que era culpa de Nycholas, era él quien se había acercado a su padre, con una copa en la mano y con una mueca en el rostro. Había murmurado algo que Draco no había alcanzado a escuchar, y al ver que su padre no mostraba ninguna reacción, continuó hostigándolo, hasta que ambos terminaron con las varitas desenfundadas. _

_Aquella noche, luego de llegar a casa, Lucius le dio a Draco su primer trago y lo sentó en el estudio, empezando a relatarle la misma historia que él estaba relatándole a Harry, Hermione, Ron y Blaise. _

—_Mi padre pudo haberse confundido y tomar por sentado que mi madre estaba de acuerdo con aquella situación, después de todo, no ofrecía ninguna resistencia, pero no lo hizo, en lugar de irse, tal como le pedía Nycholas, se adentró en el salón y descubrió horrorizado que mi madre estaba llorando, aunque no se movía en lo más mínimo. _

—_El plan de Nycholas era muy sencillo y a la vez asqueroso, si él poseía a mi madre y lo hacía público, sería la ruina de ella, por lo tanto planeaba poseerla y jugar sus cartas, ella podía casarse con él, y así conseguir la fortuna de los Black y remontar sus negocios, o podía chantajearla y así conseguir una buena tajada. De cualquiera de las dos maneras saldría ganando. _

—_Pero mi padre no se lo permitió. Una vez el señor Goyle, el padre de Gregory, me contó que nunca había visto a mi padre así de furioso, que se batieron en duelo, aunque Nycholas no tuvo ninguna opción. Lo hicieron en el salón, y cuando mi padre lo derrotó y lo dejó inconsciente, ordenó a los elfos que lo llevaran a las afueras de la Mansión, y por supuesto, que su entrada estaba completamente prohibida de allí en adelante. _

—_El señor Goyle me contó que si mi padre hubiera podido, lo hubiera matado, pero no podía, así que simplemente se contentó con echarlo de la Mansión y de su vida. _

—_Nycholas tuvo que esforzarse mucho por conseguir una esposa, el rumor de que su fortuna era cada vez menor, se esparció rápidamente, muchos dicen que fue mi padre el que lo hizo, no lo sé, él nunca me lo admitió, pero sospecho que fue así. _

—_Durante generaciones y generaciones, los herederos Malfoy se han visto en diversos enfrentamientos por herencias y poder, tal es así que un ancestro nuestro, muchas generaciones atrás, preocupado por la vida de sus hijos –tenía ocho hijos- creó un hechizo, o mejor dicho una maldición: tú podías discutir, pelear, batirte en duelo, incluso difamar o amedrentar, pero nunca podrías matar a uno de tu familia, y así, las rencillas familiares dejaron de ser mortales, fue un gran avance, considerando la cantidad de historias que he escuchado respecto a los Malfoy —suspiró Draco. _

—_En fin, Nycholas Malfoy se casó varios años después, cuando, en base a mucho esfuerzo y trabajo, logró recuperar algunas de las empresas de la familia, sin embargo, por lo que yo sé, no dejó de culpar a mi padre del largo camino que tuvo que recorrer, un camino que pudo ser acortado con simplemente haberle cedido a mi madre, tal como se lo había perdido. Su esposa fue incapaz de darle algún hijo o hija, y al final no tuvo descendencia. Aunque tengo otros primos lejanos, por cuestiones familiares, cuando él muera, su fortuna pasará a mis manos. Aquello es algo que seguramente lo irrita mucho, sin embargo, si algo malo me ocurre a mí antes, será él quién se quede con todo. _

—_No diré que antes ha tratado de hacerme algo malo, nunca lo he visto rondándome y hemos evitado andar por los mismos sitios, sin embargo, no puedo dejar de creer que si los del GDSI me quieren meter a Azkaban y Nycholas Malfoy está allí, es porque de alguna manera planea, con ese movimiento, apropiarse de mi fortuna. _

_Durante unos minutos todos se quedaron en silencio, hasta que Hermione carraspeó. _

—_No quiero ser aguafiestas aquí, pero dices que Nycholas Malfoy, en teoría, no puede levantar la varita contra ti, pero qué tal si manda a alguien más, existen asesinos a sueldo a los que les puede pagar una gran cantidad de oro para matarte. _

—_No es posible. El hechizo es muy complejo, por supuesto que mis antepasados contemplaron esa y muchas opciones, no le puedo pagar a alguien para que lo mate, no puedo pedirle a alguien que contrate a otra persona para hacerlo, no puedo poner un precio a su cabeza para que cualquiera lo mate… existen muchas medidas de seguridad para evitarlo. _

—_Él no quería matarte —masculló Blaise —, y no creo que los del GDSI pudieran hacerlo, con o sin órdenes de él, sería todo un escándalo._

—_Tú dijiste —dijo Harry hacia Hermione un instante después de analizar las palabras de Blaise —, que si Draco era encontrado culpable del tráfico de mujeres iría a Azkaban de por vida, que perdería su apellido porque sería repudiado por su familia… _

—…_y si soy repudiado por Nycholas, el que me sigue en la línea sanguínea de los Malfoy… —meditó Draco en voz alta._

—_Perderás tu fortuna y pasará a tu heredero, Nycholas Malfoy. _

—_Pero, ¿es posible que cree una conspiración para poder hacer algo así? —preguntó Ron —, he escuchado de este tipo de hechizos que ligan a las familias por generaciones enteras, y es posible que se puedan encontrar formas de engañarlos, pero crear un plan de estas magnitudes… _

—_A menos que él no haya creado el plan —intervino Blaise. _

—_Exacto —exclamó Hermione —, él simplemente vio la oportunidad cuando descubrió que estabas trabajando para los del GDSI. _

—_Técnicamente él no te metió en ese enredo, él no hizo que te colaras en aquella organización para trabajar encubierto —comentó Harry, lo que le ganó una mirada de advertencia de parte de Draco. _

—_¿Trabajar encubierto? —preguntó Blaise, abriendo más los ojos —, dijiste que no estabas haciendo eso, que no lo harías por ahora, que estabas en otras cosas. _

—_Gracias, Potter —siseó Draco. _

—_Lo siento, pero creo que tiene derecho a saberlo, y también a saber porqué fue que lo hiciste. _

—_Es mi decisión contarle o no contarle, no la tuya. _

—_Draco —lo llamó Blaise, poniéndose en pie —, ¿qué es exactamente lo que ha pasado?_

—_No me gusta hablar de eso. _

—_Pero se lo contaste a Potter y creo que también tengo derecho a saberlo. _

_Draco y Blaise se miraron fijamente por un momento, como si se comprendieran y aquellos celos que alguna vez Harry había sentido cuando escuchaba a Draco hablar de Blaise, renacieron. _

_Finalmente Draco suspiró profundamente y asintió. _

_Durante cuarenta y cinco minutos más, Draco reveló en voz baja y pausada la forma en que Skatha se le había acercado y las condiciones que había impuesto, la forma en que había obligado a Draco a aceptar aquella arriesgada misión. _

_Al concluir, Hermione estaba horrorizada, Ron espantado y Blaise indignado. _

_Escucharon los reproches de Blaise hacia Draco, que solo traslucían la gran preocupación que sentía por él, hasta que estos se acabaron y todo se quedó en silencio. _

_Draco se puso en pie nuevamente y tomó un cigarro, quiso poder ver por la ventana, averiguar dónde estaba y sobre todo tener la fuerza para decir lo que sabía que debía decir a continuación. _

—_Lo solucionaremos —le dijo Blaise. _

—_Sí, yo los ayudaré, los del GDSI no se podrán salir con la suya —apoyó Harry. _

_Draco asintió y le dio una mirada más a Harry, su padre le había dicho que debía proteger y cuidar a quien amara, y él amaba a Harry, y no podía ponerlo en riesgo. _

—_Lo solucionaré, por lo pronto no pueden hacerme nada si es que no me encuentran, necesitan capturarme y además hacer que pueda confesarme culpable de los crímenes, casi estoy seguro de que ése era su plan. _

—_¿Qué harás entonces? —preguntó Hermione._

—_Encontrar la forma de voltear la situación, ser yo quien los acuse, aunque no tenga más pruebas que mis recuerdos… En realidad necesito meditarlo._

—_¿Pero eso haría que acuses a Nycholas ? —preguntó Ron. _

—_No, no puedo acusarlo directamente, solo tenemos conjeturas acerca de qué hacía allí, pero sí acuso a los del GDSI, la forma en que él apareció en toda esta historia, caerá por su propio peso —afirmó Draco. _

—_¿Entonces cuál es el plan?_

—_Irme —le contestó Draco a Harry. _

—_¿Irte?_

—_Tengo un plan de huida, lo he tenido listo desde que Blaise y yo hacíamos el espionaje industrial, y nunca lo descarté o desactivé. Es una forma de salir del país y refugiarme en una de las propiedades no declaradas de los Malfoy. En Suecia. Allí tendré tiempo de pensar seriamente sobre todo esto, antes de actuar. _

—_Suecia no tiene tratado de extradición con Inglaterra —susurró Hermione. _

—_Exacto —afirmó Blaise. _

—_¿Piensas huir? —preguntó Harry nuevamente, ignorando los comentarios de Hermione y Blaise y algo asustado ante la posibilidad de no ver a Draco por un buen tiempo, tal vez nunca más, porque Draco decía que se iría a pensar, pero algo le hacía creer que en realidad era irse para no volver, después de todo, además de la Mansión, no había nada que lo atara a Inglaterra. _

—_No, no es huir, es desaparecer por un tiempo prudencial —corrigió Draco, sin darle la cara. Jadeó cuando sintió la mano de Harry sobre su cadera pero aún así no se atrevió a girar. _

_Harry obvió que todos los demás se encontraban allí y se acercó más a él, apoyando la cabeza sobre su hombro y sintiendo su aroma. _

—_Si piensas irte, llévame contigo… _

_Draco se tensó un poco al sentir el acercamiento de Harry, y se tensó mucho más al escuchar sus palabras, deseó que los demás se marcharan para poder tener esa charla en privado con Harry, pero sabía que no era posible. _

—_No puedo, lo siento, no te meterás en más líos de los que ya estás —susurró. _

—_Pero, Draco… tú y yo… _

—_Tú y yo solo nos acostamos anoche, aunque fue un error, yo simplemente me sentía algo sobre pasado por todo. Y sí, hemos estado enredados por algún tiempo, pero nada más, ahora tengo cosas más importantes que resolver, y no planeo hacerlas contigo a mi lado. _

_Sintió el cuerpo de Harry apartarse con tanta rapidez que casi fue empujado hacia el frente, pero no volteó, ni siquiera varió su postura, se quedó completamente quieto, escuchando a Harry murmurar algo hacia sus amigos, antes de desaparecerse. _

Harry parpadeó algo confundido cuando Ron lo miró más intensamente, entonces recordó que él tenía los aros, se había perdido la mitad de la ceremonia recordando la conversación de esa mañana con Draco. Le entregó la cajita de terciopelo negro a Ron y sonrió un poco cuando vio como sus amigos intercambiaban los aros.

Los hechizos del enlace comenzaron a funcionar, llenando de luces cálidas el lugar, y luego Hermione y Ron intercambiaron un fugaz beso, antes de abrazarse, en medio de los aplausos de los presentes.

Estaban en el claro de un bosque, lo había encontrado Harry muchos años atrás, en una misión, y cuando sus amigos le hablaron de la boda secreta, no se le ocurrió mejor lugar.

Habían decorado todos los rededores con flores blancas, marcando el final del territorio protegido, manipulado el clima para que ninguna lluvia les arruinara el momento e iluminado el lugar con cientos de antorchas hechizadas para no apagarse por el viento.

El altar era blanco y estaba en alto, para que todos pudieran ver la ceremonia, en cuanto ésta terminó, las sillas donde los invitados habían estado acomodados, iniciaron una pequeña danza, transformándose en mesas redondas y blancas, listas para la muy tardía cena.

Ron y Hermione habían decidido casarse a media noche, bajo la luna completamente llena y un cielo despejado, que dejaba ver una gran cantidad de estrellas. Harry estaba de acuerdo con que era una imagen bastante bella.

Luego de los aplausos, y las felicitaciones, todos se acomodaron en sus respectivas mesas, Harry, como padrino, se sentó en la primera mesa, junto a Ron, los señores Weasley y los señores Granger.

—Todo se solucionará —le dijo Hermione, con una sonrisa radiante, dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Harry le sonrió en respuesta, abrazándola un poco.

—No estaba pensando en eso, y tú tampoco deberías hacerlo, después de todo es tu día especial.

Hermione asintió y le dio un pequeño abrazo más, recordando lo ocurrido exactamente después de que Harry les balbuceara un "me tengo que ir", luego de hablar quedamente con Malfoy:

—_Te podemos ayudar —dijo entonces Hermione, pero Draco no se movió. _

—_¿Eres tan terco y orgulloso que ni siquiera eres capaz de aceptar ayuda cuando claramente la necesitas? —increpó Ron, con voz molesta, Draco tampoco contestó —, pues bien, por nosotros, puedes irte a la mierda. _

_Hermione no le reprochó nada a Ron por aquellas palabras y se puso en pie, para luego ambos desaparecerse. _

Harry se quedó en su sitio, conversando quedamente con el señor Weasley, quien por supuesto no tenía ni idea de todo lo que había pasado esos últimos días, aunque sí había tenido que escuchar las quejas de la señora Weasley porque de pronto Hermione y Ron se encontraban poco disponibles para los últimos detalles de la boda. Pero finalmente estaban allí, y todo estaba saliendo tal como lo habían esperado, las pocas personas asistentes bailaban y bebían contentos, lanzando vivas hacia los novios mientras que el fotógrafo contratado se encargaba de inmortalizar cada uno de los momentos.

—Cariño —dijo en ese momento la señora Weasley, Harry y el señor Weasley levantaron la cabeza a la vez, y la señora Weasley sonrió ampliamente —Arthur —aclaró —, ¿no me dejarás sin bailar esta noche, cierto? Después de todo el trabajo, creo que merezco algo de diversión.

Harry sonrió un poco observando al señor Weasley ponerse en pie y hacer una reverencia hacia su mujer, antes de tomarla de una mano y llevarla hasta el medio de la pequeña pista de baile, donde se abrazaron y se mecieron al ritmo de la suave música. Si Harry no había tenido padres a los cuales tomar de ejemplo sobre lo que era la familia y el amor de esposos, había tenido a los señores Weasley, más de una vez se había sorprendido pensando que si alguna vez encontraba a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara la mitad de lo que ellos se amaban, se daría por satisfecho.

Jugó con su copa de champagne y continuó mirando a Ginny, bailando alegremente con Dean, a Neville y Luna moviéndose de manera graciosa y a Ron y Hermione, que no se habían soltado desde que empezara la música, sonrientes y radiantes, mirándose solo el uno al otro, como si no existiera nadie más alrededor.

—Supongo que, ya que todos están bailando… no te molestará hacerlo conmigo —dijo una voz pausada a su lado, Harry levantó la vista para encontrarse con un chico de cabellos tan negros como la noche, y los ojos claros, sus labios eran rosados y carnosos.

—¿Todos están bailando? —preguntó de manera que quiso sonar desinteresada, mientras miraba alrededor, efectivamente, todos, incluyendo a los señores Granger, estaban en la pista de baile, moviéndose y riendo, solo él se había quedado en la mesa.

—¿No me dirás que no te gusta bailar? —continuó el chico, hablando con voz algo divertida.

—No… no es eso —aceptó Harry, pensando que en realidad, pese a que todos tenían en claro cuáles eran sus gustos, nunca se había dejado ver con ningún chico de manera tan comprometedora delante de ellos, mucho menos bailado en pareja.

—Oh… ¿vergüenza acaso? —preguntó el chico, de manera más cauta.

Harry negó con la cabeza y miró a la pista de baile y luego al chico de cabellos oscuros, mordiéndose el labio inferior un momento antes de, resignado, asentir.

—De acuerdo, pero yo guío —advirtió, mientras tomaba su brazo y lo guiaba hacia la pista.

—Claro, claro —replicó el chico, soltando una carcajada mientras llegaban a la pista de baile, cerca de Ginny y Dean —, tú guías, al menos en la pista de baile.

Harry arqueó una ceja, pero no respondió, simplemente lo pegó un poco más a su cuerpo y comenzó a moverse al compás de la música, dejando que eso lo distrajera de cualquier otro problema, al menos por el momento.

°.°

_Gracias a todos por leer… _

_Como les había comentado en un inicio, hay varios pequeños saltos del tiempo, como en este caso, que nos saltamos directo a la boda de Ron y Hermione. _

_El lunes que viene, si tenemos suerte será a media noche, sino a medio día, actualizaré. Mientras tanto, les doy nuevamente las gracias por sus lindos comentarios y por su apoyo._

_Un beso y que tengan una muy buena semana._

_Zafy _


	11. CAPÍTULO 10: SI VAS A RETROCEDER, QUE SE

_Hola a todos:_

_Hoy, antes de empezar, quería comentarles varias cosas:_

_Primero, feliz día de la amistad para todos. Espero que mañana la pasen con quien quieran (novio, novia, amigos) y que disfruten mucho. La amistad es algo muy valioso, y que se debe cuidar mucho, bien dice el muy usado dicho: "Quien encuentra un amigo, encuentra un tesoro", celebremos eso, el tener alguien cerca que nos escuchará y apoyará siempre, y tratemos a nuestros amigos de la misma forma: estar allí para reír, festejar, bailar, o para poner nuestro hombro y consolar y escuchar cuando sea necesario. Así que, nuevamente, pasen feliz día de San Valentín._

_Ahora, pasando a algo más, les tengo una sorpresa, hoy tenemos dos capítulos nuevamente. _

_Pero… existe un pero. Les cuento que este jueves salgo de viaje, me voy con mi hermana pequeña a Cusco, y no estaré el fin de semana en casa, vuelvo el lunes recién, he allí la razón de tener dos capítulos en lugar de uno, pues es un capítulo adelantado, ya que la semana que viene no habrá actualización. _

_Finalmente les quiero agradecer a todos por sus lindos comentarios, y por sus palabras, siempre me alegra recibirlos aunque no los pueda responder. Les pido disculpas por eso, sinceramente quisiera sacar tiempo de donde no tengo para hacerlo. _

_Ahora, por allí soltaron algunas teorías sobre qué era lo que iba a pasar y sobre ese muchacho de cabellos oscuros que bailó con Harry en la boda. Hoy resolveremos esas dudas… _

_Advertencia: Otro saltito más en el tiempo… _

_A leer:

* * *

_

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 10: SI ALGUNA VEZ RETROCEDES, QUE SEA PARA TOMAR IMPULSO**

_Un año, un mes y un poco más después, Lausanne, Suiza. _

Draco apretó un poco más el aparto muggle entre los dedos, como si de esa manera pudiera hacer que quien hablaba al otro lado de la línea se apresurara con los informes que tenía que darle.

—_Está dispuesto a hablar —dijo la voz del hombre, al otro lado de la línea —, solo necesita que le aseguremos que será protegido. _

—¿Qué clase de protección necesita exactamente? —preguntó Draco, mientras tomaba notas en un block, estaba sentado tras un escritorio de madera antigua y oscura, lleno de carpetas haciendo precario equilibrio.

—_No lo acusaremos —respondió el hombre. _

—Eso no depende de nosotros, hay cosas que caerán por su propio peso —dijo Draco, frunciendo un poco el ceño —, no podemos prometer eso.

—_En realidad sí podemos —contradijo el hombre —, simplemente debemos aceptar ante la gente competente, y obligándolos a tomar un juramento, que fue él quien nos ayudó, y que por ello se vea absuelto de los cargos… _

—¿Cómo si se hubiera arrepentido? —exclamó Draco.

—Técnicamente se está arrepintiendo, parece que ha tenido unos cuantos problemas y… —el hombre dudó un instante y Draco apretó los dedos en torno al teléfono con más fuerza —… ellos están más agresivos ahora, están matando gente, perdiendo los escrúpulos… es cuestión de tiempo antes que todo se salga de control y…

—Y tiene miedo —completó Draco, suspirando pesadamente.

—Así es.

Draco dudó un instante, golpeteando con el lapicero contra el block de notas, meditando sobre qué decisión tomar.

—¿Sigues allí?

—Ajá.

—Necesitas pensarlo, le dije que no era algo que podamos aceptar a la ligera.

Draco asintió mecánicamente, antes de recordar que su interlocutor no podría verlo.

—Sí, no es una decisión sencilla, es poner nuestras esperanzas en que no se acobardará a último momento o que no es una trampa.

—Lo hemos investigado, los dos aurores nos han ayudado, no hemos encontrado nada que nos dé a entender que es una trampa… en cuanto a lo de arrepentirse, sabe que sí lo hace podemos tomar represalias.

Draco observó el pequeño calendario que tenía a un lado del escritorio, apenas y se podía ver entre tantos papeles y pergaminos, estaban anotados, mágicamente, en un contador, los días que llevaba en ese lugar: un año, un mes, dos semanas, tres días, ocho horas, trece minutos, cuarenta y cinco segundos.

Draco deseaba que el calendario no pasara de diciembre, la navidad anterior, a los pocos meses de huir de Inglaterra, la habían pasado en el departamento, y aunque intentaron poner un ambiente de fiesta, Harry recordaba a los Weasley; y Draco a sus padres y a Blaise, aquella fue la ocasión en que finalmente Draco le contó a Harry todo lo que había pasado con sus padres y la forma en que Blaise trataba de animarlo, sobre todo en esas épocas; y Harry le relató, con añoranza, los almuerzos en la casa de los Weasley, y la forma en que pasaban la tarde. Aquella madrugada, mientras Harry dormía a su lado, Draco se prometió que para el año siguiente ya estarían de vuelta en Inglaterra, disfrutando de sus amigos y su libertad.

—De acuerdo, lo tomamos —respondió, cuando el hombre al otro lado de la línea parecía a punto de preguntar nuevamente si es que seguía allí.

—Bien —respondió, su voz serena y calmada como siempre.

—Has todos los arreglos y nos comunicamos en…

—Doce horas —suspiró el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Doce horas —corroboró Draco.

En ese momento se escuchó una puerta abrirse y levantó la mirada para ver a Harry, usando una camiseta de manga corta y unos vaqueros holgados, traía consigo una bolsa de comida y parecía algo acalorado por el paseo. En cuanto sus miradas se encontraron, le sonrió ampliamente.

—Eh… —dudó la voz del hombre al otro lado de la línea —, me preguntan si él está allí.

—Sí —respondió quedamente, mientras Harry le hacía señales para averiguar de quién se trataba.

—Quieren hablar con él —le dijo el hombre al otro lado de la línea.

—Claro, claro… —asintió Draco, mientras Harry se acercaba, sabiendo ya quién estaba al otro lado de la línea.

Draco apartó el auricular cuando Harry le dio un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios y se apoyó al filo del escritorio, amenazando con derrumbar todo lo que había puesto allí.

—Y recuerda tener… —dijo en último momento Draco, antes de que su amigo le diera el teléfono a Weasley.

—Oh —interrumpió Blaise, sonando algo divertido —, ahora que comprendes como me sentía cada vez que hacías algo estúpido, lo disfrutaré al máximo.

—¡Hey! —advirtió Draco conteniéndose por no gritar su nombre (habían aprendido a no decir sus nombres jamás, por seguridad), mientras observaba a Harry, parecía ansioso por quitarle el teléfono de las manos.

—Ya, ya, tendremos cuidado, ustedes también ténganlo, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo.

—Y ahora, dale el teléfono a tu compañero, que alguien aquí está a punto de dar saltos de ansiedad y eso llamaría mucho la atención, además que el tiempo ya se acaba.

Draco soltó una risita mientras escuchaba como claramente Weasley le daba un golpe a Blaise.

—Hasta luego.

—Sí, eso espero… —murmuró el chico.

—La comadreja quiere hablar contigo, ya no queda mucho tiempo —le advirtió Draco a Harry, poniéndose en pie y entregándole el teléfono, Harry le dio un golpe en el brazo y soltó un muy quedo !hey¡, mientras pegaba el aparato a su oído.

—Hola compañero, ¿qué hay? —saludó Harry inmediatamente, mientras observaba a Draco moverse hacia la cocina y sacar las cosas que había traído para el almuerzo.

Draco se quedó al lado de la cocina, el lugar no era tan grande como para darle a Harry toda la privacidad que la educación dictaba, a menos que se metiera a la habitación, cosa que no pensaba hacer. Se concentró en sacar de la refrigeradora un par de cervezas heladas y algunos platos de uno de los armarios. Por lo general era a Harry a quién se le daban mejor esas cosas, pero él no se negaba a hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Sirvió los filetes de pollo con papas y legumbres en cada plato y sacó los cubiertos, acomodando todo en la pequeña barra que les servía para comer y como separación de la cocina con el resto del departamento. Se recostó contra la mesa de la estufa y se cruzó de brazos, mientras veía como Harry soltaba algunas carcajadas y negaba con la cabeza. Y Draco no pudo evitar sonreír.

Al inicio pensaba que probablemente se había equivocado, que lo que hacía no era prudente ni noble, que pese a que no sabía actuar de otra manera que no fuera satisfaciendo sus propios deseos, esta vez debía contenerse y apartar a Harry de su lado. Pero no había podido. Y ahora, más de un año después, mientras lo observaba al otro lado de aquel pequeño departamento, sabía que no se arrepentía de haberlo hecho...

_Draco bufó ofendido en cuanto Granger y Weasley desaparecieron aquella mañana, luego de que les relatara toda la verdad, y sin mirar a Blaise, encendió un cigarro y se dejó caer sobre el sillón, con la cabeza hacia atrás y los ojos cerrados, aspirando y exhalando el aire lentamente, tratando de calmar los latidos de su corazón, aquellos que eran tan rápidos y también dolorosos. Le había dicho a Harry que no lo quería, que no significaba nada para él y que se largara. Y Harry lo había obedecido. _

_Abrió los ojos de golpe cuando el cigarro fue arrebatado de sus labios de manera ruda, delante de él, de pie y furioso, estaba Blaise. _

—_Dame un momento… ahora mismo necesito…_

—_Lo que necesitas es una buena tunda —interrumpió Blaise, desapareciendo el cigarro y cruzándose de brazos. _

—_No me darás una tunda —replicó Draco, arqueando una ceja. _

_Blaise y él solo habían llegado a los golpes una vez, muchos años atrás, cuando Lucius y Narcissa habían muerto y Draco, por seguridad, había permanecido encerrado en Austria. Blaise lo había ido a buscar desde Italia, arriesgándose a ser encontrado, luego de que Draco no contestara ninguna de sus cartas, para encontrarlo en aquel estado de letargo… uno que indicaba que ya no le importaba nada de lo que pasara alrededor. Blaise lo había tratado de consolar, de animar y de apoya, y nada había funcionado hasta que le colmó la paciencia y le dio un buen derechazo que lo hizo ver estrellas. _

_Entonces, toda la rabia y la furia que sentía por lo ocurrido, por no haber podido estar con sus padres, porque ellos habían sido asesinados, se desataron y encontró como único punto objetivo a su amigo. Blaise se había dejado golpear, Draco lo dedujo después, pues era mucho más fuerte y alto que él, pero dejó que descargara todo su dolor contra él, hasta que no pudo más y se dejó llevar por las lágrimas. Fue una noche bastante larga y dura, pero Draco nunca dejaría de agradecerle eso, haberlo sacado de ese hoyo negro en el que se estaba hundiendo. _

_Blaise le devolvió una mirada de reto, y Draco apartó los ojos rápidamente. _

—_¿Qué le has dicho a Potter? _

—_Nada. _

—_Draco… _

—_Nada, no le he dicho nada —repitió Draco, moviéndose incómodo sobre el sofá. _

—_Pues vas y le desdices lo dicho —ordenó Blaise. _

—_No, no lo haré. _

—_Draco… —Blaise negó con la cabeza y pareció perder la paciencia. _

—_Tengo cosas más importantes en las cuales pensar ahora, como lo que haré, debo salir de Inglaterra antes que los del GDIS descubran la forma de inculparme y me pongan una orden de arresto. Nosotros teníamos un plan, una fuga por si algo salía mal, el plan sigue vigente, deberé ir solo, por supuesto y luego… ya veré, esto no se quedará así por supuesto —informó con voz más calmada Draco, aquello le servía, pensar en algo más que en la forma en que Harry se había apartado de él, en la manera en que él mismo lo había alejado. _

—_El plan de fuga era para dos personas —le dijo Blaise, sentándose a su lado. _

—_Sí, pero no te pediré que te vayas aunque… —Draco abrió los ojos como plato y recordó que todos habían entrado a las oficinas del GDIS y se habían puesto en evidencia —¡Mierda!_

_Blaise arqueó una ceja, Draco no era muy llamado a soltar ese tipo de expresiones. _

—_De acuerdo, de acuerdo, esto se complica aún más, no creo tener un plan listo para tantas personas en tan poco tiempo… pero debemos darnos prisa. ¡Demonios!—exclamó nuevamente. —Primero tengo que conseguir una varita, no sé dónde quedó la mía, probablemente en las oficinas de esos bastardos… una vez que nos hayamos hecho de una varita para mí, y debe ser hoy mismo, tenemos que movernos y… _

—_Hey, hey —le interrumpió Blaise, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro —, para el carruaje, estás yendo muy a prisa. _

—_¿Qué pare qué? _

—_Cálmate y respira._

—_Blaise, creo que no eres consciente de todo lo que puede pasar, creo que andar con Harry un par de días ha hecho que dejes de actuar coherentemente, supongo que sus amigos están acostumbrado a este tipo de acciones… _

—_Sigues corriendo —le advirtió Blaise con voz cantarina, pero Draco lo obvió y continuó: _

—_No puedo creer que sea así de tonto… él y sus amigos están en problemas y van muy campantes por allí a casarse como si no estuvieran en un gran lío, no lo entiendo… a veces es tan… _

_Blaise soltó una pequeña carcajada que consiguió que la expresión de Draco pasara de preocupada a desconcertada. _

—_Ni Weasley, Granger o yo estamos en evidencia —anunció con calma. _

—_¿Qué?_

—_¿Verdaderamente creíste que Potter, o nosotros mismos, seríamos tan estúpidos?_

—_Eh… _

—_Bueno, Potter es algo más que estúpido, es cierto, pero no, él se encargó de no dejarnos en evidencia, nos hizo hechizos de transfiguración antes de entrar, Granger los deshizo cuando todos estuvieron inconscientes, en parte para que no te asustaras o impusieras resistencia al momento de sacarte de allí._

—_Pero, Harry… _

—_Ah, no, Potter sí que se dejó ver, no sé si te lo contó, pero el jefe, ese tal Skatha, lo llevó para interrogarlo, fue así que él se coló al lugar, y pudo evitarlo, ¿sabes?, pero no lo hizo porque quería estar seguro de que, si nosotros no lográbamos entrar por alguna razón, él ya estuviera dentro. Planeaba destrozar toda la oficina y pelear contra todos los que estuvieran allí con tal de encontrarte. Era un segundo plan. _

—_Entonces Harry… _

—_Sí, es el único que está en problemas, pese a que Granger le dio un largo sermón y Weasley se la pasó tratando de convencerlo hasta casi el final… —Blaise se encogió de hombros. _

—_Demonios…_

—_Pues sí, exactamente. Pero ahora, retomando tu plan —le dijo Blaise, cambiando deliberadamente el tema de conversación y el tono de voz —, es buena idea que te vayas lo más pronto posible, yo me quedaré aquí, será sencillo pretender que no sé nada de ti, es más, empezaré a hacer averiguaciones y a preguntar, a hacer pública tu desaparición y lo extraño del asunto, eso hará que los del GDIS no sospechen de mí y que además se anden con más cuidado, si saben que te estoy buscando la gente sospechará de que ellos también lo estén haciendo. _

_Draco lo miró un instante y asintió quedamente. _

—_Tengo todo preparado, pero no podrás irte hasta mañana en la tarde, sé que es mucho tiempo, pero es lo más seguro, si nos apresuramos podemos tener problemas. _

—_Claro… Yo necesito… _

—_Una varita, tú déjamelo todo a mí, estará todo listo para que te puedas ir en el momento oportuno. _

—_Bien, entonces… _

—_Entonces ahora es el momento de que descanses, parece que no hubieras dormido nada en días —le dijo Blaise, poniéndose en pie. _

—_¿Me quedaré aquí? —preguntó Draco, empezando a sentirse algo desplazado, ya que Blaise parecía tener todo listo. _

—_Por supuesto, es un lugar seguro, está protegido y lo estará hasta el momento de marchar. _

_Draco miró alrededor un instante. _

—_Te traeré algo de comer, ¿tienes hambre?_

—_No, la verdad que no… _

—_Bien, mejor así, tardaré un par de horas en volver, y Draco —dijo en último momento —, evita seguir fumando, no lo hacías nunca, eras el que siempre me reprochaba hacerlo, pese a que yo solo lo hago cuando estoy muy tenso, y ya te he visto fumar más que yo en una noche de muchos problemas, a pesar de que aún no es ni medio día._

—_Sí… yo, intentaré. _

_Blaise no dijo nada más y se desapareció. _

_Un tiempo después Draco descubrió que Blaise efectivamente se había ido a ultimar un plan de escape, pero no como Draco creía. _

_Había dado vueltas en su habitación por un buen rato, había jugueteado con el control remoto de un gran televisor que estaba al fondo del lugar y había tratado de dormir, pero nada había funcionado, no podía abrir las cortinas ni hacer nada más que mirar esas paredes blancas y pensar… pero no en sus problemas, sino en Harry, en Harry y la noche anterior, en la manera en que se había desaparecido sin oponer mayor resistencia, sin dar la batalla, pese a haberse arriesgado tanto por él y en la gran cantidad de problemas que seguramente tendría ahora encima. _

_Un par de horas después Blaise había aparecido nuevamente, parecía bastante satisfecho de sí mismo y traía consigo un par de bandejas de comida. _

_Draco comió con poco ánimo, mientras Blaise le explicaba la forma en que pasaría hasta Irlanda y de allí hasta Europa, en un complicado viaje que duraría varios días, antes de llegar a su lugar seguro en Suiza. _

—_Según he averiguado, nadie te está buscando, no hay orden de captura y nadie ha notado tu ausencia aún… lo cual es bueno —comentó Blaise, comiendo animadamente. _

—_Sí, es bueno… _

—_Y ya tengo también unas cuantas prendas de vestir, pociones y todo lo que pueda ser que necesites durante el viaje. _

—_Bien… _

—_¿Sigues pensando en él, cierto? —le preguntó de pronto, haciéndole soltar el tenedor sobre el plato. _

—_¿Qué? _

—_Potter, por supuesto. _

—_No puedo creer que haya sido tan estúpido… ¿qué se supone que hará?_

—_Honestamente —suspiró Blaise, dejando su plato a un lado —, ese ya no es nuestro problema, nadie le pidió que se pusiera en el papel de salvador y te sacara de allí. _

—_Sí, lo sé, solo que él a veces tiende a… _

—_Además —continuó Blaise, elevando un poco más la voz e ignorando a Draco —, él no es un buen partido para ti, Draco —arrugó un poco la nariz —, es un mestizo, alguien sin mucha fortuna, con un trabajo arriesgado, sin mucha clase para vestir y… ¡mira a sus amigos!, sobre él todo el tiempo —negó con la cabeza. _

—_Blaise —advirtió Draco, en un siseo, una cosa era que él quisiera apartarlo para protegerlo y otra que su amigo hablara así de él. _

—_Es decir, supongo que debe ser bueno en muchas cosas —prosiguió Blaise, arqueando una ceja de manera insinuante —, pero eso no es todo. Cuando esto termine seguramente que encontrarás alguien más acorde con nuestra clase. _

—_Yo no quiero encontrar a nadie acorde con nuestra clase. Me importa una mierda nuestra clase —replicó Draco. _

—_Ya, ya, como sea, lo importante es que al fin te libraste de él, y sin tanto drama, por la forma tan desesperada en que te buscó, pese a estar herido y agotado, y la manera en que se entregó a los del GDIS con tal de que lo llevaran hasta sus oficinas, pensé que haría todo un show cuando lo echaras… estaba seguro que lo harías, porque, como dije, puede estar bueno, si te gusta esa clase de chicos, pero de allí a tomarlo en serio como si te pudieras realmente enamorar de… —Blaise dejó de hablar en el momento en que Draco, tirando la mesa en el proceso, saltó sobre él y le dio un golpe en el labio. _

—_¡Cállate! —gritó Draco, agitado, había derribado el pequeño sofá y quedado sobre Blaise, sus nudillos le ardían por la manera en que lo había golpeado y temblaba de rabia. —No digas más nada de Harry, él es… es… ¡No te atrevas a insultarlo! ¡Tan siquiera a mencionarlo! _

—_¿Por qué? —preguntó Blaise con calma, pese a que el labio le dolía y sangraba y Draco lo estaba aplastando —, él ya no es tú asunto. _

—_Claro que es mi asunto, es a quien yo… —Draco se calló de pronto y se tensó completamente… es a quien yo quiero, eso era lo que estaba a punto de decir. _

—_¿A quién tú qué?, ¿a quién te follas?, ¿a quién le agradeces haberte sacado de aquel lugar? —Blaise empujó a Draco hacia un lado y soltó un suspiro de alivio, miró hacia Draco, pálido y sudoroso, y temió que algo malo le ocurriera —Es a quién quieres —murmuró, no era una pregunta, por supuesto. _

_Draco bajó la mirada hacia sus nudillos y los vio rojos y posiblemente pronto se hincharían, no quiso levantar la mirada hacia su amigo, no quería ver cómo le había dejado el labio. _

—_Lo siento, no debí golpearte —murmuró. _

—_No, no debiste, ¡caray, qué golpeas más fuerte de lo que recordaba! —río un poco Blaise, mientras se ponía en pie —, pero lo que no debiste hacer tampoco fue echar a Potter de aquí. _

_Draco se mordió el labio inferior, apartó el dolor de su mano y luego de un instante, asintió. _

—_No debí haberle dicho nada de… no debí haberle dicho que no sentía lo mismo que él… _

—_Bueno, me ha tomado menos tiempo del esperado que lo reconozcas —aceptó Blaise luego de un largo momento._

—_La he jodido… he arruinado eso también y… —Draco negó con la cabeza —, él es muy terco, sino le hubiera dicho lo que le dije, no me habría dejado ir, habría querido acompañarme y… _

—_¿Y? —le interrumpió Blaise —¿estaría en peligro? Por favor, es un auror que además mató a ya sabes quién, realmente no creo que fugarse contigo por medio Europa sea algo muy arriesgado, es más, seguramente sería más seguro para ti tener a alguien entrenado al lado. _

_Draco se encogió de hombros, probablemente su amigo tenía razón. _

—_Ya es tarde, de todas formas —dijo —no tengo la menor idea de dónde está y salir a buscarlo en un momento como este no es nada seguro… _

—_Oh… pero ¿entonces lo buscarías? —preguntó Blaise, inclinándose para hacer que Draco se pusiera en pie._

—_No tiene mucho sentido hacerlo, la verdad… _

—_Hombre de poca fe —se burló Blaise. _

_Draco entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza. _

—_Después de que me haya ido, búscalo, y si lo encuentras, dile que no era cierto lo que dije esta mañana, que yo… Solo dile eso, que no era cierto. _

—_Mejor se lo dices tú —negó Blaise. _

—_¿Sabes dónde está? _

—_Por supuesto, en el lugar donde la boda se llevará a cabo, está ayudando con los últimos detalles, estos chicos son muy raros, escogieron casarse a media noche, ¿sabes?, y está organizando una serie de hechizos de protección y de iluminación y todo eso…. _

—_¿Sabes donde es la boda? —preguntó Draco incrédulo, ni siquiera él lo sabía. _

—_Claro, estoy invitado, y sí es que vas a hacer lo que creo que vas a hacer, tú también lo estás. _

—_No tengo varita, y ni siquiera sé… —Draco se detuvo en el momento en que Blaise sonrió más ampliamente. A veces, con Blaise sobre todo, era demasiado iluso. _

—_Imagino que ya tienes todo arreglado._

—_La duda ofende, amigo —se burló Blaise, y Draco solo entrecerró los ojos con fastidio. —Entonces… —continuó Blaise —¿No preferirías tomar un baño antes de irnos? Es temprano aún, pero si quieres encontrarlo más o menos desocupado, tendrás que apresurarte. _

_Draco lo miró medio segundo, antes de asentir y caminar hacia el baño. _

En un inicio Harry pensó que la solución a los problemas de Draco sería denunciar a todos los del GDIS, delatarlos uno a uno y poner una acusación por lo que habían hecho. Y en cuanto estuvieron instalados en Suiza, unos ocho días después de la boda de Ron y Hermione, se lo dijo a Draco, asegurándole que Hermione seguramente estaría encantada de ayudarlos.

Draco le dio entonces una sonrisa retorcida, Harry debía reconocer que, ni siquiera en la escuela, cuando le había ganado en un partido de quidditch, Draco le había dado tal mirada… era una mirada sedienta de venganza, una mirada que auguraba lo peor. Harry se alegró de no estar en la mira de Draco.

—_No quiero solo una denuncia. No quiero solo un pequeño escándalo que consiga llenar algunos titulares, casi lo puedo imaginar: "El GDIS engaña al pobre hijo de unos mortífagos para meterlo preso" —Draco bufó con fastidio mientras abría las cortinas del departamento que se convertiría en su hogar durante los siguientes meses. _

—_No te sigo… —había murmurado Harry, no entendiendo mucho. _

—_Ya me has seguido hasta Suiza —se burló Draco, Harry arqueó una ceja y Draco suspiró —, de acuerdo, de acuerdo —Draco lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta un muy cómodo sofá en medio de la sala._

—_No planeo solamente hacer que Skatha caiga preso y pague por haber pretendido engañarme y ponerse en complicidad con mi tío Nycholas para meterme a Azkaban y quitarme mi fortuna. _

—_¿No? —preguntó Harry._

_Draco negó lentamente con la cabeza y su mirada se iluminó de manera algo perversa._

—_Acabaremos con el GDIS, con la idea de tener una organización secreta capaz de tomar medidas sin consultar al Ministro y sin tener que seguir procedimientos normales, haremos que todos se enteren de todo lo que han estado haciendo. Para cuando terminemos probablemente el Ministro mismo querrá dimitir._

—_Pero… Kingsley es parte de la orden y… —Harry dudó un momento, no se trataba de que Kingsley fuera o no bueno, u honesto, se trataba de que había sido tan confiado o ciego para dejar que cosas como esas pasaran delante de sus propias narices, de las narices de todas las autoridades, de los aurores… Harry comprendió que Draco tenía razón, tal vez la organización solo la formaban unas veinte personas, como Caille les había dicho, o tal vez eran muchos más y nadie podía estar seguro, así como tampoco podían estar seguros de las cosas que hacían. Tal vez el inicio fue con la mejor intención del mundo, pero en la actualidad, sus actividades distaban mucho del bien. Y tanto Draco, como sus amigos habían tenido razón, ¿cuánta gente más estaría pagando ese tipo de consecuencias?, ¿cuánta gente más estaría detenida, asustada, amenazada?... _

—_Te estoy asustando, ¿no es así? —preguntó Draco, presionándolo un poco más fuerte de las manos, parecía incluso temeroso. Harry intuyó que tal vez Draco pensaba que se estaba arrepintiendo de haberlo acompañado. _

_Harry sonrió de medio lado y negó con la cabeza. _

—_No lo haces, solo estaba pensando en cuanta razón tenías… ni siquiera sabemos la cantidad de gente afectada por esto. _

—_Pero lo averiguaremos, poco a poco… después de todo, dicen que la venganza es un plato que se come frío. _

_Harry se sintió extrañamente atraído por ese Draco, no es que nunca hubiera sabido lo mal perdedor que Draco era, sino que había algo más en su mirada… no podía estar seguro qué, pero le gustaba. _

°.°

Harry terminó de escuchar las novedades de Ron, se habían acostumbrado a hablar a una velocidad increíble y a entrecortar palabras, pues era muy escaso el tiempo que les quedaba para ese tipo de conversaciones, que algunas veces Draco había catalogado como innecesarias y tontas, pero en el fondo, Harry sabía, a Draco también le agradaba saber de ellos, saber que todos estaban siguiendo una vida normal, que sus problemas no habían afectado a los demás, no tanto al menos.

Harry le reiteró a Ron que le mandara saludos a todos por allá, incluyendo a Hermione, que no había podido hablar con él ese día porque estaba algo constipada, y luego colgó el teléfono, Draco estaba apoyado sobre el mueble de la estufa, mirándolo de manera divertida.

Harry sonrió en respuesta y se acercó hasta él, para luego darle un beso en los labios y sentarse en uno de los bancos altos alrededor de la barra de la cocina.

—Pero mira qué bien te ha quedado el almuerzo hoy —se burló Harry, mientras cortaba un poco de pollo.

—Te dije que era excelente chef —aseguró Draco, mientras daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

Harry y él habían tenido que pasar una pequeña etapa de adaptación, habían pasado de salir durante mucho meses, a terminar, y luego reencontrarse en medio de una situación difícil y complicada. Cuando Draco le había pedido a Harry que lo acompañara si es que quería hacerlo, había sabido de antemano que no sería una luna de miel ni un viaje romántico, iba mentalmente preparado para ello, y esperaba sinceramente, que Harry también.

Aunque se tenía que reconocer que ambos tenían un carácter muy difícil, no imaginó que algunas veces fuera tan complicado.

Las peleas comenzaron a la segunda semana de instalarse en Suiza, cuando Harry parecía ansioso por comenzar a moverse y Draco recomendaba que lo mejor era guardar el perfil bajo por un poco más de tiempo, al menos dos semanas más para hacerles creer a los del GDIS que simplemente habían huido y que no planeaban volver. Draco sabía que Harry estaba ansioso por saber de sus amigos, por saber que realmente nada malo les había ocurrido, y aunque le había repetido hasta el cansancio que no tener noticias significaba buenas noticias, Harry era demasiado terco como para dar su brazo a torcer.

Pasaron una semana enfuñados el uno con el otro, tal fue así que Harry se fue a dormir al sofá de la sala unas cuantas noches, otras lo hacía Draco, todo dependía de a quién pillaba la discusión antes de meterse en la cama y a quien ya metido en la cama.

Pero las reconciliaciones… bueno, Draco podía catalogar esos momentos como inolvidables y bastante memorables, aunque no solucionaban del todo sus diferencias, ciertamente les ayudaba a pasar aquellos días tan tensos.

Hasta que sucedió aquello.

_Había sido un jueves, Draco lo recordaba bien, y habían pasado una mañana y una tarde tranquila, tanto que Draco se había sentido esperanzado en que Harry y él por fin se estuvieran adaptando. Pero no fue así. _

_Primero Harry discutió con Draco porque él quiso salir a tomar un trago al anochecer a uno de los bares que había cerca. El reproche no dejaba de tener sentido, Draco lo sabía, pero no quería dar su brazo a torcer por simple terquedad. Harry argumentaba que si es que podían ir a tomar un trago durante la noche, también se podían comunicar con Ron y Hermione, e incluso comenzar a trabajar. _

_En el fondo Draco no era que tuviera locos deseos de ir por un trago, solo quería salir de ese sitio, salir con Harry y fingir que no estaban prácticamente encerrados mientras terminaba de armar su plan. _

_Draco había perdido la paciencia en el punto en que Harry le había increpado si es que acaso era tan frío y desconsiderado como para no querer saber siquiera de Blaise, de quién decía era como un hermano para él. _

_¿Qué si no quería saber de Blaise? El hecho de que Harry supiera exteriorizar tan bien sus sentimientos y él no, no implicaba que no las tuviera. Había estado aterrorizado por Blaise, había pensado más de una vez que lo correcto era que los acompañara, pero él se había negado. Blaise había tomado su decisión, y Draco, por ser su amigo, lo aceptaba y solo esperaba que no se hubiera equivocado. _

_Esa noche salió, por primera vez, solo de aquel departamento que le parecía ya demasiado asfixiante, y se aventuró en la Lausanne nocturna, sin tener ningún conocimiento de la ciudad en sí. Esa era una parte de porqué había escogido ese lugar, si lo quisieran buscar irían a Francia, a Rusia, a Italia, a España o tal vez a Austria, a lugares donde antes habría estado y donde tenía contactos, conocidos, propiedades y algo de ayuda. En Suiza no tenía a nadie, ni nada, solo ese apartamento que había comprado hacía más de tres años, bajo un nombre falso y con oro obtenido de uno de sus trabajos clandestinos, un oro no declarado y al que nadie le podría seguir la pista. _

_Caminó por la calle de su departamento y llegó hasta una concurrida avenida, leyó en el letrero de la esquina: Rue de Genève, al parecer era una avenida bastante concurrida, habían varios locales abiertos y con luces llamativas, finalmente encontró un bar que le pareció apropiado a unos cuantos metros de allí. Se sentó en la barra y se pidió una cerveza. No pretendía emborracharse, sólo necesitaba pensar un poco, calmarse antes de volver a casa y encarar a Harry. _

_La primera cerveza fue seguida de una segunda, de una tercera y, para la cuarta, ya se balanceaba lentamente al ritmo de la música de fondo (una balada en inglés que no conocía), y sus problemas con Harry ya no parecían tan grandes, era cuestión de que ambos admitieran que estaban bajo mucha presión y que estaban perdiendo la paciencia. Casi estaba ya listo para volver a casa y mantener una charla con Harry cuando alguien se sentó a su lado, Draco volvió la mirada, algo alertado, para encontrarse finalmente con un chico pálido y de cabello rojizo sujeto en una coleta. Era bastante apuesto, y por supuesto, no bien verlo Draco supo, gay. _

—_Hey… ¿qué haciendo? —le preguntó el chico en inglés, Draco agradeció que casi todos allí dominaran tan bien el idioma, aunque no tenía deseos de hablar con él, pese a que desde su llegada no había mantenido una conversación de más de cinco palabras con nadie que no fuera Harry. _

—_Tomando un trago, y no te ofendas, pero necesito estar solo. _

—_Estar solo… —el chico dio un sorbo a su propia cerveza y sonrió de manera encantadora —, no siempre es bueno estar solo, sobre todo cuando se tienen problemas._

—_No tengo problemas —negó rápidamente Draco, dando otro sorbo a su cerveza —, pero simplemente no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie. _

—_Pero podemos no hablar… —la sonrisa del chico se hizo más amplia e insinuante, y algo en el interior de Draco rugió, reconociendo el deseo en ese gesto —, hay otras cosas que podemos hacer que te pueden animar también._

_Draco sonrió a pesar de sí mismo, tenía tiempo sin salir y sin que nadie le lanzara indirectas de ese tipo, no que tuviera una crisis de seguridad o algo así, pero los halagos siempre eran bien recibidos por su ego. _

_Antes de que pudiera contestar, la mano del chico estaba sobre su espalda, apoyada suavemente, jugueteando con los dedos a la altura de su cintura. Ese gesto lo hizo tensarse, no había esperado mandar las señales equivocadas, pero seguramente la sonrisa había sido mal interpretada. _

—_Aunque vivo lejos de aquí, hay un hotel pasando la esquina que… _

—_No, escucha —interrumpió Draco, apartándose suavemente, aunque el chico volvió a poner la mano en su espalda._

—_Te divertirás, y si no quieres que hablemos, no lo haremos —continuó el chico. _

—_En serio, no… —pero la negación de Draco no fue completada, pues sintió como la mano sobre su espalda era apartada con rudeza, a la vez que el chico caía al piso, soltando un chillido bastante afeminado. Delante de él, luciendo furioso, estaba Harry. _

—_Mejor será que te alejes —le dijo Harry al chico, sin mirar siquiera a Draco, ya tendría tiempo de arreglar cuentas con él. _

_Había salido a buscarlo mucho rato después de que se marchara, empezando a sentirse culpable por la discusión, había entrado a un par de locales antes y ya estaba empezando a preocuparse, cuando lo vio en la barra, conversando con ese chico y sonriendo, algo en su pecho se agitó, y cuando ese chico le puso la mano en la espalda, tocando a SU Draco, todo se volvió rojo y tuvo deseos de usar la varita para apartarlo de un empujón, y aunque al final lo había hecho, al menos no había usado magia. _

—_¡Harry! —exclamó Draco, tratando de llamar su atención, mientras lo tomaba de un brazo y lo jalaba, en tanto el otro chico se ponía en pie, estaba muy sonrojado y la sonrisa encantadora había desaparecido. _

—_¿Tu novio? —le preguntó a Draco, tratando de ignorar la forma en que Harry lo estaba mirando. Draco asintió lentamente._

—_Entonces… ya te estabas yendo —le dijo Harry al chico, arqueando una ceja. _

_En ese momento apareció el barman, con un bate de béisbol en la mano._

—_A ver, a ver, peleas no aquí, todos fuera si quieren a golpes liarse. _

_Tanto Harry y Draco voltearon a verlo, tardando un poco en procesar lo que decía en su precario inglés, mientras el otro chico tomaba el vaso de cerveza y se acomodaba la ropa. _

—_No hay problema, ahora entiendo porqué andas tan cabizbajo… con ese novio, cualquiera lo estaría —le dijo a Draco, dándole una mirada de pena. _

—_Mira, tú…_

—_¡Harry, no! —gritó Draco, deteniéndolo antes de que golpeara al chico o el barman le diera con el bate. _

—_No peleas, ¡Fuera! —gritó a su vez el barman, blandiendo el bate de un lado al otro. _

_El chico hizo una reverencia y se fue hasta el otro lado del bar, mientras Draco, aún aferrado al brazo de Harry, miraba al barman. _

—_Ya nos vamos —dijo un instante después, jalando a Harry con un poco más de brusquedad. _

_Harry se soltó de su agarre y caminó delante de él hacia la salida, casi todos los que estaban allí los miraban y murmuraban, y Draco se sintió muy avergonzado. _

_En cuanto salieron, los golpeó el aire frío de la noche, ninguno dijo nada mientras caminaban lentamente hacia el apartamento. Draco quiso tener un cigarrillo a mano, pero había prometido dejar de fumar, y sabía que era lo mejor para su salud, así que para combatir las ganas de golpear a Harry, jugueteó con su varita en el bolsillo de su abrigo, hasta que llegaron al apartamento. _

_Harry iba furioso, mordiéndose los labios y tratando de controlarse, él por lo general no era tan celoso, Draco nunca le había dado motivos para celarlo tampoco, cierto que sabía que era apuesto y que muchos volteaban a mirarlo a donde fuera, pero eso sólo lo hacía sentir orgulloso, no desconfiado, sin embargo esta vez Draco se había largado en medio de una discusión, y lo había encontrado tan cerca de ese otro tipo… _

_Draco entró al departamento y se metió al baño, se dio una corta ducha, se puso el pijama y se metió a la cama, no le importó que Harry permaneciera de pie, apoyado en el marco de la puerta, observándolo. En ese momento, más que nunca, estuvo seguro que todo eso era un error, de que Harry y él no estaban listos para algo así. Tal vez nunca lo estarían. _

_Harry esperó pacientemente hasta que Draco apagó las luces, entonces frunció el ceño y se sintió mucho más furioso, dio tres largos pasos hacia la cama y prendió las luces, para luego jalar las mantas que cubrían a Draco, por supuesto que sabía que no estaba dormido, y en cuanto lo hizo, éste se sentó, con los brazos cruzados y una fría mirada. Tan fría que lo hizo recordar a la noche en que llegaron al apartamento y por primera vez él le contó sus planes de venganza. Solo que esta vez él sí estaba en su mira. _

—_Estoy esperando que digas algo —le dijo Harry a pesar de todo, recordando un poco su valentía. _

—_¿Qué yo diga algo? —preguntó Draco, ofendido. —El que tiene que decir algo aquí, eres tú, Potter. _

—_Yo no soy el que estaba en un bar coqueteando esta noche. _

—_¿Y yo lo soy acaso? —increpó Draco, poniéndose en pie simplemente para estar a la misma altura de Harry. _

—_Bueno, tenías un tipo sobre ti, dime qué es eso entonces, porque no lo sé. _

—_Evidentemente no lo sabes —acusó Draco, apartándose de la cama y comenzando a pasearse de un lado al otro —, y es insultante que pidas una explicación, porque en lugar de pensar que estaba coqueteando, pudiste creer que estaba siendo abordado, y que, por supuesto, estaba rechazándolo. _

—_El tipo tenía una mano en tu espalda, y sonreía, no te vi rechazando nada. _

—_El que no tenga que andarme liando a golpes con todos, como tú, no significa que no esté rechazándolo. _

—_Oh, por favor, si el tipo te estaba abordando, tal como tú dices, entonces tal vez deberías agradecerme, en lugar de estar tan enojado —le acusó Harry, con rabia. _

—_No te agradeceré que llamaras la atención en un bar y que casi hagas que nos den de golpes por una de tus inseguridades. _

—_¿De mis inseguridades? —bramó Harry, acercándose a Draco, que permaneció quieto y con una mirada retadora. _

—_Eso dije._

—_¿Y cómo quieres que me sienta si es que te encuentro…? —Harry miraba fijamente a Draco a los ojos y negó con la cabeza, sintiéndose estúpido de pronto. _

—_Esto es un error —suspiró Draco, agachando un poco la cabeza, era ridículo que ellos estuvieran peleando por un tipo del bar cuando tenían tantos problemas encima. _

—_Lo es —admitió Harry. Draco levantó rápidamente la mirada hacia él, Harry pudo ver cierto temor en sus ojos. _

—_Lo siento… quiero que esto funcione —dijo Draco un instante después, no esperaba que Harry admitiera que estaba mal que siguieran juntos allí. _

—_Yo también —Harry asintió y lo jaló de los brazos, antes de apretarlo contra su cuerpo, suspirando profundamente. _

—_Esto es tan estúpido…. Deberíamos estar preocupándonos de otras cosas, no de… _

—_Cierto —corroboró Harry, apartándose un poco para verlo a los ojos, ya no había odio ni rabia en ellos, pero el temor seguía allí, y Harry debía admitir que también tenía miedo. _

—_¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, algo cortado por el escudriño de Harry. _

—_Te amo —admitió Harry, era la primera vez que le decía eso, antes le había dicho que lo quería, se lo había dicho muchas veces, pero nunca que lo amaba, aunque sabía que era así. _

_Draco abrió un poco más los ojos y lo miró durante un largo minuto, antes de inclinarse hacia el frente y darle un beso en los labios. _

—_Yo también… _

—_Y por eso debemos tratar de hacer que esto funcione… quiero decir que tal vez me pasé en mis reclamos, apurándote cuando sé que te gusta planear las cosas y… _

—_Bueno, yo tampoco estoy siendo muy paciente últimamente, y no que no me guste que estés aquí, pero algunas veces me siento prisionero y… _

—_Y como si te faltara el aire y las paredes te ahogaran —completó Harry, Draco asintió, pensando en que no había considerado que Harry tal vez también se sentía así y que por eso parecía tan ansioso, mientras él se ponía de peor humor a cada instante. _

—_Exacto. _

_Harry se inclinó y lo besó nuevamente, antes de empujarlo hacia la cama. _

—_Lamento lo de esta noche, no debí asumir que… bueno, no debí… _

—_¿Ponerte celoso? —preguntó Draco, mientras se mentía en la cama y jalaba los cobertores. _

—_Sí, algo así… _

—_Está bien… supongo que irme solo a tomar a un bar no fue algo muy inteligente… hace mucho que no hacía eso, la verdad. _

_Harry soltó una risita. _

—_Yo tampoco lo he hecho desde hace mucho… _

_Draco se abrazó a Harry y se quedó en silencio un momento, antes de sonreír ampliamente. _

—_Hey… ¿qué tal si jugamos a algo?_

—_¿Jugamos? —murmuró Harry, empezando a acariciar su espalda, insinuando qué tipo de jugueteo quería iniciar._

—_En serio… no hoy, ¿qué tal mañana?, jugaremos a los extraños. _

_ —¿A los extraños? —preguntó confuso Harry. _

_Draco le explicó rápidamente su plan: encontrarse en un bar, como si no se conocieran, y que uno de ellos tratara de seducir al otro. Harry primero estuvo reacio a aceptar, aunque recordó lo mucho que lo había seguido por esa discoteca tantos meses atrás y lo interesante que había sido todo, hasta llegar a la primera noche que estuvieron juntos. _

_Se lanzó sobre él y le dio un profundo beso, antes de aceptar. De allí en adelante, no que las cosas fueran buenas siempre, pero habían funcionado mejor._

—¿Todo bien con Weasley? —le preguntó Draco luego de que terminaron el almuerzo, mientras Harry se encargaba de lavar los platos de la manera muggle. Evitaban a toda costa hacer magia, ya que no querían llamar la atención, y por supuesto no habían ingresado al país por la vía mágica y por lo tanto no habían sido registrados.

—Podrías llamarlo Ron, incluso Blaise lo hace —le reprochó Harry, mientras terminaba de lavar.

—Hay cosas que no se me quitarán nunca —le contestó Draco, poco interesado en llamar a la comadreja por su nombre.

Harry suspiró profundamente y caminó detrás de Draco hasta la sala, que funcionaba como estudio, tomó una de las últimas carpetas en las que habían estado trabajando y se encogió de hombros.

—Hermione está algo enferma, pero después de eso, todo marcha bien, nadie ya pregunta por mí, o por ti… no sé si eso es bueno o malo —comentó, recordando que en un inicio su jefe había estado buscándolo por todos lados, temiendo que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido, incluso Hermione se había procurado de parecer preocupada y algo distraída en el Ministerio por un tiempo, alegando que estaba preocupada por él.

—Oh… supongo que no debe ser nada grave.

—No, espero que no —asintió Harry.

—Blaise llamará en doce horas, tenemos un contacto —explicó Draco, tomando otra de las carpetas.

—¿Un contacto?

—Sí —asintió Draco, el que se guardara aquella información para después del almuerzo no era raro, pues tenían por regla tácita, no hablar de su investigación durante las comidas —, es un ex miembro del GDIS, tiene miedo porque ha decidido abandonar ya que, al parecer, se están pasando de la raya, tuvo que escaparse y esconderse, porque los del GDIS pueden tomar represalias contra él.

—¿Cómo sabemos que no es una trampa?

—Blaise, con ayuda de Morrice y Snetterton, lo ha investigado —explicó Draco —a aceptado tomar verasitum y ha confesado todo, ha dado nombres que ya hemos investigado y un par más que no conocíamos… cuando llame luego me dará más información.

Harry cerró la carpeta que estaba leyendo: el historial de Gunter, habían incluso podido contactar a uno de los protagonistas de uno de sus casos, un tipo con algo de oro que se había metido en problemas de estafa y que había sido dejado en libertad luego de pagar una gran fortuna.

—Tendremos que cerciorarnos.

—Sí, creo que es hora de hacer un viaje más —aceptó Draco.

Durante ese tiempo no habían visto a sus amigos, pese a que habían ido a Inglaterra varias veces, disfrazados y de manera muggle, siempre separados, la idea era recopilar información, hacer averiguaciones y conseguir testigos y gente dispuesta a acusar a los del GDIS; no les decían nunca a sus amigos cuando ni como llegarían para evitarles problemas. Ellos habían aceptado, no sin muchas protestas, aquel trato y sólo se comunicaban con ellos por medio de teléfonos celulares muggles, que compraban con tarjetas prepago irrastreables, muchas de ellas robadas o del mercado negro. De allí que las conversaciones no duraran mucho tiempo y que ellos no tuvieran un número fijo donde ubicarlos. Y aunque sabían que eventualmente necesitarían contactarlos, el no tener un contacto fijo con ellos los hacía sentir algo de alivio.

—¿Entonces jugaremos a los extraños nuevamente? —preguntó Harry, algo insinuante, mientras se acercaba a Draco, que le sonrió de manera cómplice.

°.°

La ciudad de Madron, en Cornwall, estaba tan fría como imaginaba que estaría en esa época del año, se ajustó el abrigo oscuro un poco más mientras avanzaba por la ancha avenida, hasta un pequeño hotel en la esquina. Era la primera vez que lo visitaba y esperaba que fuera mejor que el anterior.

Pese a que el oro no era uno de sus grandes problemas, ambos habían aprendido a mantener un perfil bajo, hospedándose en lugares baratos y viajando en la clase económica.

La habitación que le dieron era pequeña, sin vista a los exteriores, se registró con un nombre falso y pagó en efectivo, dejó la maleta en la cama y se metió a darse un baño de agua caliente. El frío le había entumecido las manos pese a que traía guantes.

Luego de eso se metió en la cama y apagó las luces, tal como siempre le ocurría, el estar apartado de Draco y sin saber si es que le había ido bien o no, no le permitió dormir hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando despertó ya eran más de las nueve de la mañana y la calefacción se había apagado.

Se levantó tiritando de frío y se dio un baño caliente, antes de tomar todo lo necesario para el trabajo que tenía ese día y ponerse en marcha.

Se detuvo en una pequeña cafetería, y se tomó un desayuno veloz, luego de eso tomó un autobús hasta el otro lado de la ciudad.

En la estación tardó solo dos minutos en ubicar a Draco, que usaba un gorro oscuro y un abrigo azul.

Draco le dio una mirada a Harry y soltó el aire lentamente, había pasado la noche en vela, dando vueltas en la pequeña habitación que había conseguido, preocupado por él, aunque se repetía una y otra vez que de haber problemas ya estaría enterado, no podía dejar de extrañarlo y pensar en él.

Estaba sentado en la pequeña cafetería, con dos cafés latte para llevar, tomó uno y se encaminó hacia la salida, no volteó a mirar, pero sabía que Harry había tomado ya el otro vaso de café y lo seguía.

Harry sonrió un poco cuando notó que escrito en el vaso decía: "qué bueno verte", y le dio un sorbo, en tanto seguía a Draco por la avenida llena de nieve.

No había tanta gente en la calle, se cruzaron con algunas personas que ni los tomaron en cuenta, hasta que se apartaron de la ciudad, metiéndose por un camino lleno de nieve y rodeado de árboles sin hojas. Solo entonces Harry alcanzó a Draco y le tocó el brazo, a modo de saludo, sin que ninguno de los dos se detuviera.

—¿Qué tal tu hotel? —le preguntó Draco, mientras consultaba un mapa.

—Horrible, pequeño y frío.

—Te entiendo, el mío era igual. Cuando esto termine, te lo juro, Harry, te llevaré a ese hotel en Génova del que te hablé hace mucho, y nos daremos unas merecidas vacaciones. Odio quedarme en un sitio como ese y… —Draco dudó un instante, pero antes de continuar, Harry habló:

—Yo también te extrañé.

Draco volteó y le dio una mirada, antes de asentir.

—Sí… y también te extrañé —admitió Draco.

—Entonces…

—Entonces Olive Remington —suspiró Draco —, está a unas horas de camino, no podemos usar magia.

—Ya lo suponía —suspiró Harry, ese viaje lo había organizado Draco, tal como tenían costumbre solo uno de ellos conocía la ubicación exacta del lugar a donde iban, era una medida de seguridad que Draco había impuesto, a Harry le parecía excesiva, pero no se quejaba.

El día estaba helado, las primeras nevadas ya habían caído y la nieve cubría el camino, empapándoles las bastas de los pantalones y las botas; avanzaron en silencio, con las manos en los bolsillos, y sosteniendo sus varitas, siempre alertas a cualquier ataque, en el otro bolsillo tenían un traslador, con una sola palabra podrían desaparecer hacia un lugar seguro en Surrey, donde ya tenían organizado todo para abandonar el país en solo minutos.

No fue hasta efectivamente, un par de horas, que llegaron a un pequeño poblado de unas cincuenta casas pequeñas, todas muy parecidas, rusticas y con jardines en las entradas.

—Es muy tonto, si me preguntas, querer mantenerse en anonimato en un sitio así —comentó Draco, mientras consultaba una vez más el mapa, antes de señalar a una casa de paredes color melón, en el extremo de aquel pequeño poblado.

—Tal vez es temporal, él sabe que vendremos, quizá planeaba esconderse luego en otro sitio más… —Harry se encogió de hombros —aunque Blaise le dijo que lo podíamos esconder, así que tal vez está esperando nuestra ayuda.

—Más le vale tener información relevante, sino le patearé el culo por andar haciéndonos perder el tiempo —criticó Draco.

Harry sonrió un poco y luego le acarició con una mano la espalda, muy lentamente, sintiéndolo relajarse bajo su toque. Tantos meses juntos conviviendo, les había hecho conocerse a la perfección, Draco siempre escondía el sentirse temeroso y preocupado bajo una capa de hostilidad. Hostilidad que, aunque a Harry le había costado trabajo aprender a reconocer y a derribar, ahora manejaba a la perfección. Por un momento se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, tantos meses atrás, cuando pensó que había perdido a Draco definitivamente...

_Después de que Draco le dijera que no lo quería realmente, había vuelto a su habitación, por alguna extraña razón, había sentido la necesidad de darse un baño, con agua muy caliente, tan caliente que hasta le hiciera arder la piel. Evitó en todo momento pensar en Draco, la mitad de él decía que debía creerle y simplemente olvidarlo, después de todo tenía otras cosas en las cuales pensar, pero la otra mitad le decía que Draco estaba mintiendo, como al parecer acostumbraba hacer, y que debía ir por él y aclararle las cosas nuevamente. _

_Y Harry estaba casi seguro que lo último era lo cierto. Que Draco, como tenía por costumbre, solo quería protegerlo alejándolo de él, sin embargo Harry se sentía cansado de correr tras él todo el tiempo. Había sido así desde el inicio, incluso desde que se encontraron en esa discoteca, cuando él dio el primer paso, o cuando lo obligó a salir con él y reconocer que aquello era más que solo follar… Cuando le había dicho que quería algo más serio con él, que quería que todos estuvieran al tanto de su relación. ¡Por Merlín!, si había sido él quien le creyó y lo sacó de ese sitio… quien le dijo que lo quería, y Draco nunca había puesto de su parte. Harry sabía, estaba seguro, que Draco sentía cosas por él, y que si presionaba de la manera adecuada, conseguiría estar a su lado, irse con él, pero esta vez se sentía incapaz de dar ese primer paso también. _

_Y era tonto e infantil, pero deseaba que fuera Draco quien se diera cuenta, quien admitiera que quería tenerlo a su lado. _

_Cuando salió del baño, Hermione y Ron ya estaban allí, ambos parecían enojados. _

—_Supongo que no se pelearon con él, ¿verdad? —preguntó, mientras sacaba la ropa que se pondría, para cambiarse en el baño. _

—_No vale la pena pelearse con él —negó Hermione. _

_Ron bufó y Harry arqueó una ceja, a medio camino del baño. _

—_No nos hemos peleado con él —aclaró Ron._

—_Bien._

_Cuando Harry salió del baño, ya completamente vestido, sus amigos seguían con caras de enfado, así que dejando de lado sus problemas y recordando qué día era aquel, sonrió y trató de animarlos. _

—_Es solo que Malfoy es tan egoísta, después de todo lo que has hecho… —protestó Hermione, cuando los intentos de Harry por alegrarlos, fallaron._

—_No es egoísta —refutó Harry —, simplemente tiene una manera diferente de pensar… Y bueno, tal vez necesita un tiempo solo para aclarar las cosas y calmarse, no está en una buena situación ahora mismo. _

—_Ya, ¿y qué hay de ti? —preguntó Ron. _

—_¿De mí? _

—_Sabes a lo que se refiere, Harry —aclaró Hermione —, los del GDIS empezarán a buscarte, fuiste participe de una fuga en sus oficinas… no se quedarán tranquilos. _

—_Yo también me iré por un tiempo, le daré a Draco el tiempo que requiera para hallar la solución y cuando eso pase… _

—_Si es que pasa —interrumpió Hermione —, bien podría irse y no volver, después de todo no tiene porqué hacerlo. _

—_No se quedará de brazos cruzados, no dejará que los del GDIS lo inculpen, y menos se esconderá sin poder volver a casa, se toma eso del honor de la familia y el apellido muy en serio. _

—_Dudo mucho que así sea —negó Ron —, sabe que te metiste en problemas por ayudarlo, y aún así te da una patada en el cu… _

—_¡Ron! —interrumpió Hermione. _

—_Ya, bueno, me entiendes, ¿no?_

—_No quiero hablar de eso —negó Harry —, ya está a salvo, y Zabini está con él, encontrarán la forma de arreglar todo esto, mientras yo puedo irme… España siempre ha sido un lugar al cual quiero ir, así que tal vez pueda ser el momento, por ahora los del GDIS no me pueden detener legalmente, porque tendrían que admitir que tenían a Draco preso, y no les será fácil capturarme y evitar que se sepa… _

—_Deberías irte ahora mismo —suspiró Hermione. _

—_No, hoy no, hoy es su boda y prometí estar allí, y lo he de cumplir —Harry se puso en pie y la tomó de la mano, para pedirle que se marcharan —, ahora si me hacen el favor, no mencionen más esto._

_Hermione y Ron se dieron una mirada y asintieron, seguramente sabiendo que no conseguirían convencerlo de irse en ese momento. _

_Se aparecieron a unas cuantas millas de allí, en medio de un bosque, cerca de un claro, rodeado de árboles inmensos, cargados de flores y frutos. Avanzaron unos cuantos metros más hasta que divisaron todo el trabajo que se estaba realizando. _

_No bien llegaron, la señora Weasley y la señora Granger los regañaron por haber estado tan ausentes y los pusieron a ayudar con los encantamientos y la organización. _

_Al menos aquello le sirvió a Harry para dejar de pensar en Draco, mientras iba hechizando las sillas de manera distraída para que luego de la ceremonia se movieran y acomodaran en las mesas que aún no había terminado de hechizar, cuando vio a Hermione atravesar todo el lugar corriendo. _

—_¿Hey, pasó algo? —le preguntó, tratando de alcanzarla. _

—_Nada, nada, sigue con… con eso que estás haciendo —le contestó ella, casi sin mirarlo y agitando una mano. _

—_Pero… —pero Hermione ya se había apartado del campo de protección, por un instante pensó en seguirla, aunque luego recapacitó, tal vez se trataba de algún tema femenino o algo por el estilo y sería grosero interrumpir. _

_Ella volvió al cabo de unos minutos, parecía algo contrariada, pero tampoco le dio ninguna explicación. No fue sino hasta después del copioso almuerzo que la señora Weasley les hizo tomar en medio del claro, que ella se puso en pie para irse, según informó, a prepararse para la boda, antes de marcharse le dio una mirada penetrante y luego lo abrazó con fuerza. _

—_Hey… ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Harry, dándole miradas de auxilio a Ron, que rehuyó su mirada. _

—_Nada… te veré más tarde —dijo, apartándose de él y luego dándole un beso a Ron en la mejilla —A ti también. _

—_A la media noche en el altar —aseguró Ron, sus mejillas empezaban a estar rojas. _

—_Exacto —asintió ella, antes de ir en busca de su madre y Ginny y desaparecer. _

—_¿Y qué haremos ahora? —preguntó Harry, pensando en ir al hotel por unas horas a descansar, ya que todo estaba casi listo y lo que faltaba no lo podían preparar hasta la noche, aún quedaban muchas horas para eso. _

—_Yo me iré con Fred y George y tú debes volver al hotel, nos veremos a las once aquí. _

—_Ah… —Harry inclinó un poco el rostro —¿Seguro que no necesitas ayuda?_

—_No, no te preocupes, debes descansar —le animó Ron._

—_¿Seguro que está todo bien? —preguntó, lo cierto era que, pese a saber que debía descansar, no se le apetecía estar solo en su habitación._

—_Claro que sí… —Ron sonrió un poco, aunque Harry estaba seguro que no era sincero. _

—_Anda, Ron… _

—_En serio, ve a tu hotel y te veo a las once. _

_Harry dudó un instante más, pero entonces Fred y George se acercaron a ellos, bromeando acerca de cómo harían desaparecer a Ron antes de la ceremonia, para luego llevárselo, con una sonrisa resignada. _

_Harry, sabiendo que efectivamente, no había nada más que hacer, se encaminó hacia el claro del bosque y luego se apareció en su habitación. _

_Lo primero que le sorprendió fue ver las cortinas cerradas, creando un ambiente oscuro, lo siguiente fue encontrar a Draco sentado en uno de los sillones, se había cambiado de ropa, ya no usaba el pijama de la mañana y parecía algo ansioso, mientras apagaba un cigarro contra el cenicero._

—_¿Draco? —preguntó tontamente. _

—_Hola… _

—_No quiero ser quisquilloso, pero realmente debes dejar de fumar… no es agradable —comentó, sólo por decir algo, mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones delante de Draco. _

—_Lo siento, yo… —Draco apartó el cenicero y suspiró —lo he dejado, ese fue el último, lo prometo. _

—_No tienes que prometerme nada —aclaró Harry, negando con la cabeza —, es más, lo siento, no debería decirte qué hacer y qué no hacer. _

—_Eso es cierto —asintió Draco._

_Por un instante ambos se quedaron en silencio, mirando hacia cualquier lado que no sea sus rostros, hasta que Harry se aclaró la garganta, demasiado impaciente ya. _

—_Entonces… _

—_Lo lamento —soltó Draco, inclinándose hacia el frente, la mirada de Harry se detuvo en él y Draco sintió que se sentía más nervioso de lo que se había sentido en mucho tiempo —, lo de esta mañana, el haberte dicho que no te quería y también no haber buscado la forma de ser honesto contigo sobre todo esto… _

—_No importa, era claro que no tenías opción —interrumpió Harry, obviando por ahora lo que Draco le había dicho sobre que no lo quería. _

_Draco suspiró lentamente y luego asintió. _

—_Harry, sí te quiero —dijo con calma —, mucho en realidad, tanto que me da miedo el lastimarte de alguna manera, directa o indirectamente. Sé que ya es tarde para evitar el meterte en problemas, que ya estás hasta el cuello con los del GDIS por mi culpa y… _

—_No importa, si hubiera resultado que eras realmente culpable de todo eso, yo te hubiera entregado a ellos de vuelta —aclaró Harry._

—_Seguramente lo hubieras hecho —aceptó Draco, aunque no lo creía realmente, y le daba gusto no tener que averiguarlo —. Escucha, yo no soy alguien muy fácil de sobrellevar, sé que antes ya hemos tenido nuestros problemas y que anoche… _

—_¿Sí?_

—_Cuando hace tiempo dijiste que querías que fuera contigo a la boda, que querías que estuviéramos juntos y dejar de escondernos… yo también quería eso, Harry, en serio que sí, siempre me sentí culpable por dejarme llevar y enamorarme de ti pese a tener tantos problemas, porque sabía que era muy probable que al final te metiera en un lío, y mira, ahora estás en problemas por mi culpa y… —Draco levantó una mano y le pidió a Harry que lo dejara continuar —, y sí, dirás que nadie te dijo que lo hicieras y que fue tu decisión, y lo agradezco, realmente lo hago, pero eso no quita que estés en la mira de los del GDIS también. Por cierto, me debes una, no me aclaraste cómo era que te habías colado en las oficinas del GDIS, por un momento pensé que todos habían perdido la cabeza y se habían dejado ver —le reprochó Draco. _

_Harry enrojeció un poco y apartó la mirada. _

—_Supuse que era algo que te contaría luego… no esperé que esta mañana… —Harry se encogió de hombros, no quería recordar cuando en la mañana Draco le había dicho que no lo quería —No quise que te preocuparas, no pensé que lo hicieras. _

—_No soy tan egoísta como para no preocuparme por ellos, pero… _

—_Pero tienes muchas más cosas en la cabeza que solo preocuparte por todos nosotros… _

—_No —Draco negó con la cabeza —, solo que tardé en procesar todo aquello, cuando me di cuenta que era probable que todos estuvieran en problemas, estuve espantado por ustedes y sí, estaba pensando seriamente que algo debía hacer para protegerlos. _

—_Mi idea no era que nos protegieras, solo que no nos dejaras fuera —aclaró Harry. _

—_Sí, bueno, no soy muy bueno trabajando en grupos. _

—_Ya lo sé —aceptó Harry. _

_Luego de un instante más de silencio, Draco suspiró lentamente y se puso en pie, caminando hasta sentarse junto a Harry para tenerlo más cerca, debía decirle lo que había venido a decirle y luego ya descubriría si es que verdaderamente era o no bueno trabajando en grupos, o con alguien más._

—_Cuando pensaba en nosotros, siempre quería dejar de vernos a escondidas, dejar de temer que los del GDIS nos vieran, incluso deseaba que todo terminara para podértelo contar, para dejar de ocultarte cosas… Nunca pensé que esto era un juego, por lo menos no cuando empezamos a salir más seriamente y… Y quería que tuvieras eso en claro… _

—_Lo tengo en claro —respondió rápidamente Harry, con el corazón latiéndole con más fuerza por la cercanía de Draco._

—_Qué bueno —Draco sonrió un poco y luego se acercó un poco más a Harry, tomándolo de la mano —. Y ahora henos aquí, tengo que salir del país mañana en la tarde, y sé que tú también deberás hacerlo… no podrás quedarte aquí porque estás en problemas, y bueno… esto no es una declaración muy romántica que digamos, pero… —Draco se mordió el labio y miró a Harry a los ojos, que permanecía quieto, esperando —, seguramente pelearemos, y algunas veces nos arrepentiremos de esto, pero también habrán momentos buenos, seguramente… _

—_Draco… ¿qué es exactamente lo que estás pidiendo? —preguntó Harry, entrando un poco en pánico. _

—_Sé lo que es estar alejado de la gente que uno quiere —continuó Draco —, me pasó con mis padres, y siempre lamenté no estar a su lado, pero esa fue la decisión que ellos tomaron, yo no tuve opción; esta vez, en cambio, tengo la oportunidad de elegir, y no quiero alejarme de ti. Tengo un plan de escape, para dos personas, y quiero que vengas conmigo —declaró finalmente Draco. _

_Harry soltó el aire lentamente, por un momento pensó que Draco hablaba de otra cosa, y se sentía aliviado de haberse equivocado. _

—_Ah… Bueno, Draco… no sé, no es que quiera ir contigo sólo porque te sientes culpable porque ahora yo también estoy en problemas y eso… _

—_No, no se trata de eso —negó Draco, exasperándose un poco —, se trata de mantener a las personas que quiero a mi lado cuando puedo hacerlo y tú… —pero fue interrumpido por un beso ansioso y húmedo, tardó un instante en reaccionar, antes de jalar a Harry un poco más y apretarlo contra su cuerpo, mientras continuaban besándose. _

—_Contigo, Draco, me voy al fin del mundo, no me interesa si estoy o no en peligro, así no tuviera a los del GDIS encima, me iría contigo —afirmó Harry, antes de volver a besarlo. _

_Cuando se apartaron, Draco sonreía ampliamente._

—_No iremos precisamente al fin del mundo, pero gracias. _

—_¿Y eso? —preguntó Harry, acariciando la cabellera rubia y suave. _

—_Por confiar en mí… por quererme._

_Harry no respondió, le dio otro beso más, empujándolo hacia el sillón, para sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. _

—_Por cierto… tendrás que ir conmigo a la boda de todas formas, ahora que estás aquí no te apartaré de mi lado ni un momento —le advirtió, entre besos. _

—_No… no planeo apartarme de ti, incluso ya hasta tengo una túnica de gala —apuntó Draco hacia el otro lado de la habitación, junto a la túnica de gala que Harry usaría esa noche, había otra, de color oscura, colgada. _

—_Genial… —respondió Harry antes de volver a besarlo. _

_Harry volvió al claro del bosque pasada las once de la noche, pues pese a tener toda la tarde y parte de la noche, Draco y él se habían entretenido demasiado, iba acompañado de Draco por supuesto, usando unos cuantos hechizos de encubrimiento, con el cabello oscuro y completamente irreconocible. _

_Todos al parecer ya estaban al tanto de que Harry llevaría una pareja, y habían evitado, por su seguridad mencionar que en realidad aquel chico con el que Harry bailó gran parte de la noche, era Draco Malfoy... _

—Vamos —señaló Draco, un poco más calmado por la presencia de Harry.

Ambos avanzaron, sin dejar de mirar alrededor, por la vereda húmeda, hasta la entrada de la casa, no había hechizos de bloqueo ni nada que les impidiera empujar la puerta. Cuando entraron, la casa parecía estar deshabitada, una capa de polvo cubría los muebles y el piso.

—¿Y si ya no está aquí? —preguntó Draco, con la varita en alto, sus ojos ya se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad y no fue necesario siquiera buscar los interruptores de luz.

—No lo creo… —meditó Harry, pasando un dedo sobre una de las mesas —esta cantidad de polvo no se consigue con sólo una semana de ausencia, menos en invierno… la nieve no permite que haya tanto polvo volando por el ambiente.

—¿Entonces…? —Draco miró hacia las escaleras, que llevaban al segundo piso, la madera parecía podrida y le daba mala espina intentar subirlas.

—Mejor por aquí —propuso Harry, señalando hacia lo que probablemente era la cocina.

Draco lo siguió, sin dejar de mirar alrededor, hasta la pequeña estancia que era la cocina, llena de polvo también, con las cortinas cerradas e incluso un par de platos sucios en el lavadero.

—Estas casas tienen un sótano —comentó Harry, mientras señalaba una puerta pequeña, por la que solo se podía pasar agachados.

—Oh, qué genial, me encantan los sótanos —suspiró Draco, empujando un poco la puerta, esta chirrió un poco cuando la abrió, dejando ver una larga escalera que se perdía en la oscuridad.

—Linternas —sugirió Harry, sacando un par de linternas de su morral, encendiéndolas y pasándole una a Draco, que sonrió en agradecimiento.

Ambos se dieron una mirada de entendimiento y pasaron la puerta, no bien lo hicieron, pudieron percibir algunos hechizos alrededor.

—Así que sí sabe ocultarse —murmuró Draco, bajando lentamente, detrás de él iba Harry, iluminando el camino, y creando con ello sombras a los lados del angosto pasaje.

Al final encontraron una puerta más, está vez de metal y sin rastros de polvo, no parecía tener ninguna manivela ni pomo para abrir.

—Mmm… —Harry le entregó la linterna a Draco y puso ambas manos a la altura de la puerta, percibiendo los hechizos, en eso era mejor que Draco —, hechizo de seguridad, bloqueo para enemigos… —comentó, conforme iba encontrando hechizos.

—¿Y cómo pasaremos? No creo que llamar a la puerta simplemente sea la solución —protestó Draco.

—Aunque no lo creas, tal vez lo sea —corrigió Harry, tocando con los nudillos un par de veces la puerta, esto no provocó siquiera un ruido.

—Tal vez haya un timbre —se burló Draco, pero Harry no contestó, pues en ese instante una nube de color violeta emergió de la puerta y los rodeó.

—Tranquilo, reconoce nuestras magias y nuestras intenciones —le dijo Harry, cerrando los ojos y tratando de parecer calmado.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Draco —, porque precisamente ahora estoy pensando en patearle el trasero por esto.

Harry soltó una risita y se contuvo de tocar a Draco, en tanto la densa nube desaparecía, junto con la gran puerta.

—Vaya… —exclamó Draco, al notar que efectivamente el hechizo había funcionado tal como había dicho Harry.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó en ese instante un hombre, tenía la varita en alto y usaba ropa muggle, un largo abrigo verde botella y una gorra con orejeras, tenía una expresión temerosa y por las bolsas bajo sus ojos, se podía adivinar que no había dormido bien en mucho tiempo.

—Potter y Malfoy —respondió Harry, poniendo una mano en el brazo de Draco para evitar que cruzara la entrada, tal como pretendía, pues intuía que primero debían tener la aprobación, de lo contrario serían expulsados, aunque no sabía exactamente a qué parte.

—Oh… ¿los mandó ese chico? —preguntó el hombre con voz ronca.

—Sí… —Draco inclinó un poco el rostro, resignado a obedecer a Harry y no avanzar —Förtroende*.

—Förtroende—respondió el hombre, aquella era la palabra que habían acordado usar para reconocerse y que además iniciaba un juramento de lealtad de ambos lados.

La fuerza de la magia de aquella palabra los rodeó un instante, dejando una estela celeste entre ellos, antes de que desapareciera. Era cierto, tanto él como Harry y Draco habían jurado confiar el uno en el otro. Para Harry y Draco no era la primera vez que hacían dicho hechizos, en cambio Olive pareció algo sorprendido por un instante.

—Bien… —suspiró Harry, un poco más aliviado, al menos estaban en el lugar correcto.

—Pasen —dijo entonces Olive Remington, moviendo un poco su varita, el último hechizo de seguridad cayó y al fin pudieron pasar.

El lugar no era más que una sala circular, en un lado se podía ver una cama, con las mantas revueltas y junto a ella una mesa pequeña con un par de fotografías en movimiento. Al otro lado, junto a una puerta que intuían era el baño, un gran armario y en el centro unas cuatro sillas y un mesa redonda y vieja, con un cenicero, algunos cigarros y una gran cantidad de papeles.

—No puedo creer que seas el que se escapó en las narices de Edgar Skatha —comentó Olive, sentándose en una de las sillas y tomando un cigarro, ofreció el paquete a Draco y Harry, pero ambos negaron, tomando asiento también.

—Bueno, tuve ayuda —aceptó Draco, mientras observaba la puerta de metal aparecer nuevamente, los hechizos habían sido renovados.

—Eso veo… esos días el jefe estaba intratable, tenía demasiados problemas encima y fuiste la cereza en el pastel.

Draco sonrió un poco más ampliamente, durante el tiempo que llevaban escondidos habían escuchado algunas cosas sobre Edgar Skatha y algunos más del GDIS, y se regocijaba cuando las cosas no les iban bien.

—Entonces… —apuró Harry, que planeaba regresar lo más pronto posible con Draco a Suecia, mientras sacaba un block y unas cuantas carpetas del morral.

—Información —suspiró Olive, volviendo a lucir algo pálido.

—Ya sabes, necesitamos información para poder sacarte de aquí.

—Cierto… el chico ese dijo… dijo que… —Olive parecía dudar bastante, y Draco temía que fuera porque estaban en medio de una trampa, lo que lo hizo mirar alrededor con más seriedad aún.

—Hey, tranquilo —dijo entonces Harry, poniendo una mano sobre el brazo de Olive, para calmarlo, obvió el ceño fruncido de Draco —, no pasa nada, tenemos tiempo para que nos digas todo lo que quieras decirnos, no te estamos apurando.

—Lo siento —Olive apretó la mano de Harry un instante, antes de asentir —, tengo esposa, y una hija, ella tiene cinco años… están ahora en América, hace varios meses, presintiendo lo que pasaría, que las envíe, no sé de ellas en semanas y… no quiero arriesgarme a intentar contactarlas por miedo a dejar alguna huella.

—Entendible —asintió Harry —, pero no podemos prometerte que las contactaremos, no inmediatamente al menos, porque sabes que es peligroso, Draco y yo estamos en problemas y hemos tomado muchos riesgos para llegar hasta aquí hoy, sin embargo debes creer que están bien, los del GDIS no les harían nada sin encontrar la forma de hacértelo saber… Ya sabes, si no hay noticias, es porque todo va bien.

Draco entrecerró los ojos, aquella era una de sus frases, una que Harry usaba regularmente cuando hablaban con algunos testigos, victimas, y en este caso, soplones.

—Lo sé —asintió el chico, apagando el cigarro en el cenicero —. De acuerdo —dijo con más firmeza —, información, ustedes quieren información.

—Así es —continuó Draco, tomando la primera carpeta del grupo y poniéndola delante de él —, queremos saber qué es lo que hace cada uno de los integrantes del GDIS…

El interrogatorio duró más de seis horas, efectivamente Olive Remington tenía mucha más información de la que ellos habían esperado, y estaba dispuesto a declarar delante de quien hiciera falta, con tal que con ello asegurara la seguridad de su esposa y su pequeña hija.

Había formado parte del GDIS por cinco años, había sido reclutado del Ministerio, donde trabajaba en la sección de hechizos de memoria para los muggles, donde siempre había sobresalido por sus capacidades. En un inicio le atrajo la idea de una organización secreta capaz de proteger a la comunidad mágica desde las sombras, un buen sueldo y muchas más comodidades, sin embargo, conforme el tiempo fue pasando, se dio cuenta que las cosas no eran tan perfectas como él había esperado.

La primera vez que descubrió algo que no le gustó fue cuando sospechó que Yeray Vernier se había aprovechado de una chica con la promesa de no acusar a su padre por conspirar en contra del Ministerio. Nunca tuvo pruebas sobre ello, salvo lo que entrevió en las entrevistas a la chica y el resultado final, pero desde entonces estuvo más al pendiente.

El detonante había ocurrido cerca de seis meses atrás, cuando todos estaban abocados a buscar a Harry y Draco, a seguir a sus amigos y tratar de dar con su paradero, sabía que había alguien fuera de la organización presionando a Skatha para ello, no le fue difícil deducir que seguramente había una buena cantidad de oro metido en eso. Y el comprobar esa teoría fue lo que lo metió en todo ese lío.

Había ocurrido sin querer, por supuesto, él no debía estar allí, pero tenía planeado pedir unas vacaciones, pues su mujer, americana de nacimiento, quería hacer un viaje para visitar a su familia. Los escuchó en uno de los corredores: a Edgar Skatha discutiendo con un hombre encapuchado y de acento francés. Claramente entendió que él hombre le increpaba al jefe que había puesto demasiado oro y que además había decidido sacrificar gran parte de su organización para que pudieran hundir a Draco en la miseria, para que lo encontraran culpable y lo mandaran a Azkaban de por vida, y que tras tanto tiempo era claro que eran unos inútiles que no podrían conseguirlo.

Intentó salir de allí lo más rápido posible, pero fue Lefort, otro miembro del GDIS, quien lo vio, le dio una sonrisa retorcida y entonces supo que estaba en grandes problemas, pese a que el hombre no le dijo nada de principio. Pero él ya los conocía, ya sabía la clase de gente que era y temía lo peor. No volvió a su casa, consiguió contactar con su mujer y le dijo que se fuera a prisas a América, no donde sus padres, sino a otro sitio, a cualquier otro sitio, y que no volviera a menos que él se lo dijera. Ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que pasaba con su esposo en el trabajo, así que prestamente obedeció. Pasaron un par de días y Olive no sabía qué hacer ni a qué atenerse, hasta que se decidió y fue a hablar con Edgar Skatha y a presentar su renuncia.

—Quien entra en el GDIS nunca sale del GDIS —fue su parca respuesta, un instante después era obligado a salir de la oficina para seguir con la tarea de buscar a Draco y a Harry. Al anochecer, cuando llegó al hotel en el que se estaba quedando por no querer acercarse a su hogar, y desde donde planeaba escapar, Lefort apareció, indicándole que había hablado con Skatha y que obviamente era muy peligroso que anduviera suelto por allí. Venía a detenerlo y Olive luchó con él con todas sus armas, hasta que lo pudo derrotar y escapar.

Relató además la forma en que los del GDIS estaban trabajando, como poco a poco sus procedimientos se estaban volviendo cada vez más agresivos y arbitrarios, y sobre todo como Skatha conseguía convencer a algunos magos influyentes, bajo chantaje, para que les haga determinados favores. El que hubiera aceptado oro de parte de ese francés que no conocía, para hundir a Draco Malfoy no era algo que no estuviera acostumbrado a hacer, pues podía dar un par de ejemplos más.

Harry y Draco sabían que no podían prometerle que la justicia no se ensañara con él al momento de revelar todo, pero era obvio que durante mucho tiempo no tuvo más opción que acatar las órdenes para no verse en problemas y esperaban que eso fuera suficiente para ayudarlo a salir bien librado.

Era ya más de media noche cuando Olive, usando uno de los trasladores que Harry cargaba, se aparecía en medio de un bosque en York, allí mismo podría encontrar otro multitraslador, que lo llevaría por al menos trece lugares más, antes de dejarlo en el baño del aeropuerto de Glasgow Prestwick, en Escocia, donde hallaría un boleto, una maleta y la documentación falsa para tomar un vuelo rumbo a Mmabatho, en Sudáfrica, donde se escondería, (ellos también le habían dejado las indicaciones para eso) hasta que ellos lo contactaran, cuando todo el alboroto empezara.

Dos días después Harry volvía hacia Suecia, Draco había ido por delante y seguramente ya estaba en el apartamento, esperándolo.

Cuando llegó, percibió el aroma de una pizza caliente, en la mesa había además una botella de vino y un par de copas, pero lo que más le gustó fue ver la sonrisa de Draco, acompañada del suspiro temeroso que ambos soltaban cuando por fin se encontraban luego de una de esas investigaciones, cuando se cercioraban de que todo estaba bien, que ellos seguían bien.

Luego de un largo beso, Draco miró a los ojos a Harry, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Está todo, Harry —declaró, tomándolo de la mano —, en dos días más, tú y yo regresaremos a Inglaterra, juntos, y entonces los del GDIS comenzaran a caer.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, no quería pensar en la batalla legal que les esperaba por delante, solo descansar y disfrutar del final de aquella etapa, sentir alivio porque al fin habían conseguido todo lo que requerían y ahora volverían por su venganza. Y no solo la de Draco, sino también la de él, porque Draco era parte de él y cualquier daño que le hubieran hecho, o que le pudieran provocar, era como causárselo a él mismo.

°.°

**N/A **

*Förtroende: Confianza en sueco.

°.°


	12. CAPÍTULO 11: GDIS, LA VERGUENZA DEL MINI

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**CAPÍTULO 11: GDI****S: LA VERGÜENZA DEL MINISTERIO.**

Las navidades estaban ya casi al caer, aunque faltaban aún tres semanas, el callejón Diagon estaba rebosante de gente, entrando y saliendo de las tiendas, cargando grandes paquetes envueltos en papeles multicolores, las tiendas tenían decoraciones navideñas, el muérdago abundaba, al igual que los villancicos, sonando desde viejo tocadiscos, o de pequeños grupos de cantores.

La señora Weasley apretó un poco más su abrigo y se detuvo delante del escaparate de una tienda de ropa para bebés y niños, Bill había anunciado que Fleur estaba nuevamente embarazada, y aunque aún faltaba algo de tiempo para el alumbramiento, ella ya estaba buscando las cosas que les podría comprar para el nuevo miembro de la familia.

Suspiró un poco entonces al recordar a Harry, a quien consideraba un hijo más y de quien no sabía nada en más de un año, la navidad anterior no había recibido más que una escueta tarjeta de su parte, contándole que estaba bien y que no se preocupara, que en algún momento regresaría. Y pese que Hermione y Ron le habían explicado que estaba bien, sus instintos le decían que debía preocuparse por él.

Aquellas serían unas navidades muy tristes sin él, pensó, antes de entrar a la tienda y empezar a escoger la ropa que llevaría para su futuro nieto o nieta.

°.°

El vuelo muggle que los llevaba hasta Londres descendió sin problemas, en medio de una pista de aterrizaje húmeda, el cielo estaba completamente blanco y era muy probable que pronto empezara a nevar. Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada de aliento y entonces se pusieron en pie, tomando sus pequeñas maletas del compartimiento superior y moviéndose para salir del avión.

Pasaron los controles sin problemas, pese a ir listos para enfrentar a todos, no habían usado sus nombres reales para llegar, pues sabían que tenían orden de captura en el lado muggle, cortesía de sus amigos del GDIS.

Pese a lo mucho que sus amigos los habían ayudado, no les habían informado de su llegada, aunque tenían que buscarlos no bien se internaran en la ciudad, sería toda una sorpresa.

—No volábamos juntos desde que salimos de aquí, hace tanto tiempo —rememoró Harry —, y eso que no hicimos todo el viaje juntos.

—Cierto —afirmó Draco, mirando hacia las calles, llenas de adornos navideños.

—Me ha gustado hacerlo.

—Eso es porque eres un tonto romántico —criticó Draco, sin dejar de sonreír, tenía mucha fe en que pronto las cosas se arreglarían y entonces esos viajes juntos serían constantes, en que todo junto a Harry sería perfecto.

Harry se mordió el labio inferior y miró alrededor, antes de atrapar a Draco con una mano por el brazo y jalarlo para darle un beso.

—¡Harry! —protestó Draco, apartándose de él.

—Tú también tienes algo de romántico, aunque lo pretendas esconder entre tantas prendas negras —apuntó a su abrigo y sus guantes.

—El negro es elegante —refutó Draco, arqueando una ceja —, y me queda de maravilla. A diferencia tuya no me gusta parecer un arco iris —señaló su abrigo rojo.

—Qué resentido —suspiró Harry, mientras señalaba hacia uno de los taxis que pasaban por la ancha avenida.

—Vamos, es hora de ponernos serios —le advirtió Draco, en cuanto ambos entraron al auto.

—Sí, es el momento —suspiró Harry, tomando su mano y apretándola con fuerza, antes de indicarle al taxista hasta donde querían llegar.

°.°

Meterse en el callejón Diagon sería una locura, obviamente mucha gente los vería, y probablemente los del GDIS llegarían antes de que pudieran llegar a la tienda de los Weasley, aunque la idea les divertía, se habían abstenido y habían ido hacia un edificio en una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres, donde Blaise, impulsado por una idea de Draco, había montado una especie de guarida.

Era el octavo piso de un edificio que a la vista exterior solo tenía siete pisos, todo el departamento estaba rodeado de ventanales que le permitían ver los alrededores de la ciudad.

Draco tenía una llave, que aparentaba ser muggle, pero era mágica, cada uno de ellos: Ron, Hermione y Blaise, tenían una copia, y estaban interconectadas entre ellas, de tal manera que cuando uno de ellos entraba al lugar, los otros lo sabían.

Esa tarde, mientras Hermione revisaba los nuevos procesos para una ley, Ron atendía a un niño particularmente escandaloso en la tienda de bromas y Blaise firmaba un contrato de pociones para el año siguiente, sintieron la magia de las llaves vibrar, y la advertencia de quién había llegado.

Harry dejó las maletas en una de las habitaciones, admirando el buen gusto hasta para decorar un lugar que prácticamente nunca se utilizaba, mientras Draco preparaba un poco de café en una cafetera muggle.

El primero en aparecer fue Ron, seguido unos segundos después por Blaise, antes de que pudieran hacer algo más que observar a sus amigos, sentados en la mesa redonda y de plástico que había al centro, bebiendo café, apareció Hermione, que no se demoró en admirarlos, simplemente saltó sobre Harry, casi haciéndolo caer y dándole una par de besos en cada mejilla.

Blaise entonces había reaccionado también y en unos cuantos pasos largos ya estaba frente a Draco, que se había puesto en pie, y lo abrazó.

—Granger, si no lo sueltas me pondré algo celoso —regañó Draco, apartándose del abrazo de Blaise y mirando hacia la chica, que aún tenía a Harry entre sus brazos y que sonrió culpablemente, antes de hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría.

Hermione se lanzó sobre él y le dio un fuerte abrazo, antes de darle un beso en cada mejilla.

—Oh, esa expresión no tiene precio —río Harry, abrazando a Ron un instante, antes de darle la mano a Blaise.

—Me alegra tanto que estén ya aquí —dijo Hermione, obviando el que Draco, por primera vez, se hubiera quedado sin palabras, y jalando unas cuantas sillas más para que todos se sentaran.

—Bueno, sí… ya era hora —respondió entonces Draco, dándole un golpe a Harry por la burla y sentándose nuevamente junto a él.

—Sí, ya lo era, y nada mejor que navidad, Harry, mi madre te extraña más que nunca y se pondrá muy contenta cuando sepa que pasarás las fiestas en casa —explicó Ron, sonriente.

—Ah… claro, las fiestas —Harry miró hacia Draco, no habían hablado de qué hacer durante las fiestas, pero no se imaginaba a Draco en la madriguera, además él le había dicho que le gustaría ir a Italia a ver a la señora Zabini, que aparentemente estaba algo preocupada por su falta de noticias.

—Como sea —negó Draco, luego tendrían tiempo para hablar de ese tipo de cosas —, estamos aquí, lo que significa…

—¡Qué le daremos un gran regalo de navidad a los del GDIS! —exclamó Hermione, levitando tres tazas más de café caliente y acomodándose junto a Ron.

—Exactamente —sonrió Draco, feliz, aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, de ver además de a Blaise, a Weasley y Granger allí y en buen estado.

°.°

Dos días después, Edgar Skatha disfrutaba de su almuerzo en un fino restaurante del mundo mágico, en las afueras de Surrey, un lugar bastante elegante, donde solo eran admitidos los más importantes de la comunidad mágica.

Había pedido un estofado de carne con patatas y estaba dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino tinto, cavilando en sus problemas con los dos Malfoy, cuando tres hombres, uniformados como aurores, se pusieron delante de él:

—¿Señor Edgar Skatha? —dijo uno de ellos, Skatha inmediatamente lo reconoció como Chambers, el auror que alguna vez había capturado a Draco Malfoy.

—Efectivamente, aunque debo aclararles que estoy almorzando, y no me gusta ser interrumpido, si tienen algún mensaje del Ministro, déjenlo rápido y márchense, antes de que levante una queja por su impertinencia —les respondió el hombre, con voz calmada, esperaba que el Ministro no se le ocurriera una junta en ese momento, pues tenía una pista sobre Olive que seguir durante la tarde. Ese chico era otro de los grandes problemas que tenía por esos días.

—Me temo que no, señor Skatha —contestó el auror, Skatha podía ver la satisfacción en su mirada y eso le hizo temer —, por orden de Ministerio de Magia queda usted detenido por chantaje, aceptar sobornos, utilizar una posición de poder para obtener beneficios propios, calumnias… En fin, la lista es tan larga que llegará la hora de la cena y aún continuaríamos aquí, así que póngase de pie y acompáñenos.

—¿Qué? —exclamó Skatha, poniéndose lentamente de pie, a su alrededor, las pocas personas que habían ido a almorzar ese día lo miraban con curiosidad.

—Que usted queda deteni… —pero Chambers no pudo terminar, pues Skatha, en un tonto intento, trató de correr hacia la salida.

Fue alcanzado por un hechizo y dio de bruces sobre el piso de mármol blanco, haciendo un gran sonido al caer. Inmediatamente los otros dos aurores lo ponían en pie, inmovilizándolo completamente.

—Claro que si no quiere acompañarnos por las buenas, tenemos autorización de utilizar la fuerza —le dijo Chambers con algo de burla.

—Están locos, no tienen ningún derecho… —protestó Skatha, mientras Chambers lo tomaba de un brazo.

—Sí, sí, estoy seguro que ya ha escuchado antes eso —le interrumpió Chambers, antes de apretarlo con más fuerza del brazo y hacerlo desaparecer, rumbo a una celda oscura de las mazmorras del Ministerio.

°.°

Tamguy Gunter, recientemente divorciado debido a que su esposa había descubierto su affaire con una chica de otra ciudad distinta a donde vivían, trataba de alejar de su mente todos los problemas que tenía en cuanto a cómo costear la manutención de sus tres hijos y además de su novia, recientemente recuperada. Y vaya que le había costado hacerlo.

Por supuesto que Gunter tenía muchas cualidades, además de, según él, ser alguien con clase y bastante atractivo, y era ser desmemorizante.

Había empezado trabajando en la sección de desmemorizantes de muggles, y aunque normalmente, cuando se trataban de hechizos de memoria, uno tenía que pasar varios años practicando antes de tocar a un muggle sin supervisión, a él rápidamente le dieron la posibilidad de empezar a ejecutar este tipo de hechizos. Su jefe le había dicho que tenía un gran talento. Y claro, él sabía que era así.

Tras varios años de trabajo empezó a sentirse algo aburrido, cumplía un turno de ocho horas diarias y algunas veces, o muchas en realidad, no había nada que hacer. Solo cuando los aurores o algún otro mago metía la pata, ellos aparecían, y aunque disfrutaban poder ponerse a trabajar, siempre lo hacían con actitud osca. No eran los favoritos del Ministerio, pese a su importante labor. Entonces fue cuando apareció Skatha, ofreciéndole un empleo con horarios libres, con un gran sueldo y donde podría ser, prácticamente, su propio jefe. Por entonces su tercer hijo ya estaba en camino y las cuentas aumentaban aterradoramente.

El trabajo le pareció genial desde el primer día, y conforme pasó el tiempo fue encontrando más formas de obtener oro, y otros favores más.

Sin embargo ahora, varios años después, con tres hijos a cuestas, una pensión que pagar y una nueva novia, las cuentas nuevamente comenzaban a parecerle asfixiantes. Durante su trabajo en el GDIS también había optado por aprovecharse de algunos de los casos, los magos y brujas, desesperados por no caer en desgracia, eran capaces de dar mucho oro y esas eran oportunidades que no podía desaprovechar.

Cavilaba sobre el nuevo caso que tenía entre manos, un chico de treinta años que había estado siguiendo desde unas semanas atrás, se encargaba de abastecer a muggles de pociones para enfermar a quien no les simpatizara, pero, además de descubrir aquel delito, también había descubierto que el mago en cuestión disfrutaba de la compañía de cierto muggle, otro hombre bastante atractivo. Seguramente que la mujer del mago se enfadaría mucho si descubría a qué se dedicaba su esposo los jueves en la tarde, cuando argumentaba que se iba a volar con algunos amigos más.

Estaba sobre su escoba, en un bosque alejado de Surrey, meditando sobre cuál era la mejor forma de presentarle la situación al mago, por supuesto que no delatar su infidelidad solo era una parte del trato, y le costaría una buena cantidad de oro, pero además, el ocultar su delito sería más complicado. Tendría que engañar a su jefe, y no que fuera la primera vez que lo hacía, pero debía irse con cuidado.

Tan metido iba en sus pensamientos, que no notó a los cuatro aurores que aparecieron bajo él, rodeando el perímetro que sobrevolaba, hasta que la voz de uno de ellos lo sobresaltó.

—Tamguy Gunter —escuchó que gritaban, y se detuvo en seco, observándolos, preguntándose si es que habría algún problema con volar en ese sitio, aunque lo había hecho muchas veces antes.

—Sí —respondió, luego de aplicarse un hechizo amplificador para la voz.

—Necesitamos que baje, tenemos que hablar con usted —contestó la voz del auror.

Por un instante Gunter se sintió preocupado, los aurores no tenían conocimiento de su trabajo ni de sus actividades, es más, en el Ministerio de Magia ya no figuraba su expediente como trabajador retirado.

Sabía que no podía simplemente salir volando de allí, si los aurores sabían su nombre era porque algo había pasado. Resignado, y con una sonrisa amable en el rostro, bajó lentamente, antes de que sus pies tocaran el piso, dos de los aurores ya estaban sobre él, sosteniéndolo por los brazos, mientras la escoba caía al suelo.

—¡Hey! —protestó —¿qué es lo que pasa?

—Queda detenido por soborno, chantaje, obstrucción de la justicia y por encubrir delitos —le explicó otro de los aurores, con voz fría.

—Pero… debe haber un error, yo no… no sé de qué están hablando —forcejeó en cuanto sintió los hechizos de inmovilidad sobre los brazos.

—Será trasladado a una celda del Ministerio, hasta que su situación se aclare —continuó el auror, sin dar muestras de haberlo escuchado.

Gunter no pudo protestar, pues inmediatamente ya estaba apareciendo, junto a los aurores, es medio de una de las celdas del Ministerio, esas que nunca había visto, pese a haber amenazada a muchos con llevarlos allí.

—Pero, ¿qué demonios? —exclamó, sintiéndose impotente.

°.°

A sus casi setenta años, Jack Smythe posiblemente debería estar jubilado, disfrutando de una vida sin tener que cumplir un horario de oficina ni mucho menos las presiones de la responsabilidad de algún cargo. Pero no era así, y no por necesidad, sino porque no toleraba estar mucho tiempo en casa.

Smythe se había dedicado a trabajar durante toda su vida en Gringotts, era muy bueno rompiendo maldiciones y durante mucho tiempo había sido el número uno con respecto a sus compañeros. Pero luego habían empezado a llegar chicos nuevos, chicos con más energía que él y había sido desplazado lentamente. Y no que lo hubieran rebajado de posición, pero prefería mil veces seguir destruyendo maldiciones en los diversos lugares del mundo, que simplemente sentarse detrás de un escritorio, administrando los recursos del banco.

Cuando el momento de jubilarse, tras la guerra, se acercaba, empezó a ponerse más colérico y también más deprimido, no quería imaginarse como uno de esos abuelos que esperaban ansiosos a los fines de semana y algunas tardes para poder ver a sus nietos y jugar con ellos unas horas, menos pasar el tiempo en los clubes de ajedrez o cartas. Y cuando estaba agotando las excusas para no ser jubilado, apareció Skatha, con aquella maravillosa oportunidad. Necesitaban alguien de experiencia, alguien que no pareciera un mocoso recién salido de la escuela… lo necesitaban a él.

Y sí, al principio fue solamente el poder seguir trabajando, siendo útil, lo que lo movió a aceptar, pero luego vio la gran cantidad de poder que se podía obtener en una posición como esa y bueno… ¿Quién podría culparlo por aprovechar la oportunidad?

Y varios años y experiencias después, estaba rodeado de aurores, en el jardín de su casa, junto a sus dos pequeños nietos y sin saber a dónde demonios se había ido todo ese poder.

—¿Abuelo? —preguntó su nieta, con la voz en un hilo.

—Entra con tu hermanito y busquen a su papá —susurró Smythe, con cuidado de no asustar más a los niños —, vamos, no pasa nada —les animó. Sabía que los aurores no harían nada delante de ellos, y también que intentar escapar con ellos era un suicidio, sin contar lo mucho que traumaría a sus nietos con semejante acción.

—Jack Smythe —llamó nuevamente uno de los tres aurores que los rodeaban —, hemos asegurado el perímetro, lo mejor será que se entregue por las buenas.

—¿De qué se me acusa? —preguntó Smythe a pesar de todo, mientras lanzaba su varita a unos metros de distancia y observaba de reojo la cortina de su casa moviéndose, seguramente su hijo y su nuera estaban observando sin saber qué hacer, junto a sus nietos, que ya habían entrado corriendo a la casa.

—Conspiración, soborno, chantaje, obstrucción de la justicia, secuestro, y otros delitos más que ya se le informarán —informó el auror, alcanzándolo de una vez por todas.

—Es una equivocación, es una equivocación —dijo Smythe en voz alta y clara, para que su hijo lo escuchara también, aunque sabía que no era así. Ya sospechaba que tarde o temprano alguien hablaría de más, o los acusaría, ya se lo había advertido al ambicioso de Skatha, pero no le había hecho caso.

Suspiró rendido, al menos la había pasado bien durante el tiempo en que había trabajado para los del GDIS, mientras levantaba las manos en señal de rendición y se dejaba trasladar al Ministerio.

°.°

Yeray Vernier, experto en duelos, fue quien más trabajo dio, pues no estaba dispuesto a vender su libertad tan fácilmente.

Estaba saliendo del gimnasio muggle al que asistía cuando, cuatro hombres con ropas muggles mal combinadas se le acercaron, no tuvo que dar una segunda mirada para deducir que se trataba de aurores, y si los aurores lo buscaban era porque definitivamente todo se había ido a la mierda.

Intentó desaparecer, pero claro, el lugar estaba rodeado de hechizos de protección, y no le quedó más opción que empezar a correr, tenía que salir de allí a como diera lugar.

Empujó a unas cuantas personas e hizo uso de todos los hechizos posibles para apartar a los aurores, pero al doblar una avenida, tras dejar tras de sí una vereda cubierta de escarcha resbalosa de hielo, se encontró cara a cara con otro grupo de aurores. El grupo de refuerzo.

Los hechizos volaron en todas direcciones, se dio cuenta que ya ningún muggle estaba cerca y supuso que también los de protección del secreto de magia andarían por allí.

Estaba rodeado y los hechizos volaban de todos lados, por un instante pensó en suicidarse, en no permitir que se lo llevaran con vida, pero antes de poder darle forma a aquella idea, un hechizo le dio en la pierna, haciéndole perder el equilibrio. Ese fue el principio del fin, pues perdió la concentración y rápidamente dos hechizos más le dieron, cuando cayó al piso tenía ya unas sogas mágicas inmovilizándolo y uno de los aurores, que resultó ser mujer, si no había entendido mal: Alyce Snetterton, se encargaba de aclararle, inútilmente, que estaba detenido.

Cuando lo dejaron en una de las celdas del Ministerio, claramente escuchó la voz de Skatha, protestando airadamente. Efectivamente, todo se había ido a la mierda.

°.°

Kingsley recorrió con un par de dedos las carpetas abiertas sobre su escritorio, procurando no mirar a la gran cantidad de personas que tenía delante, se sentía demasiado cansado, habían estado en ello desde la tarde anterior y no había dormido casi nada.

—Ministro —dijo la voz del jefe de los aurores: Henricus Cicell, entrando en ese momento, seguido por uno de los asistentes de la oficina del Ministro, que se veía también cansado.

Kingsley agitó una mano, dándole a entender que podía continuar hablando.

—Yeray Vernier acaba de ser trasladado a la celda del Ministerio, fue atrapado cuando salía del gimnasio muggle al que asistía. Es el último que faltaba.

El murmullo de alegría no se hizo esperar, había pasado así durante la última hora, en que uno a uno los miembros del GDIS, más de veinte, habían sido detenidos.

—Bien, bien… ya saben qué deben hacer —suspiró hacia su asistente, que comprendiendo el enfado de su jefe, simplemente asintió y salió rápidamente.

—Supongo que entonces ahora viene la parte legal, señora Granger —suspiró Kingsley, no que no tuviera confianzas con Hermione, la había visto desde que era una alumna de Hogwarts, pero en lugares públicos era necesario guardar las posturas, además de darle su lugar, no por nada era una de las mejores legisladoras del Ministerio.

—Así es —afirmó Hermione, poniéndose en pie y mirándolo un instante, antes de mirar a los demás presentes —. Debemos confirmar los testimonios con la identificación visual, es necesario que me acompañen.

Un gran número de magos y brujas, incluyendo a Harry y Draco, se pusieron en pie, listos para acompañar a Hermione para señalar a los que, de una u otra manera, los habían engañado o chantajeado.

—Harry… Malfoy, si me permiten un momento —pidió Kingsley, al momento en que Henricus Cicell abría la puerta para dejar salir al grupo.

Harry y Draco se dieron una mirada de interrogación, pero de todas maneras asintieron y volvieron a sus sitios, dos sillas de las muchas sillas que habían aparecido en la oficina para dar comodidad mientras esperaban.

Kingsley pasó los dedos nuevamente sobre los pergaminos de la carpeta que tenía abierta, donde figuraban las fotografías y las rutinas de los miembros del GDIS, junto a una gran lista de delitos y personas que los acusaban. En ese momento se sentía bastante estúpido.

Después de la guerra, pese a haber luchado en el mismo bando que Harry, se había apartado bastante de él, y del resto de los miembros de la Orden; el Ministerio y las reformas que requería la comunidad mágica le habían quitado demasiado tiempo. Aún así se sentía algo herido de que Harry no hubiera acudido directamente a él y que hubiera pasado más de un año en el autoexilio, en peligro y llevando a cabo una investigación que hubiera podido concluirse más rápido de haber tenido su apoyo.

—No se trata de falta de confianza —dijo de pronto Harry, adivinando sus pensamientos y obligándolo a levantar la mirada —, ellos, los del GDIS, tienen pruebas contra Draco, así como las tienen seguramente contra todos los demás testigos.

—Entiendo eso… —masculló Kingsley, dándole una mirada a Draco.

—Era su palabra contra la mía —intervino entonces Draco —, no contra la nuestra, no contra la de Harry, sino contra la mía, necesitábamos el testimonio de todas estas personas que, de una u otra manera, se han visto envueltas en medio de este lío. Los del GDIS no hacían nada sin antes cubrirse las espaldas, de lo contrario hubieran caído hace muchos años.

—La idea de formar este tipo de organización era proteger a la comunidad mágica—explicó Kingsley, cerrando la carpeta y recordando cómo la tarde anterior Hermione había pedido una cita con él, necesitaba tratar un tema privado y no podía esperar.

Kingsley, que pese a trabajar en el mismo sitio, no sabía mucho de ella desde su boda, pensó que tal vez querría tratar un tema personal, incluso imagino que le diría que estaba embarazada, pero quedó completamente sorprendido cuando, en lugar de solo aparecer ella, aparecieron cinco en su oficina, no solo Ron Weasley, sino también Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter y Draco Malfoy.

No era muy cercano a Harry, pero sabía de sus gustos, y bastó observarlo un par de minutos para darse cuenta que el que los dos chicos de Slytherin estuvieran allí, era gracias a él.

Luego de los saludos habituales, Kingsley se había visto inmerso en una presentación detallada acerca de decenas de crímenes que habían cometido los encargados precisamente de evitarlos.

A las ocho de la noche había tenido que llamar a su casa e informarle a su esposa que lo más probable era que esa noche no llegara a dormir. Y así había sido, había pasado la madrugada entera observando pruebas, testimonios, fotografías y recuerdos de cada uno de los que acusaban al GDIS. Harry y Malfoy lo habían hecho muy bien, habían reunido evidencia, testimonios, habían protegido testigos y creado lugares seguros para ellos. Al amanecer, luego de que pararan para desayunar, comenzaron a desfilar uno a uno los testigos y víctimas de esa organización.

Cuando Kingsley preguntó a cada uno de ellos la razón por la cual no habían denunciado antes los hechos, estos habían respondido que por miedo. Era probable que algunos aurores estuvieran de alguna manera inmiscuidos, o tal vez más gente del Ministerio, incluso pensaron que el mismo Ministro lo estaba.

Darse cuenta de la cruda realidad había sido duro.

Por ello se esperó hasta las tres de la tarde, momento del cambio de turno de aurores, para hacer los arrestos, tratando de que la información se filtrara lo menos posible. Ninguno de los grupos que era encargado de detener a uno de los funcionarios sabía el nombre de los otros detenidos, ni siquiera el nombre de la persona que tenían que apresar hasta que estaban en el lugar adecuado. Brillante propuesta de Harry.

—Supongo que se debe encontrar otra forma de protegerlos —comentó Harry.

—Tal vez volver al método tradicional, la oficina de aurores solamente, después de todo ya no hay amenazas de magos tenebrosos tratando de hacerse de poder.

—Creo que luego de la guerra todos quedamos algo paranoicos —apoyó Harry —, yo tampoco creía que era mala idea el tener un grupo que se encargara de vigilar, creo que el problema era que no había quien lo supervisara…

—Sí, debía ser yo… —Kingsley negó con la cabeza, estaba demasiado agotado hasta para pensar correctamente —. El daño ya está hecho, ahora hay que poner en orden esto.

—Imaginamos que tardarán semanas e incluso meses en poder juzgar todos los casos, sin contar los que pueden aparecer luego, nosotros solo nos hemos movido sacando los casos más simples, pueden aparecer muchos más magos en busca de justicia —explicó Harry.

—Cierto —corroboró Draco —, y Granger opina que hay muchos que pedirán una reparación en metálico por lo que han sufrido.

—Imagino que ese chico Olive lo hará, ha estado alejado demasiado tiempo de su esposa e hija, escondido y temiendo por su vida, sin contar todos los que han sido chantajeados.

—Efectivamente —aceptó Harry —. Escucha, es tarde, estamos aquí desde hace casi veinticuatro horas, ¿por qué no vas a descansar? Nosotros haremos lo mismo… las cosas ya están hechas y ellos detenidos, hay que dejar que las cosas sigan su rumbo.

—Es cierto… vayan a… —Kingsley se detuvo, había asumido que ellos estaban juntos, pero no había recibido la confirmación del hecho, y no quería pecar de imprudente.

—Nosotros también iremos a descansar, lo merecemos —sonrió Harry, tomando de una mano a Draco. Era la primera vez que daban una demostración pública de estar juntos, y Draco se sintió algo extraño por eso, pero asintió sonriendo.

Kingsley sonrió también, la primera sonrisa que había tenido en las últimas veinticuatro horas, pues, pese a no haber sido muy unido a Harry, estaba preocupado por su larga ausencia y temía que estuviera metido en algún lío, pues estaba acostumbrado a que Harry mantuviera secretos cuando se trataba de atrapara a algún chico malo. Menos mal que no había autorizado al GDIS para que fueran en su búsqueda abiertamente, tal como Skatha había propuesto, argumentando preocupación por el gran héroe y las repercusiones que eso podría tener en la comunidad mágica.

No bien salieron de la oficina de Kingsley, Harry y Draco fueron abordados por Ron y Blaise, ambos parecían algo entusiasmados, conversando en murmullos, se detuvieron en cuanto los vieron.

—Los esperábamos para acompañarlos a casa —explicó Ron.

—¿Y Hermione? —preguntó Harry, preocupado, después de todo ella también llevaba casi un día entero sin dormir.

—¿Bromeas? —preguntó Blaise, con una amplia sonrisa —, esto es la navidad adelantada para ella. Tendrá cientos de casos que defender y obligará a los de presupuesto y personal a darle más asistentes.

—Vaya… —comentó Draco, frunciendo el ceño, no porqué Granger estuviera en medio de su navidad particular, sino por la familiaridad con que Blaise se trataba con ellos. Y no que estuviera celoso, o que no quisiera que su amigo anduviera con ellos, pero Blaise no era muy simpatizante de ellos, o al menos eso había parecido cuando se habían ido tanto tiempo atrás.

—Vamos a casa, Hermione seguramente llegará en un rato, después de todo solo tiene que tomar la declaración de que los testigos identifican a los acusados. Tardará una hora más a lo mucho —continuó Ron.

—Bueno… tienes razón, Hermione es así —asintió Harry, dejándose llevar hacia el departamento que habían conservado sus amigos durante ese tiempo.

La tarde estaba llegando a su fin cuando Hermione, luciendo cansada, llegó de vuelta, bastante contenta por haber obtenido las confirmaciones de las denuncias y ya empezando a planificar todo lo que haría a continuación, junto con el nuevo grupo de asistentes que el Ministerio le otorgaría.

Harry y Draco habían esperado hasta que ella llegara para cenar algo ligero, luego tomaron una copa de vino y decidieron que estaban demasiado agotados para cualquier cosa más. Sus amigos se marcharon rápidamente también y ellos se dejaron caer rápidamente en la cama, abrazándose y pegándose el uno al otro. La habitación, al igual que el resto del departamento, tenía ventanas desde el techo hasta el piso, y pudieron observar como empezaba a nevar lentamente, seguramente al día siguiente ya las calles estarían inundadas de nieve.

—Ha sido un día demasiado largo —susurró Harry, mientras acariciaba con cariño el cabello de Draco.

—Sí… ha sido un regreso interesante —aceptó Draco.

—Valió la pena, ¿sabes? Ahora ya todos ellos estarán en la cárcel y la gente podrá estar más tranquila.

—Tú y yo podremos estar más tranquilos —bostezó Draco —, por cierto… ¿no te parece que Blaise es demasiado amigo de Weasley y Granger?

Harry soltó una risita, que hizo que Draco lo encarara, arqueando una ceja.

—No te pongas celoso, estoy seguro que Blaise sigue siendo tu amigo.

—Serás tonto, Potter, yo no estoy celoso —protestó Draco, Harry lo jaló y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de obligarlo a recostarse nuevamente.

—Duerme, Draco, duerme… tenemos mucho tiempo para analizar a Blaise y para cualquier otra cosa que quieras hacer.

Y Draco sabía que era así, que de ahora en adelante ya no tendrían que estar escondidos, que ya podrían ir juntos a donde quisieran, que ya nada los desvelaría o quitaría el sueño. Draco sabía que al fin podía respirar tranquilo.

°.°

* * *

¿Fin?

No… aún tenemos por leer el epílogo.

Gracias a todos por leer… Los que pensaron que aquel chico de cabellos oscuros en la boda era Draco, acertaron… Bien por ustedes, pobre Harry, se siente ofendido de que creyeran que tan rápido podría pasar página y olvidar o intentar olvidar a Draco … jajaja

Y ahora, me voy a hacer maletas, que ya tengo el tiempo en contra y no he preparado nada para Cusco.

Pasen lindo día y buena semana… nos leemos en dos semanas.

Besos

Zafy


	13. EPÍLOGO

_Hola a todos... ya estoy de vuelta, luego de haber visto El Oscar... ¿ustedes lo vieron? ¿Ganó quién quería? Espero que sí... en fin, decía, ya he vuelto, y aquí estamos con el final de la historia... Espero sinceramente que les guste, que sea de su agrado y que se animen a dejar un comentario al final. _

* * *

**ACERCA DE JUEGOS Y VERDADES**

**EPILOGO: UNA VIDA TRANQUILA**

Los juicios al personal del GDSI y diversos implicados duró casi seis meses, al parecer Harry y Draco solo habían empezado a jalar los hilos de una gran madeja, pues luego de sus testigos y victimas, aparecieron muchos más. Hermione tuvo que pedir en dos ocasiones mayor presupuesto para obtener ayudantes, de más está decir lo feliz que estaba con eso.

Durante las primeras semanas de investigación legal del caso en el lado mágico, no se dio a conocer nada a la prensa y se manejó la información como confidencial, pudiendo atrapar de esa manera a muchos más magos, quienes habían contactado y pagado los servicios del GDSI para venganzas personales.

Además de la organización de las acusaciones a magos, el Ministerio tuvo que también coordinar y trabajar con los muggles en la captura de otro tanto de personas sin magia que estaban metidas en corrupción, tráfico, abuso de autoridad y diversos crímenes.

Lamentablemente, según pensaban Ron, Hermione, Blaise, Draco y Harry, la policía muggle era algunas veces un poco más ineficiente que los del Ministerio, y no pudieron encontrar a John Litefoote, cabecilla de una organización muy grande y ocupante de un cargo público, hasta tres días después, en que lo encontraron tratando de escapar por barco hacia Europa. Aquel incidente no terminó muy bien, pues los policías tuvieron que abrir fuego y al verse rodeado y atrapado, Litefoote se disparó en la sien, muriendo en el acto. El resto de su banda fue atrapado y llevados a la justicia muggle. El Ministerio comprobó que ninguno de ellos sabía nada acerca de la magia, y no fue necesario borrarles la memoria, aunque entraron en los expedientes de los aurores, con el requerimiento de mantenerlos bajo vigilancia, solo por si acaso.

La noche anterior a navidad, Nycholas Malfoy estaba en su mansión en Francia, junto a su esposa y algunos amigos, disfrutando de una copiosa cena, cuando aparecieron los aurores franceses, acompañados de Roger Morrice y Alyce Snetterton, quienes, por cierto, se habían casado en secreto unos meses antes, (Hermione había prometido trabajar en una forma de que autorizaran su unión sin que tuvieran que dejar de trabajar juntos, aunque aún le tomaría algunos meses) portando una orden de arresto para el señor Malfoy, por ser el cabecilla de una organización internacional dedicada al tráfico de mercancías, tráfico de personas, además de estar implicado en complot, chantaje y unos cuantos crímenes más. Nycholas Malfoy pasó a ocupar la celda continua a Skatha en Azkaban esa misma noche.

Draco no se había abocado a acusar a su tío durante la presentación a Kingsley, no solo por el hechizo de protección para con su familia que cargaba, sino porque sabía que las cosas caerían por su propio peso y tarde o temprano saltaría el nombre de Nycholas Malfoy, sin que él hubiera intervenido realmente para que ocurriera. Y tal como esperaba, en el primer interrogatorio, su tío acusó a Skatha de haberlo chantajeado, y Skatha, sabiéndose acusado, no tuvo reparos en explicarle a los aurores que Nycholas Malfoy era el jefe real de la organización de Litefoote y que cuando se había visto descubierto, había acudido a él para que se hicieran un favor mutuo: Skatha debía conseguir que al final el Malfoy acusado fuera Draco, y a cambio se llevaría una gran cantidad de oro y poder arrestar incluso a Litefoote, obteniendo poner al GDIS como un grupo mucho más eficiente delante del Ministerio, entre otras cosas.

La noche de navidad Draco la pasó, por primera vez, después de tres años, en una cena realmente familiar, junto a los Weasley, que luego de haber recibido toda la información de parte de Harry, Ron y Hermione, lo aceptaron, con algunas reservas, pero de buena manera.

Aprendió a mantenerse alejado de los gemelos, ansiosos por jugarle una broma cada dos por tres y de Percy, que le parecía demasiado pedante, aunque bastante inteligente también.

Esa navidad no la pasó con Blaise, quien había ido a Italia a ver a su madre, Draco y Harry estaban anotados como parte de los denunciantes a los del GDSI y no podían abandonar el país por unos cuantos meses más, hasta que el juicio terminara, sin embargo Draco descubrió la razón por la cual Blaise se había vuelto tan cercano a los Weasley y a Granger.

Blaise estaba saliendo con Ginny y esa navidad la llevaría a conocer a su madre.

La noticia lo tomó completamente por sorpresa, aunque empezó a darse cuenta de la razón por la cual su amigo no se perdía ningún partido de quidditch del equipo en que jugaba la chica.

Ginny le pareció agradable, algo mandona, pero bastante buena para su amigo, que algunas veces necesitaba quien lo pusiera en vereda.

Luego de que los del GDSI, junto con sus cómplices, incluido Nycholas Malfoy, fueran condenados a una cantidad incumplible de años, Harry y él hicieron el tan ansiado y prometido viaje a Génova, donde le mostró a Harry la pizzería de la que le había hablado durante su primera cita.

Pese a todo el alboroto que se formó en la comunidad mágica, tras descubrirse que un grupo, supuestamente de elite, se había estado aprovechando de su posición, y los pedidos para que el Ministro dejara vacante su lugar, Kingsley se mantuvo con la frente en alto, admitiendo que habían sobrevalorado a los del GDSI y que estaban haciendo denodados esfuerzos por hacer justicia. El que Harry saliera a darle su apoyo públicamente tuvo un gran efecto a favor del Ministro y finalmente las protestas dejaron de oírse. Esa fue la primera y la última vez que Draco lo vio utilizar su fama para obtener un beneficio. Y sabía que Harry no estaba del todo contento con ello, su única explicación fue que sabía que Kingsley era un buen hombre y que merecía una oportunidad de remedia todo. Draco lo comprendía y no hizo ninguna protesta al respecto.

En cuanto a su relación, desde que la acusación se hizo pública, les fue imposible mantenerla en secreto, eran fotografiados constantemente, _hasta la exasperación_, declaró Draco, aunque Harry, acostumbrado de cierta forma a ello, se lo tomó mejor.

Pese a los rumores que la prensa soltaba constantemente sobre el inicio de su relación, uno más rocambolesco que otro, no dejaron que eso los afectara y no desistieron de mostrarse en público cada vez que les apetecía ir de compras por el callejón Diagon, cenar con sus amigos o ir a bailar, hasta que poco a poco la prensa se fue cansando de hablar de ellos y pasaron a temas nuevos, aunque de vez en cuando sacaban una fotografía de ellos en algún lugar público.

En cuanto a ellos, como pareja, las cosas no habían cambiado mucho, se sentían confiados el uno en el otro, y felices de encontrarse finalmente juntos sin ningún problema mayor que decidir qué hacer al día siguiente para no aburrirse en casa.

°.°

Harry sintió sus muñecas arder un poco por la fricción, pero no le interesó mucho, jaló sus manos con más fuerza, intentando tocar alguna parte de Draco, mientras sus nalgas eran separadas y una traviesa lengua se colaba justo allí…

—Dios… por favor… —gimoteó, y se preguntó si es que Draco le podría entender, sus caderas agitándose hacia atrás, sus manos, atadas a su espalda y tratando de levantarse lo suficiente para tocarlo un poco al menos.

—¿Demasiado ansioso, Potter? —preguntó Draco, asegurándose de que su aliento caliente diera contra la húmeda entrada, el que Harry se arqueara de esa manera fue una buena recompensa.

—Sabes… sabes que sí —Harry pensó que Draco algunas veces podía ser muy cabrón, sobre todo cuando llevaba quién sabe cuánto tiempo ya torturándolo de esa manera y no se decidía a continuar.

—Puedes aguantar un poco más —respondió Draco, dándole una suave nalgada, antes de volver a torturarlo.

—No… Draco, en serio… no… ¡Oh, Merlín! —gimoteó Harry de vuelta, cuando Draco volvió a colar su lengua entre sus nalgas, con una mano le apretaba las bolas y algunas veces llegaba hasta su muy dura erección. Hundió más la cabeza entre las almohadas y trató dejarse caer para obtener algo de alivio, pese a lo incómodo de su situación: completamente de rodillas, con las piernas abiertas, las manos atadas y Draco tras él.

—Hey, sin trampas —le regañó Draco, sujetándolo con ambas manos de las caderas y volviéndolo a su lugar.

—Estás siendo abusivo —reclamó Harry, al parecer al fin su reclamo fue oído, pues Draco lo soltó un poco y se apartó de él.

Draco observó la espalda de Harry, húmeda y tensa y no pudo resistirse a pasar la lengua por la columna, antes de atraer su varita para ejecutar un hechizo de lubricación sobre él. Aunque las veces en que jugaban rudo se habían espaciado bastante durante todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos, algunas veces les gustaba hacerlo de esa manera, jugar con su resistencia.

—No aguantaré mucho —advirtió Harry, girando el rostro para ver a Draco, de espaldas a él, estaba sonrojado y con el cabello pegoteado a la frente, sus ojos brillaban con deseo y anhelo.

—Ni yo, deberías verte, te ves tan caliente —le respondió él, antes de tomarlo por las caderas nuevamente y posicionarse mejor.

Harry levantó un poco sus manos y tocó el abdomen de Draco en el momento en que éste se hundía por completo en él, soltando un suspiro de alivio.

Ambos se quedaron quietos un instante, tratando de calmar las sensaciones de sus cuerpos, Harry no necesitó decirle a Draco que se comenzara a mover, y pronto empezó a hacerlo con la rapidez y la fuerza que necesitaba.

Draco jaló a Harry un poco más arriba y lo sintió estremecerse cuando empezó a golpear en ese punto que lo volvía loco, en tanto pasaba una mano por su abdomen y se hacía de su erección, masajeándola con rudeza y rapidez.

—Draco… oh… sí… —Harry gimoteó mucho más fuerte, moviéndose todo lo que la posición le permitía, de adelante hacia atrás, encontrándose con el cuerpo de Draco y sintiendo su erección cada vez más dura y caliente.

—Harry… —gimió Draco, embistiendo más rápido aún y reconociendo en su amante las claras señales de que el orgasmo era evidente.

Harry no tardó más que un par de golpes más en comenzar a correrse de manera ruidosa y escandalosa, sintió a Draco apretarle la piel de las caderas mientras se descargaba en su interior, con un ronco gemido.

—Vaya… —exhaló Draco, saliendo lentamente de Harry, que se dejó caer hacia un lado, aún con las manos atadas. Draco, sin querer soltarlo aún, se acercó a él y le dio un beso en los labios, antes de dejarse caer completamente de espaldas.

—Draco —jadeó Harry, aún agitado, moviendo sus manos un poco.

—Oh… pero te ves muy bien así —se rió un poco Draco, antes de, con ayuda de la varita, soltarlo.

—Tonto —protestó Harry, moviendo sus muñecas, al fin liberadas, antes de pegarse a Draco y cerrar los ojos.

—Eres tú el que no se negó a ser atado —le recordó Draco.

—Ya… siempre terminas convenciéndome —suspiró Harry, acariciando con lentitud el pecho de Draco, con los ojos cerrados y pensando seriamente en no levantarse hasta el día siguiente, pese a que el sol recién se había ocultado.

—Es que tengo poder de convencimiento —se ufanó Draco.

—Eso ha de ser…

Por un largo momento más ambos permanecieron en silencio, Draco ejecutó un hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y jaló las mantas para abrigarlos, mientras la habitación se ponía más y más oscura.

—Tengo hambre —dijo Draco, luego de haber estado, según pensó, durmiendo un poco.

—Oh… —Harry bostezó y se estiró a su lado, pensando que comer algo no era mala idea —, pero bajamos a la cocina, esto de los elfos apareciendo aquí aún no me convence.

Draco suspiró rendido, pero asintió. Luego de varios meses de vivir en el departamento que Blaise había habilitado como guarida, se habían mudado finalmente a la Mansión, sabía que a Harry no le atraía mucho la idea de vivir en un lugar tan grande y que había hecho esa concesión solo por él, así que trataba de hacerlo sentir a gusto, y si a Harry no le gustaba que los elfos se aparecieran en la habitación, trayendo comida luego de una faena de ese tipo, no le quedaba de otra que bajar hasta las cocinas.

Una servicial elfina les sirvió té y guiso de carne con puré de papas, antes de desaparecer, por un rato más no hablaron de nada importante, después de todo ahora que los juicios habían terminado, nada, o casi nada amenazaba con la tranquilidad de su relación.

Sin embargo había un tema que aún no estaba resuelto. Y era un problema que había surgido esa misma mañana. Draco había estado esperando que Harry le comentara algo al respecto durante todo el día, pero no había sido así, y ahora las dudas habían vuelto.

—Entonces… ¿ya decidiste qué hacer con la carta del jefe de los aurores? —preguntó, tratando de sonar desinteresado, mientras apartaba el plato vacío a un lado.

Harry se encogió de hombros y dejó el plato también de lado, antes de ponerse en pie.

—No… no lo sé aún.

—Ah…

—Supongo que tú no quieres que acepte, ¿verdad? —preguntó, recordando la carta que había llegado esa mañana. No había querido pensar mucho en el asunto durante el resto del día, pero sabía que debía tomar una decisión.

—Lo que yo quiera es irrelevante —negó Draco —, eres tú el que debe decidir si quiere o no volver al cuerpo de aurores, y cualquiera que sea esa decisión, yo estaré de acuerdo.

Harry frunció el ceño, sabía que Draco no estaba muy entusiasmado con la idea de que regresara a trabajar con los aurores, y lo comprendía, a él también se le haría extraño, después de tanto tiempo, volver a apartarse de él por semanas enteras y ponerse en riesgo.

—Iré al jardín, creo que es una buena noche para pensar —dijo al fin, caminando hacia la puerta que daba a uno de los jardines laterales. Ni siquiera escuchó la respuesta de Draco, necesitaba meditar.

Sus días se habían vuelto totalmente diferentes a los que habían pasado en Suecia, cuando no podían salir más que lo necesario, por miedo a ser descubiertos, o durante el juicio, cuando pasaban el día entero en el Ministerio. Ahora que las cosas estaban más calmadas, disfrutaba de unas largas vacaciones, sin ninguna obligación más que algunas juntas de negocios a las que Draco tenía que asistir.

Él, pese a tener el oro que le había dejado Sirius, nunca había estado sin hacer nada, ni siquiera tras la guerra, en que muchos se dieron un tiempo de descanso y recuperación. Él había, casi inmediatamente, empezado a trabajar en el Ministerio y no había parado hasta que Draco había sido hecho prisionero.

Avanzó por el jardín, hasta un grupo de bancas que daban al pequeño bosque y se sentó, observando la media luna y las estrellas, pronto el verano acabaría y sentía como si le faltara algo más en qué ocupar su tiempo.

Luego de un largo rato se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, que Draco lo observaba desde la puerta de la cocina, con los brazos cruzados y una mirada seria. Le sonrió y extendió una mano, para invitarlo a acompañarlo.

Draco caminó con lentitud hacia él y se sentó a su lado, sin pronunciar palabra alguna. Varios días antes de que la carta del Ministerio llegara, le había dado a Harry la idea de abrir un negocio propio, tenía un buen nombre y eso sería de mucha ayuda, además que se había comprometido a asesorarlo y ayudarlo en todo el tema administrativo y financiero, para que hiciera crecer un poco la fortuna que tenía almacenada en Gringotts, Harry había prometido que lo pensaría, aunque no se había visto muy animado, por lo menos tampoco lo había estado con la carta del Ministerio.

Cuando le había dado esa sugerencia, en realidad pensaba en algo más, en poner un nombre más serio a esa relación que tenían, en empezar a formar una fortuna juntos, y tal vez con un poco más de tiempo, en crear una familia. Sin embargo, con la carta del Ministerio, las cosas cambiaban, si Harry aceptaba volver al área de aurores, regresarían esos días, más de un año atrás, cuando esperaba ansioso porque volviera y rogaba porque no le pasara nada durante esas misiones tan secretas.

—Mañana será un día despejado —comentó entonces Harry, sonriendo un poco.

Draco volteó a mirarlo, primero sin comprender de lo que Harry hablaba.

—Podríamos volar en la mañana, antes del almuerzo —continuó Harry, mirando hacia el cielo.

—Claro —respondió Draco, sin entender a qué venía el comentario y no queriendo presionar más a Harry para que le diera una respuesta sobre el trabajo con los aurores.

Harry recordó entonces como Hermione, más de una vez, le había sugerido que no se metiera en el grupo de aurores, que disfrutara de su tiempo y su libertad, que disfrutara de todo lo que la guerra le había quitado. Y Harry siempre había dicho que no era ese tipo de personas, de aquellas que no buscaban aventuras y riesgos.

Pero, sentado allí, en medio de la noche, junto a Draco y apreciando el bosque y el cielo, se dio cuenta de que estaba equivocado, no era que no fuera de ese tipo de personas, era que no había encontrado a la persona ideal con quién compartir ese tipo de vida. A la persona que lo llenara tanto que no tuviera que salir a buscar más emociones. O mejor dicho, no se había dado cuenta de que ya lo tenía, justo sentado a su lado en ese momento.

Sonrió un poco más y tomó la mano de Draco, que estaba algo fría.

—Draco…

—Mmm… —respondió éste, queriendo parecer desinteresado, esperaba que Harry no le preguntara de nuevo si es que quería o no qué volviera con los aurores, porque probablemente no se aguantaría las ganas de decirle que no.

—¿Te enlazarías conmigo? —preguntó Harry, de manera más simple de la que había creído que le sería hacer ese tipo de propuesta. Sintió la mano de Draco tensarse e inclinó un poco el rostro.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Draco, anonadado.

—Bueno, prácticamente es como si lo estuviéramos, vivimos juntos desde hace mucho…

—Es cierto, pero…

—… y la verdad es que no se me ocurre otra forma de vivir más que a tu lado.

—¿Qué pasará con los aurores?

—Ya no me interesan, ese tipo de trabajo ya no me llama la atención.

—¿Te enlazarías conmigo para no volver con los aurores?

—No, me enlazaría contigo porque quiero pasar mi vida contigo, quiero que podamos realizar el sueño de tus padres, ese de no dejar a los Malfoy sin herederos —Draco soltó una risita, que fue secundada por Harry —, quiero que seamos una familia y eso no será posible si estoy corriendo por todo el país por semanas enteras, para buscar delincuentes. Además, por primera vez siento que he tenido suficientes aventuras y problemas para toda una vida, que disfruto más sentado aquí a tu lado, mirando el cielo, que planeando o investigando. A tu lado, ya no me falta nada.

Draco sonrió, sintiéndose demasiado tonto por hacerlo ante una declaración de ese tipo, y sólo atinó a darle un beso en los labios.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó en un susurro Draco, mirándolo a los ojos, y a solo unos centímetros de sus labios.

—Completamente —asintió Harry, convencido, lo que consiguió que Draco sonriera y lo besara nuevamente.

—A mí tampoco se me ocurre mejor forma de pasar el resto de mi vida, que contigo a mi lado —le dijo Draco, luego de que se apartó un poco de él.

**FIN**

Comentarios:

dospiesizquierdos ()

Hola amiga… Primero, felicidades, mientras escribo esta respuesta, (hoy domingo) sé que estás viendo a tu hijo, y espero que estés muy feliz por ello. Yo estoy feliz porque tú lo estás. *abrazo*

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que la historia te esté gustando… Espero que el epílogo también. XD

Cuzco estuvo genial. Maravilloso. Me la pasé con una alergia tremenda, creo que a la humedad, pero la pasé bien, muy bien, me divertí, caminé… No dejé que nada arruinara el viaje. XD gracias por tus buenos deseos.

Te dejo un beso y un abrazo.

YUKI

Hola… ¡Gracias por tus buenos deseos!

No, por suerte no nos agarró inundación en Cuzco, aunque al día siguiente que salimos empezó a llover con fuerza y han cerrado Machu Pichu y varios caminos, lo cuál es muy triste, porque está siempre lleno de turistas y lamentablemente no siempre pueden llegar a subir a Machu Pichu, que es uno de los objetivos principales del viaje.

Te envío un correo en un rato más de todas maneras XD

Ahora, sobre la historia, pues… ¡Claro! Desconfiabas del pobre Harry *Harry hace puchero de ofendido* jajajaja… mentira, es broma.

Me alegra que te esté gustando, espero que el epílogo también XD

Un beso y un abrazo.

Shadow Lestrange  
Hola… Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Cuzco fue genial. XD me divertí un montón.

Me alegra que la historia te esté gustando. Ah… y ya viste, medio que los enlacé, jajaja, al menos Harry ya se lo pidió a Draco y éste aceptó, así que podemos poner que vivieron felices para siempre.

Ya viste también que todos recibieron su castigo incluyendo a Nicholas Malfoy, que es uno de los peores.

Un beso y un abrazo para ti.  
_

Clarauchan

Hola… no importa si no pudiste logearte XD .

Pienso igual que tú, 24 horas no alcanzan para nada, a mí los días se me pasan en un abrir y cerrar de ojos… ya vieras, no me doy tiempo para nada de nada, es algo frustrante.

¿La hermana de tu amigo resuelve problemas matemáticos? Bueno, si que es extraña… una extraña muy inteligente jajaja…

En fin, que ya viste que vivieron felices para siempre, o algo así, ya se enlazarán, irán a todas las bodas que quieran y formaran una familia.

Creo que es normal sentirse celoso cuando descubres que tu amigo está consiguiendo más amigos, pero como dices, para Blaise, Draco es su hermano, y siempre estará primero, (todo era estrategia, porque estaba saliendo con Ginny jajaja) y bueno, Hermione la pasó genial encerrando a tanta gente. Mírala tú cómo se divierte.

Un beso y un abrazo para ti, espero que estés bien.

ruka

¡Hola amiga!

Ah… lo de Rice, vi tu comentario en LJ, no he podido comentar, pero por ti me enteré del asco que han hecho. Yo pienso igual que tú, no sé qué concepto pueden tener de vampiros ellos, pero la verdad es que Rice sí que sabe describir a un vampiro, y me encantan, pero que le hayan hecho a las tapas, como si necesitaran de eso para hacerle vender más libros o que se cuelgue a la fama de esa saga para resurgir y vender… Es frustrante la verdad, muy triste. Comparto, como te digo, tu frustración y tu rabia.

Por cierto, me encanta esa saga, la de Rice, hace dos años la leí, libro tras libro, y fue… genial, Armand es mi vampiro favorito, tiene una historia tan triste y tan… *suspiro*, espero dejarme entender.

Bueno, bueno, y retomando la historia. Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra que te esté gustando y espero que el epílogo también.

Un beso y un abrazo para ti, espero que estés bien.

Cindy  
Hola… qué gusto leer tu comentario. XD, menos mal que notaste el enredo de los capítulos a tiempo…

Bueno, las vacaciones estuvieron bien. Ya mañana al trabajo de vuelta. Y tú te vas de viaje…º.º Te envidio ajajajaj… Bueno, espero que cuando puedas leas el epílogo. Y sobre todo que te guste.

Un beso y que tú también la pases bien… yo también espero no pasarme mucho tiempo lejos del drarry-world. XD

_Muchas gracias a todos por leer. _

_Como siempre, no me queda más que agradecer a todos los que estuvieron por aquí mientras actualizaba, dejando sus comentarios, a todos los que estuvieron leyendo y a todos los que leerán luego de que se terminó la publicación. Si llegaron hasta aquí, muchas gracias por animarse a leer. _

_Un beso para todos y espero que nos leamos pronto._

_Zafy _


End file.
